Atlantic City
by PhoenixRN
Summary: Something sinister is going on behind the scenes at a popular casino. When things get dangerous, reluctant casino manager Edward, enlists the help of an intelligent runaway Bella, to figure out what's happening and to save them both.  All Human ExB.
1. Brilliant Disguise

A/N- So here it is, my latest story. I've been playing with this one in my head for over a year now, so I'm very excited to finally write it out. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I'm enjoying writing it!

To get the obligatory disclaimer out of the way, I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and I don't own Twilight. I'm merely obsessed with it.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_  
><em>

**_Brilliant Disguise_**

_"I heard somebody call your name_  
><em>from underneath our willow<em>  
><em>I saw something tucked in shame<em>  
><em>underneath your pillow<em>  
><em>Well I've tried so hard baby<em>  
><em>but I just can't see<em>  
><em>What a woman like you<em>  
><em>is doing with me<em>  
><em>So tell me who I see<em>  
><em>when I look in your eyes<em>  
><em>Is that you baby<em>  
><em>or just a brilliant disguise<em>

_Now look at me baby_  
><em>struggling to do everything right<em>  
><em>And then it all falls apart<em>  
><em>when out go the lights<em>  
><em>I'm just a lonely pilgrim<em>  
><em>I walk this world in wealth<em>  
><em>I want to know if it's you I don't trust<em>  
><em>'cause I damn sure don't trust myself"<em>

_From Brilliant Disguise by Bruce Springsteen; off Tunnel of Love, 1987_

**March 2011- Delaware**

"Twenty-one!" The dealer exclaimed jubilantly, after throwing a third seven onto Bella's other two.

"Great hit," the skeezy guy next to her said, running his hand up her leg a little and squeezing her thigh.

"Thanks," Bella slurred, stirring her mostly untouched drink and taking a small sip. Her act was always easier she pretended to be drunk. She tried to ignore the feeling of the guy's hand on her thigh. She thought he said his name was Mike, or maybe Matt. It didn't matter to her. What did matter is that he was creeping her the fuck out, but it wasn't time to walk away yet. The cards were hot, and the count was high.

As the dealer began to deal the next hand, Bella counted the cards as they came out of the shoe. The count was steadily going up, which was very good for her. Bella would up her bets the next hand, but have to do so discreetly.

She was only playing at a twenty-five dollar table. That was the highest limit table she was willing to play. A table with higher limits tended to attract the attention of pit bosses and casino managers, who liked to sniff out potential high rollers and exploit their money.

Today, Bella played the role a small town girl on her honeymoon. She'd only played blackjack a couple of times before, and she knew the basics. She flirted with the other men at the table, asking them for advice she didn't need while she flaunted her good looks. She needed to act just drunk enough that her card counting would go unnoticed, but not so drunk that she'd attract unwanted attention from security.

So far she was up about two hundred dollars, a nice take for only four hours of playing. Normally she'd only make that much in ten or twelve hours because she played conservatively. Today was a good day; the cards were hot, and she played smart, as always.

Bella just wished the creep next to her would stop touching her. He was college-aged, with greasy blonde hair matting his pimpled face. His hands felt cold and wet against her skin. She thought about hitting the programmed "panic" button on her prepaid cell phone to alert Jasper it was time to go, but the cards were just too damn good.

It was Jasper's idea to start rounding in casinos. Bella had always been great with numbers- a certifiable genius. The two were runaways, drifters, and they had been traveling and playing casinos across the country for the last three years.

They had no place to truly call home since they left Philadelphia at age eighteen, neither of them having even finished high school. Jasper had gotten himself into some trouble and had to leave, and Bella didn't have to think twice about going with him. She doubted her parents even missed her.

One day, after months of living on the street or out of Bella's old truck, Jasper had an idea that changed their lives- or at least, how they were living.

They were temporarily in Las Vegas, and Jasper found himself wandering into a casino. He wasn't of age to play yet, but that hardly mattered. The only true identification he had was a fake id anyway. He wandered the casino floor, taking in the sights and the sounds. He was overwhelmed by the high pitched jingle of the slot machines, the hacking of the old ladies shuffling by smoking cigarettes, the lights, the seemingly endless corridors of slot machines and table games. He wandered in a daze, taking it all in.

He became transfixed as he watched a blackjack game being played near the center of the vast casino floor. Players at the table were laughing and giving each other high fives, and the chips were flowing back to the players in an endless stream of color.

Inspired, he used what little money he had and bought six decks of cards from the corner gas station and returned to their truck where Bella was waiting. He was supposed to have gone out to procure food, but he had become so distracted he'd forgotten entirely.

The only thing that held Bella back from a more lucrative life was her parents, who never really nurtured her gift for numbers. When Jasper was down on his luck, she never thought twice about joining him when he decided it was time to leave home. Philadelphia held nothing for them, and together they pooled their meager savings and took off in Bella's truck.

Jasper hastily shuffled all six decks together and told Bella he wanted to try something. He started flipping the cards out in the bed of the truck, telling Bella to watch carefully. She couldn't help herself as she automatically counted and memorized what was coming out. When Jasper had about a deck of cards left, he asked, "What's left?"

"Mostly low cards," Bella answered automatically. "Six and under, and maybe ten percent middle cards. Only a couple of highs left."

"Excellent," Jasper said with a smile. "Now I'm going to teach you how to play Blackjack."

Bella didn't need a fancy rulebook or a cheat card to figure out what moves to make when she was playing. Once the rules were explained, she knew implicitly what the best moves would be to make, calculating the statistics in her head. She was a natural.

Since then, they had been making a living traveling the country, stopping at casinos, cleaning up for a night or two, and then moving on. Jasper loved the rush of living day-to-day and town-to-town. Bella, on the other hand, was become increasingly frustrated with the lack of stability in their lives. Jasper was completely unaware of her feelings, but she wanted out.

Unfortunately, since the two were living completely off the grid now, Bella didn't see another way out. They had no schooling, no licenses, no birth certificates. They had no job experience and no credit. Finding an apartment would be near impossible, and neither of them was willing to return to ask their parents for help. Bella felt stuck, and for such a smart girl, even she couldn't see a way out.

As the dealer pulled the cards away and paid out winnings, Bella stacked four green chips in her circle, then made a show of taking a deep pull from her drink.

"A hundred dollars, girl?" asked Mike. "Feeling pretty confident huh?"

Bella fought the urge to scowl at him and smiled sweetly. "I'm up a little bit, I figure why the hell not?"

The count was high now, which meant that in the previous several hands, mostly low cards had been dealt. Bella knew that there was a favorable deck, and the table was about to have a run of luck- lots of high cards coming out. Bella scanned the table again as the cards were dealt. As she correctly predicted, mostly high cards were dealt. She now had two aces in front of her.

Bella cocked her head a little and narrowed her eyes at the cards, looking confused. Turning to Mike, she asked with her best clueless look, "What am I supposed to do with this again?"

"You have to split those. Always split aces," Mike answered helpfully, his chest puffing out a little. Bella made him feel important, and he was completely enchanted by her. He didn't even care that she told him she was married, because so few girls had ever really paid attention to him.

"Oh, no! I shouldn't have bet so much… now I have to put down another hundred?" Bella pretended to be uneasy about it, even though putting down more chips was exactly what she wanted to do.

"It'll be alright, girl," he said reassuringly, squeezing her thigh again, this time a little higher.

Feeling suddenly nauseous by the feeling of Mike's hand on her leg, Bella knew it was time to go. She made a show of being hesitant to throw out another hundred to split the cards. Now she had two hands to play.

The dealer moved her cards for her to show that she was splitting and dealt the next card on top of her first ace. It was a king; her first hand totaled twenty-one. Bella clapped excitedly and waited for the next card.

He dealt the next card, and it was another ace. Bella knew she could split again if she wanted, but that would mean putting out another hundred. She pretended to ponder the decision and looked at Mike for "guidance."

"Split again, girl," Mike encouraged her. "You're hot."

"My husband's going to kill me!" Bella groaned, placing another stack of green chips next to the other two.

The dealer quickly dealt out two more cards on top of the remaining aces, a queen and a nine. Twenty-one and twenty. Despite being almost certain that she would make both hands given the cards left in the shoe, Bella squealed excitedly and high-fived the other players at the table.

When the dealer finished going around the table, he turned over his own hand. He'd been showing a nine, and Bella was pretty sure he had another ten underneath it. He flipped over a king, Bella won all three of her hands. She'd put up a total of three hundred dollars and doubled it in one hand. She was already up five hundred dollars from the original two she started with. With all the high cards that came out in the last hand, the count was rapidly falling. Bella discreetly reached into her purse and hit the programmed button to dial Jasper, knowing he wouldn't be far away.

He usually stayed close, either playing at a low limit table near hers or hanging out at the bar. Sometimes he'd venture into the poker room, where he had his own natural talents. He was especially good at reading people and picking up on their emotions, but he wasn't an elite player. He didn't have enough experience yet, and Bella was always a sure thing at the tables that he didn't want to blow too much of their money.

Bella needed to get away from her table soon. Her last win didn't go unnoticed by the floorman, who was now standing behind her dealer with his arms crossed, watching closely. Bella returned her bet back to twenty-five dollars, and pretended not to notice him standing there as she continued talk excitedly with the other players as the cards continued to come out.

"Woman, what the hell are you doing?" Jasper asked angrily, coming up behind her.  
>Bella noticed that he was really pushing the southern accent he'd been practicing; it sounded ridiculous to her. Mike retracted his hand quickly from her thigh and made a show of counting his chips, staring at the couple from the corner of his eye.<p>

"Umm… playing blackjack?"

"I told you to stay at a ten dollar table!" Jasper said angrily.

"They were all full!" Bella argued. "Besides, I'm up. You should have seen the last hand!"

"Get up. We're leaving," Jasper said, crossing his arms over his chest. When Bella didn't budge he grabbed her upper arm and pulled her off the stool. "Now, Marie."

Bella huffed and grabbed her purse. "Fine," she grumbled.

"Hey, buddy, you shouldn't talk to her like that," Mike said, challenging his courage. Bella was actually impressed that he had the balls to say anything. Jasper was an intimidating character. He was tall and lean, but built, and he was scarred to hell from his rough upbringing. He had a particularly nasty scar that ran from his temple to his chin, which he usually covered with his long hair, but today it was pulled back. His eyes were dark and hard, and when he wasn't smiling he looked downright scary. Bella had seen the softer side of him and knew this was just an act, but she was impressed with how well he could play the "angry husband" act.

"Mind your own fucking business," Jasper growled at Mike. "Let's go."

As Bella started to gather her chips, the dealer asked, "Want to color up?"

Bella cocked her head. "Do I want to what?"

"Color up? Give me your greens and I'll give you a few blacks so you can cash in easier."

"Oh, okay," she said, sliding her chips towards him. She had seven hundred and fifty dollars in twenty-five dollar chips. The dealer shouted, "Color seven hundred!" The floor man came up behind him and nodded his approval.

"Give me the chips and wait for me outside." Jasper said. Bella handed the seven black chips to Jasper and gave the dealer her two remaining greens as a tip. While Jasper exchanged the chips for some cash, Bella managed to grab a cab outside.

They didn't speak until they were out of the cab and outside the motel they were renting by the week. Bella shivered as soon as she was outside the heated cab, partially from the chill in the air, and partially from the unsettled feeling she got from the neighborhood. The motel they selected was cheap and in a bad neighborhood, far from the casino. Normally places that allowed for weekly rates weren't in the best of places, but Bella's take for the day was more than enough to cover the weekly rate at the seedy place, plus some. Normally in an eight or ten hour day of working a casino, Bella would expect to bring back a hundred or two. Five hundred was unusual, and so Jasper was bubbling with excitement.

As they approached their motel room door on the first floor of the two story building, Jasper noticed a couple of shady characters lingering outside a couple of doors down. He wrapped his arm protectively around Bella's waist as he pulled out the keycard to enter their room.

"Hey, baby!" one of the guys called, approaching them, stumbling a bit as he did. "When you're done in there, you can come down to 106. I pay good."

"She's not a fucking hooker," Jasper growled.

"Sure buddy, whatever you say," The guy answered with a laugh.

Jasper let go of Bella and took a step towards the clearly inebriated man, but Bella grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "Let's go," she said, not willing to let Jasper's temper get out of control. Once he was riled up, he was almost impossible to reel in.

Jasper relented and guided Bella into the room, shutting and locking the door securely behind them.

Once safely inside Bella tore her itchy blonde wig away from her hair with a scowl. She wore the wig because she found it easier to pretend to be someone else when she looked like someone else. Also, if they decided to hit the same casino again in a couple weeks, she could wear something completely different and not be recognized.

The acts and disguises weren't completely necessary. In most casinos, card counting was simply frowned upon, and the worst that could happen was that they'd be asked to leave. However, after one particularly bad experience of getting caught back in Las Vegas, they decided to be careful. They would have their roles and play their parts, then if they ever went back to the same casino in the future, they would play different roles.

Bella stripped down to her panties and threw an old t-shirt over her head. As she flopped on her side of the bed, she reached for her whiskey bottle she kept under the mattress- she always hid it, because motel maids had stolen her from in the past.

"You were great out there today," Jasper murmured, sliding in behind her on the bed. He wrapped his arm around her midsection, his calloused fingers trailing down her silky flesh. Bella immediately shrugged away from his touch. Jasper retraced as if he'd been burned, and Bella rolled her eyes.

"What the hell is your problem tonight?" Jasper asked, frustrated and rolling onto his back to stare at the cracked ceiling.

"I don't like to be touched," Bella snapped. "You know that."

"You didn't seem to have a problem with that fucking creep sitting next to you feeling you up tonight."

"The cards were hot. I didn't want to draw attention to myself."

"Whatever. You've been in a funk for the last week or so- ever since we got here. We work and come home. You've barely said a word outside the casino in days." Jasper lit a cigarette and stared at her, demanding an answer.

Bella snatched the smoke from between his lips and put it between her own. "You said you quit."

"I did," Jasper muttered, as he lit another for himself. "And you didn't answer my question."

"I'm just tired of this hick town. I'm tired of this life!" Bella exclaimed. She hadn't exactly meant to tell him like that, but she was glad it slipped out.

Jaspers eyes widened briefly, and he took a long, deep drag of his smoke. "Since when?" he asked quietly.

Bella shrugged and rose to her feet, disappearing into the bathroom with her bottle, effectively ending the conversation on her part.

When the door was firmly secured, she threw her cigarette into the sink and slid down the wall. Taking another long pull from her bottle, she tried to remember how she got there.

On the other side of the door, Jasper paced back and forth. He knew Bella wouldn't emerge any time soon, which left him to his own thoughts for a while.

And as always, his thoughts were consumed with Bella. He was completely in love with her. He had been for a long time, and since the first day he admitted it to her, he never tried to deny it, even if it was unrequited.

Jasper lived in the house across the street from her when they were kids, and it had always felt like the two of them against the world. Bella was smart- incredibly so, and as she grew up she struggled socially. She was so lost in her own thoughts most of the time that she never really developed any social skills.

Jasper took it upon himself to become her "protector", shielding her from the world, especially at school. In a neighborhood like they lived, the schools were rough, and Jasper never let Bella leave his sight. She had the book smarts and he had the street smarts. It was up to him to keep her safe, and she tried to keep him out of trouble. Bella never had friends besides him. She'd never had a boyfriend, and to Jasper's knowledge, she never really wanted one. She sort of floated along, lost in her thoughts most of the time. She was usually unaware of the world around her, which would have left her an open target if it weren't for Jasper.

Jasper knew that Bella only left Philadelphia because of him. He had to get out, and he selfishly couldn't leave without her. Not only was he in love with her, but he had managed to convince himself that she couldn't survive without him. As she got older, she became more street-smart and aware and better able to protect and care for herself. That mattered little to Jasper, though.

Now he realized that he created this life for them, and he saw his actions were causing her pain.

He felt like a failure. If only he could be a better man, give her a better life, and make something of himself, then could she one day love him back?

He knew needed a plan. He had made some connections over the past three years of their travel, and he knew what he needed to do.

Pulling out his cell phone, he dialed the number he'd been avoiding for months. He held his breath as it rang, until a gruff voice came on the other end.

"Hello?"

Jasper swallowed hard and said, "James, its Jasper. Is your offer still good?"

* * *

><p><strong>End notes:<strong> I'm a little nervous about this one since it's new and all, and it's going to be much different from my other stories. Please take a sec to let me know what you think!

As far as updates, I'm planning on updating weekly for now, on Saturday or Sunday. There will probably be more frequent updates as I get further into the story. Thanks for reading, and see you next week!


	2. Streets of Philadelphia

A/N- Wow, I didn't expect such a terrific response to this story so early into it! Thank you so much everyone who is reading and reviewing! Love you guys!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

_**Streets of Philadelphia**_

"_I was bruised and battered and I couldn't tell  
>what I felt<br>I was unrecognizable to myself  
>Saw my reflection in a window I didn't know<br>my own face  
>Oh brother are you gonna leave me<br>wasting away  
>On the streets of Philadelphia<em>

_I walked the avenue till my legs felt like stone_  
><em>I heard the voices of friends vanished and gone<em>  
><em>At night I could hear the blood in my veins<em>  
><em>Just as black and whispering as the rain<em>  
><em>On the streets of Philadelphia<em>

_Ain't no angel gonna greet me_  
><em>It's just you and I my friend<em>  
><em>And my clothes don't fit me no more<em>  
><em>I walked a thousand miles<em>  
><em>just to slip this skin<em>

_The night has fallen, I'm lyin' awake_  
><em>I can feel myself fading away<em>  
><em>So receive me brother with your faithless kiss<em>  
><em>or will we leave each other alone like this<em>  
><em>On the streets of Philadelphia"<em>

_Streets of Philadelphia by Bruce Springsteen; off Greatest Hits, 1995_

**April 1996**

**Philadelphia**

Bella and Jasper lived on Forks street, near the heart of downtown Philadelphia, since the day each was born. Their neighborhood wasn't much to look at. Small row houses with crumbling exteriors lined each side of the street, and the cars parked along it weren't fancy. Most of them were banged up and rusted, none newer than five years old. Short gravel driveways lead up to each small house that would fit one car.

The car in Bella's driveway was a police cruiser, and when she was a little younger she used to tell people proudly how her daddy was a police officer. Now she didn't talk much at all. She preferred silence for the most part, basking in the comfort of her books and her own thoughts. Though she didn't understand it at the time, her mind was always working a mile a minute, processing things, subconsciously calculating. She learned and understood things well beyond her years, particularly excelling in math and science, though English was always her favorite subject, as she always took comfort in a good book.

Their neighborhood, while certainly not the worst in Philadelphia, also wasn't safe enough for them to be running far unsupervised, so they had to stay on their own block. The neighborhood was made up of working class families. People worked hard, many at the nearby plant, and came home from their hard days exhausted. Usually all of the wives stuck together and visited the local hairdresser while the men drank away the cares of the day at the local bar.

There were a few other kids in the neighborhood, but none that Bella or Jasper considered friends. Eric Yorkie lived down the street, and even at only seven-years-old, he already fancied himself a "thug." He was a known bully, and for the most part Bella and Jasper just ignored him and played with each other. Eric would taunt the pair often, but Jasper would just guide Bella away and distract her from his hateful words. The other kids in the neighborhood simply didn't understand Bella, and Jasper prided himself on being the only one who did.

One day in April, Eric went too far in Jasper's eyes.

"She's a freak dude. Why do you always hang out with her?" Eric asked with a snort. He was a bigger kid, slightly overweight, with a penchant for fighting.

"She's not a freak," Jasper shouted at him. He shoved Eric hard in the chest, causing him to stumble back slightly. Even though Eric was bigger, Jasper could handle himself in a fight. Eric looked surprised at Jasper's boldness; normally he remained calm and walked away, but today he'd had enough.

Eric laughed as he righted himself quickly, and he pretending to be unfazed by Jasper's shove. "Seriously, she's fucking weird man." Turning to Bella, he said, "What are you stupid or something? Why don't you ever talk? All you ever do is sit around and read or stare off into space like a freak."

Stepping protectively in front of Bella, Jasper got in his face. "Yeah, well she can read better than you, she can add better than you, and she's a hell of a lot smarter than you, so shut the hell up!"

Bella watched in horror as Jasper's fist reared back, hitting Eric squarely on the nose. Blood began to pour from his face, and tears welled up in his eyes as he ran away towards his house.

Jasper sat next to Bella on the curb and put his arm around Bella.

"You shouldn't have done that," Bella said quietly. "He's going to tell his mom, and you're going to get in trouble again."

Jasper flinched noticeably but then shrugged off his worry. "You're my best friend. I had to defend you."

The small, sad smile that Bella gave him made his inevitable punishment worth it in his eyes.

**September 2003**

"Do you ever wonder what it's like?" Jasper asked tentatively.

"What what's like?" Bella asked with a confused stare. It was nearing midnight as they were walking home from a nearby theatre; Jasper managed to sneak them through a side door while other patrons were leaving, and they stayed out of sight in the back of the theatre until the next showing of the movie.

The movie they had managed to stumble into was American Wedding. They knew they were far too young to watch it, but huddled in the dark back corner of the theatre, nobody even noticed they were there.

Jasper was focused on only one scene of the movie- the happily ever after at the end.

"To be in love, get married and stuff?" he answered, looking down at his feet, wary of her response.

Bella shrugged. "No, not really. I mean we just started high school; I don't really think about that kind of stuff."

"So you don't think about it at all?"

Bella shook her head. "I don't really believe in marriage, anyway," she muttered.

"Why not?"

"I mean, think about it. Charlie and Renee are married, and they obviously don't love each other," she explained, referring to her parents who hardly even spoke to each other anymore. "They keep each other around because it's convenient, I guess, like it's what they're supposed to do. Your mom left your dad because she didn't love him. It makes the whole point of marriage meaningless. Most marriages fail."

"Because they haven't found the right person yet. Because they married the wrong people, people they didn't love."

"I don't think I believe in love either."

Jasper paused in his tracks and gaped at her. "Seriously? How can you say that?"

"Because it's not rational. It's not something I can see, or hear, or touch."

"But it's something you can feel," he argued.

Bella shrugged. "Then I'll believe it if I ever feel it."

Jasper frowned and slumped his shoulders a little. The conversation wasn't going as well as he had planned. Even if he was only thirteen and had only just started high school, he knew that he was in love with Bella Swan.

One day over the previous summer, Jasper stopped and really looked at Bella, and something changed in him. She'd always been his best friend- his whole world-, but when she opened her front door one morning to greet him, he saw a completely different side of her.

She seemed softer somehow, more feminine. He noticed things about her that he'd never seen before. The gentle curve of her hips, the small swell of her breasts. He noticed the shine of her hair and he suddenly found himself fighting the urge to run his hands through her silky locks and sniff them. She always smelled like strawberries.

He didn't understand the feelings at first, but when he brought himself to accept the fact that his feelings for her had changed, he started to understand why.

Tonight he planned to tell her. But he was suddenly and extremely nervous.

Channeling all his courage, he took a deep breath and said, "Can I just try one thing?"

Bella looked curious, but nodded, unsure what Jasper intended to do, but trusting him implicitly.

Jasper leaned in close, closed his eyes, and pressed his lips firmly to hers. Her lips were warm and soft, and suddenly he couldn't control himself as he deepened the kiss, gently pulling her head more firmly to his.

Bella stiffened but didn't push him away. In her mind she was trying to figure out what about this sensation was supposed to feel so good. She felt nothing but discomfort; Jasper's lips were wet and cold and felt foreign against her own. When he finally pulled away from her she frowned a little, contemplating.

"How was that?" he whispered.

"Kind of weird," Bella answered honestly. "I don't think I want to do that again with you. Besides, that's not something friends normally do, right?"

"Friends, right," Jasper said, nodding. "I'm sorry, I just wanted to see what it was like."

"Well I guess now we know," Bella said. Together, they continued walking back towards their street. Neither of them would speak about that moment for a long time to come.

**April 2007**

"Isabella," Mr. Berty, Bella's Algebra II teacher, said with a pensive expression. "I asked you to stay behind because I wanted to talk to you about the test you turned in yesterday."

Bella racked her brain trying to figure out what could possibly be wrong. She knew the material like the back of her hand; it was all very simple to her. Could she have failed? Had she misunderstood the assignment? It seemed unlikely to her. She stared back at her teacher with questioning eyes that silently implored him to continue.

"Well, I'm wondering where you got the answers from. You didn't show any of your work, and no other student scored as well as you did, so I know that you didn't copy your answers. How did you do this?" He laid the test out on Bella's desk and she glanced over her answers that were penciled neatly on the worksheet.

"I don't understand what you mean," Bella answered.

"You didn't show any of your work. These problems are difficult; you must have worked through them."

"I don't know how I got the answers. I didn't work through it like you showed in class. I just kind of understood it," she said uncomfortably.

Mr. Berty nodded, satisfied with her answer. "Bella, if I can speak candidly for a moment, not many students like you come through this school."

Bella knew this was true. She excelled at school, a trait that often fostered resentment from the other students. The school system in which she was placed wasn't the best. There were very few students in her Algebra II class. Drugs were rampant throughout the school, and with them came fighting and violence. Most of the teachers were too preoccupied with the "bad seeds" to even take much notice to Bella. She blended into the background, completing the assignments that seldom challenged her. She was quiet and stayed out of trouble.

She stared silently at Mr. Berty, waiting for him to continue.

"What are your plans for college," he asked. "Certainly you must have some goal in mind for your future."

"I haven't really thought about it," Bella answered nonchalantly. College wasn't a subject her parents had ever discussed. She couldn't think of a single kid from her neighborhood that had ever went to college. Everyone she knew always went right to work; she always expected she would do the same.

"I think you should," he urged her.

"I can't really afford it, even if I wanted to go."

Mr. Berty frowned for a moment. "I want you to meet with a friend of mine. He's a university advisor, and he may be able to find grants and scholarships for you. You're obviously very intelligent, but honestly you haven't received the best education you could have. You clearly have a talent for math, but you don't understand how your mind works enough to really understand it. I think my friend can help you."

"That's nice of you; thank you," Bella said sincerely. She was about to open her mouth to ask a question about his friend, when a commotion out in the hallway startled them both. It sounded like a body being slammed into a locker, then shouting ensued. Bella figured there was another fight going on as Mr. Berty, looking flustered, rushed into the hallway in an effort to break up the fight. Bella gathered her things quickly.

Once in the hallway, she saw that there was indeed a full blown fight going on in the hallway, so she turned the opposite direction of the commotion and made her way out of the school, relieved the day was over.

Bella waited just outside the school doors for Jasper. She stood out of sight behind a tree, but he knew where to find her. They met there every day every day after school. Always very protective, Jasper never wanted her to walk home alone.

Even though it was only a mile, Jasper insisted it wasn't safe for her, so he religiously walked her home every day for the nearly four years since she started high school.

She was happy that the weather had turned nice, because she found herself waiting a bit longer for him than usual. Glancing at her watch, she realized that a half hour had passed with no sign of Jasper. Shifting her faded messenger bag over her shoulder, she looked briefly around the school entrance and courtyard and saw no sign of him.

A cell phone was a luxury neither of them could afford, so she had no way to contact him to find out where she was. It was a big school, and looking for him would prove futile- there were so many corridors that they were likely to just walk past each other.

Hoping everything was okay, Bella began to walk the familiar route back to her house.

It took about twenty minutes to walk to her house, fifteen if they were rushing. When she approached her house, she surveyed the scene. Her old truck- the one that her grandfather left her in his will three years ago, sat untouched as always on the curb. She knew she could probably leave the keys in the ignition and nobody would bother to steal the piece of crap. She appreciated that her grandfather thought to include her in his will, but as it stood, the truck was nothing more than an eyesore for the curb. Her parents still hadn't bothered to get around to teaching her how to drive, not that Bella ever felt the need to ask. She preferred to blend into the background, never asking them for much.

The driveway was empty. She breathed a sigh of relief to see that neither of her parents was home yet. Grateful for the quiet and solitude, she made her way down the hall to her room and unloaded her school books.

She worked through her homework quickly, and as she was closing her last book she heard the crunching of gravel in the driveway. She tensed when she realized that her father had come home. His moods were unpredictable sometimes.

"Bella!" her father shouted as soon as he came in the door. Charlie was a beat cop, and usually by the end of his day he was dead tired and angry. Though he never once took his anger out physically on either his wife or daughter, sometimes his moods were unbearable. He was much like Bella in a way. He was more of a suffer-in-silence type.

"Bella!" he shouted as he came in the door. Bella made her way to the living room, where he was hanging his gun belt up on the hook by the door.

"Hey, Dad," she greeted when he turned around. "How was your day?"

"Where's your mother?" he asked, ignoring her question.

"I don't know. She wasn't here when I got home."

Charlie grumbled something under his breath, loosened his collar and flopped down in his favorite chair. "Grab me a beer, would you?"

"Bad day?" Bella guessed, scooting to the kitchen to retrieve him a can of his favorite.

"I've had worse," he answered, reaching out to take the can from her.

Bella noticed that Charlie was more talkative and less grumpy than normal. Since he hadn't come home angry and cursing the dregs of society, she decided there was no time like the present to ask him the question that had been nagging at the back of her mind all day.

"Dad, can I ask you about something?"

"What?" he asked gruffly.

"Have you and mom ever talked about me going to college?"

"College? Who put that idea in your head?"

"Well, I was talking to my math teacher, Mr. Berty, and he seems to think that I have real potential in math, and that if I got a proper education on the subject I could develop a real talent for it."

"And you'll do what with a fancy math degree? Teach it?"

"There's other things that can be done with a math degree. In fact, mathematicians…"

"Save it, Bella. We can't afford it. Just let it go. You can add up numbers really fast, good for you. That isn't a career. Finish high school and get a real job."

Bella could have stood and argued, but she knew it was pointless. She just nodded and walked away.

Back in her room, she curled up on her bed close to the window and stared out. If she looked out just the right way, she could see the corner of Jasper's house, and she wondered again if he was okay. She was terrified that something had happened, as he so rarely went an entire day without seeing her.

Bella eventually curled up with her worn copy of _Wuthering Heights _and began to read. After only reading a chapter, she started to doze off.

She woke up when she heard a familiar tapping on her window. Startled at first, she breathed a sigh of relief when she realized it was Jasper. He had been coming in her window more and more frequently. His father was an alcoholic with a terrible temper. When Jasper came over he was often sporting a bruise or worse, but every time Bella asked him about it, he assured her he was okay. He didn't want her to get involved in his strained relationship with his father any more than she already was.

"Jesus, what happened to you?" she asked when Jasper was safely inside her bedroom. Not only did he have two black eyes this time, but he had a bruised lip and an open gash down the side of his face that was trickling blood.

"I really fucked up this time, Bella," Jasper said anxiously, jumping to his feet and pacing. "I got expelled."

"You _what?_" Bella asked in shock. Japser was known to have a temper, and he sometimes fought, but he really wasn't a bad kid. "What happened?"

"I got into a fight. They said it was my last chance. They told my dad, and he…"

Bella wrapped her arms around Jasper in a comforting embrace. He was visibly trembling. "Was it bad?" she whispered.

After a minute or two of silence, Jasper finally answered, "Yeah. I thought he was going to kill me. I hit him back and ran over here. I don't know what to fucking do now."

"Just stay here tonight?" Bella offered. "We'll figure it out in the morning."

"No, I have to go, I have to get out of here," Jasper said. "You don't understand- he was furious. He told me to get out and never come back. I've got nowhere to go, and I'm fucking scared. I don't know what to do. I just know I have to get out of here, this place." He rose from Bella's bed and started pacing.

"Where will you go?" Bella asked.

"Somewhere far. I have to. Do you think I could take your truck? I'll get it back to you."

"Where will you go?" Bella asked again.

"I don't know!" Jasper groaned. "I'll just drive until I get tired and figure it out.

With determination, Bella got up and grabbed an old suitcase from under her bed, and she started to fill it with clothes. After grabbing the stack of cash she kept under her mattress-money she'd collected over the years doing odd jobs and saving- she grabbed her truck keys from her desk drawer and tossed them to Jasper.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm coming with you," she answered, determined. "You have to drive though, I don't know how."

Jasper didn't bother to argue with her. While he never would have asked her to give up everything for him, he was grateful to have her with him. He needed her, like he needed air to breathe and water to drink. He couldn't function without her.

"Let's go," he said, tossing her suitcase out the window. He jumped out and held his hand out to help her out. Bella faintly heard the sounds of her parents arguing from the living room. Her mother sounded drunk again and her father was furious.

Neither of them looked back at their childhood homes as Jasper drove away into the night.

March 2011

**Delaware**

When Bella was finished imbibing comfort from her bottle of Jack Daniels, she returned to the bedroom where Jasper was sitting. He was smoking another cigarette, staring blankly out the window.

She was by no means drunk, but the warm liquid coursing through her body now had relaxed her slightly.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you," she said quietly, sitting behind him on the bed that they were currently sharing.

Jasper was silent for a moment, before he murmured, "I'm sorry I'm not a better man."

Bella wrapped her arms around Jasper from behind, and he unconsciously slunk back into her. "You're perfect," she assured him. "I'm just not interested in _that _way, you know?"

"That's not what I'm talking about," Jasper said, still staring out the window. "I've ruined your life. I know I had to leave Philly, but I shouldn't have let you to come with me. I was too selfish to argue with you, because I wanted you with me."

"I would have come anyway."

"You could have so much better. You deserve so much better. You're so fucking smart; you could have really made something of yourself."

"Jasper, if I had stayed in Philadelphia, I might just have a high school degree, but it's not like college was in the cards for me. I'd probably be working at Ben's diner up the street for minimum wage, flashing my ass at customers to earn bigger tips."

"Like what we're doing now is so much better?" Jasper asked snidely.

"We still have each other. If I'd stayed in Philadelphia, I wouldn't have you."

"But I don't have you. Not the way I want."

"You're my best friend. Can't that just be enough?"

"For now," Jasper whispered. "Yeah, it can be enough for now." Jasper rolled over on the bed so that they were face to face. "I have a plan for us."

"What is it?" Bella asked warily. Some of Jasper's plans she found to be a bit long-winded and irrational.

"Remember when we were in West Virginia?"

Bella nodded.

"I met a guy there, James. He wanted to get something started in Atlantic City; he's there now. I met him in the poker room and he said he thought I had real talent, and that he'd put me on his payroll, get me into some bigger games. He gets a percent of what I make, but the rest is profit. You know that you really need to spend money to make money, so he'll front me the cash and I cut him a percent of my winnings."

"And if you lose?" Bella asked, biting her lower lip. She didn't like the sound of his plan at all.

"Then I owe. But I won't lose. I've been practicing while you've been doing your thing at the tables. I'm getting good- really good."

"What happened to small-time?" Bella asked. Three years ago, they had made a vow to only stick to small cities, small casinos. They were never looking to get rich, they wanted to make enough to live off of.

Jasper picked up on her mood shift. "This isn't Vegas again, baby. That isn't going to happen again." Bella didn't look convinced, as she remembered an event from three years ago she tried to forget. Jasper titled her chin up so that she was looking him directly in the eyes. "I promise," he vowed.

"Okay," Bella said. "I trust you."

* * *

><p>AN- This will be the only chapter that jumps back into the past. Everything from here on out will be sequential. Next chapter comes Edward, I promise. Pinky swear. Please review!


	3. Atlantic City

**Chapter 3  
><strong>

**Atlantic City**

_"Now our luck may have died and our love may be cold but with you forever I'll stay_  
><em>We're goin' out where the sand's turnin' to gold so put on your stockin's baby 'cause the night's getting cold<em>  
><em>And everything dies baby that's a fact<em>  
><em>But maybe everything that dies someday comes back<em>

_Now I been lookin' for a job but it's hard to find_  
><em>Down here it's just winners and losers and don't get caught on the wrong side of that line<em>  
><em>Well I'm tired of comin' out on the losin' end<em>  
><em>So honey last night I met this guy and I'm gonna do a little favor for him<em>  
><em>Well I guess everything dies baby that's a fact<em>  
><em>But maybe everything that dies someday comes back<em>  
><em>Put your hair up nice and set up pretty<em>  
><em>and meet me tonight in Atlantic City"<em>

_From Atlantic City by Bruce Springsteen_; _off Nebraska, 1982_

**March 2011**

**Atlantic City**

"Edward, I'm not kidding. You need to fix this. Now!"

Edward Cullen stared across the large oak desk at the leggy blonde across from him. Her legs were crossed, and her top leg swung impatiently as she awaited a response.

Rosalie Hale was a goddess in her industry. Women with talents like hers were incredibly hard to find, and Edward didn't want to lose her. However with talents like hers came arrogance. She was good- she knew she was- and she wouldn't stop until she got what she wanted, every single time.

As a Casino Hostess, Rosalie's job was to draw in high rollers, compensate them with hotel rooms and free meals, entertain them, and above all keep them playing. She was beautiful, tall, blonde, voluptuous, and smart as hell. Her violet eyes drew people in and held them there. Men and women alike were at her mercy when she flashed her award-winning smile.

Edward's gaze shifted to the woman sitting next to her, who was also strikingly beautiful. He hadn't been formally introduced yet, and he hadn't learned her name. She was pale, and her mahogany hair framed her face, making her dark blue eyes pop out as she stared at him with a penetrating gaze. She wasn't smiling, but he found himself drawn to her somehow, as if she possessed a power beyond his control. He shook his head slightly to clear his thoughts and focus.

"Excuse me, Miss…?" he paused, realizing he didn't know her name.

"Wagner," she answered curtly. "Call me Heidi." She had a slight, though not overt, German accent that only added to her attractiveness.

"Okay, Heidi. You said that Mr. Volturi hired you himself?" Edward asked.

"That's correct. He told me to report here today to meet with you."

"He didn't mention that you'd be stopping by. As you can see, we already have a fine Casino Hostess, so you can certainly understand that I'll need to contact Mr. Volturi to see if a mistake has been made regarding your employment here."

"Of course," she said with a wave of her hand. Edward looked pointedly at both girls, who didn't move an inch in their seats.

"I'd prefer to make this call in private, if you'd be kind enough to wait outside?" Edward asked, gritting his teeth. "I'll have Angela call for you later." Angela was Edward's administrative assistant, and he was thankful daily that he'd found her. She was organized, sweet, and professional, and she knew how to work hard. She never complained about long hours. Edward adored her.

"Whatever," Rosalie muttered. "Just fix it."

Heidi grabbed her clutch and brushed past Rosalie on her way out the door. Edward overheard Rosalie mutter "bitch," under her breath and he rolled his eyes. The claws had certainly come out today.

"She probably fucks the clients," Rosalie said, crossing her arms over her chest as she stared daggers at Edward.

"Out!" Edward shouted, pointing to the door. He was certain he'd never fire Rosalie, because she was that damn good at her job, but she really had a way of getting under his skin.

As soon as his office door was shut firmly behind the girls, he leaned forward on his desk and pinched the bridge of his nose. Over the past week, at least five other people had shown up at his office door claiming that they'd spoken to Mr. Volturi and were hired for high-ranking -and high paying- positions in the casino; most of the positions they were hired for were positions that either didn't exist or were already filled.

Aro Volturi was an entrepreneur that Edward had met several years ago in Las Vegas. He owned many casinos and businesses down the Las Vegas strip, and decided to branch out to Atlantic City for reasons he didn't care to share with anyone. Volterra was the newest addition to the Atlantic City strip, replacing an older casino that had recently gone out of business due to the failing economy.

Edward was hand picked for the role of casino manager by Aro himself. Edward's father, Carlisle, was well known and respected in the casino business, and he always pushed Edward to join in his footsteps. The work was hard, and the hours were grueling, but Carlisle loved every minute of it. His ultimate dream was to earn enough to open a hotel-casino with Edward one day.

Edward eventually succumbed to the pressure of his father, even though the casino business wasn't his first choice. As a gifted pianist, Edward wanted to be a classical musician since he was a young man, but Carlisle convinced him that there was no money in such a profession, and that he wouldn't support Edward down that path. All that ever mattered to Carlisle Cullen was money.

After calming himself, Edward picked up his office phone and dialed the now very familiar number that would allow him to reach Aro's personal cell phone.

"Edward!" Aro exclaimed jubilantly as the call connected. "I was just about to call you. I'm sending a woman to you today, a wonderful girl named Heidi. She'll be a great addition to your staff."

"We've met," Edward said curtly. "You understand that we already have a Casino Hostess? The budget I submitted before our opening day clearly only covered one. I don't think it's fair to let Miss Hale go at this stage. Volterra has only been open a month and she's already brought in many high-rollers; she's more than earned her pay already."

"Then keep her on. Keep them both!" Aro exclaimed. He had quite an eccentric persona, almost always happy, even in the worst of conditions. Edward questioned his decision-making frequently, finding it hard to bite his tongue when needed.

"The budget I drafted -which _you_ approved- calls for only one Hostess at this stage. If I take on another, I'll need to make some serious rearrangements, and we're already cutting our budget thin as it is."

"You're a smart kid, Edward, that's why I hired you. You'll figure it out. Let me know what you decide to do. Let Miss Hale go, or find a way to keep them both, but Heidi stays. The woman is a gold mine, trust me on this."

Edward's fingers found the bridge of his nose again and he pinched hard. "With all due respect, sir, you hired me to be the General Manager of Volterra. My job duties include personnel management. Why put me in such a role when you clearly don't trust my judgment and feel the need to override all my decisions?"

"Edward, you were hired because your father is a legacy in this business, and I see raw talent in you; but you are very young and have hardly any experience! You're doing a wonderful job so far, but you have so much to learn. First lesson- don't question my decisions. At the end of the day, it's me who signs your checks. Are we clear?"

"Yes sir," Edward muttered. "I apologize."

"Good. Is that all?"

"For now, sir," Edward answered reluctantly, though his heart had much more to say.

A click on the other end of the line signaled to Edward that Aro had ended the call. He groaned in frustration, regretting the decision to come on board in the first place.

Aro, as the owner of the casino, had his hand in _everything_ regarding Volterra.

Volterra was opened at midnight on Valentine's Day the month prior. The casino had quite an unusual theme, which was Aro's brainchild. Volterra was vampire themed. Edward hated the idea at first. Most casinos had a theme of some sort, but vampires?

Unfortunately, Edward didn't really have a say in the matter. Everyone had a boss to answer to, and his unfortunately was Aro Volturi.

Aro insisted that Atlantic City needed something new and vibrant. He knew the theme would attract a younger crowd, and he was right. The dimly lit casino's walls were shrouded in red and black fabric. The table games had a deep maroon, velvet-like fabric, as opposed to the classic green. Red wine was served out of glass goblets at the tables for those who wished, though other drinks were also available and served by nice looking women clad scantily in short black dresses.

Even Edward was forced to play a minor role in the theme. When he arrived in his office the first day, he found his office closet full of high-end black suits and silk shirts colored black, crimson, and maroon. He was told in no uncertain terms that he was always to look his best, and wear only the clothes provided to him, which he found rather odd. His attire did fit in well with the surroundings though.

There were two venues in the casino that were an instant hit. One was a high-end steakhouse known for pushing the envelope for cooking rare meat. The chefs cooked their steaks as raw as possible without violating health codes. The other venue was Club Venom, which in the first week of opening became Atlantic City's most popular nightclub; people lined up around the block to get in.

After finishing his call with Aro, Edward looked at the clock and groaned. That infuriating man had put Edward behind on his rounds. Every day at three o'clock, he liked to make rounds in the casino for a couple of hours. He was already a half an hour behind schedule. Edward liked his routines; they kept him focused and grounded. He never liked to feel like he was in a rush, which was exactly the way he felt just then.

Because Volterra was so new, and new employees were starting every day, Edward felt it was important to stay visible. He visited every area of the casino daily, from the cash cages and blackjack pits to the small restaurants and gift shops.

Forcing a smile the entire time, Edward made his way to the casino floor. After speaking to a few employees and glad-handing a couple of high rollers, he realized how quickly the hour had passed, and he made his way up to security for his daily four-thirty meeting.

The first person Edward hired when he signed on to manage Volterra was Emmett McCarty, now the Chief of Security. Edward was impressed with Emmett's interview. His size was intimidating enough. He was six foot five and brawny, a solid wall of muscle. He was thirty-years-old but his face was innocent like a child's, with his big blue eyes and dimples. His curly dark hair framed his face. He was smart as well. He'd worked in the business of casino security for twelve years, since he was just out of high school. This was his first posting as a Chief, and he was already excelling in the role.

Edward was shocked to find out that Emmett was single. Edward insisted he was just playing the field, but after a few weeks of working with him, Edward suspected that he was into Rosalie.

_Good luck, _Edward had thought when he made that connection. _That's a lot of bitch, even for someone your size._

In stark contrast to Emmett was Maggie, the Assistant Chief of Security. She was a bit younger than Emmett, only twenty-two and fresh out of college where she'd obtained a degree in forensics. She was having trouble finding a job in her field, and was very honest with Edward from the start that she was only looking for temporary employment until a more appropriate position opened up elsewhere. Edward had appreciated her honesty and hired her on the spot.

She was a slight woman, standing only just over five feet tall. She had shocking red hair that framed her pale face in tight ringlets, and light blue, almost gray, eyes. Though she wasn't physically intimidating like Emmett, she excelled in other ways. Edward learned quickly that Maggie's real talent was dissecting people's expressions and body language. She was a virtual human lie detector, highly intelligent, and no-nonsense. She grew up in Cork, Ireland until her parents moved her to the United States when she was fifteen, and still had a fairly thick accent that took Edward and Emmett both some time to get used to.

Together, Emmett and Maggie were pure gold. Maggie would sniff out criminals and wrong-doers, and Emmett would dole out the justice. Not that it was anything like old Las Vegas mob movies; there were no secret rooms with no cameras to torture cheaters. Emmett's presence alone usually forced perpetrators to go running for the door as soon as they were approached.

Edward found both of them with their heads close together staring intently at one of the security monitors. He approached them from behind and saw they were looking at a blackjack pit.

"Zoom in on table three," Emmett told her, and she complied. After hitting a few buttons, the image zeroed in on the dealer.

"What's going on?" Edward asked.

"Not sure yet," Maggie answered. "I'm just getting the feeling like there's something up with this man. I haven't seen him do anything, but there's something about his stance that's bothering me. He's acting very… guarded."

"Just keep an eye on it," Edward said. "And look at his background check again, see if we missed something. See what you can find out."

"On it, boss," Emmett replied with a mock salute.

"Anything else I need to be aware of?"

"Nope, nothing major. It's been kind of a slow day actually, much to Emmett's dismay," Maggie responded with a shrug, her eyes still fixed on the monitor in front of her. "We did have someone try to steal a shot glass from the gift shop. That's about how interesting our day has been so far."

"Nothing wrong with a slow day in security, as far as I'm concerned," Edward responded. He was about to ask another question when the door to the security room banged open.

"Oh, for the love of all that's holy," Edward groaned as Rosalie barged into the room, calling his name.

"I've been looking for you for over an hour!" she yelled.

"Well, I wasn't aware I had to report to _you,_" Edward retorted. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want. What did Volturi say?"

Edward noticed that Emmett was watching their exchange intently out of the corner of his eye. _He definitely wants her, _Edward thought.

"All you need to know is that for right now, you still have a job and so does she. You're going to have to learn to share. Clean out a space in your office for her, and I'll have Angela order a computer for her."

"Are you fucking kidding me?" she screeched.

"Rosalie, you should be happy you have a job at this point. If you keep disrespecting me, you might just find yourself without one. Go back to work."

"Whatever," she muttered, storming out the door. Emmett couldn't keep his eyes off her.

"Man, I love to watch that woman leave," Emmett muttered. Edward raised his eyebrow at him, but said nothing.

"Alright, I'll be around for a while if you guys need anything," Edward said, turning to leave. As he walked out the door, his cell rang. Seeing that it was Angela, he flipped the phone open.

"Cullen," he said, using his automatic greeting.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm sorry to disturb you, but your mother has called five times already today, and she's demanding that I contact you. I know you told me not to bother you with her calls, but she's being rather insistent, and quite frankly tying up my time. What should I tell her? She's on the other line now."

"Just put her through to my cell, and for the love of God, don't give her my phone number," he said, pinching the bridge of his nose once more. "Oh, and before you hang up, could you try to locate Ms. Wagner and direct her to Miss Hale's office? They'll have to share for now. And go ahead and order her a computer too. I doubt the ladies would be too fond of sharing one."

"She won't be hard to locate, sir. She's been sitting in my office for an hour filing her nails," Angela said in a near whisper. In her normal voice she said, "I'll put your mother through now."

Edward hung up and less than a minute later his cell was ringing again. He'd been avoiding his mother's calls for over a week, and didn't think it was right to make Angela deal with her incessant calling any longer. "Yes, mom?" he answered, annoyed at her persistence.

"Edward! I've been trying to call you all day. I've been so worried about you. How are things?"

"I've been busy. Things are fine here. You don't have to worry."

"Well, I just can't believe you would just up and move across the country. Are you ever going to come back to Las Vegas? Your father and I miss you terribly."

"I'm sure you miss me terribly. Carlisle's made it clear what he thinks about me, and I assure you, he doesn't miss me."

"I wish you two could work this out so you could come home."

"It's not like I ran away. I was offered a job that I would have been foolish to refuse. Carlisle should be proud. I joined the casino business, just like he wanted."

"He wanted you to join the business in _Vegas_, Edward, not New Jersey! And he _does_ miss you. He's been different ever since you left, so quiet. He's just so sad and angry now and I can't get through to him. You should talk to him- please?"

"I'm not ready yet," he answered. He glanced at his watch; it was nearing five o'clock already. "Mom, I have to go. Umm… how's Alice?"

There was silence on the other end, and Edward knew that she was planning her answer carefully. Finally, she said, "About the same, I guess. Still resting."

_Resting… _Edward scowled, hearing that his mother was still in denial about his little sister's condition. She was the one person that he actually missed when he made the decision to leave Las Vegas. He worried about her daily.

"Okay, mom. I love you. Tell Alice the same when you see her next."

"I will. Edward, please call me once in a while, let me know you're okay?"

"Okay," he promised reluctantly, as he snapped his phone shut. He felt terrible about shutting out his mother, but he was also cautious about what he said to her, because she never kept a thing from her husband. He vowed not to dwell on it though, as he checked his watch again.

At five o'clock every day without fail, Edward sat down at the Twilight Lounge, a bar nestled just off the casino floor. Every day he ordered the same drink- Johnnie Walker Blue.

He figured that most men would be making their way home by now, maybe to see their wives or girlfriends, but not Edward. Most nights he burned the midnight oil, sometimes not even bothering to leave his office to sleep. And now that he had to rework the budget to accommodate Heidi, he knew tonight would be no different. His five o'clock scotch was the only slight indulgence he allowed himself during his busy workday.

Working such long hours created a fairly lonely existence for Edward, but one that kept him busy. More importantly, it kept his mind off what he left behind in Las Vegas.

He sighed and began to make his way to the bar.

On the Garden State Parkway, Bella stared out over the impressive skyline of Atlantic City, thinking only one thing.

It's too much…

At first glance, the city reminded her of Las Vegas with it's towering hotel-casinos and bright lights. The sign they'd just passed under proudly stated "America's Playground."

As they entered the city and neared the famous boardwalk, she realized the place was actually quite desolate. It was an off-season, she reasoned, and too early in the day. It was a weekday, only a little after four o'clock. People were probably just getting off work and haven't hit the slots yet, and the bite in the March air was still a bit too much to attract the beachcombers. The tourists were probably all inside.

She sighed and leaned her head on the passenger window of the old Honda Civic Jasper had bought, after selling Bella's truck to a junkyard. Her truck was long ago deemed too poor in gas mileage for the amount they traveled. The car wasn't exactly purchased legally. Jasper didn't even have a license, much less be able to legally buy an automobile. He always drove carefully though, never attracting attention, and the old Honda proved to be a reliable vehicle for the past few years.

"Where are we headed?" Bella asked, after noticing they had passed several suitable motels to stay in, as well as a few casinos.

"Volterra," Jasper answered. "It's a little farther down the strip."

"Volterra?" Bella asked in surprise. "Isn't that the place they just opened up?"

"Yeah, about a month ago."

"You don't waste any time," Bella commented dryly. "Is there a plan, or are we playing straight?"

"We're not going there to play," he said. "At least not today, unless you want to. I'm meeting James outside the third floor poker room at five."

"Seems like a pretty crowded and high profile place to be meeting someone about a shady business deal," Bella commented with her eyes narrowed. She had made no secret that she thought this plan of Jasper's was bad news, but he was determined. She didn't have the heart or means to leave his side though, so she went along with it despite her protests.

"It's not a shady business deal," Jasper argued. "I think he can really help us. And he wanted to meet there because apparently he has other business there as well. You can play straight if you want while you wait, but I think it's best if I meet him alone."

"I don't want to play today," Bella said. "I want to see what this is all about first, and get a feel for the place first."

They were silent until they reached Volterra's parking garage. Jasper opened Bella's door for her, and she got out. They walked together into the casino, and after navigating the maze of slot machines that greeted them inside, Jasper caught sight of the bar in the corner. "Why don't you wait in there?" he suggested. "I'll go find the poker room, and I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay," Bella said reluctantly. "Be careful."

"Always am," he said, leaning in and kissing her forehead gently.

Bella settled in at the bar and surveyed her surroundings. She was suddenly feeling very self-conscious and underdressed. The men and women around her were all dressed to the nines, mostly about her age or slightly older. Bella wore only a pair of jeans, a warm hoodie, and some sneakers. She tried to make herself invisible to the other patrons as the bartender approached her.

"Hi, I'm Sam. Can I help you?"

"Whiskey on the rocks?" she requested. Sam nodded and turned around to grab a bottle from the shelf while she waited.

"You look like you've had a rough day," he commented as he poured the drink.

"I've had better," she admitted.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I appreciate the whole friendly bartender routine, but no thanks," Bella answered with a small smile.

"Suit yourself," he said cheerfully. "Let me know if you need anything."

Bella nodded and took a sip of her drink. Lost in her thoughts, and her concerns about what Jasper was up to, she barely noticed the man who pulled up a stool beside her.

"Oh, Mr. Cullen!" Sam exclaimed, reaching across the bar to shake his hand.

_Mr. Cullen,_ Bella thought. _Must be important. _She watched as Sam passed a drink to the man. He'd obviously started pouring it before he even sat down. Bella rolled her eyes and began to play idly with the stirring straw in her drink, thinking about how nice it must feel to be recognized and waited on. By Sam the bartender.

_Just like Cheers…_

She didn't listen while the men exchanged a few words. Instead, she stared straight down at the bar, her arms folded in front of her. To her relief, the man seemed to be oblivious to her presence, or at least as reluctant to make small talk as she was. They sat in comfortable silence until Bella felt someone bump her chair from behind. Startled, she jerked from the slight impact, causing her drink to slosh right onto the sleeve of Mr. Cullen.

"I'm sorry!" she exclaimed, frantically brushing the liquid of the sleeve of his seemingly very expensive suit. She opened her mouth to offer to pay for the dry cleaning before she realized she was woefully low on cash. "I… I…"

Panicked, she figured somebody in such an expensive suit, who was easily recognized by the bartender, would be a pompous ass and yell at her, so she braced herself. She looked up at the face of the man and gasped at what she saw.

He wasn't the middle-aged stuffy man she'd imagined in her mind. Instead, she found herself staring at the face of the most gorgeous man she'd ever seen. His hair was the color of a shiny penny, his face flawless and chiseled, and had eyes the color of the rolling hills of Ireland. When he opened his mouth to speak, she gaped at his perfectly white teeth, which showed through his crooked smile.

"It's quite all right; it's just a suit," Bella saw he was gazing intently at her, but it wasn't an uncomfortable stare. "I'm Edward Cullen. I manage this place."

"This place?" Bella asked. "You mean the bar?"

He chuckled. "No, uh, the whole casino. And the hotel."

"I'm Bella," she told him, thinking he looked rather young to be managing the place. "I'm really sorry."

"Don't apologize. It wasn't your fault," he said, still smiling. Bella relaxed when she determined he wasn't angry.

His cell phone rang loudly, startling them both. He reached into his pocket and looked at the caller id. Bella could swear his eyes turned dark as he glared at the screen and hit the silence button. When he looked back up at her, his eyes were emerald pools once more.

"Well, it was nice to meet you, Bella, but I have to go. Will you be in town for a while?"

"Probably so," she answered.

"Well then, I hope to see you around. He reached out to shake her hand, and she offered hers to him. She blushed when he bent to kiss her hand. When his lips contacted her skin, she felt an electric tingle like she'd never felt before, coursing through her body. As she watched him walk away, all she could think was, _What the hell was that?_

She snapped out of her trance as soon as he was out of sight and mentally kicked herself. She realized that she'd been speaking to the manager of the casino, a stupid move on her part. If he ever saw her in here again, he just might remember her, and that could be problematic. Jasper would be pissed.

Gone were the brief fantasies she had of running after him and begging for his number- a move that would be very out of character for her. Instead, she vowed that she'd forget about him. To protect the life she lead, she would have to forget 'Mr. Cullen' ever existed.

* * *

><p>AN- Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing so far! Your kind words keep me motivated to keep typing! Let me know what you think! Please?


	4. Human Touch

**Chapter 4**

_**Human Touch**_

_"You and me we were the pretenders  
>We let it all slip away<br>In the end what you don't surrender  
>Well the world just strips away<em>

_Girl, ain't no kindness in the face of strangers_  
><em>Ain't gonna find no miracles here<em>  
><em>Well you can wait on your blesses my darlin'<em>  
><em>But I got a deal for you right here<em>

_I ain't lookin' for praise or pity_  
><em>I ain't comin' 'round searchin' for a crutch<em>  
><em>I just want someone to talk to<em>  
><em>And a little of that Human Touch<em>  
><em>Just a little of that Human Touch<em>

_Ain't no mercy on the streets of this town_  
><em>Ain't no bread from heavenly skies<em>  
><em>Ain't nobody drawin' wine from this blood<em>  
><em>It's just you and me tonight<em>

_Tell me, in a world without pity_  
><em>Do you think what I'm askin's too much<em>  
><em>I just want something to hold on to<em>  
><em>And a little of that Human Touch<em>  
><em>Just a little of that Human Touch<em>

_Oh girl that feeling of safety you prize_  
><em>Well it comes at a hard hard price<em>  
><em>You can't shut off the risk and the pain<em>  
><em>Without losin' the love that remains<em>  
><em>We're all riders on this train<em>

_So you've been broken and you've been hurt_  
><em>Show me somebody who ain't<em>  
><em>Yeah, I know I ain't nobody's bargain<em>  
><em>But, hell, a little touchup<em>  
><em>and a little paint...<em>

_You might need somethin' to hold on to_  
><em>When all the answers, they don't amount to much<em>  
><em>Somebody that you could just to talk to<em>  
><em>And a little of that Human Touch<em>

_Baby, in a world without pity_  
><em>Do you think what I'm askin's too much<em>  
><em>I just want to feel you in my arms<em>  
><em>Share a little of that Human Touch<em>  
><em>Feel a little of that Human Touch<em>  
><em>Give me a little of that Human Touch"<em>

_Human Touch, by Bruce Springsteen_; _off Human Touch, 1992_

**November 2010**

**Las Vegas**

"Carlisle, you need to stop this, right now!" Edward yelled, crossing his arms in defiance. The men stood outside Esme's brand new Audi S4, glaring at each other. Edward consciously stood a foot from the end of the vehicle, preventing her from backing out of the driveway.

"She's made her decision, Edward," Carlisle said, unfazed by his son's aggressiveness.

"No, she didn't make a decision! You talked her into this! She listens to everything you have to say, just like I did. But I draw the line here. This stops right fucking now!"

In the front seat, Esme was brushing tears from her eyes. Alice, Edward's younger sister, sat in passenger seat next to her mother. She stared down at her lap, not wanting to get involved in the argument between her brother and father.

The psychiatrist that their father forced on her called it "mania". After years of Alice taking drugs to regulate her "disorder", it was determined that electroconvulsive therapy was the next best course. Edward didn't care that the doctor's had told them it was a perfectly safe course of treatment. He thought the whole process was barbaric.

Alice was always a vibrant, happy person. She was twenty-three years old and absolutely beautiful. She was short in stature with dark brown hair that she liked to wear short. She had bright blue eyes and pale skin that made her look a bit like a porcelain doll. Edward knew that if Carlisle hadn't interfered with her life, she could have gone to college, maybe met somebody, and off somewhere living her own life. She had so much potential. Instead, he let her believe she was sick, and that she needed to stay home and be cared for.

Since she started high school, Alice talked nonstop about these "visions" she had, and at first, her parents would just dismiss it. _"There's something wrong with that girl," _Esme would say jokingly to Carlisle every now and then, and he'd answer with a humorless laugh.

But Edward believed. His sister was eccentric, but not crazy. For that reason, he begged and pleaded with Alice to keep her visions to herself, but she'd always let them slip, as if she had no control over her own tongue.

As far as Edward was concerned, Carlisle had brainwashed her. He convinced her that she wasn't seeing the visions she believed to see, that she was mentally ill. It made Edward sick, because he'd seen firsthand the rare gift she had. All Carlisle did was tell Alice there was something wrong with her.

"Edward, she's made her choice. Step away from your mother's car so they can leave."

Edward chanced a glance at Alice, who still stared forlornly at her lap, staying out of the argument. In a last ditch effort, Edward rushed to the passenger door and ripped it open.

"Ally," he begged, cupping her cheek in one hand and begging her to look at him. "You don't have to do this, sweetheart. There is nothing wrong with you- _nothing!_ You can come live with me. Fuck it, we can leave this city. We'll leave tonight. Don't let them do this to you. There is nothing _wrong_ with you."

Alice's eyes glazed over for a second, and she closed them briefly. When she opened them again, Edward swore that he could see a hint of happiness in there for the first time in a long time. She'd clearly had some sort of vision.

"Oh, Edward, she's beautiful," Alice whispered, her eyes still slightly unfocused. "She's perfect. You can leave when the time is right, it's okay. Everything is going to be okay."

Edward wished he could see into her mind when she started describing her visions, because sometimes they were downright cryptic. _Who was beautiful? Leave for where?_

As the Audi pulled out, Edward pinched the bridge of his nose tightly, willing the pain in his chest to go away. He turned to scream at Carlisle once more for letting this happen, when he heard an ear-piercing screech, coming from several hundred feet down the residential street.

"Edward!" Alice shrieked. He ran to her side.

"Ally, what is it? Did you change your mind?"

Alice looked at him with questioning eyes, and then shook her head a little as if to clear it. "I couldn't leave without telling you…"

"Telling me what, Ally?" Edward begged.

"When she spills her drink on you… don't yell at her. She didn't mean to." Alice smiled conspiratorially, as Esme peeled away once again, tears still streaming down her face.

**March 2011**

**Atlantic City  
><strong>

Edward stopped dead in his tracks as the memory of the last time he saw his sister hit him with the force of a freight train.

"When she spills her drink on you…"

Was it possible? Alice had visions most of her adult life, ones that Edward knew tended to come true, but he never remembered her having one so clear as to being able to describe a specific detail.

Bella spilled her drink on him.

With a serene smile, Edward muttered to himself, "You were right, Ally. She's fucking beautiful."

Edward longed for two things right then. The first was to call his sister, but he knew that was impossible. The day after his mother had taken her to the "rest facility" as she so eloquently labeled it, Edward attempted to visit her and was turned away. He was told that his parents hadn't put him on the "list" for visitation. This infuriated him.

A heated argument with his parents followed. Edward accused Carlisle once again of brainwashing her, and he accused his mother of letting it happen. He insisted there wasn't anything wrong with Alice, but that Carlisle let her believe there was, enough to scaring her into getting electroconvulsive therapy to stop the visions.

Unfortunately, as his parents were her legal guardians, there was nothing he could do. He wasn't even allowed to call her. Three months had gone by without him even hearing the sound of her voice. His mother would tell him that she was okay, she was "resting," but Edward didn't even really know what that meant. His mother always had a bit of a skewed view of the world.

The second thing he longed for was to rush back to the bar and get Bella's phone number. Unfortunately his cell rang again, alerting him to another urgent text message from Emmett. Something was wrong upstairs. Duty called, and the beautiful girl would have to wait.

As he rushed to the security office, he tried to talk himself out of searching for her later. Volterra was still a very new establishment, and there were a lot of kinks that needed to be worked out. He knew from past dealings with his father that the casino business was one that monopolized all the time of the manager. He'd seen firsthand what working those kinds of hours could do to a wife and a family.

He didn't even know her, but somehow he knew that this girl was better than that.

But he couldn't get her out of his mind. She'd been dressed so plainly and simply, so unlike the "casino bunnies" (as Emmett liked to call them), who hung around wearing too much makeup and clothing that was too tight and revealing.

He thought about her soft, silken brown hair, her deep chocolate colored eyes, and her pink, pouty lips. He remembered her angelic voice as she tried to apologize for something that clearly wasn't her fault.

He longed for nothing more than just to touch her, and feel her soft skin beneath his fingertips. It had been so long since he had a woman in his life, he could hardly remember what that felt like.

Despite his self-loathing, and knowing that he just wasn't good enough for her, he selfishly hoped he'd see her again.

* * *

><p>Jasper strode into the third floor poker room with his head up and shoulders high, but inside he was shaking. He had no idea what to expect.<p>

The room was themed, just as most of the casino was. The large poker table that graced the center of the room was covered in the standard maroon fabric, and fake but classy looking candelabras lined the walls, bathing the room in an eerie glow. The chairs looked like throne chairs- high backed and made of a dark, rich wood. Sitting around the table were a few unassuming characters, an older couple and a man who looked like he had probably just gotten off of work, the top button of his collared shirt open and his tie draped around his neck.

In the corner was a lounge area with a few large, comfortable looking armchairs. That was where he spotted James, who was sitting with his back to Jasper.

Physically, James wasn't very intimidating. He was thin and average height, his sandy blonde hair was long and straight, usually worn in a ponytail. Despite his plain appearance, his eyes were chilling. They were cold and hard, so dark they were almost black. His mouth was almost always curved into a sinister smirk that chilled Jasper to the bone.

Jasper cleared his throat, and James turned around. "Ah, Jasper, right on time. I was wondering if you'd show up at all. This is my friend Demetri." Jasper reached out to shake Demetri's hand politely, but kept quiet. "We were just about to leave, care to come with us?"

Jasper's mind flashed back to what Bella had said earlier in the day. _"Seems like a pretty crowded and high profile place to be meeting someone about a shady business deal."_

He knew she was right- she always was. He had only argued with her because he knew in his heart that he was out of options. He wasn't sure that teaming up with James would be the answer to all his problems, but he knew he had to try.

So he followed James and Demetri blindly out to the parking garage, which was connected to the third floor by a raised walkway. They approached a black Escalade with tinted windows and Jasper let out a low whistle. James looked at him sharply, and Jasper looked down at his shoes muttering, "Nice ride."

James smirked as he pressed a button to unlock the doors. "Thanks."

Jasper stood a couple feet back from the truck, waiting for instructions. He was surprised when he saw Demetri get in the driver's seat, while James got in the back. When the rear passenger door opened opposite of James, Jasper took that as an invitation to get inside.

Once out of the garage and driving down the strip, James finally turned to Jasper. "So, you want to come work for me?"

Jasper chose his next words carefully, "I want to know more before I agree to anything."

"Relax, man," James said, practically sniffing out Jasper's fear. "We don't sign contracts and shit. There's only one rule- if you fuck with me or my money, I _will _find you," he sneered. Leaning into Jasper a bit, he hissed into his ear, "It's kind of my specialty."

Jasper cringed from the uncomfortable intrusion on his personal space. James was so close he could smell the faint hint of cigar smoke on his breath. "So why did you want me?"

"Like I told you before when we first met, I see natural talent in you. You read people so well. I thought you'd make a nice addition to the business."

"What business?" Jasper asked.

"Money; plain and simple. What you have yet to realize is that Atlantic City has a thriving underground. There's gambling without the restrictions of the casino control commission, prostitution, drugs, crime. I have my hands in all of it."

"Like the mob?" Jasper asked, raising his eyebrows in disbelief.

"Do I look fucking Italian to you?" James snapped. Jasper flinched at his tone of voice, but when James smirked, he relaxed realizing he was kidding.

"So where do I fit in?" he asked again.

"Like I said before, I'll front you the cash and get you into some games, and all you have to do is win. I take fifty percent of all your winnings. Simple."

Jasper's eyes widened in disbelief. "You said twenty-five percent," he argued. Taking half of his winnings would just be criminal.

"Look, junior. You can take it or leave it. If you don't want in, Demetri can pull over, and you can get out right now. I'm sure you're just dying to go back to that hot piece of ass who follows you around. Honestly, I don't know what she sees in you. Go ahead back to your cheap ass motel room and put her back to work with that little scheme you've been running for three years. I'm sure she doesn't mind pretending to be a different person every night for ten or twelve hours at a stretch, just so she can make enough money to feed your sorry ass that night."

Jasper paled. He never told James about his and Bella's schemes, or anything about their lives. He obviously knew much more than Jasper thought he did, and that didn't sit well with him.

James was powerful; he clearly had connections. He had the stance and personality of a man you didn't want to fuck with, and as he so eloquently stated, he had his hands in everything. Jasper suddenly found himself afraid to say 'no.'

He was left with two options- play or run. If he kept a low profile, accepted the cash, and paid James on time, eventually he could make enough so that he could break out on his own. He and Bella could find a nice town to live in, maybe rent a real apartment, and they could start over.

He could send Bella to school…

The other option was living the way they currently were. Bella was unhappy with this life, and so that wasn't an option anymore.

Jasper briefly pondered a third option. They could go to the government and get assistance in restoring their identities. They would need real driver's licenses and social security cards, so that they could get real jobs, but they would probably end up on government assistance anyway. Neither of them even had a high school diploma.

A brief image of Bella wearing a loose fitting hotel maid's uniform fluttered into his mind. A minimum wage job would be okay for someone like Jasper, but Bella deserved so much more. Jasper thought she should be working for the CIA, or NASA, or teaching at MIT.

So he'd do it. He'd risk everything, because she deserved it. Even if James was a shady character, at least he provided some financial hope for the future.

Knowing already that he would do whatever James asked of him, he said, "I don't suppose I need to ask what happens if I can't pay?"

James' cold, hard stare told him all he needed to know.

* * *

><p>By the time Jasper and James finished their negotiations, they were clear on the other end of the boardwalk from Volterra. Jasper didn't dare ask for a ride back, instead getting out of the car quickly and making his way to the nearest casino, some two hundred yards down the boardwalk. He sat out front and waited for the Jitney to roll past so he could catch a ride back to Volterra.<p>

In his front pocket were two thousand dollars cash, and a list of dates and addresses. He was to report to James weekly- they would meet at Volterra and conduct any further business in the Escalade. Jasper would pay him what was due, and then receive another assignment.

As Jasper checked for the fifth time to make sure the money was still in his pocket, he wondered what the consequence would be of simply taking off with the cash. Two thousand dollars was a lot for someone like him, enough to get him started.

"_There's only one rule- if you fuck with me or my money, I _will_ find you. It's kind of my specialty."_

It wasn't worth the risk.

Once the Jitney dropped Jasper off in front of Volterra, he made his way to the bar where Bella was still waiting. Nearly an hour had passed since he left her, but she didn't seem annoyed in the slightest, just sipping her drink and staring off into space.

Jasper pulled up the stool next to her and signaled the bartender. After the evening's events, he figured a drink was in order.

"How'd it go?" Bella asked.

"Good, I guess. We can talk at home though." He ordered a drink as Bella scoffed.

"_Home,_ right. Where might _home_ be this evening?" Even though she said it in a joking voice, Jasper could detect a hint of frustration.

"I have somewhere I need to be tomorrow. I'm told there's a motel right near it. I'll figure we'll start there."

He couldn't help but notice the disappointed look in Bella's eyes. They both sipped their drinks silently, and Jasper paid the tab.

As Demetri had promised, there was a small motel directly across the street from the old tavern where high limit games took place in the back room. The tavern was his first assignment.

He only paid for one night in the motel, and lead Bella up the stairs to the room. He was quite unimpressed by the surroundings. "Bella, I don't like this neighborhood. If I'm not with you, I don't want you leaving the room."

"I'm not the shy teenager you need to protect anymore, Jasper. I can take care of myself."

"I know you can," Jasper muttered, looking around the room. In the center of the small room was a bed with a thin mattress and a metal frame. The wallpaper was yellowed and dated, peeling off the walls in some places. There was an old television set propped up on a wooden dresser- one of the old box sets with bad reception. Neither bothered to unpack their duffle bags, both hoping they wouldn't have to stay long.

Bella decided to take a shower, and while she did, Jasper studied the map he'd taken from the car, located the different addresses he was given. In the morning he knew he'd have to find a public library or Internet café to plan where they would eat and sleep for the next week.

Bella had emerged from the bathroom by the time Jasper finished refolding the map. She was wearing a pair of low-riding sleep pants and a Superman shirt that was just a little too short to cover her entire midriff. She was towel drying her hair when she came back into the room, and when she tossed the towel in the corner, a mess of damp waves fell around her head.

Jasper could swear she got sexier every day.

He took a turn in the shower- partly to wash away the filth of the day, and partly to get his thoughts under control.

_She doesn't want you, _he told himself. _You ruined her life._

When he calmed himself enough, he threw on an old pair of sweats and joined Bella in the other room. She was sitting cross-legged in the middle of the bed, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth, something Jasper knew she only did when she was really concerned about something.

"What's wrong?" Jasper asked gently, sitting across from her so that he could see her face.

"Why are you doing this, Jasper? We've always been fine by ourselves, why bring someone else in? I've seen enough bad television in my life to know that when you take loans from people, or work for bad people, bad things happen. When did we become that desperate? When did we become those people?"

"First of all _we_ didn't. You're staying out of this, completely." Jasper shuddered as he remembered how much James seemed to know about Bella. "Second, I am doing this for you, for us. We can't keep living the way we've been. James has connections. If I keep my head down and do my job, it can open up something bigger down the road. This is just a stepping stone."

Bella's lower lip trembled then, and Jasper's heart broke. She didn't cry often, but every time a tear fell it tore away a piece of his soul. He wrapped his arms around her immediately, and she clutched him back, squeezing as if she was holding on for dear life.

"Jasper, if anything happens to you…" she sobbed. "I swear to God…"

"Shh," he whispered, stroking her hair. "Nothing's going to happen to me. I swear I will be just fine. You believe me, right?" He pulled back from her just enough to look at her face, without breaking their embrace.

One look into her sad eyes told him that no, she didn't believe that.

He was going to have to prove it to her.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Sorry, no Edward/Bella interaction in this chapter. It's coming, don't worry! Thanks for everyone reading and reviewing! You rock my world!

**Update 11.7.11- I have exciting news! This story has been recommended for Fic of the Week on the Lemonade Stand. Please go vote if you're so inclined! Polls close on Wednesday... tehlemonadestand. blogspot. com**


	5. Waitin' on a Sunny Day

**A/N-** I have exciting news! My story was rec'd for Fic of the Week over at The Lemonade Stand. I didn't win, but it was amazing to be nominated. Thanks Kitty! And also a huge thanks to everyone who voted for me, and everyone who is reading and reviewing. I love you all!

Also, I wanted to answer some questions before we get to the story.

For anyone confused about the ages: Emmett- 30; Rosalie- 29; Edward- 26; Alice- 23; Bella & Jasper - 21.

Yes, Alice is old enough to make her own medical decisions, but Carlisle has convinced her she's sick and needs help. What an ass.

And why Bruce Springsteen? First, because he's awesome (obviously), and because I'm almost as obsessed with him as I am with Twilight. This fic was partially inspired by his song _Atlantic City_, and I figured I should just go ahead and dedicate every chapter to him. I hope you enjoy this week's song- it's one of my favorites :).

* * *

><p><strong>Waitin' on a Sunny Day<strong>

"_It's rainin' but there ain't a cloud in the sky  
>Musta been a tear from your eye<br>Everything'll be okay  
>Funny thought I felt a sweet summer breeze<br>Musta been you sighin' so deep  
>Don't worry we're gonna find a way<em>

_I'm waitin', waitin' on a sunny day_  
><em>Gonna chase the clouds away<em>  
><em>Waitin' on a sunny day<em>

_Without you I'm workin' with the rain fallin' down_  
><em>Half a party in a one dog town<em>  
><em>I need you to chase the blues away<em>  
><em>Without you I'm a drummer girl that can't keep a beat<em>  
><em>And ice cream truck on a deserted street<em>  
><em>I hope that you're coming to stay<em>

_I'm waitin', waitin' on a sunny day_  
><em>Gonna chase the clouds away<em>  
><em>Waitin' on a sunny day<em>

_Hard times baby, well they come to tell us all_  
><em>Sure as the tickin' of the clock on the wall<em>  
><em>Sure as the turnin' of the night into day<em>  
><em>Your smile girl, brings the mornin' light to my eyes<em>  
><em>Lifts away the blues when I rise<em>  
><em>I hope that you're coming to stay"<em>

_Waitin' on a Sunny Day, by Bruce Springsteen_; _off The Rising, 2002_

**April 2011**

At three in the morning, Jasper found himself staring into a mirror, glaring at the image before him. He didn't know how long he'd been standing there, and he didn't care.

The lights in the motel room were low because Bella was sleeping. In the dim light, Jasper studied every scar, every mark on his flesh, knowing he deserved each one. The one most prominent, which ran from his temple to chin, was impossible to ignore. It was the scar his father had given him with a broken beer bottle on the day Jasper left home. The mark left from that encounter reminded him every day what his father made sure to tell him every day- he was a piece of shit.

It had been three weeks since he'd gone to work for James. The hours were long; he couldn't remember the last night he'd slept more than a couple of hours. Jasper absolutely hated what he was doing, even if he found that he was good at it.

James had kept his word. Jasper's only role was to go clean out the money flowing from underground poker games. Though James had his hands in many other things around Atlantic City, he never asked Jasper to participate in anything else.

Jasper couldn't help but wonder if it was because James couldn't trust him yet, though he'd been nothing but honest. He counted every single dollar, and always paid the agreed fifty percent. Jasper was always tempted to lie and take more, but he was afraid to do so. James had a lot of eyes all over the city, and Jasper couldn't ever shake the feeling that he was being watched at all times.

For this reason, Jasper dutifully met James every Friday at Volterra, got into the Escalade, and drove down the strip to talk shop. After their first meeting, Jasper no longer took Bella to the casino with him. James was a scumbag, and he didn't want Bella in the same building as him.

Since their first meeting, James was always strictly business. He didn't talk about any of his other ventures around Atlantic City. Some evenings, however, he would bring along a couple of girls. They never spoke, but he assumed they were some of James' hookers. They smelled like stale cigarette smoke and liquor, and even being in the car with them made Jasper feel like he needed a shower. This was just another reason he made sure to keep Bella away from him.

"Stay," he heard Bella mutter in her sleep from across the room. He smiled sadly and went to her. He used to love to stay awake for hours listening to her drone on. Most of what she said was nonsensical. Sometimes Jasper could swear she was solving the mysteries of the universe, as she continually muttered numbers under her breath. She always swore she never remembered her dreams, though she knew she often talked in her sleep.

Lately her sleep mumblings were less adorable. Often she'd beg for Jasper not to leave her. He clearly heard her say "not safe" and "bad man" more than once.

"Stay," she muttered again, shifting and clawing tightly at the sheet around her chest. Jasper crawled into bed behind her and pulled her carefully into his arms. They slept like this most nights, but it was entirely platonic. Jasper had always pushed her for more, and she always resisted. But as of this day, he would stop trying.

Earlier in the evening, Jasper came to a decision. After coming home from a grueling evening of ripping people off, he took stock once again of his life and hers. He surveyed the fleabag motel they were living out of and reminded himself that it was entirely his fault. Bella was tired of playing the games, and tired of drifting from place to place, but she would never leave on her own.

He decided that since it was he who had done this to her, he would have to fix it, and then he would leave her to live her life. Once he had enough money, he would leave it with her and take off.

Saddened by his decision, but knowing it was the right one, he decided to cherish whatever time he had left with his best friend, his unrequited love, his life. He pulled her back tightly into his chest and buried his face in her hair.

_Heaven, _he thought to himself, as he finally allowed sleep to claim him.

* * *

><p>The next evening, Jasper found himself in the basement of an abandoned warehouse. He was nervous, because the underground game taking place that night was the highest stakes game he'd played yet, and it was on borrowed money. He had to win.<p>

He didn't need a clever guise or story to get into this game. He just needed cash. The buy-in just to sit at a table was ten thousand dollars. These people didn't fuck around.

Jasper was earning money at a slow and steady pace. He had to pay James half of his winnings, but he was only gambling with fronted money. Even still, he had already made more money than he'd ever seen in one time in his life. He had just about five thousand dollars saved up.

This time, however, he was told he had to play in this game, and the minimum buy-in was ten thousand dollars. James was only fronting him half, which meant that now his own money, his safety net, was also on the line.

Demetri explained that about once every two months, an odd mix of criminals, mob wannabes, and even rich businessmen would meet to play Texas Hold-em in this abandoned warehouse. The stakes were much higher than Jasper had ever played before. Demetri told him to expect at least thirty other players, so there would be a lot of money in that room. Even though gambling was legal within Atlantic City inside a casino, the players here either enjoyed the rush of danger, or the fact that they could play without the constant scrutiny of casino dealers and security. Here they were just free to play.

When Jasper met James back in West Virginia, James told Jasper he saw raw talent in him. Jasper found his niche quickly when he started working for James, however dirty it made him feel to be working for a man like that. He'd always heard that poker was less about the cards and more about playing the man. He truly was a natural.

Jasper always had the natural ability to pick up the emotions of people around him, almost like he could read their aura. Sometimes it helped him stay out of trouble. He knew when to avoid people who were angry, and it let him know on some days back in Philadelphia when not to even bother coming home. He still managed to find his fair share of trouble though, because he often just let his own building anger and rage override his rational thought.

When he sat down at a table, he could feel if people were nervous, excited, bored, angry… he could read them all. He picked up on subtle tells, just like the professionals did. With all that in his favor, it would only make sense that he'd be a natural at poker, and he was.

Demetri had given Jasper very specific instructions on what to do when he entered the warehouse. The guys that ran the game didn't care if you were a "professional," so that wasn't an issue. There would be plenty of others there like him. However, if you were nervous, fumbling, or seemed like you didn't belong you'd be removed from the premises, and not politely. They had a good thing going there, and they wanted to make sure it stayed that way.

Feigning confidence, Jasper went in through the back door, strolled down the stairs, and approached the cash table with his head high. He handed the cashier his money and received a tray of chips. He was assigned a table.

There were no smiles or happy greetings at the table when he sat down. These men were out for blood. Jasper feared he was in for a long night.

"Shit!" Jasper yelled into the darkness. He picked up the first thing he found in the alley behind the warehouse- an old broken beer bottle- and chucked it against the brick siding. Watching it shatter into a thousand pieces didn't make him feel better.

He'd been outplayed, outmatched. And all that after only two hours.

His first inclination was to be mad at James. He felt like he'd been set up for failure. He was sent in to a bunch of low limit games and cleaned up easily, but the first time he goes into a real life high stakes game he choked. He wasn't ready for this.

_What the fuck was he thinking sending me in there? _Jasper thought angrily. _It's like he wanted me to fail._

Five thousand dollars. That was the amount of money he'd borrowed from James. That was the amount of money he would need to earn back, and he had nothing. He'd lost his own money too. All of it.

He wouldn't even be able to pay the motel for another week.

His only option was to borrow more money from James. That was, if James didn't beat the hell out of him first. He didn't fear that prospect too much, knowing that he probably deserved it anyway.

As he paced back and forth, breathing heavily and trying to find a solution, he thought about just skipping town. He'd grab Bella, they'd find the next city, and slowly build back up their money. He'd just start over.

Then he had that eerie feeling again. He could literally feel the eyes boring into his back. Maybe it was his imagination, but it was enough to make him turn around and start walking away from the warehouse.

He left his car at the motel. He didn't even have the cab fare to get back, but was only two miles away. At least that would give him time to think about the mess he created.

After he walked for a ways, his thoughts began to clear. Obviously skipping town wasn't an option. James claimed that he would be tracked down, and Jasper believed him. Taking that risk would also be putting Bella at risk, so that couldn't happen.

He simply had to tell James that he'd lost the money. He would have to owe, probably with interest. He would ask if there was anything he could do to work off the debt. He could take a beating- he had many times before.

What made him most sick was knowing that he was on the way back to the motel, where he would have to tell Bella what he'd done.

How could he have been so fucking blind? So cocky as to think he could ever sit and play like a professional?

He knew that Bella wouldn't yell at him. She'd probably even try to make him feel better. She wouldn't say, "I told you so," or anything of the like. She'd hold him and beg him to calm down and promise him things would be okay, because she was a good person like that. But he'd see the pain and feeling of betrayal in her eyes, and that would break him. It always did. Seeing the look of disappointment on her face would destroy him.

Because this time, he fucked up big.

* * *

><p>Bella turned off the television in a huff, and threw the remote onto the ratty chair that graced the side of their bed. She was tired of watching it. She'd read the same three books that she carried with her each twice in the last three weeks, and the thought of reading them again was very unappealing.<p>

She felt trapped. Jasper didn't want her leaving the hotel, and her mind was fried with boredom. She wondered if it was the start of cabin fever.

Looking at the clock, she saw it wasn't even eleven yet. Jasper probably wouldn't even be home that night, and even if he was, he'd probably be a zombie.

She tried to sleep, but it was pointless. She had a bad feeling about tonight. She begged Jasper not to go, but he never listened to her. She felt sick every time he walked out the door.

She couldn't wrap her head around why he was doing this. She wished she could go back and take back that night three weeks ago when she admitted she was unhappy. If she had just left things as they were, they wouldn't be in this situation.

He kept saying that he was doing this for her, but couldn't he see that this was making her even unhappier? Ever since he got the idea in his head to work for James, he had tunnel vision. His eyes were only on the end game.

Didn't he see it was destroying her in the process?

Bella even found that she missed the rush of sitting at a blackjack table. She missed playing her part as she watched the chips roll in. Even if they only played on the small scale, she never realized how much fun she had doing it until she stopped. She'd give anything to get things back to the way they were.

Every time she tried to talk to him about it, he'd change the subject, or say he was tired. _No more,_ she vowed. When he came home tonight, or in the morning, they would talk. She'd make him. This couldn't go on any longer. She was terrified of how things were going for her best friend. Jasper never slept, hardly ate, and always had his mind on the game. He worked late into the night, and slept most of the day.

She couldn't remember the last time they spoke more than a few words to each other in a day. They never went out anymore. Suddenly, she felt like the walls were closing in on her. She moved to the window and opened it, sticking her head out and breathing in the cool air, but it did little to calm her. She had to get out. She was tired of feeling like a prisoner, watching her life unfold from the outside. But it was getting late, and she knew it was bad idea to go for a walk at night in that neighborhood.

So she waited, and she tried to sleep.

Her heart dropped to the floor of her stomach when she heard the keycard click in the lock. She knew something had happened. Jasper shouldn't have been home so early.

She jumped to her feet and met him at the door anxiously. "What happened?" she asked, as soon as the door clicked shut behind him.

He couldn't even look her in the eye. "I fucked up. I lost."

"How much?"

"All of it- our money and his. I don't know what to fucking do."

"Shit," Bella breathed. She wasn't angry, just very concerned. She didn't care about the money, but only for Jasper's safety. "What will James do?"

"I don't know," he answered. "I just came home to shower, then I'm going to go tell him now. I'll get it over with, and see what I need to do to earn it back."

Without looking at her, he strode past her into the bathroom. He couldn't look at her; he was ashamed of himself.

"Not tonight," Bella called through the bathroom door. "You're not going there tonight. We'll talk about it when you're done, but you're not going to do anything until we think about it."

He didn't answer her, and she heard the shower turn on. She paced until he was finished.

When he emerged from the bathroom, his towel slung low on his hips, he maneuvered around her as if she wasn't present, grabbing clothes from his duffel bag and throwing them on. When he was fully dressed, Bella stood in front of him to block his path to the door.

"Stop it, right now," she demanded. "Sit the hell down, and talk to me."

Jasper maneuvered himself around her small stature easily and approached the door.

"Jasper, stay," she begged, her voice trembling.

"Why?" he asked, his voice pained. "Give me one good reason." In his mind, he could see no reason not to go face what was inevitable. He couldn't bear to look at her and read the disappointment he knew was shining in her eyes.

"Because I don't want to lose you," she pled.

"That's not good enough," he sighed.

"Because you're too important."

"Still not good enough," he muttered, reaching for the knob once again. Nothing she could say would keep him there. He deserved what he had coming to him.

"Jasper!" she cried out. He froze at the pain he heard in her voice, his hand gripping the knob tightly.

She racked her brain for options, and came up with only one that she knew would make him stay.

"Kiss me!" she begged. When she saw he was still frozen in place, she begged again, "I'm asking you to kiss me."

He turned around sharply and made two large strides across the room to her. Not even pausing to think, he gripped her around the waist and lowered his face to hers.

As their lips connected, he reveled in the softness of her lips and her sweet taste. When she opened her mouth for him, he very nearly came undone.

His lips moved with hers and their tongues caressed gently. His body was in complete control now, all rational thought leaving him.

Deepening the kiss, he placed his hand on the nape of her neck and pulled her closer, needing more. Before he could stop himself, he found himself lowering her to the bed. He released her lips briefly, gasping for air, then went immediately to her neck, sucking and tasting her sweet skin.

Bella couldn't help herself anymore. She didn't try to fight Jasper. In fact, she was fascinated by the way her body was responding to his touch, tingling in places she never felt before. Though all she felt was pleasure at that moment, she couldn't stop the nagging voice in the back of her head, telling her that it was wrong.

She didn't love him.

But she kept going. If this was what Jasper needed to stay with her, to keep himself safe, then she would give it to him. She would give everything- including herself- to him, if he would just protect himself.

She moaned lightly as she felt his large hand trailing underneath her sweatshirt, caressing her ribs lightly before cupping her breast. She gasped as he pulled the fabric of her bra down and traced her nipple lightly with his fingertips. Nobody had ever touched her like this, and the feeling was indescribable. She sat up slightly to allow him to pull the sweatshirt completely from her body, and then found her hands tearing at his shirt urgently, needing to feel him skin-to-skin.

When his shirt had successfully been removed, Jasper rolled back onto Bella, supporting himself with his forearms so she didn't feel all of his weight. He continued to kiss and caress, and allowed his hand to travel lower, until he was cupping her sex through her thin sleep pants. She cried out- not with objection, but with a raw need she never knew before. Already hard and wanting, he rocked himself against her, his hips acting on their own accord. When Bella cried out once again, he attached his lips back to hers and kissed her deeply.

When he was finally able to find some rational thought, he pulled back from her just enough to breathe, "I love you," into her ear.

Bella opened her mouth to respond in kind, but no sound emerged. She couldn't say it back, even though she wanted to. She lay frozen, still as a statue, unable to form words.

Jasper stayed panting above her, waiting for something, any response to come from her, but she stayed silent. He looked into her eyes, and saw only remorse.

"Fuck," he whispered, disgusted with himself for letting his hormones take over. "This is so wrong. I'm sorry I got carried away."

Pulling away from her, he reached down to the floor and pulled on his shirt quickly, then grabbed his wallet and keycard from the dresser.

"I'm sorry," he said again, his voice pained. "I've gotta' go. I'll be back."

She didn't try to stop him this time as he turned and left her with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

><p><strong>End notes:<strong> The drama really starts in the next chapter! Are you still with me?

By the way, some of that text at the end, where Bella's begging Jasper not to go, is from the Eclipse movie. Why the movie and not the book? Because my dog recently decided that my Eclipse book would be a tasty snack. At least my dvds are on the top shelf...


	6. Jungleland

**Jungleland**

_"Beneath the city two hearts beat_  
><em>Soul engines running through a night so tender in a bedroom locked<em>  
><em>In whispers of soft refusal and then surrender in the tunnels uptown<em>  
><em>The Rat's own dream guns him down as shots echo down them hallways in the night<em>  
><em>No one watches when the ambulance pulls away<em>  
><em>Or as the girl shuts out the bedroom light<em>

_Outside the street's on fire in a real death waltz_  
><em>Between flesh and what's fantasy and the poets down here<em>  
><em>Don't write nothing at all, they just stand back and let it all be<em>  
><em>And in the quick of the night they reach for their moment<em>  
><em>And try to make an honest stand but they wind up wounded, not even dead<em>  
><em>Tonight in Jungleland"<em>

_from Jungleland by Bruce Springsteen; off Born to Run, 1975_

**April 2011**

Jasper drove for a few blocks before he pulled out his phone to call James. He wanted to get away from the motel, and Bella, for fear she'd come chasing after him. He couldn't face her just then.

She had asked him to kiss her, and he ended up laying her down and groping her like a horny teenager. He'd come to his senses, thankfully, but was kicking himself for letting it get that far in the first place.

She didn't love him; he knew that. He was tired of hoping that she'd come around. It wasn't fair to either of them. He was more determined now than ever that the only reasonable thing to do was to let her go.

But first he had to fix the mess he found himself in. He needed to let James know what happened, earn back the money, and make sure there was absolutely no debt to be paid before he left her. He couldn't risk them coming after Bella for his own stupid mistakes.

Even if her actions that night hurt him immensely, she was his best and only friend. He knew why she did what she did, but when he came to his senses and realized what she was doing, it was like someone twisted a knife into his heart. Still, he loved her and always had. It would hurt so much to let her go, but he had to. It was the only right thing to do.

He tried not to think of the impending conversation with James too much. He knew that he just needed to get it over with. He quickly entered the number he'd memorized and hit 'send.' The call connected after five rings.

"James," he answered. Something about his voice sounded off to Jasper, but he couldn't place what it was.

Jasper knew he shouldn't get too specific about the issue on the phone, so he just said, "It's Jasper; we need to meet."

"Jasper? Didn't you have something you were supposed to be doing tonight?" Jasper could hear the sarcasm oozing from James' voice. He knew then that his instincts were correct- someone had been watching him at the warehouse. James already knew what happened.

Starting to see red, Jasper snapped back, "Don't act like you don't fucking know already. Give me an address."

"Making demands, huh?" James asked with a hint of humor in his voice. He then rattled off an address. Jasper wrote it down on a napkin quickly.

"I'm not making demands. I would just very much like to get this over with," he replied, pulling out his old paper map and plotting the address. After a quick calculation, he said, "I should be there in about ten."

"Can't wait," James said snidely before hanging up.

The address he had been given took him to an abandoned parking lot. The remains of what looked like it used to be a fast food restaurant graced the site, but nothing else. Figuring he was being lead to a dead end, Jasper made to turn around and leave before he saw the headlights of a car pull up behind him. He tensed and gripped the wheel tightly.

When he heard a knock on the driver's side window, he looked over and saw the shadow of a figure standing outside the window. He couldn't make out any features until the man bent down and peered in, his face nearly pressed against the glass. He was tall and heavyset, with dark hair and a goatee. He didn't smile; his ice blue eyes were cold and hard. Jasper cracked the window, and the man said nothing, just pointed back towards his own vehicle.

Jasper followed the man silently. "Get in," the man muttered gruffly, and Jasper had no choice now but to comply. After being directed towards the passenger seat, Jasper got in.

They drove in silence for about five minutes. Jasper paid strict attention to the turns that were made, in case he needed to find his own way back.

They pulled up in front of a liquor store, which by now looked closed. There were lights on above the store in the apartment overhead. Taking the back stairs, Jasper once again followed behind without a word.

The apartment above the store was dimly lit. It was a studio style apartment, with a kitchenette off to one side and a large bed gracing the center of the room. Off in the opposite corner was a modest living area. Jasper saw two girls laying on one of the couches, a blonde and a brunette. The blonde was awake with the brunette's head in her lap, and they both looked drugged out of their minds. They didn't even flinch as Jasper strode past.

James sat in an armchair nearby. Jasper watched the redhead kneeling in front of him wipe her mouth as James zipped up his pants. Jasper gagged internally, but kept a straight face.

"Jasper!" James greeted cheerfully. "So glad you came by. I have to admit that I'm impressed you just came right to me, rather than trying to hide it. Bravo." The mock slow-clap that followed made Jasper's blood boil.

"Cut the crap, James," Jasper muttered. "You know I lost it. It was only five grand, I'm sure something can be arranged."

"Only five thousand?" James scoffed. "It may seem like a trivial amount, but what you need to understand that it was my five thousand, and I expect every penny back, with interest."

"I have nothing left. I don't even have the capital to get started."

"So you're here to borrow more?"

"That, or work it off some other way. Whatever you want."

James pondered for a minute, his eyes closed, thinking hard. When he opened them, Jasper could swear he saw something sinister glint in James' eyes.

His talents for reading people well told him that James was up to something no good, but he waited to hear what he had to say.

"Tell you what," he said. "You've impressed me so much with your honesty, I've decided to be generous. I'll let this loss slide and even give you another stake."

"And the catch?"

"Of course I need you to do something for me. You see, there's a rather obnoxious man in town that owes me much, much more than you do. I've been trying to collect for a couple of weeks, but he knows all my guys and he keeps splitting on me. He's a sneaky fuck, that one. Of course, I keep tabs on him. Demetri knows where he is at all times, but can't get close to him, because every time he sees Demetri's face, he runs the other way. I'm tired of his games. He doesn't know you, so do whatever it is you have to do and collect."

"So I'm just supposed to go ask him for the money and he's supposed to hand it over?" Jasper asked, narrowing his eyes.

"I didn't say you had to ask nicely."

Jasper balked. He'd never been asked to do such a thing before, and didn't know if he had it in him. One thing was for certain; James was a thug. He was clearly into drugs, and hookers, stealing and violence. This wasn't Jasper's world.

"Look," Jasper argued. "That's not really my thing. I'm not one of your fucking goons. I'm not going to go rough some guy up so you can get your money. The answer is no. I'll find another way. You'll get paid by Friday."

"Balls of steel all of a sudden? That's fine. I'm not going to make you go. You're free to leave."

Jasper turned on his heel towards the door, fed up with the whole conversation. He couldn't believe James had even asked him to hurt- or even kill- somebody.

He felt a presence behind him as soon as he turned around. James was leaning in to him, a little too close for comfort. He hissed in his ear, "Of course, I could always ask Bella for the money."

Jasper froze, his blood turning to ice. "What the fuck did you say?"

"I could always put her to work. She's got a hot little ass; I bet she'd bring in lots of money. I bet she has a tight little pussy. Is it tight, Jasper?"

"Shut the fuck up," Jasper sneered, clenching his fists.

"Oh, that's right, you wouldn't know, would you? You two are just friends? Is she a virgin? Man, I'd love to pop that cherry before I put her to work."

"Fuck you!" Jasper shouted, turning sharply towards him and shoving him backwards. James hardly budged. He was a lot more solid than he looked.

"You have a lot of fucking nerve," he hissed. "Haven't you figured out by now that I always get what I fucking want? You're a smart fucking kid, but you make some really dumb decisions. Why don't you do something smart for a change? Get the fuck out of here, go get my money, and I'll leave your precious Bella alone."

Jasper continued to size him up. They were chest to chest and eye to eye, and Jasper saw no indication that James was wavering. He had no doubt that he would drag Bella into this if Jasper didn't do what he wanted.

"I'll do it," he said finally, backing up a step. "But then I want out. This was a mistake."

"Do this, and I'll let you go. I won't come after you or your little friend anymore. It will be like I never existed."

"Where do I need to go?"

"Afton and Demetri will take you," James said. Demetri immediately stood, followed by the man that picked Jasper up back at the parking lot. Jasper now had a name to go with the face of the heavyset man, not that it mattered to him much. James sat back in his armchair. The redhead immediately resumed her position at his feet. He stroked her hair like she was a puppy, and the glassy look in her eyes made Jasper believe that she just giving him attention for the drugs. It made him sick.

Shoving his hands deep in his pockets, he followed Demetri and Afton out the door.

The ride took almost twenty minutes. The entire time, Jasper was trying to elicit information from them, but they both remained silent. Becoming increasingly frustrated, he finally shouted at them as they were pulling in behind a building, "At least tell me fucking something!"

"Shut the fuck up," Afton muttered, opening his door and getting out. Jasper made no move to follow, determined he wouldn't budge until he knew what was going on. His suspicions were rising by the second.

Afton opened Jasper's door and pulled him out forcefully by the arm, causing Jasper to stumble on his way out. "Asshole," Jasper sneered.

"Watch your fucking mouth. Follow me."

Jasper followed as Demetri pulled open a heavy door. He saw stairs leading down. His first inclination was to run away- something didn't feel right. Then images of Bella being harassed by these two goons- or worse James- flashed into his mind, causing him to flinch. He gritted his teeth and followed down the stairs.

At the bottom of the stairs, Jasper found himself in some sort of basement. It was cold and smelled musty, the cinderblock walls stained and crumbling. He turned to face the men, and felt a sharp pain on the side of his head, so severe that his vision turned black as he fell to the concrete floor. When his eyes opened, he saw double, but could make out Demetri standing over him, the butt of the gun he held now smeared with blood. Jasper immediately brought his hand to the side of his head where it was throbbing, and found it seeping hot, thick liquid.

"For a smart kid, you do some really stupid shit," Demetri said, wiping the handle of the gun off with the end of his shirt.

Jasper glared at him silently from his spot on the ground, unable to form words.

"Demetri, cut the shit," Afton said. "Stop playing with your food, and do it already."

Ignoring Afton's warning, Demetri continued to chide Jasper. "Did you really fucking think James cared about you or the measly fucking amount of money you lost? Did you really think he needs you to earn for him?"

Jasper's world was spinning now, the words Demetri was saying echoing in the back of his mind. Even in his disoriented state, they rang in so clearly.

_How could I have been so stupid?_

"Bella," he managed to groan.

"Yes, Bella. Ever since he saw her at that casino he wanted her. You were just a means to get to her. He just kept you busy long enough so he could get close to her. You're a fucking moron. You lead him right to her, asshole."

"Fuck…" Jasper groaned. "No…"

"Demetri, cut the fucking shit already!" Afton yelled.

"Don't worry," Demetri said, placing his finger on the trigger. "I'm sure James will take great care of your girl."

At that moment, Jasper's life began to flash before his eyes. It was only visions of Bella he saw, and how much he failed her. Now this was his end- he couldn't protect her anymore. They would go after her, and it was entirely his fault.

_I'm so sorry, Bella, for everything,_ was his last thought before his world went black.

*AC*

_Something's wrong_, Bella thought, as she threw her cell phone down on the nightstand. She'd heard absolutely nothing from Jasper since he took off the night before.

She hadn't spent a solitary night alone since they took off together three years ago.

Perhaps he was angry with her. Bella reasoned that it was a pretty good possibility and certainly preferable to what she feared was the worst-case scenario. It made her sick to even think it.

She knew how very unlikely it was that he simply just didn't come home because he was angry. They'd known each other for twenty-one years; of course she'd made him angry before. He'd never just run away or stopped talking to her.

But she knew that her actions were unforgivable. She'd done the worst possible thing- play with his emotions, just to keep him there with her. She could only imagine how he felt afterwards.

_How could I have been so stupid?_ She asked herself as her stomach clenched painfully with guilt. She'd been so desperate for him to stay that she acted without thinking through the consequences. It was so very unlike her to act without thinking first, but at the time, she didn't know what else to do. Even after the fact, she couldn't think of another way to keep him there. He wasn't in his right mind. And she took advantage of that.

The guilt would continue to swallow her whole until she could see him again. And if she never saw him again, she didn't know what she would do, how she could live with the fact that their last interaction had ended so horribly.

She was also confounded as to how his touch had made her feel so good. She never thought of him, at all, in that way, yet her body kept telling her that she needed more. Even still, her heart kept telling her the whole time how utterly wrong it was.

Then he had said, "I love you," and Bella was glad he did. It brought them both back to reality. If he hadn't stopped her when he did, she doubted she would have been able to stop herself. Her body had completely taken control, and she didn't like the feeling. She liked to be in control of herself at all times; she had to be in order to survive.

She wished they could have talked about it before he left. They should have talked, but he wouldn't listen to reason.

Hours passed. Countless phone calls went unanswered. As time passed, Bella knew in her heart that something had happened.

She could no longer wait idly and wonder about his fate. She hastily scribbled a note to Jasper on the off chance he returned to the motel. She made sure her cell ringer was on loud and grabbed her purse from the dresser. She had about two hundred dollars on her- her personal safety net. She felt terrible about hiding it from Jasper, but she was afraid she may need it. At least it was enough to get a cab and get her started.

But she truly had no idea where to start looking. She did the only logical thing she could think of then, and decided to go back to where it all started.

She would go to Volterra.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **So I'm sure I've lost most of my Jasper fans. I'm very sorry, but his death was necessary to the rest of the story... I promise. Anyone still with me? Please review!


	7. Missing

**Missing**

_"Woke up this morning, was a chill in the air  
>Went into the kitchen, your cigarettes were lying there<br>Your jacket hung on the chair where you left it last night  
>Everything was in place, everything was all right<br>But you were missing  
>Missing...<em>

_Last night I dreamed the sky went black_  
><em>You were drifting down and you couldn't get back<em>  
><em>You were lost and in trouble so far from home<em>  
><em>I reached for you, my arms went to stone<em>  
><em>I woke and you were missing<em>  
><em>Missing...<em>

_I searched for something to explain_  
><em>In the whispering rain, the trembling leaves<em>  
><em>Tell me baby where did you go<em>  
><em>You were here just a moment ago<em>

_There's nights I still hear your footsteps fall_  
><em>Your key in the door, your voice in the hall<em>  
><em>Your smell drifts through our bedroom<em>  
><em>I wake, but I don't move"<em>

_Missing, by Bruce Springsteen; off The Essential Bruce Springsteen, 2003_

**April 2011**

"You look like shit," Rosalie commented as she strode into Edward's office. Earlier in the day she had made an appointment to speak with him, and told Angela it was urgent. Edward was both curious as to what Rosalie deemed 'urgent', and annoyed that she was taking time from his busy schedule with what he assumed to be a mundane problem.

Edward raised his eyebrow at her. Her hair was disheveled, and her eyes had dark shadows beneath them. Her forehead was creased with worry. Something was clearly bothering her.

"So do you," he commented. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Aro's sending his brothers here early next week. He asked me to show them around the casino, and the city as well."

"So?" Edward asked.

"So why does he want me to show them around and not Heidi? He hired her, after all."

"Ah," Edward said, realizing what she was getting at. You're afraid he's checking up on you?"

"Yeah. I mean, what if he's trying to push me out like he did with Garrett?"

Edward frowned; he was still bothered by that incident. Garrett was Volterra's former Human Resources manager. Edward, who hired Garrett himself, was impressed by his resume and found him to be a good, trustworthy employee. Though Edward never had any complaints about his performance and appreciated having him on staff, Aro called Edward two weeks ago and demanded he be fired.

Aro said that something had come up in his background check- some minor charge that had been omitted from his application- and that his omission was inexcusable. Edward didn't have a leg to stand on when the evidence was presented, and was forced to fire him. Not an hour later, a woman named Chelsea was knocking on his door. It was then that Edward knew the switch was preplanned.

But why? That was the question Edward had yet to figure out. What was Aro's motivation for replacing his hires? And why did he hire Edward in the first place? The casino was doing well so far, so Edward couldn't figure out why the need for the change in staffing.

Chelsea wasn't the only one that came on board over the last month. There was also Felix, who was added to Emmett's security team. Emmett remained in charge. Edward would have thrown a fit if he hadn't. Felix was large and all brawn, much like Emmett, and he was one of the only ones of Aro's picks that Edward didn't mind having on board. His only concern was why- the security department was more than adequately staffed.

Two new floor managers were also hired, ones that Edward argued weren't needed. They were brother and sister, twins actually, named Jane and Alec. They bothered Edward. They were very young, just out of college, and they both looked like teenagers. In a management position, they were almost impossible to take seriously. Alec was fairly calm, quiet and reserved, but his sister was a firecracker- a bitch on the level of Rosalie or Heidi without the sexual appeal. Edward didn't like to look her in the eyes, because she had a stare so menacing he would swear it would make your face melt. It was almost painful to look at her.

Then, of course, was Chelsea, Aro's most recent addition. She was transferred from one of Aro's casinos in Las Vegas, and Aro said she had a talent for keeping employees happy and making the organization run cohesively.

While Edward was frustrated with Aro's constant meddling, he was powerless to do anything about it. After his argument with Aro the day Heidi showed up, he knew it was pointless. So for every new employee that came on board, he just reworked the budget to accommodate them. His job was keeping him busy constantly. He hadn't had a good night of sleep in weeks, and he hadn't seen the sun in days.

Given the recent circumstances, Rosalie obviously had some valid concerns about the security of her position. "Rosalie, you're doing a great job," Edward assured her. "I'll do everything I can to keep you employed here. As far as the brothers are concerned, you can do this. This is your job; you're a pro. Do your research, find out what they want to do and see, and show them the time of their lives, and that you're damn good at your job."

Rosalie smiled a little at Edward's reassurance. "Thanks, Edward," she said sincerely. It was rare for her to show any kind of real emotion or vulnerability, and Edward knew she really was afraid of losing her job. "You know, I was kidding with the 'you look like shit' comment, but are you okay?"

"I'm just tired I think. I feel like I need a vacation already," he admitted, scrubbing his hand over the thick stubble that was starting to form on his face.

Rosalie frowned. "Do you need anything?"

"Nah, I think I'll go for a drive in a little while before the sun starts to set. It usually helps me clear my head, and God knows I can use the fresh air. I've check got to check in with security first. Emmett got some new cameras in that he's fawning over and won't shut the hell up until I go see them."

He watched Rosalie's eyes light up as she said, "Maybe I'll just come with you?" When Edward raised his eyebrow at her, she continued, "I mean, as a hostess, it would be helpful to me to see all the inner workings of the casino, right?"

Edward rolled his eyes. "Your argument makes no sense, but if you want to see Emmett that bad, come on." Emmett and Rosalie had been getting quite friendly over the last few weeks. Watching the two together was mildly nauseating, but if Edward had to be honest with himself, he knew he was also a little bit jealous.

The only woman that had even caught his eye since he moved to New Jersey was Bella. From just that very short interaction they had, he found himself obsessed, but he didn't see her again. He was sure she had moved on from Atlantic City, and he missed his chance. He knew nothing about her, not even where she was from. He'd be foolish to think he might see her again. So many tourists came and went.

When they arrived in security, Emmett and Felix were pulling up frozen images on a monitor.

"What's going on?" Edward asked, approaching them.

"Check this out," Emmett said excitedly, pressing a few buttons on his screen. The entire wall across from them was covered in video monitors, and he watched as Emmett zoomed in on one of the cameras, bringing the image to his laptop screen.

"Okay?" Edward asked, waiting to see what the fuss was about.

"See how clear this image is? It's amazing. And watch this, it gets better," Emmett said as he pushed a few more buttons. The camera zoomed in on the face of a woman standing at a craps table, then other images lined the bottom. Edward watched as images of every camera that captured the same woman appeared at the bottom of the screen. He could see the moment that she walked through the door to where she was standing currently. All the images were time-stamped.

"Yeah, it's facial recognition software," Edward said, unimpressed. "It's pretty standard."

"Which is why I'm so fucking happy that Aro signed off on it. This shit is amazing." Edward had found it odd that Aro at first vehemently refused to have the software in the casino. Having a facial recognition system was pretty standard practice for casinos, especially ones in Las Vegas where Aro resided. After Felix came to Volterra, he managed to convince him what Emmett had been trying to tell him since day one- that the software was necessary. When used correctly, it could identify known blacklisted players so they could either be watched or removed from the premises. It could also be used to track suspicious people as they made their way through the casino.

Rosalie was busy leaning over Emmett's shoulder, a little closer than what was professional, and very obviously feigning interest and excitement at Emmett's new gadget.

"That's nice, Emmett," Edward said finally, after he'd seen enough. "Listen, I'm going to go for a drive."

"Wow, the boss is actually taking a break, huh?" Emmett asked. "You need one; you look like shit."

"I seriously wish people would stop saying that to me today," Edward answered, with a pointed glance at Rosalie.

"Hey, are you taking the Vanquish?" Emmett asked, his eyes lighting up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"Yes."

"I've been dying to see that car. Take me with you, please!" Emmett begged, his previous excitement for his new security system forgotten by the idea of getting into Edward's vehicle.

"Errr…" Edward wavered on the idea. His Aston Martin V12 Vanquish was his pride and joy, the first thing he put a down payment on after his first generous paycheck from Volterra. He normally didn't like other people in his car, but Emmett was the closest person he had to a friend, and Edward knew he could be trusted. Deciding maybe it would be helpful to talk out some of his frustration, he agreed. "Yeah, alright."

"Can I come too?" Rosalie asked eagerly.

"Sorry, only seats two," Edward said with a shrug. Emmett looked at Rosalie apologetically before following Edward out.

* * *

><p>Bella tensed as the cab pulled up to the main entrance of Volterra. She felt out of sorts. She was overcome with worry for Jasper, feeling incredibly guilty over the previous night's events, and had an overpowering sense of hopelessness.<p>

She'd spent the entire 20-minute cab ride trying to come up with a plan- a logical list of tasks to complete that would lead her to finding Jasper. But all she could come up with was simply asking around, trying to find someone who may have seen him. She didn't like her plan. There was no logical, concrete solution, and that made her decidedly uncomfortable.

She paid the driver and reluctantly got out of the cab. They were parked in a long loop of cars, including other cabs, a couple of limos, and a few nice cars waiting to be valet parked. Bella began to walk around the loop to the entrance of the casino, still not entirely sure what she would do from there.

As Bella walked, she cried out when she felt someone grab her from behind. Before she knew what was happening, she was being pulled into the backseat of a car. Before she could open her mouth to scream, the car was pulling out of line and away from the entrance.

In absolute panic, Bella screamed, flailed, and tried to open the back door to jump out but it was locked from the inside.

"Shut up!" the man who had pulled her inside yelled. When she quieted, he said, "Relax, we just want to talk to you."

Trembling, Bella looked at him. He was a large man, much larger than her, and she reasoned that he could easily overpower her. He already had.

The driver didn't go far, much to Bella's relief. She saw them pull around to the opposite end of the casino, and then into a parking garage. The driver opened the window when they pulled up to a security gate, where a tall, lean, black man with dreads was sitting inside the booth. Bella took advantage of the cracked window to yell for help once more.

"Please, help me! I don't know these men!" She watched in horror as the guard just smirked at her and allowed the car to pass. Instead of going straight up into the garage, they made a sharp turn into another area, separated from the rest by a gate that was now opened.

Still trembling, Bella stared at the man in the back. "What do you want?"

"We just need to talk, Bella." The car pulled to a stop in a space and Bella looked around frantically. The area they were in now was well lit. It resembled a showroom in there- each car parked was fancier than the next, all expensive and well cared for. The sign above one of the doors said "VIP Entrance" in elegant script. Bella could see through the glass door that it lead directly into the casino.

"There's cameras in here, so act natural," the driver said, peering at her through the rearview mirror. "We won't hurt you if you shut the hell up and pay attention."

"How did you know my name?" she demanded.

"We know a lot about you. We're here about your friend Jasper."

"Jasper?" Bella gasped. "Where is he? Is he okay?"

Ignoring her question, the man in the back seat took over speaking. "Jasper owes James quite a bit of money. I know you know about their arrangement. Jasper isn't going to be able to come up with the money, so James has a proposition for you."

"What is it?" Bella asked warily, consumed with panic over Jasper's welfare.

"James will discuss that with you himself. Our job was just to get you here, but you took care of that for us."

"Did you follow me here?"

"That's none of your concern. James will meet you in Jasper's usual meeting place at eight o'clock tonight. Don't leave the casino until then. We'll be watching."

"That's hours from now," she protested. "Where is Jasper, is he okay?"

"Quit asking fucking questions. I suggest you find a way to keep yourself busy until he gets here."

"Let me out," Bella demanded.

The driver clicked a button from the front and Bella watched the locks clicked. Reaching for the handle, she ripped the door open and scrambled to get out. She felt a big hand around her arm, pulling her backwards. She gasped as she stumbled backwards against him.

"I really wouldn't suggest running," he hissed at her. "It won't be good for your friend."

Bella struggled out of his grasp, her arm throbbing from his tight grip, and made a beeline for the door to the casino. She needed time to process, to think.

As she neared the door, she saw two other large figures making their way out. Unable to stop her sprint in time, she found herself colliding with the smaller of the two men, who reached out to steady her. Already frazzled, she hurriedly backed away from him, her eyes vacant and frantic. She wasn't even able to focus on his face.

She turned sharply and made her way from the door, when she heard a voice that sounded very familiar yell, "Bella, wait!"

It was Edward's voice- she'd remember it anywhere. The man she'd met once weeks ago that invaded her every dream, and with one touch made her feel a barrage of feelings she didn't understand. She couldn't even stand to look at him. She was in hell, and she wasn't about to bring him down with her. Ignoring his pleas, she dashed into the casino, hoping he wouldn't follow.

* * *

><p>Emmett eyed the conspicuous car in the lot as Edward called after the girl that ran into him. He seemed to know her, and while Emmett wanted to ask him about it, his instincts pulled him toward the car. Two men were sitting inside, one in the driver's seat and one in the back. He wondered if they had anything to do with the girl that had just run inside.<p>

They were in the VIP lot- saved for high-ranking casino employees, famous guests, and high rollers. Edward's Aston Martin sat in its usual space among several other fast, auspicious cars.

Then there was a rusted, late 90's model Toyota Sedan standing out in the midst of the other expensive cars.

Emmett went to the driver's side and knocked on the window. "Casino security. Do you have a pass?"

"No, man. We must have made a wrong turn. We thought we were going to the main garage."

Emmett knew the only way into this wing of the garage was to have the guard actually open the gate to allow access. He would need to speak to the guard. He had suspicions that these men were up to something, but since they weren't actually doing anything illegal, he couldn't detain them.

"Emmett!" Edward called.

"Just get the fuck out of here, then," Emmett muttered as he turned towards his boss, who was now tugging his hair frantically.

"What the hell is it, man?" Emmett asked. "Did you know that girl?" He watched out of the corner of his eye as the Toyota pulled away.

"Yes, kind of. We met a few weeks ago. Her name is Bella. Something was wrong though. I need to go after her."

"What, why?" Emmett asked, confused.

"She looked like she was in trouble. I need to find her."

"She could be anywhere in the casino by now. She could have even left already."

"The cameras!" Edward exclaimed. "We can pull up her face at the VIP entrance and track her."

"Seems like a misuse of casino property, boss." Emmett joked.

Edward glared at him, not amused. "If one of my guests needs help, it's not a misuse. Let's fucking go."

Emmett frowned at him, realizing how serious Edward actually was. While he hadn't gotten a good look at the girl, Edward obviously picked up on the fact she was in trouble.

"Don't worry man," Emmett said with confidence. "We'll find her."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **First of all, thank you all so much for the wonderful comments, reviews, and messages I've recieved so far for this story. I really appreciate your kinds words.

Please take a second to review, whether you love it or hate it. I love to know what you're thinking! Next chapter will include some extended Edward and Bella interaction, so there's something to look forward to. See you soon!


	8. Sad Eyes

**Sad Eyes**

_"Every day here you come walking_  
><em>I hold my tongue, I don't do much talking<em>  
><em>You say you're happy and you're doin' fine<em>  
><em>Well go ahead, baby, I got plenty of time<em>  
><em>Sad eyes never lie<em>  
><em>Sad eyes never lie<em>

_Well for a while I've been watching you steady_  
><em>Ain't gonna move 'til you're good and ready<em>  
><em>You show up and then you shy away<em>  
><em>But I know pretty soon you'll be walkin' this way<em>  
><em>Sad eyes never lie<em>  
><em>Sad eyes never lie<em>

_Baby don't you know I don't care_  
><em>Don't you know that I've been there<em>  
><em>Well if something in the air feels a little unkind<em>  
><em>Don't worry darling, it'll slip your mind<em>

_I know you think you'd never be mine_  
><em>Well that's okay, baby, I don't mind<em>  
><em>That shy smile's sweet, that's a fact<em>  
><em>Go ahead, I don't mind the act<em>  
><em>Here you come all dressed up for a date<em>  
><em>Well one more step and it'll be too late<em>  
><em>Blue blue ribbon in your hair<em>  
><em>Like you're so sure I'll be standing here"<em>

_Sad Eyes by Bruce Springsteen; from Tracks, 1998_

**January 2008**

"Do you have a player's card?"

Bella was so engrossed in the game she was concentrating on, she barely registered the high-pitched, nasally voice speaking. Unaware the question was even directed at her, Bella continued on playing her hand.

"Excuse me," the voice said, annoyed. Bella's eyes snapped up to meet hers. The girl was small, even smaller than Bella was, with platinum blonde hair and piercing black eyes. Her severe stare left Bella feeling uncomfortable, and she subconsciously looked away.

"No, I don't. I don't want one," Bella answered quietly, her eyes continuing to scan the table as covertly as possible. The count was high now, and Bella wanted to increase her bet, but she didn't dare do so with the ice queen staring daggers at her.

"Well, you've been playing for hours, and I saw you in here yesterday, too. You could be earning a lot of comp points, you know."

"I'm not interested," Bella said firmly. "Thank you anyway."

The woman leaned over as far as she could over the rope that separated the players and the blackjack pit. Bella was sitting in the seat closest to the rope, so nobody else could hear as the woman said quietly to her, "Do you not want a card because you don't want us to know you're counting cards?"

"I wasn't," Bella lied defensively.

"Please, you couldn't be more obvious."

"Jane, that's enough," a larger man in a sharp navy suit said as he appeared behind her. His nametag showed his name was Randall, and he was a pit boss. "You're starting to make a scene." Turning to the dealer, he said, "Please color this players chips in. Ma'am, I'm going to need you to follow me."

The trio left the table, Randall carried Bella's chips in one hand. As they walked, Jane said, "I had the situation under control."

"You're an intern Jane. You have no authority here. We'll discuss this later after our guest has left."

The man put his hand gently on Bella's upper arm to guide her towards the cashier.

"You can cash out your chips and leave with what you already made. I don't want to see you back in here again," Randall said calmly, motioning towards the cashier's window. He put Bella's chips down on the counter, but still didn't release his hold on her arm.

"Thank you," Bella said politely, breathing a sigh of relief that she'd be able to just collect her winnings and leave, without security making a scene.

"Get your fucking hands off her!" Bella suddenly heard Jasper shout from behind. She cringed. Things were going as well as could be expected, she didn't want Jasper to ruin that.

Bella turned to see Jasper rushing towards them and made a slashing motion with her hand over her throat, begging him to stop.

He didn't stop. He approached Bella and yanked Randall's hand roughly off Bella's arm. The previously calm expression Randall wore suddenly morphed into one of rage.

"Don't ever lay your hands on a casino employee," he said sharply.

"Well, don't lay your hands on a guest," Jasper shot back.

"She's no longer my guest, she was just leaving, and so are you."

"What the fuck is your problem?" Jasper asked, rage bubbling inside. He pulled Bella away from the man, then turned and shoved him away from them, clenching his fist as if to hit him.

He responded immediately by calling for security, who took only seconds to show up and tackle Jasper to the ground. "Get him the fuck out of here. Her too."

Bella followed along as Jasper was dragged out of the casino, her winnings forgotten at the cashier's desk. She watched in horror as Jasper was dragged alongside of the building, into an alley, and thrown down onto the concrete. Randall had followed them outside.

Randall hovered over Jasper menacingly. "I'm so tired of little shits like you," he said. "I could get the cops involved and have you arrested for assaulting a casino employee, but I think I'd rather just kick your ass."

Bella screamed as the man hovered over Jasper, punching him repeatedly. "No, stop!" she yelled, but nobody was listening to her. The security guards stood by, not intervening.

When Jasper received a sharp kick in the ribs, Bella lunged forward as if to drag him away, but was pulled back by Jane, who she hadn't even realized was still there. "I wouldn't get involved. If your friend hadn't been such a dick, maybe you wouldn't have set Randall off."

As quickly as it started, Jasper's beating ended. Bella was released from Jane's hold and rushed forward to kneel at his side. "Jasper?" she asked frantically. "Jasper?"

He groaned underneath her, his face blotchy with forming bruises and a trickle of blood coming from his nose. He moaned and tried to open his eyes, but he could feel the right one already starting to weld shut. "I'm sorry," he groaned.

"I need to get you to a hospital," Bella said frantically.

"No. No hospitals. I'll be okay. Just give me a few minutes."

They stayed together that way, Jasper lying on the pavement and Bella sitting next to him holding his hand. When Jasper was well enough to sit up, Bella said with conviction, "That won't happen again. We're leaving tomorrow."

* * *

><p><strong>April 2011<strong>

"Why are you so convinced that there was something wrong?" Emmett asked, as he and Edward made their way back to security, right after Bella had run into them in the garage.

"Did you see her eyes, man? She looked terrified."

"Nah, I didn't get a good look at her," Emmett said, then he paused. "Do you think the car had anything to do with it?"

"What car?"

"There was a car there that clearly didn't belong. I told them to leave, but I don't know how they got in that lot in the first place."

"Who was working the security stand for the VIP lot?"

"Not sure, but I'll find out." Emmett pulled out his phone and pressed a button. "Felix, I need you to find out who is working security in the VIP lot today. He was? Get him up there, and pull up the video feed from the lot for the last 20 minutes or so. Yeah, I'll be up in a minute."

"Who was it?" Edward asked through gritted teeth.

"Laurent." Emmett answered. "I'm pulling him in."

When they reached the doors of the security room, Felix was already waiting with the monitor cued up. When the video started, they could clearly see Bella getting out of the car, and the arm of a larger man pulling her backwards back in. A couple of moments later, she scrambled out towards the VIP entrance, and then Emmett and Edward saw themselves come into view. Whatever had actually transpired in the car, they weren't able to see or hear.

"Can you zoom in on her and see if she's still in the casino?"

Felix looked confused for a moment as to why Edward was so concerned about her, then shrugged. A few moments later, he had a series of images, the last of which showed her disappearing into a bathroom.

Edward breathed a sigh of relief that she hadn't left yet. "Pull up the first image," he said.

Felix arrowed over to the first image and the three men watched as Bella exited a cab at the main entrance, walked a few steps around towards the entrance, and was pulled into another car- the one Emmett saw in the VIP lot.

"What the fuck?" Edward shouted to no one in particular. "How does someone get fucking pulled into a car like that, thirty feet from the valet stand with nobody noticing? And how did that car get into the VIP lot? Something fucked up is going on. I want everyone involved pulled in here, now." Edward's tone left no room for debate as Emmett and Felix snapped into action. As they called the men involved upstairs, Edward's cell rang.

"Edward, it's Angela. I'm sorry to bother you, sir, but I just wanted to remind you of the teleconference with Aro you have in ten minutes?"

"Shit, I forgot," Edward muttered. "I'll be up in a minute."

When Emmett hung up his cell, Edward pulled him aside, out of the earshot of anyone else in the room. "Keep an eye on her. If she tries to leave, follow her. Text me and keep me updated if anything changes."

"Can I ask you something?" Emmett asked hesitantly.

"What?" Edward snapped.

"What is it with this girl? Why are you so obsessed?"

Edward paused. Obviously he wasn't going to tell him about the instant connection he felt with her once at a bar weeks ago, or how when she glanced at him with her terrified eyes just a few minutes ago it struck a deep-rooted longing in him to protect her. No, Emmett wouldn't understand any of that.

"Because something fucked up is going on here, and she has something to do with it, that's why. Get everyone up here and figure out who was in that fucking car!" Edward said, again with authority, before storming out the door.

* * *

><p>Bella splashed her face with cold water for the third time, but the flushed redness would not seem to go away. Frustrated, she grabbed a paper towel and dried her face before sinking down on the thick couch near the entrance. For once, she was grateful that there was a couch in there- usually she found them absolutely unnecessary.<p>

She pulled her legs up to her chest and curled herself into a protective ball. She tried to think, make a plan, figure out what to do, but the constant banging of the door and women coming in and out of the bathroom was distracting. She hated feeling this way- so unfocused, so scared. She ignored the stares of the other women as they went in and out, retreating into herself.

Mentally commanding herself to focus, she did her best to drown out the noise with her own thoughts. _A plan, _she told herself. _I need a plan._

First of all, Jasper was missing, and the two men that had taken her said that James had him. James wanted to meet her; he said he had a proposal. What could that possibly be?

Obviously he would want her to earn back the money, right? Then he would let Jasper go. She sighed. She wasn't so sure that was even true.

She could run. She told Jasper from the beginning that this was a terrible idea. She warned him he would get himself into trouble. Would it be that unreasonable for her to say that enough was enough? She would no longer put herself in danger to save him.

Could she really go back on twenty-one years of friendship, though?

_Absolutely not, _she decided. After all, Jasper claimed that he was doing all of this for her, misguided as he was.

So finding Jasper was a must. She could ignore the warnings and run, and search for him herself, but that would lead her to James anyway. It would be easier just to wait and meet him, and likely end up with the same result.

Or she could go to the police. Knowing what she knew about her father in his role as a police officer, she didn't figure that they would be too concerned with a missing runaway, and if James did get wind that the police were after him, he'd probably kill them both.

So meeting James seemed to be the only option.

With that decision made, Bella moved on to the next problem. What did he want? The money, obviously, but was there something else? Something didn't feel right.

But if it _was_ just the money he wanted, how would he expect her to earn it? She knew she had a few hours left before it was time to meet him, and she still had a little less than two hundred dollars. There was time to earn _some _money at least. If she wanted to make any kind of legitimate amount of cash she'd have to play higher stakes tables than she was comfortable with, but these were desperate times. If she could make back at least some of the money, then maybe that would be enough to show a good faith effort and he'd let them both go, so they could earn the rest.

_Highly unlikely,_ she thought, but she had to try. She counted her money again quickly- it wasn't as much as she wanted, but she would have to make do. She decided to start at a ten-dollar table and work her way up so she could start playing higher limits. The more money she could put down on a hand when the count was good, the more money she would eventually make.

She knew she wasn't herself. She felt like a tightly wound coil, ready to snap. As she sat at the first table, she found it incredibly hard to focus as the cards came out, but she forced herself to try. She concentrated hard, knowing this time she wasn't just playing to eat that night. She was playing to make enough money to get them out of this mess.

It started easy enough. Bella was able to find a table just starting on a new shoe so she was able to start counting fresh. Within a couple of hours, she'd made enough to feel comfortable playing at a higher limit table, so she did.

She knew she wasn't being as cautious as usual. Her mind was only focused on one thing- making the money back. So distracted by the panic rearing in the back of her mind over Jasper's safety, she knew she wasn't being careful enough. There were too many odd glances from the dealers and the floor managers seemed to hover a bit longer than usual, but nobody said anything.

Until she moved to another table. Only a half hour into playing at a 50-dollar table, she heard heels clacking sharply on the granite floor, coming to a stop directly behind her.

"You need to come with me," a woman's voice said. Bella recognized the voice immediately, because it was almost impossible to forget. Jane.

The memories of their last encounter flooded Bella's mind, and anger built inside her. Feeling bold, Bella said, "I don't need to go anywhere with you."

"Are you even old enough to be in here yet?" Jane asked snidely.

"Are you even old enough to wear a bra yet?" Bella snapped back, continuing to focus on the cards coming out. She felt when Jane pulled the back of her chair sharply, and Bella nearly fell before righting herself.

"You'd be wise to stop counting cards and come with me," Jane said menacingly.

Bella stood her ground. "I'm not the same scared little kid I was back in Vegas, Jane. You're not going to intimidate me. Flat bet me if you want, but you can't stop me from playing here. This is Atlantic City, not Las Vegas. You can't kick me out."

Bella watched as a pit boss approached from the other side of the ropes. "Jane, what's going on?"

"She's counting cards, and she refuses to leave," Jane said, loud enough to grab the attention of several other patrons.

"You can't make her leave. I don't know how things work in your old casino, but you're crossing a line here. I suggest you go back to what you were doing, or I will call Mr. Cullen."

"Fine, call him. He should know what's going on here anyway," Jane said, crossing her arms. Bella took her seat again and watched as the pit boss dialed a phone. Bella placed a bet, and the dealer looked over at the pit boss with wide eyes as if asking permission to deal her. He nodded.

Bella was fully distracted now, but continued to play if only to spite Jane. She couldn't believe that bitch was trying to cause a scene with her, and she was fully aware of Jane standing very, very close to her.

"Do you mind backing up a little?" Bella asked.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are," Jane sneered. "But I'm staying right here. I'll be glad to escort you out myself."

Bella wanted to ask what the hell Jane was doing in Atlantic City anyway, but decided that minimal conversation was best. She just continued to play, with Jane standing very close, while they waited for the manager.

Upstairs, Edward was more than a little annoyed when he received a text message that Jane was in the blackjack pit creating trouble, though he wasn't surprised though. He never would have hired her himself, that was all Aro's doing.

He'd already had a shit afternoon. After running into Bella at the parking garage, his teleconference with Aro ended up taking more than two hours. Then he had to speak with Laurent and the man running the valet stand that morning, but neither gave him any helpful information. He put them both on administrative leave until the situation could be investigated.

Emmett assured him that he had his eye on Bella the whole time Edward was busy, and that she was still in the casino. Despite Emmett's assurance, Edward still had a nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that something was seriously wrong. He kept trying to get back to the floor in hopes of pulling her aside and talking to her, but he was thwarted at every turn. Minor problems kept arising, which unfortunately demanded his attention. Now, nearly eight o'clock, Edward had Jane to deal with. He hadn't even had his standard five o'clock scotch break. Sam was probably beside himself, wondering what happened to him.

When he reached the floor, Edward ignored Jane completely as he stepped behind the ropes into the pit. He approached the pit boss, Paul, and received a quick synopsis of the situation.

"She can't kick somebody out for counting cards," Edward said, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers in frustration. "I swear to God, I've sat her down and explained the differences between here and Vegas."

"Sir, if I can just speak frankly, I think that bitch is crazy," Paul said lowly.

Edward knew he needed to apologize to the player for the rude behavior before pulling Jane aside and laying her out. "Who was it?" he asked.

"The girl at first base, table two."

Edward turned to the direction and his eyes widened in disbelief. "Bella?" he breathed, as he walked to the table. Remembering to be professional, he said, "I'm sorry for the way you were treated by our floor manager. I assure you I will be speaking to her. Can I comp you a meal, or maybe a room, for your trouble?" He gave her his charming smile, but it wasn't returned.

"That won't be necessary," Bella said, looking down at her hands, unwilling to look Edward in the eye. She hadn't even realized that when Jane demanded they call the manager that Edward would show up. She figured a lower level manager would show up instead.

Bella wasn't exactly sure what to think of Edward. She knew she felt a strong tingle, some kind of connection, when they first met, but she didn't understand it, and it scared her a little. Besides that, she had no desire to build any kind of friendship with him, because as far as she was concerned, as soon as she found Jasper and got the mess of their lives cleaned up, they needed to leave.

Ignoring Edward's gaze, she asked the dealer to color in her chips, and hastily left the table.

"Bella, please wait," Edward called, ducking back under the ropes and jogging after her.

"What is it?" she asked with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. When I saw you in the parking garage, you looked scared about something."

"I'm fine, thank you," she said, once again turning to walk away. All she wanted to do now was cash out her chips before she met with James. She'd only made about five hundred dollars, far short of her goal, but at least it could show James she was making an effort. It would take her many more hours to earn enough. She just hoped he'd give her a chance.

"Bella, please," Edward begged. "If you're in trouble, I can help you."

"Why are you so worried about it? Just leave it alone," she said, not breaking stride towards the cash cage. Edward followed along, then gently grabbed her hand in order to pull her to a stop.

"I have to be honest with you. Ever since we met that day at the bar, I regretted leaving without your number. I've been thinking about you. Then I saw you again today, and I could tell that something was wrong. I can't explain it, but when I saw you, I suddenly felt very protective of you."

"I don't need you to protect me," Bella said, shifting her gaze from him. "Please trust me when I say that I'm not good for you, Edward." This time, when she walked away, Edward didn't try to stop her. Unable to relax though, he settled for watching her at a distance.

Bella cashed out her chips without incident and made her way to the escalator. Edward followed a safe distance behind, almost losing her on the second floor, but catching sight of her just in time to see her on the third, making her way towards one of the poker rooms.

Edward knew he couldn't follow her into the room; he'd be spotted instantly. Instead, he waited outside, out of direct sight of the door, and waited for her to come out. After a few minutes, he saw a man with long blonde hair leaving with another dark-haired man. Bella was trailing behind, her eyes downcast. The three of them disappeared into the overhead walkway that lead to the parking garage.

Edward dialed Emmett immediately. "I need you to pull up the video feed for the third floor garage and tell me if she gets into a car."

Emmett, still bothered by Edward's obsession with this girl, reluctantly replied to his request. "She's getting into a black Escalade. They haven't pulled out yet. If you run down to the first floor, you can probably catch them when they're leaving. Are you really going to follow her?"

Edward ignored the question and hung up the phone, running down the escalators towards the lot where he first saw Bella that day. As he made to pull out, he saw a black Escalade creeping by. Perfect, he thought. He let another car pass and followed them out.

They ended up a few blocks off the main strip. They were in an area with a lot of small stores, many of them closed down and boarded up for the off-season. Edward remained a distance from the Escalade, not wanting to make his presence known.

He panicked when he lost sight of the car. The Escalade had turned right, then disappeared by the time Edward followed suit, having made another quick turn.

"Shit!" he yelled loudly, then sped up, frantically searching the area. They didn't seem to be anywhere on the main roads, so Edward started searching the side streets.

After far too long for Edward's comfort, he spotted the car in the darkness, pulled into an alley between the stores. In the Escalade's headlights, he made out Bella's small form, on her knees facing the blonde man, while the other had a grip on the back of her neck.

Edward didn't hesitate. Slamming on the gas, he tore into the alley, his tires screeching loudly as he came to a stop. He threw the door open and jumped out. Startled, the dark haired man released his grip on Bella's neck, and she took the opportunity to lunge away from him.

"Get in the car," Edward ordered her. Bella complied, quickly sliding into the passenger seat, locking the door behind her.

Edward couldn't figure out whether to just get the hell out of there, or stay and confront the men, but when he heard a strangled sob come from the car, he knew that the first priority was getting Bella back to safety.

He got back in the passenger seat, threw the car in reverse, and sped out of the alley. When they were a safe distance away, he growled to himself, "I should go back and rip those guys' heads off."

There was no response from Bella. He turned to look at her, and saw that she was sobbing silently, curled into herself, and trembling violently. He cursed himself for not seeing how distraught she was immediately, and pulled over. Without hesitation, he released his seatbelt and hers, and pulled her onto his lap. He let her cry as he held her to his chest, whispering calming words to her, that seemed to help little.

"Holy shit, Bella. What the hell happened back there?" he whispered, holding her tightly, wishing he could take the pain away from her.

* * *

><p>AN- Yikes. Next chapter, we'll find out what the heck happened in the Escalade, and how Bella ended up on her knees in the alley. Any theories? I'd love to hear your thoughts, so please leave a review!

Some definitions if anyone needs them:

**Color-in-** Trading chips of lower value for chips of a higher value. Usually dealers prefer that you color-in when you are finished playing.

**First base-** The position at a blackjack table closest to the end on the dealer's left.

**Floorman**- A man or woman in charge of a certain, small, number of blackjack tables.

**Pit Boss-** The man or woman in charge of the floormen in a blackjack pit. A pit is a set of blackjack tables in one area of the casino.

**Shoe-** Multiple decks of cards (usually six to eight) that the blackjack dealer deals from.


	9. Blood Brothers

**Blood Brothers**

_"We played king of the mountain out on the end_  
><em>The world come chargin' up the hill, and we were women and men<em>  
><em>Now there's so much that time, time and memory fade away<em>  
><em>We got our own roads to ride and chances we gotta take<em>  
><em>We stood side by side each one fightin' for the other<em>  
><em>We said until we died we'd always be blood brothers<em>

_Now the hardness of this world slowly grinds your dreams away_  
><em>Makin' a fool's joke out of the promises we make<em>  
><em>And what once seemed black and white turns to so many shades of gray<em>  
><em>We lose ourselves in work to do and bills to pay<em>  
><em>And it's a ride, ride, ride, and there ain't much cover<em>  
><em>With no one runnin' by your side my blood brother<em>

_On through the houses of the dead past those fallen in their tracks_  
><em>Always movin' ahead and never lookin' back<em>  
><em>Now I don't know how I feel, I don't know how I feel tonight<em>  
><em>If I've fallen 'neath the wheel, if I've lost or I've gained sight<em>  
><em>I don't even know why, I don't know why I made this call<em>  
><em>Or if any of this matters anymore after all<em>

_But the stars are burnin' bright like some mystery uncovered_  
><em>I'll keep movin' through the dark with you in my heart<em>  
><em>My blood brother"<em>

_Blood Brothers, by Bruce Springsteen; off Greatest Hits, 1995_

**A Few Minutes Earlier**

_Still shaken from her encounter with Edward, Bella hesitated outside the door of the poker room, the place she was supposed to meet James. As her anxiety rose, she wondered what would have happened if she had taken Edward up on his offer to help her._

_But then she would never find Jasper. With a deep breath, she remembered her primary objective, and opened the door. _

_She stood in the entrance with feigned confidence. Now wasn't the time to let James see that meeting with him made her sick with anxiety. She had a part to play now. _

_Though she didn't have the faintest clue what James looked like, she spotted him instantly. He was the man in the corner, staring fixedly at the door, like he was waiting for his prey. His face lit up when he saw her. _

"_Bella," he crooned, crossing the room quickly and taking her hand. "It is so nice to meet you finally." Bringing her hand to his lips, he pressed a wet kiss to her fingers. She cringed at the unwelcome contact. "Are you ready to go?"_

_Bella nodded. She knew from what little Jasper had told her of his meetings, business was never actually conducted within Volterra's walls; it was just a convenient meeting place for him. _

"_This is Demetri," James said, motioning to another man in the corner. Bella recognized him immediately as one of the men who had abducted her earlier. He was the driver._

"_We've met," she said coolly, glaring in his direction. James only smirked, and began to exit. His hand met the small of her back, and she shrugged away from him instantly._

"_Don't touch me," she snapped, stepping to the side and allowing him to walk past her._

"_Feisty," she heard him mutter as he walked out the door. Demetri exited behind him. _

_She followed in silence and didn't argue when James opened the back door to a large, expensive looking truck. She knew this was coming, and while she desperately did not want to get into an enclosed vehicle with these men, she knew it was what she had to do._

_Demetri got into the front seat while James climbed in next to Bella in the back. When the doors were closed and the car pulled out of its space, Bella turned to James and said, "I want you to tell me right now where Jasper is."_

"_You're not really in a position to make demands," James said with a hint of amusement in his eyes. _

"_That's why I'm here isn't it? The asshole up front said this had to do with Jasper. Where is he?"_

_The Escalade exited the parking garage and turned onto the now dark streets of Atlantic City. Bella could only see his face dimly now, and it made her uncomfortable that she couldn't clearly see his eyes._

"_Your friend Jasper called me last night and told me he wanted to meet about some money he lost."_

"_If it's about the money, I can make it back for you," Bella said firmly. "I've already started, it won't take me long."_

"_That's very kind of you to offer, but I suggest you let me finish first. You see, Jasper never made it to my apartment. I waited for hours and when he never showed, I got concerned, so I sent someone to look for him."_

"_And?" Bella asked impatiently._

_James reached his hand over and covered he own with it. Running his thumb gently across her knuckles, he said, "I'm so sorry to tell you this, but he was in a car accident on the way over. He ran straight into a telephone pole head on. He died, Bella."_

_Bella's eyes widened in shock as she took a moment to process what she had just been told. Could it be true? Was Jasper really dead?_

_If he was truly dead, she had trouble wrapping her mind around the fact that it was an accident._

"_You're lying!" Bella shouted, tearing her hand from his. "What the fuck did you do to him?"_

"_Oh, Bella, I wish I was lying, but it's true. We went to the hospital. We talked to the doctor that treated him. They said from the angle that the car hit, they couldn't completely rule out a suicide."_

"_Stop lying! What did you do to him?"_

_Ignoring her, James went on. "They treated him as a John Doe. He didn't have any id on him, and of course they had no way to contact you, so I knew I needed to do it myself. I'm so sorry, Bella."_

_The world around Bella started to spin. Was it true? Could he really be dead? She didn't believe for a second the story James told her, but why would he create such an elaborate story unless Jasper was truly dead?_

"_Pull over," she said frantically, clutching her stomach, very near vomiting. "Please."_

"_Not yet. There's more you need to know. Jasper told me all about you two, and that you are runaways. I'm very concerned for you now that Jasper is no longer with us, so I decided to take mercy on you."_

"_How?" Bella choked out, swallowing back the rising bile._

"_By offering you sanctuary. You can't continue the way you are living without Jasper, and you can't exactly just go back to a normal life without assistance. The solution is simple. You can work for me. I'll give you a place to stay, and I'll keep you safe."_

"_No, thank you," she said without giving his office even a bit of consideration. "Please pull over."_

"_What will you do now that Jasper is gone?" James pressed. "You're all alone now."_

"_Fuck you!" she spat. "Pull the fuck over, I'm done."_

"_I didn't want to do this," James sighed. "I was trying to make things easy on you, but you're forgetting that Jasper owes me money too, money I expect you to pay."_

"_You can go to hell!"_

"_Demetri, pull over," he ordered the driver. The car made a series of sharp turns, and Bella looked out to find herself in an alley. As soon as the car made a stop, she opened the door and rushed out, but Demetri was quicker. He grabbed her from behind, and prevented her from running. _

_Gone was her confidence, replaced with overwhelming fear. "Please let me go," she begged. "Please?" James was walking slowly towards her, unhurried, stalking._

"_I think you could be very useful to me," James said as he reached her. "But first I want to test your skills. Get on your knees."_

"_No," Bella whimpered. "Please, no."_

_Demetri curled his hand behind her neck, forcing her to the ground with one hand. She felt the concrete tear through her jeans as she fell, sending searing pain to her knees. _

_She saw James' feet approach her, but Demetri's hold on her neck was so tight she couldn't look up at him. _

"_Have you ever sucked a dick before, Bella?"_

_Bella only whimpered again in response._

"_Answer me!" he yelled. Demetri pulled back on her neck, forcing her to look up at him. _

"_No," she cried out, sobbing._

"_Well," James said with a smirk, taking a step forward. "There's a first time for everything."_

_Tears streamed down Bella's face as she was forced to stare at her attacker. She opened her mouth to beg for mercy, when the alley was filled with a brilliant light. _

_Her savior had arrived._

* * *

><p>Bella's uncontrollable sobs gradually began to quiet at the sound of Edward's soothing voice.<p>

"_What the hell happened back there?" _he had asked her. She had no idea how to even answer that. More importantly, she wasn't sure she wanted to.

She'd spent most of her life hiding behind carefully constructed walls. She built all the pieces herself and they were perfect, impenetrable, until now at least. The only person she ever let in was Jasper…

And now she was alone.

"Talk to me," Edward whispered urgently. "Please, what can I do?"

"Jasper," Bella whimpered.

"Who's Jasper?" Edward asked gently. A small part of him felt a twinge of jealousy that she spoke another man's name, but he still had the overwhelming, innate need to protect her, and if taking her to this Jasper is what she needed to feel safe again, then that's what he would do.

"My brother," she whispered. She'd never actually called him that aloud before, but it was true in every sense of the word. Despite his desire for more from her, she realized she always saw him that way, as family. Her was her only relative, and now he was gone.

Edward felt a twinge of guilt as relief flooded through him at hearing that Jasper was just a brother, nothing more. "Where is he?" he asked her.

"Gone," she answered quietly into Edward's chest.

"What can I do?" he asked again.

Bella paused for a minute, unsure. He'd already saved her once that day. Could he be trusted? Of that, she wasn't so sure. She owed him her gratitude for rescuing her from that alley, but she didn't owe him an explanation. It would be better for him if he would let her go. In the morning, she would flee town and never look back. She'd start over somewhere, somehow.

She had no idea where to start, though. Starting over seemed like a hopeless proposition.

"Just take me home please," she answered finally, loosening herself from his comforting hold on her and scooting to the far edge of the passenger seat. She didn't plan to stay at the motel long. Once he dropped her off, she would pack and leave. It didn't matter where she went. She just needed to get far away from James, and away from Atlantic City.

Edward frowned at the loss of contact, wondering what he'd done or said wrong to make her flinch away from him so severely. "What's the address?" he asked finally.

When she gave it to him, he frowned. It wasn't an address he was familiar with, and nowhere near the strip. As he started plugging it into his GPS, he asked her, "Is that in Atlantic City?"

Bella nodded, and Edward finished entering the address. As he drove, the silence between them was tense.

Less than a half-mile from their destination, Edward started to feel an overwhelming sense of foreboding, which only intensified the closer they got to their destination. When he pulled into the parking lot of a low-end motel, one which clearly advertised in a neon sign hourly rates and cable TV, he felt nausea being to bubble under the surface.

"Is this it?" he asked her warily. "This is where you live?"

"For now," Bella answered. "Thanks for the ride, and for… you know." She reached for the handle of the door, but Edward reached his hand out sharply and grabbed onto her wrist.

"Wait," he pleaded.

Bella stared at him, confused. "Why?"

"Do you know him?" Edward asked, cocking his head towards the room she'd told him was hers.

Bella peered out the window, and saw a very tall, lanky man standing close to her door idly, as if he were waiting for something. Fearing he was another associate of James, she began to tremble violently.

"Fuck this," Edward muttered, throwing the car into reverse and speeding back out the way they came.

"Wait!" Bella cried. "Where are you going?"

"I'm taking you to my place. There's no way in hell I'm letting you stay there tonight."

"But, why?" Bella asked, legitimately confused. "You saved me. You did your good deed. You can let me go now."

"Just let me help you," Edward begged, becoming increasingly frustrated with her resistance to let him help. "Please?"

Bella agreed this time, knowing that she was truly out of options. What choice did she have but to go with him? She would probably be safe for the night at least, and in the morning she would come up with a plan. "I have to get my things," she told him.

"Not with that guy lurking around. I'll send someone to get your stuff in the morning."

"Okay," Bella agreed, grateful.

As they drove, Edward's hand itched to grasp hers, to give her comfort somehow, but he resisted. He sensed from her reactions to him that he still needed to earn her trust, though he was fairly sure he never gave her any reason to think otherwise.

"Where are we headed?" Bella asked suddenly, noting that the high rises that dotted the shoreline were getting larger.

"Volterra," Edward answered.

"I thought you said you were taking me to your home?"

"I am," he explained. "I live in the casino. It's short commute."

"Sounds fancy," Bella muttered.

Edward shrugged. "It's a perk of the job, I guess."

They both became silent again, and Bella frowned now, her thoughts overwhelming her. From the earlier encounter with Demetri and the other man who had taken her, to the argument with Jane, to running into Edward again, and the incident in the alley with James, her mind was in overdrive trying to process all the information.

Then, of course, was the news about Jasper. She wanted to hold onto the hope that James was lying, that Jasper wasn't dead, but she couldn't force herself to believe that. Even if she highly suspected James was lying about the car accident, she could feel the harsh truth in her heart now. She could now clearly feel an empty space inside her chest. She knew he was dead, and she hadn't even been given a chance to properly grieve.

She hadn't even realized how exhausted she was, but as they drove closer and closer to Volterra, she felt her eyelids become increasingly heavy. She couldn't bring herself to cry anymore; she was simply too tired now. For the time being, she would need to just accept what was.

She only vaguely remembered pulling into a parking garage, being helped out of the car, and walking next to Edward towards an elevator. She could only barely recall the feeling of his arm around her as he tried to steady her as she walked. She remembered his velvet voice drifting in and out of her consciousness. She remembered him fretting that she could be in shock, and not arguing with his assessment.

She remembered nothing after that as her body and mind finally gave into the exhaustion.

Edward had only just managed to get her inside the door when he felt her go limp against him. Fearing the worst, he quickly scooped her up into his arms and laid her down on the closest couch. He breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that she was still breathing, that she'd merely fallen asleep.

She didn't stir at all as he gently removed her sneakers, or even when he picked her up once more and carried her to the bed. He laid her gently down in the center and covered her with a blanket.

After removing his jacket and tie, he poured himself a drink of scotch from the bar and settled down into an overstuffed armchair near the bed.

As he watched her sleep, he realized he knew absolutely nothing about her. He wondered why he felt such an overpowering need to protect her. He wished he knew more about her situation, and only hoped that in the morning, when she was more alert, she might be able to tell him something.

Edward knew that to an outsider that his actions would probably seem foolish. He offered his help to a complete stranger. She refused, and he followed her anyway. He saved her from her attackers, and then he invited her into his car and into his home. He'd gone out on a limb, and put his own safety on the line to protect hers.

She whimpered in her sleep. He gazed at her angelic face, and knew then that no matter what her story was, or what kind of trouble she was in, he would never regret saving her.

As he continued to sip his scotch, he reran the events of the day over and over again in his mind. Whatever happened back there in the alley, Laurent was in on it and so was the valet on duty. He started getting suspicious about Jane's involvement too, which lead him to wonder about her brother, and all of the other employees that Aro had hired.

Something suspicious was going on, and until Bella woke up and was able to answer some of his questions, he had no idea what that _something_ might be.

He could count on one hand the number of people he felt that he could truly trust at Volterra. Among those, he realized, were only Emmett, Maggie, Rosalie, and Angela. There was no one else.

Not wanting to wake Bella, he gently put his glass down and fumbled in his pocket for his phone. He grabbed a pack of cigarettes from the bedside table and made his way out to the balcony. Once outside, he took a deep, cleansing breath. The salty ocean smell calmed him somewhat, but it wasn't quite enough.

He lit his smoke and inhaled deeply. Never really much of a smoker, he still found some stress relief from the habit, and only smoked when things got really stressful. Tonight was one of those nights.

He knew he would need help. Maggie was working the night shift that night, so he called her and asked that she wait around after Emmett relieved her in the morning. He wanted to speak to them both privately. With that finished, he took one last drag of his cigarette and stubbed it out on the patio.

In the living area situated just outside the bedroom, Edward stripped down to his boxers and covered himself with an afghan. He remembered at the last minute to set his cell phone alarm, then tried to relax as he begged sleep to claim him that night.

* * *

><p>"No, no, no, please!" Edward heard the shrill shriek as soon as he'd cut the water from his morning shower. He covered himself with a towel as he dashed from the bathroom, and he found Bella trashing in the bed, her limbs tangled up with the sheets.<p>

"Bella!" he called as he made his way to the bedside. He wasn't sure exactly what was happening, but when he saw her eyes were tightly closed he realized she was probably still sleeping.

"Bella?" he asked again, more gently this time. He shook her slightly and her eyes snapped open. She gasped and sat bolt upright, her eyes darting around the room.

"What? Where?" she asked in confusion, still looking around her in wonder.

"It's me, Edward. Don't you remember? You came here last night."

"Oh, God," she groaned. "I remember now."

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. "That sounded like a hell of a nightmare."

"It was," she answered. "But I'll be okay. I'm sorry. Thank you for letting me stay. I'll get out of your hair now." She made to swing her legs over the side of the bed, but a gentle hand stopped her from getting far.

"Please don't leave," he begged. "I really want to talk to you about what happened last night. Whatever happened, I think some of my staff may have been involved. More importantly, I can't let you go until I know that you'll be okay. Unfortunately, I have an early meeting, and it's important. I will be back soon after. Will you stay? Please?"

Bella looked down at her hands, thinking. Finally, she looked up at him and said, "Okay, I'll stay."

Edward smiled at her. "Are you hungry?"

Bella shook her head. "I feel kind of sick, actually. I might try to sleep some more."

"Okay. You're welcome to any food here if you wake up before I get back. Or please feel free to order room service, it will be charged to my account. I promise I'll be back as soon as I can."

Bella stared at him with her wide brown eyes, and it pained Edward to see the sadness beneath her gaze. "Thank you," she said finally. "I don't think that adequately covers it, but thank you."

Edward was relieved that Bella seemed to be warming up to him now. "You're absolutely welcome. Thank you for letting me help you. Can I ask for one thing, though?"

"What is it?" she asked warily.

He smiled. "When I get back, please talk to me. Can you do that?"

"I'll try," she answered. If that was all she could give him for now, then he would happily accept it.

"I'll leave my cell number by the door in case you need anything. I do mean _anything_."

Edward watched as she relaxed against the sheets again. Though he was itching to hold her again, and talk to her, he also needed to talk to Emmett and Maggie. Vowing to make the meeting quick, he hurriedly finished dressing and made his way downstairs towards his office.

When he got there, Angela was already positioned at her desk, two Starbucks cups before her. She silently offered him one.

"You are an angel, you know that?" he asked her.

She shrugged. "I try. Emmett and Maggie are in your office already. They said you scheduled a meeting?"

"I did," he answered. "It was a last minute thing. Do I have anything else important this morning?"

"Just a meeting with Chelsea. You wanted to go over termination papers for Laurent and Santiago."

"Santiago?"

"He was the valet outside when the incident happened."

"Okay. Actually, push that back until this afternoon if you would? I need the morning free after this meeting."

"Okay, no problem. Let me know if you need anything else."

Inside his office, Emmett and Maggie were waiting, as Angela told him they would be. Maggie looked absolutely exhausted, and Edward felt bad for keeping her.

"Hey guys, thanks for coming. I'll make this quick," he said, sitting down behind his desk.

"Is this about the girl?" Emmett asked him.

"I assume Emmett filled you in on the incident yesterday?" Edward asked Maggie.

"He did. He said a girl was abducted outside the front door, but that they only went around to the garage?"

"Yeah. Anyway, I followed the girl last night because I was worried about her."

"Which was incredibly stupid," Emmett commented.

"That's irrelevant," Edward snapped, annoyed with the interruption.

"Did you find her?"

"Yeah," Edward answered. "She's actually up in my room."

Emmett's eyes widened comically. "Damn, bro."

"It's not like that. Anyway, she had been attacked and she kind of passed out, from shock probably, so I let her sleep it off at my place. But as soon as we're done here, I'm going to see if she can give me anything helpful."

"How do you mean, helpful?" Maggie asked.

"The reason I wanted to see both of you was because I think something incredibly suspicious is going on around here. I know that Laurent and Santiago were involved somehow, which leads me to wonder who else was involved. The problem is, I don't know what they are involved _in. _That's what we need to figure out."

"Okay, what do you want us to do?" Emmett asked.

"Just keep your eyes and ears open. Let me know about anything suspicious. I'll let you guys know anything else I find out after I talk to Bella. I also want you to pull up the images from yesterday. See if the database gives us anything on either of the guys that Bella was with in the garage, or on either of the guys she met upstairs."

The database that came with the security program is generally only helpful if they are looking for people who had been blacklisted from another casino for cheating or other activity. However, the databases usually also had names and basic information, and Edward wanted to find out anything and everything he could.

"That may take a while," Maggie told him. "Sometimes it takes a while to pull up any relevant information.

"Then get started now," Edward said, looking directly at Emmett. "And by the way, don't tell anyone what you're doing. I don't know how many eyes and ears are around this place, but I suspect it's a lot. Just keep this under wraps until we know more. Emmett, call me if you find anything. Maggie, I'll see you tonight?"

"I'll be here," she said with a yawn.

Edward followed behind as the pair left. He waved goodbye to Angela and stepped out into the hall. As he did, he almost ran directly into Heidi.

"What are you doing out here?" he asked her sharply. "Isn't your office upstairs?"

"I was just taking a walk. Have a nice day," she said, turning on her heel and walking the opposite direction. Edward narrowed his eyes after her, knowing she had no reason to be lurking on this level.

Something weird was definitely going on in Volterra.

* * *

><p>Please review!<p> 


	10. This Hard Land

**This Hard Land**

_"Hey there mister can you tell me_  
><em>What happened to the seeds I've sown<em>  
><em>Can you give me a reason, sir, as to why they've never grown<em>  
><em>They've just blown around from town to town<em>  
><em>Back out on these fields<em>  
><em>Where they fall from my hand<em>  
><em>Back into the dirt of this hard land<em>

_Well me and my sister_  
><em>From Germantown we did ride<em>  
><em>We made our bed, sir<em>  
><em>From the rock on the mountainside<em>  
><em>We been blowin' around from town to town<em>  
><em>Lookin' for a place to stand<em>  
><em>Where the sun burst through the clouds and fall like a circle<em>  
><em>A circle of fire down on this hard land…<em>

_Hey, Frank, won't you pack your bags_  
><em>And meet me tonight down at Liberty Hall<em>  
><em>Just one kiss from you, my brother<em>  
><em>And we'll ride until we fall<em>  
><em>Well sleep in the fields<em>  
><em>We'll sleep by the rivers<em>  
><em>And in the morning we'll make a plan"<em>

_Well if you can't make it stay hard, stay hungry, stay alive if you can_  
><em>And meet me in a dream of this hard land"<em>

_From This Hard Land, by Bruce Springsteen; off Greatest Hits, 1995_

* * *

><p>Rolling around in an empty bed was just another reminder for Bella that Jasper was gone. With the hole in her chest still wide and aching, she couldn't manage to fall back to sleep after Edward left. She tried desperately to keep the tears at bay now. She was tired of crying. It made her feel weak and helpless, yet all she seemed to be doing was crying lately.<p>

She was still exhausted from the emotional turmoil of the last couple of days, but sleep wouldn't come. Eventually, frustrated with herself, she swung her legs over the side of the bed and got up.

She made the bed back up carefully, smoothing the sheets and erasing the evidence of her ever having slept there. Edward was kind enough to let her into his home for the night, and she wanted to leave things exactly as they were.

She debated leaving before he got back, but she had nowhere to go. Lost as to what to do, she pattered aimlessly around the suite.

It was a nicer room than she'd ever seen in her life. Even the sheets she'd just vacated were the softest she had ever felt. All the wood in the room was a rich, warm oak. Soft, lush fabric adorned the plush sofa in the corner, and a matching armchair was nestled near the bed. A few books were stacked haphazardly on the table next to the chair, and Bella yearned to pick up the thick volumes and just inhale the musky scent of the bindings and run her fingers over the pages.

She resisted though. She was afraid to touch anything.

She remembered Edward telling her to help herself to any food that was around, but she couldn't find it in her to even be hungry. Instead, she just felt a sick, nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach. She couldn't take her mind off Jasper.

She was distraught, confused, and angry, all at the same time. She reasoned with herself that if she at least knew the cause, the reason for his death then maybe she could find a way to make peace with it. She didn't really know the why or the how, though she had her suspicions. It didn't stop the irrational thought running through her mind that if she ran back to the motel right now, she'd find him there waiting, wondering where she'd been.

The overpowering emotion was anger, which made her angry with herself for feeling that way. Feeling guilty over the rage building inside didn't erase the traitorous thoughts though. She was furious with him because he left her, all alone, and for what? A few thousand dollars? If he had only listened to her…

That thought alone made her literally cry out with frustration, and she once again became a shaking mess. She felt the feeling of the walls closing in on her again, as if her emotions were suffocating her. She needed air. She needed to get out of the room.

Darting for the balcony door, she slid it open quickly and gasped when she hit the railing, sucking in as much of the fresh, salty air as she could in her breaths. Only then did her head start to clear.

She knew there was no time for mourning, not yet. She needed to be rational, and she needed a plan. Out of the corner of her eye she spied a pack of cigarettes and matches sitting on the railing, and she unconsciously lit one as she contemplated what to do next.

When Edward arrived home, he found the bed neatly made and everything as it was when he'd left it the morning before. It was almost as if Bella was a mirage. He feared that she was gone. She probably left him as soon as he went to work that morning.

Ready to shout out in anger, frustration, and remorse, he spotted a shadow on the patio and breathed a sigh of relief. Opening the door gently, as to not startle her, he stepped out onto the balcony. She hadn't even heard him approach.

She was a glorious sight to behold, even in her jeans, t-shirt, and bare feet. The sunlight hit off the balcony just right to make her long, mahogany locks shine and her ivory skin seemed to shimmer in the bright light.

"Bella," he said gently. "I'm back."

She turned to him, and his heart broke at the underlying darkness and sadness in her eyes. She didn't appear to be crying, but she was a tortured soul nonetheless.

"I'm sorry," she said, looking down at her feet while motioning to the cigarette in her hand. "I saw the pack laying there and I just kind of lit up without thinking. Do you mind?"

"Not at all," Edward said, reaching for the pack himself. "Help yourself to whatever you want while you're here."

As they smoked together in silence, Bella caught Edward staring at her out of the corner of her eye more than once, which caused her to flush. She would give almost anything to read his mind at that moment. He was still an enigma to her, and part of her was waiting for the other shoe to drop. In her experience, nobody had ever shown her so much kindness without ultimately wanting something in return, and that sadly included Jasper.

When Bella stubbed her cigarette out, Edward put his out as well, though he wasn't finished. "I wanted to ask you about last night," he said. "Will you tell me what happened?" he asked gently, as he brushed a strand of hair out of Bella's eyes and tucked it behind her ear.

He looked so sincere that Bella didn't have the strength to deny him the answers he sought. She knew she just needed to be careful about how much she divulged. She followed him back into the hotel room, and he pulled out a chair for her at the small dining table in silent invitation. Edward took the seat across from her.

She took a deep breath. "Jasper and I…" she started.

"Your brother?" Edward interrupted.

"Yeah. Well, he's not really my brother, by blood anyway. We've been best friends since we were babies." Edward nodded for her to continue. "Anyway, Jasper didn't have the easiest life growing up. His dad was a drunk and abused him constantly. To make a long story short, he left home right after he turned 18, and I went with him. We didn't have much- no money, no jobs, no diplomas, nothing. We ended up in Las Vegas for a while, as far away from our home as we could get.

"We lived pretty much off the street, or out of my old truck. Jasper sometimes had to steal food for us. Eventually, we figured out we could make money by playing blackjack. It wasn't much, but it kept us fed and happy. We just kind of drifted from place to place, and when we got bored, we moved on," Bella paused, her lower lip trembling briefly. She tried to cover the fact that she was moments from breaking down, but Edward saw right through her.

"What? What is it?" he asked softly, reaching for her hand and giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze.

"It was my fault," she whispered. "Jasper… I told him I wasn't happy. He… he wanted more from me than I was willing to give. He said he was in love with me. Then I got fed up with how our lives turned out one night and I told him I wasn't happy. The next day he came up with this crazy ass plan that landed us here. He got involved with some people… really bad people. The night I met you, that was the first night he met up with them.

"The night before last, he didn't come home, and I got scared, so I went looking for him. Two assholes grabbed me right outside Volterra, but they only drove me to the garage. They told me that I had to meet with James that evening, and he'd tell me where Jasper was. You see, Jasper owed him some money, and I assumed he wanted me to pay it back. That's why I was at the table yesterday, trying to earn at least some of it back."

"I wish you wouldn't have run from me last night," Edward said. "Money, I have. I could have helped."

Bella scoffed. "You'd just give five thousand dollars to a complete stranger?"

"For the right reason," Edward assured her.

Bella frowned, not really believing him. She couldn't imagine anyone ever being so generous, even if he had offered her his home for the night.

"Well, after I met with him, I got into his car. You know that, because you apparently followed me?"

Edward smiled sadly. "I did. I was worried about you. Rightly so, I might add."

Bella shuddered noticeably. "Well, he wasn't after my money. He wanted me to be one of his whores," Bella choked on the last word in disgust at the thought of working for James, especially in that capacity.

Edward clenched his fist in anger, so tightly his knuckles began to turn white. "Back there… in the alley…?" he asked with a strained voice.

Bella looked down at her lap, biting her bottom lip, disgusted by what she was about to say. "He put me on my knees… because he wanted to 'test my skills,'" she answered, making air quotes with her fingers.

A noise sounded in the back of Edward's throat that sounded like a growl. He jumped to his feet, knocking his chair over in the process. Bella flinched at the loud noise it made when it crashed to the floor.

"That motherfucker!" Edward hissed. "I knew I should have gone back there and killed that guy."

Bella couldn't help the tears that sprung in the corners of her eyes now as she relived the memory in her head. Edward mentally ordered himself to calm down when he saw how distressed she was. After a few minutes of tense silence, Edward finally asked, "So what happened to Jasper?"

"James- the guy- told me that he was in a car accident and killed on impact. He said suicide couldn't be ruled out."

"Do you believe that?"

Bella shook her head sadly. "I feel in my heart that he's gone, but I don't believe the reasons I was given. I think James killed him, or had him killed, but I really don't know how to be sure."

"You should go to the police."

"They won't help me," Bella said, shaking her head. "They wouldn't believe me anyway. I'm just a runaway. I can't have my name on a police report. Please trust me when I say I have my reasons."

Edward frowned as he realized that in their entire conversation, she'd stated only hard facts, divulging little or no information about herself. This frustrated him immensely. Edward always had a raw talent for reading people, so clearly it was as if he could see into their minds sometimes. It was one of the reasons he was so good at his job, and probably why Aro sought him out for his position. However, Bella's mind was practically silent to him, and while he yearned to know more about her, he knew he would have to be patient.

"I trust you," he said. "I hope that in time you'll learn to trust me too."

"In time?" Bella asked, confused. "I don't plan on staying around long. I need to get away from here. I don't think that James will stop."

"I can protect you," Edward insisted. "This room is secure. You can stay here with me. If you leave here and run, what's to stop him from going after you? Stay with me, where I can know that you're safe, and we can figure something out. Please?"

"I couldn't ask you to do that for me. You've done so much already."

"Please?" he asked again. "I want to do this for you. Trust me when I say I have my own reasons. Please."

Though Bella was still unsure of his intentions, she nodded hesitantly, because she truly was afraid of what James was capable of, and had no idea what awaited her outside the suite doors.

"I should get my things from my motel then," she suggested. "I don't have much, but there are a few things I need, clothes and such."

"I don't want you going back there," Edward said firmly. "Please let me. I'll go over and pack all of your stuff and bring it back to you, I promise. Is there anything you need in particular?"

"My backpack," Bella answered immediately. "It's an old orange Jansport, and its full of notebooks. I have it hidden behind the toilet in the bathroom. That's the only thing I really need. Everything else can be replaced."

"I'll get it for you, and gather up your clothes too."

"Hey, Edward?" Bella asked tentatively as he opened a drawer and retrieved his car keys. "Are you sure? About everything? About me staying here? Are you really sure?"

"Trust me," Edward said. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life." He pulled out his cell phone to make a quick call. When it connected, he said, "Hey, Emmett. You still want to go for a ride in the Vanquish?"

* * *

><p>"So uh… did you have a destination in mind?" Emmett asked as he noticed Edward was currently speeding through a shadier, and notoriously rougher part of Atlantic City. "I mean, if you were trying to get your car stolen, you could just leave it on the strip with the keys in it."<p>

Edward rolled his eyes. "Bella was staying here. I need to get her things."

"Bella again?" Emmett asked, tensing. "What is this girl doing to you?"

"She's not doing anything," Edward responded, his voice full of annoyance. "I started to drop her off here last night and noticed someone lurking around her door. Someone is after her, and I didn't feel safe leaving her here. She's going to stay in my room for a while."

Emmett frowned. "Edward, man? I know you're my boss and all, but I'd also like to think we're becoming friends, too?"

"I'd like to think so," Edward responded as he turned onto the road where he remembered Bella's motel was.

"Then friends are honest with each other. And I'm worried about you. You don't know this girl at all. You said that there's someone after her, that she's not safe. Are you sure you want to get involved in all of that?"

"Absolutely," Edward responded with certainty. "I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if I turned her away."

"Okay… and you said you think something fucked up is going on at the casino right? You just don't know what yet. What you do know, is that Bella is involved somehow."

"Yeah, so?"

"So, how do you know she's not in on it too?"

"She's not," Edward responded, shaking his head. "She couldn't be." He pulled into a vacant spot in front of the motel and cut the ignition.

"I just don't get it," Emmett said, after pondering for a minute. "You're going out on a limb for a complete stranger. Someone you met – once - at a bar, and ran into a month later? Now you're swearing she can do no wrong. What gives?"

"I don't know. I have feelings for her. Intense feelings. I can't explain it."

"But you just met her. You don't know a thing about her."

"I know enough. I guess it just chooses you sometimes."

"I hope you're right about her then. I don't want to see you get hurt."

Edward nodded and opened the door to get out. "I'm going to grab her stuff. Can you keep an eye on the car?"

"Sure. I can take it for a spin around the block if you want?" Emmett asked with a wry smile.

"Don't you fucking dare," Edward muttered, fishing in his pocket for the key card Bella gave him earlier.

When he entered the room, his eyes widened. The place was absolutely filthy, in complete disarray. Clothes, trash, and other odds and ends were scattered haphazardly around the room. It looked as if it was ransacked. He couldn't imagine Bella living in such squalor, so he suspected foul play.

"Emmett?" he called out the still open door. "You better get in here."

Emmett approached and stuck his head in the open doorway. "Shit, man," he muttered. "You should probably call her, see if anything's missing."

Edward pulled out his cell phone and dialed his own room, praying that she would pick up. Nothing.

"She's not answering. She's probably afraid to answer my phone."

Emmett pulled out his own phone and started snapping pictures.

"Let's just get what we can salvage and go," Edward suggested, not wanting to be there longer than necessary. "She said there was nothing valuable in here, except a backpack she wanted me to grab. Can you help me look for it?"

"Where'd she say it was?" Emmett asked, surveying the room.

"Bathroom, shoved behind the toilet," Edward said, as he entered the room he assumed to be the bathroom. He heard a crunching sound underneath his shoes and looked down to find the porcelain lid to the toilet shattered across the bathroom floor. He carefully maneuvered to crouch next to the toilet, and found nothing. "It's not here. She said it was orange."

They searched in vain as they gathered up both Bella's and Jasper's meager belongings and clothes. Though Bella hadn't specifically asked Edward to pick up any of Jasper's things, from what she told him before, he assumed she'd want to look through them, and maybe find some odds and ends to keep him in her memory.

They found Bella's empty duffle bag in the closet and filled it with what they could find. They searched the room again, looking for the orange backpack, and came up empty-handed.

"Wonder what the hell she had in there?" Emmett pondered aloud, as they made their way back to Edward's car.

"Whatever it was, it was important to her," Edward said with a sigh.

"You know, my cousin, Kate, is a cop. Maybe I'll give her a call about this and see what she thinks. Come to think of it, she'll probably kick my ass for tampering with the crime scene."

Edward thought for a moment, then asked, "Do you think she might be able to check something else out, too?"

Emmett shrugged. "Within reason, I guess."

"The man that attacked Bella in the alley… he told her that her friend died in a car accident, but Bella's not so sure. Do you think you can check out if there were any single car accidents in the area within the last couple of days?"

Emmett shrugged. "I can ask."

* * *

><p>Back at Volterra, Edward went over to Human Resources to meet with Chelsea before returning to Bella. The meeting didn't go well.<p>

Chelsea was adamant that the actions of Laurent and Santiago weren't grounds for termination, though she didn't really have any facts to back up her argument. Edward quickly became flustered by their meeting and ended up putting his foot down. Since New Jersey was an "at will" state, an employee could be fired for any reason, period. He wanted them out, and he demanded that she draft the papers immediately.

As he turned to exit her office, he saw her reach for her phone. Edward was suspicious of her desire to protect the two lowlifes from termination. After he closed the door behind him, and he looked to make sure no one else was around, he pressed his ear to the door.

"Aro Volturi please," Edward heard her say into the phone. He tensed and waited. Before Aro presumably got to the phone though, he heard footsteps coming down the hall. He righted himself and strode purposefully down the hall, still fuming, and wondering what the hell Chelsea needed to talk to Aro about.

Just when he thought the situation with his employees- particularly the ones that Aro hired- couldn't get any more suspicious, he received a call from Emmett.

Edward stepped into an open office he knew to be vacant and shut the door behind him before answering. "Hey," he answered quietly. "What's up?"

When Emmett hesitated on the other end of the line, Edward immediately feared the worst.

"I got a hit on the database," he said after a few moments. "On the blonde man."

"That's great," Edward said, though his voice lacked enthusiasm. "What do we know?"

"Nothing, that's the problem. The database indicated that he had a file, as in past tense. It was deleted. Today."

"What the fuck?" Edward hissed.

"It gets worse," Emmett said. "The person who deleted it didn't bother to cover their tracks, or maybe didn't have time to. I know who it was, and they work here."

"Who was it?" Edward asked, pinching the bridge of his nose, afraid to hear the answer.

After another long pause filled with Emmett's angry breathing, he finally responded, "It was Felix."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **Okay, next chapter, Edward confronts Aro. Any theories on what he's up to? I've gotten some great ones so far! Thank you everyone who is reading and reviewing! I always love to hear from you, so please let me know what you're thinking!


	11. Trouble River

**Trouble River**

_"There's a river runs through this valley_  
><em>Cold and deep and black<em>  
><em>Comin' like a tombstone shadow across my back<em>

_Trouble river, six foot high and risin_  
><em>Trouble river, I can't keep from cryin'<em>

_I woke up last night shakin'_  
><em>Shakin' from a dream<em>  
><em>That all I seen was smiling faces staring back at me<em>

_Snakes crawling in the hi house_  
><em>I'm stuck in muddy ground<em>  
><em>Tonight I'm gonna shed this skin<em>  
><em>And I'll be breathin' free air now"<em>

_Trouble River, by Bruce Springsteen; from 18 Tracks, 1999_

**April 2011**

**Las Vegas**

"Carlisle, I assure you, there is nothing to worry about," Aro told his old friend. "Everything is set in motion. It won't be long now, and you will be a wealthy man."

Aro Volturi Jr. was 10 years old the first time his father brought him to Las Vegas. In 1974, when Aro first laid his eyes on the growing skyline, Las Vegas was a much different place than it was today. He called those the pure days of Vegas, before the towering high-end resorts moved in around the late eighties. Back then, Las Vegas truly earned the nickname "Sin City."

His father, Aro Volturi Sr., while mourning the loss of his wife, took Aro and his two younger brothers there to start over. It didn't take long for him to fall in love with the city, and his son was equally captivated. Aro watched his father become a virtual nothing to an entrepreneur, involving himself in all the city had to offer. Crime was rampant, and money was ripe for the taking. Aro wanted to be just like his father, and the urge only grew as his father's influence around the city did.

Carlisle sat on the opposite side of Aro's cherry wood antique desk, several floors up in one of the towering hotel-casinos Aro owned, the bright lights of Las Vegas clearly visible in the floor to ceiling window behind him. Aro was his boss, but they were also old friends. However, Carlisle couldn't help but feel frustrated.

"It just seems like there are so many problems to address. I just don't see how this is going to work in the end."

"Marcus and Caius are leaving tonight for Atlantic City. They're scoping out prospective properties. Once I've moved all of the pieces into place, I will sign this casino over to you, I assure you. When have I ever given you cause to doubt me?"

Carlisle pinched the bridge of his nose, a trait that his son inherited from him at a very young age. "It's already becoming difficult, Aro," he said in a strained voice. "You've taken all my best employees already."

Aro chuckled. "They were mine to take. You do work for me, remember?"

"And my son?" Carlisle argued. "Moving him across the country, taunting him with a job he's nowhere near qualified for, just so he can get away from me?"

"Carlisle, I've known you so long, you are practically a brother to me. I promise you that I had only the best intentions when I offered Edward that job. While I'm fully aware that your lifelong dream was to own a casino with your son, I also know you both well enough to see that Edward would not forgive you without putting some distance between you. The situation with Alice…"

"The situation with Alice is none of your business!" Carlisle snapped. "Do not talk about my daughter. I'm warning you."

"Carlisle, please. I feel that your anger is quite misdirected. I simply offered Edward an opportunity. Think of the experience he's gaining working for me, and when the two of you resolve your differences- and I have faith that you will- he will be a wonderful asset to you."

Carlisle examined his friend across the desk and saw nothing but sincerity. "I'm sorry," he said. "You're absolutely right. I shouldn't have snapped at you. Things have been strained at home with Esme. I think she's having trouble forgiving me. She blames me for driving Edward away. Hell, I blame myself."

"It will all work out in the end, dear friend. Just give it time, and we will all benefit. I promise you that."

"Thank you," Carlisle said.

"Of course. You know I love Esme dearly, but if you ever need someone to vent to, I am here for you, my brother."

Both men were startled by a sharp knock on the office door, and Aro's assistant Gianna stuck her head in the door. Aro motioned her inside.

"Aro," Gianna practically purred, strutting into his office with heels a little too high and a skirt way too short. "Your daughter is on line one for you."

Aro smirked at her and licked his lips slightly. He knew that his personal assistant could have just paged him on the intercom, but she never missed an opportunity to walk into his office, showing off her firm little ass. And as always, he appreciated it.

"Which daughter?" he asked, letting his eyes roam freely down Gianna's body.

"Chelsea."

"Thank you," he said. "You're excused." He loved to make her sweat by ignoring her obvious attempts at seduction. He found that it spiced things up in their regular activities at the close of business.

"She is something," Carlisle murmured with narrowed eyes, watching as she left.

"So desperate to belong, so desperate for money and power, she'll do simply anything. It will be hard to let her go when I leave," Aro purred, practically salivating over the show she'd just given the men. "You know, Carlisle, she's excellent for stress relief, if you catch my drift."

Carlisle frowned. This was one area where he and Aro didn't, and never would, see eye-to-eye. "I love my wife," he said simply.

"I love mine too," Aro said with a smirk. "But there are just some needs that she can't meet anymore."

"I'd prefer not to comment," Carlisle said carefully. Aro's infidelity to his wife of thirty years had always been a source of contention between them. They were at an impasse, and he preferred to keep it that way, rather than continue to argue to no end.

"Well, dear friend, I must bid you adieu while I speak with my daughter. You don't mind, do you?"

"Not at all," Carlisle answered. "Let me know if I can be of any assistance to move things along in Jersey."

Aro nodded and dismissed him with a wave of his hand as he picked up the receiver.

"Chelsea, darling, how are you?" Aro cooed into the phone, as Carlisle was shutting the office door.

"Cullen is stirring up shit," she hissed into the phone.

Aro chuckled. Of his two daughters, Chelsea was the most straightforward, and undoubtedly the smarter one. She didn't fuck around, always cutting straight to the chase. She was smart and she was loyal. His other daughter was Heidi, who was a bit more laid back. What she lacked in intelligence she made up in beauty. Aro had to quickly learn a blind eye to his daughter's more promiscuous side. She had a way of drawing in people, especially men, and he didn't want to know what was going on behind closed doors. He simply used her talents to best suit him. Both Aro's daughters served him well in their own ways.

"What has our dear Cullen done now?"

"He wants Laurent and Santiago fired."

"And why is that?"

"Afton and Demetri were sent to pick up the Swan. Laurent and Santiago did as they were told, but Cullen found out. He wants them gone."

"Interesting," Aro murmured. "And how did he find out?"

"Apparently he knows her. They were seen together twice, once in the parking garage and later on the casino floor. We don't know where she is now, but according to Demetri, she took off with Cullen. He helped her when she was… speaking… to James."

"And Whitlock?"

There was a pregnant pause on the other end of the phone. "James fired him," she said. "Permanently."

Not missing her subtext, Aro was immediately filled with rage. _"What?"_

"I…uh… I assumed you knew," Chelsea stammered, taken aback by her father's sudden loss of temper.

"I did not," Aro growled into the phone. "It seems I'm going to have to make an unscheduled trip to Atlantic City to discuss boundaries with our friend."

"Why is it such a concern?" Chelsea wondered aloud. "He wasn't important."

"He was extremely important!" Aro snapped. "He and Swan were a package deal! That was obvious when we started this."

"Well, if she's cozying up to Cullen it may not be a problem after all," Chelsea pointed out. "He can get her on board if we play our cards right."

"Just work your magic when the time is right. Make her see that she can be part of this family. I'll be there in two days, we'll discuss this then."

"What should I do about Laurent and Santiago?" Chelsea asked.

"Do as Cullen wishes. Fire them. It will show good faith. I'll make other arrangements for their employment. As far as his suspicions, I'll do my best to deflect them. He'll come around eventually. We just need to earn his trust, and I'm afraid that that's going to be a little harder than I first anticipated."

"As you wish, father," Chelsea said dutifully, though Aro didn't miss the hint of doubt in her voice.

A beep on Aro's end indicated he had another call. Checking the caller id, he recognized Edward's cell number immediately. "Well, it looks like your friend Edward is on the other line, if you'll excuse me. My love to you and your sister, my dear."

"And to you. Goodbye, father."

* * *

><p><strong>Atlantic City<strong>

Edward clenched his phone tightly in his hand, furious.

_Felix, _he thought with malice. _Another one of Aro's 'appointees.' What the fuck is Aro up to?_

Edward was tired of playing games. He was tired of the staff switching, the sneaking around, and the underhanded bullshit.

The same bullshit that damn near got Bella kidnapped, and…

It made him nauseous to think of what could have happened if he hadn't intervened.

Unwilling to continue being silent about his concerns, he decided to go straight to the source. He immediately pulled up Aro's number and hit 'send.'

"Edward!" he exclaimed jubilantly into the phone. "How are you, son?"

"I'm not your fucking son," Edward spit.

"Oh, I'm so sorry for the term of affection. Your father and I have grown so close over the last few years, you're practically my nephew."

"We'll not discuss my father. I have something far more important to talk about."

"Yes, Chelsea called me. I'm so sorry about her resistance in the matter of Mr. Laurent and Santiago. I assure you, I put her in her place. I told her that she's not to question you or try to go above your head on such matters. From the details she gave me, you were absolutely right in your assessment."

Edward froze, not sure if he heard correctly. It wasn't what he expected to hear, and while it was what he wanted, he wasn't completely appeased.

Clearing his throat he said, "While I'm very glad to hear you agree with me on that matter, but I'm calling to discuss Felix."

"Oh?" Aro asked, sounding bored.

"I asked McCarty to check the security feed involving the girl who was abducted. He found the feed, but when he used the facial recognition software, he found out that Felix deleted some of the profiles. I don't know what his story is, but I want him gone too."

"Let's not get too ahead of ourselves. I'm sure that was just a misunderstanding. Felix has been nothing but a faithful employee to me, and I'd be remiss to let him go without giving him a chance to let him explain himself."

"Fine, I'll talk to him, find out what the hell he was thinking. He's up to no good, though. I have a feeling."

"As I said, he's been a long time loyal employee to me. Let me talk to him, and I assure you that there will be no more problems from him."

"That's not good enough," Edward growled.

"Edward, you seem absolutely focused on retribution for an incident that had nothing to do with you. What is _your_ motivation for digging into this?"

"A woman was abducted directly outside of the casino I manage. I don't take my job lightly. That is my motivation."

"And the same girl that was abducted was found in a confrontation with Jane only a few hours after this so called abduction. I assured you that I would look into Felix's actions, what more do you want from me?" he asked, annoyed.

"I just want what's right," Edward said firmly.

"And you shall have it. I will speak to him. But for now, I must let you go. I have a meeting with the vultures from the casino control commission in about ten minutes."

Edward hung up without saying anything else. As he rode the elevator to his suite, his nerves were thoroughly frayed. Aro's promise and assurance he would take care of the problem didn't sit well with Edward. Even if he had agreed that Laurent and Santiago needed to be let go, what was his motivation for keeping Felix around? Covering up evidence certainly seemed an offense worth consequences.

A few weeks, or possibly even a few days ago, Edward would have simply quit his job on the spot, but now he had a bigger issue. As he entered his apartment, and took sight of Bella in all her beauty and innocence, he knew he had to stick it out. The stakes were much higher now. Edward couldn't walk out on his position until he knew what was going on behind the scenes. His overwhelming suspicions, along with the lack of answers, was slowly driving him to the brink of insanity.

But still, as he gazed at Bella, sitting near the window, the sunlight making her hair shine as she sat curled up in an armchair sound asleep, he knew he had a greater purpose now. He was absolutely captivated by her.

Though he tried not to wake her, the quiet sound of her duffle bag hitting the wooden floor made her stir.

"Edward?" she murmured in question. Her voice sounded like golden wind chimes, even as she awoke.

"It's me," he answered softly. "I'm sorry I took so long."

Bella stretched and rose, turning to face him. Her hair was tangled, and she had lines on the right side of her face from where the fabric of the chair bunched up underneath her, and Edward thought she couldn't be more beautiful.

"It's okay," Bella said. "I don't usually sleep in the middle of the day. I must have been exhausted."

"I brought your bag. Emmett and I grabbed what we could, but there was a problem."

Bella eyed the bag warily. "What was wrong?" she asked quietly.

"It looked like someone broke in. Your stuff was all over the place, and your backpack was missing. The bathroom was completely destroyed."

Bella's mouth opened and closed for a second, before her eyes widened. She shut them quickly to fight back the impending tears. "That… umm… well that sucks."

"Can I ask what was in the notebooks?" Edward asked gently.

"Just… scribbling. Thoughts, ideas, formulas…" Bella trailed off, chuckling to herself. "It's like my mind just won't shut off, and it's just an outlet for errant thoughts. I've been keeping journals for years. I just don't get why anybody would take them. There's no value in them."

"I'm so sorry," Edward whispered. "But if there's anything I, we, can do to get them back, I swear to you I will."

"Like I said, it's just scribbling. It's not important."

Edward took a step towards Bella and cupped her cheek gently in his hand. "It _is_ important," he assured her. "Because it's important to you."

As Bella unconsciously leaned into his touch, Edward relished in the feeling of the soft skin of her face under his fingertips. At that moment, as they stared at each other, his hand on her cheek, he wanted nothing more than to kiss her.

But it just wasn't the right time. She was distraught, and he had no idea how she even felt about him, if she felt anything at all.

Reluctantly, he removed his hand from her face and cleared his throat. Motioning to her bag on the floor, he said, "I'll just put this in the other room. I'm sure you'd like to shower and change."

"That sounds like heaven," Bella admitted. "I won't be long."

Edward grabbed her bag and retreated to the other room, where he barked out a surprise laugh. Bella ran in behind him, her face flushed. "Oh my God, I hope you don't mind!" she exclaimed.

"Not at all," Edward murmured, taking in his surroundings. All his boxes, those he had never gotten to unpacking, had disappeared. His extensive collection of records and CDs were all placed neatly on the built in shelving units that lined the wall opposite the window. "You didn't have to do this, but thank you," he said sincerely, taking it all in.

"It's just… you have so much music. It seemed like a shame to keep it all in boxes."

Edward smiled. "How did you organize it?"

"Um… by genre, and alphabetically within that genre. I hope that's okay."

"It's perfect," he murmured. "I just feel terrible that while I've been gone all day you've been organizing my shit."

Bella blushed. "I got a bit of cabin fever, I guess. I needed to keep my mind occupied, so actually, it was a pleasure. I'm just glad you're not mad."

"Of course I'm not mad," Edward answered. "Go ahead and do what you need to do. I'll be in the other room going over some paperwork."

"Aren't you off for the day?" Bella asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"The work never seems to stop around here," Edward said with a sad smile.

As soon as he exited the room, he felt an overbearing sense of loss, but chided himself. Bella had given him no indication that she was even remotely interested in him, and besides that, her life had been completely turned upside down within a matter of days. She would need time to heal.

And yet Edward could not stop thinking about what could be.

As he busied himself with spreadsheets, numbers, profits and loss, Bella finally emerged from the bedroom, her hair slightly damp and falling in gentle waves around her pale, flawless face. Edward gaped at her unconsciously, before shuffling awkwardly and closing his laptop.

"It's been a long day for me," he told her. "Would you care to join me for a drink downstairs?"

"In the casino?" Bella asked warily.

"I was thinking the bar where we first met?" Edward suggested. "I usually go there everyday around this time."

Bella shifted uncomfortably. For the past 24 hours at least, she'd felt strangely safe, as if she were trapped in a bubble within Edward's suite. She couldn't help but fear what awaited her outside the doors. Images of James assaulted her, and she trembled without realizing it.

"Hey," Edward said, approaching her trembling form cautiously. "What is it?"

"I'm just…" Bella trailed off, not wanting to admit her fears aloud. "What if James…?"

Understanding immediately, Edward took her hand and squeezed gently. "I promise I won't let you out of my sight. You're safe with me."

Bella did feel safe, though she still didn't understand why. There was something about his demeanor that calmed her, made her feel safe.

"I should probably change. I feel so frumpy compared to you," Bella said, motioning to him. He was wearing a sharp jet-black suit and a black silk shirt with a crimson tie.

"You're dressed just fine," he said, taking in her vintage tee-shirt, faded jeans, and worn Chucks. "You're perfect," he murmured without thinking. Realizing his blunder, he quickly clarified. "You don't need to dress up or anything. I can change if you'd be more comfortable."

"No," she smiled shyly. "You're perfect too."

Though she couldn't help herself but feel attracted to him, she still felt guilty. Here she was, where she should be mourning the death of her best friend, and she was distracted with thoughts of how sexy Edward looked in his Armani suit. It was an uncomfortable feeling for her. She never felt such attraction to anyone before, but it was addictive all the same. She craved Edward, craved his touch, his presence.

Despite feeling safe with Edward, Bella couldn't help but look over her shoulder every few seconds as they made their way to the bar. Edward couldn't help but notice her obvious fear, and he gently placed his hand on the small of her back in a comforting gesture.

At the bar, he pulled her stool out for her and Bella swooned. She wasn't used to being treated like a lady; she couldn't recall a time anyone had treated her with such manners.

"What would you like?" Edward asked her.

Bella quickly tabulated in her mind what she could spend from the winnings she'd made yesterday, but came up short. She didn't know how long she would need to survive on it. Without Jasper around, she had no idea what her next step would be. Without knowing how much longer she'd have to survive on the meager amount of money she had, there was no feasible way to budget her expenses.

This frustrated her immensely.

"Just water, please," she told him.

Edward frowned. "Are you sure you don't want something else? It's on the house," he said with a wink.

Not normally willing to accept handouts, Bella paused, before hesitantly accepting. She really did need a drink, hoping it would calm her nerves.

"On the house, huh?" she asked.

Edward shrugged. "Another perk of the job. So what will it be?"

"Whiskey on the rocks?" Bella asked shyly.

"Just like last time," Edward said, smiling. When Sam brought the drinks he ordered over, he handed it to Bella and said, "Just try not to dump it on me this time."

Bella let out a surprised, tinkling laugh, which was nearly Edward's undoing. It was the first time he heard her laugh, as well as the first time he had ever seen her smile. He vowed right then that he would do anything and everything in his power to make her happy.

"I am sorry about that, by the way," she said, her eyes still shining from laughter. "I can't believe you even bothered to talk to me after that."

"Of course I talked to you. The most beautiful woman I'd ever seen dumped her drink on me. What was I supposed to do, just walk away?"

Bella blushed at the 'beautiful' comment and stirred her drink idly. "You think I'm beautiful?" she whispered into her drink.

"Yes. Why? Does it come as a surprise to you?"

"It's just that nobody's ever said that to me." She looked up to meet his gaze. He stared at her intently and swallowed hard. He had to fight with himself to not just spill his guts and tell her everything he was feeling, but there was something he wanted to tell her.

"Bella, I…" he started, when he was interrupted by a clap on his shoulder.

"Edward, I thought I'd find you here. Listen, I got word from my cousin on the situation you asked her to check out," Emmett said, clearly oblivious to Bella's presence.

Edward made a slashing motion over his throat, but Emmett continued without taking notice. "There were no single car accident reported in the area for the last five days. She checked a contact at the hospital too, no MVA fatalities."

The shattering of glass sounded behind them, and Edward turned sharply to see that Bella's glass was now just a pile of glass shards on the stone floor. Her head was in her hands as she swayed dangerously on the barstool.

Acting quickly, Edward wrapped his arms around her to prevent her from falling. "Bella?" he asked, panicked.

Her eyes darted around wildly and she began to hyperventilate. "I… I can't…" she stammered, breathing heavily.

"Can't what, baby?" he begged.

Before she could answer, her eyes rolled back into her head as she fell limp in his arms.

* * *

><p>AN- So there you have it, a little clue as to what's going on in Aro's mind. I'd still love to hear your theories.

Love it, hate it? Please review. I don't want to resort to begging, but I will if I have to!


	12. She's the One

**She's the One**

_"With her killer graces and her secret places_  
><em>That no boy can fill with her hands on her hips<em>  
><em>Oh and that smile on her lips<em>  
><em>Because she knows that it kills me<em>  
><em>With her soft french cream<em>  
><em>Standing in that doorway like a dream<em>  
><em>I wish she'd just leave me alone<em>  
><em>Because french cream won't soften them boots<em>  
><em>And french kisses will not break that heart of stone<em>  
><em>With her long hair falling<em>  
><em>And her eyes that shine like a midnight sun<em>  
><em>Oh-o she's the one, she's the one<em>

_That Thunder in your heart_  
><em>At night when you're kneeling in the dark<em>  
><em>It says you're never gonna leave her<em>  
><em>But there's this angel in her eyes<em>  
><em>That tells such desperate lies<em>  
><em>And all you want to do is believe her<em>  
><em>And tonight you'll try just one more time<em>  
><em>To leave it all behind and to break on through<em>  
><em>Oh she can take you, but if she wants to break you<em>  
><em>She's gonna find out that ain't so easy to do<em>  
><em>And no matter where you sleep tonight or how far you run<em>  
><em>Oh-o she's the one, she's the one<em>

_Oh-o and just one kiss_  
><em>She'd fill them long summer nights<em>  
><em>With her tenderness that secret pact you made<em>  
><em>Back when her love could save you from the bitterness<em>  
><em>Oh she's the one, oh she's the one"<em>

_She's the One, by Bruce Springsteen; off Born to Run, 1975_

* * *

><p>Bella woke up in a large, familiar bed and groaned. Her head was pounding and her mouth felt like it was filled with cotton.<p>

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she sat up slowly, then shut her eyes tightly as the room started to spin.

"Hey, you're up," a quiet, angelic voice said from across the room. Bella opened her eyes slowly to find a petite brunette with cat eyeglasses approaching her, staring at her with obvious concern.

Shaking her head against the building fog, Bella asked quietly, "How much did I drink last night?"

The brunette frowned. "You didn't drink anything at all. You don't remember what happened?"

Bella searched the depths of her mind and came up short. "No. Who are you?"

"I'm Angela, Edward's personal assistant. He had to go into work so he asked me to come up here and stay with you until you woke up. You really don't remember anything?"

"No," Bella answered. "My head is pounding."

"You're probably dehydrated," Angela said helpfully. "I'll get you some water. You've been asleep almost twenty hours."

"Christ," Bella muttered, struggling to remember what happened.

As she waited for Angela to bring back the water, she tried to figure out the last thing she remembered.

_Edward went to the hotel to get my things. The phone rang and I was afraid to answer it. I kept making circles around the suite and almost tripped over one of the boxes. I kept thinking about Jasper and I tried to get my mind off him. I actually tripped over one of the boxes. I kicked the box and a CD flew out of the top. I picked it up and felt sad because it was just sitting in a box with thousands of others and figured out a way to keep busy. Edward came back. My journals were missing. I was embarrassed about organizing his CDs, but he didn't mind. I showered. We went down to the bar. He had his hand on my back. He pulled my stool out. We laughed about our first meeting. A large man approached Edward and starting talking about…_

_Oh God._

_Jasper._

Bella's hand flew to her mouth when she remembered, nausea rising. She bolted towards the bathroom and knelt in front of the toilet, gagging and retching, but nothing came out.

As she heaved, Angela rushed in behind her and held her hair back, rubbing her back soothingly. "It's okay," she kept murmuring. Bella wondered why this girl she didn't even know even cared enough to hold her hair back for her.

"I remember," Bella muttered, once the wave of nausea finally passed.

"Here, try this," Angela said, handing her a tall glass of water. Bella sat back on her heels and took a tentative sip. It tasted like heaven.

Bella shut her eyes tightly as she sipped, reliving the evening before in her mind.

_"There were no single car accident reported in the area for the last five days. She checked a contact at the hospital too, no MVA fatalities."_

_Hearing every word, Bella connected the dots immediately. Edward had someone check up on the story about Jasper. It wasn't true. He was murdered. Why else would James lie about that?_

_Her eyes felt heavy and the room started to fade around her. Her limbs felt like Jello as she tried to stay upright in the chair. Then she felt arms around her, holding her in place._

_"Bella?" Edward had asked, panicked._

_Bella looked everywhere but as his face, trying to focus, on something, anything, as her breathing picked up. She found it hard to take a deep breath as she hyperventilated._

_"I… I can't…" she stammered._

_"Can't what, baby?"_

Breathe, _she thought, as the world around her faded._

_She didn't know how long she was out, but there was commotion around her, so it probably hadn't been long._

"_Christ. Edward, I'm sorry man, I didn't even see her sitting there!"_

"_We have to take her to a hospital!" she heard Edward's voice yell._

_The word 'hospital' snapped her back to the present. "No hospital," she managed to groan. "I'm fine."_

"_Can you walk, love?" Edward had asked her._

Love?

"_Yeah, just hold on to me," she said, taking an experimental step. "I'm fine. Can we go back to your room now?"_

"_Bella, I'm sorry," the large man said. "Are you okay?"_

"_Fine, I just want to lay down."_

"_I've got you," Edward murmured, holding an arm around her as they walked slowly back towards his suite. _

She didn't remember much after that, just some hazy images of getting into an elevator, Edward on his cell phone, and being put to bed. Bella looked down at herself and saw she was wearing a pair of shorts and a tank top, definitely not what she'd worn to the bar. Her feet were bare.

Flushing a little, she looked up at Angela. "Oh my God, did Edward dress me?"

Angela laughed a little. "No, he called me as soon as he got you up to his room. He was actually adorably embarrassed. You woke up a little and changed yourself, I just helped."

"I don't suppose it's normally one of your job duties to help change Edward's half passed out friends?" she paused as the word 'friends' slipped from her lips. Was that what they were?

Angela chuckled. "No, it's not a common occurrence. I was happy to do it, though."

"Well, thanks," Bella said uncomfortably.

"He's a good man, you know," Angela said suddenly.

Bella cocked her head in confusion.

"Mr. Cullen- Edward- he's a good man. I've only known him a few months, but I can tell. As his assistant, I probably spend more time with him than anyone else who works at the casino. He's charming and smart as hell, and he can read people like he's reading a book. He has a soft side too. He cares so much about his employees. He's sweet and generous and fair. I just worry so much about him."

"Why are you telling me all this?" Bella asked, curiously.

"Like I said, because I worry about him. He always works so hard, and every day he comes back here, alone, only to beat me to work again the next morning. I've caught him sleeping in his office before. He just looks so lost and sad all the time, like he's missing something in his life. Then you came along. I saw it in the way he looked at you last night. Even though he was terrified for you, when he looked at you I could actually see some life in his eyes for the first time since we met. I know that I don't really know you, but I swear that if you can bring out that kind of response from him, then you're worth keeping around," she said with a wink.

Bella frowned. "You have to be mistaken," she said sadly. "I don't know how much Edward told you about me…"

"Nothing," she assured her.

"Well, if you knew my whole story, you'd realize that I'm probably nothing more than a charity case to him. I'm a means for him to right some kind of wrong he made in his past."

Angela's eyes widened through her thick lenses. "You don't honestly believe that?"

"I do. I don't know what else to believe. Nothing else makes any kind of logical sense."

"Then it's my assessment you don't see yourself clearly at all."

Bella shook her head, trying to absorb what Angela was trying to tell her. How could it be possible that Edward might actually have feelings for her?

After a few moments of silence, Angela said, "Enough with the heavy. Edward wanted me to text him when you woke up, but I'm sure you'd like a few moments to yourself before he comes up here?"

Bella smiled gratefully. "I wouldn't mind a shower. Just give me a ten minute head start?"

"You got it," Angela said with a smile, one that made it almost impossible for Bella to doubt her sincerity.

After showering, changing, and thoroughly brushing her teeth, Bella came back out to the living area of the suite, and yelped in surprise when she was met face-to-face with a teddy bear larger than she'd ever seen in her life in the doorway. Taking a step back, she looked it up and down and realized the tee-shirt it was wearing said "I'm Sorry!" in bold block lettering.

She placed a hand over her chest to calm her erratically beating heart and finally peered around the bear and saw the familiar, giant man standing behind it with a sheepish look on his face.

"Hi, Bella. I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to introduce myself yesterday. I'm Emmett, the jackass. This is for you."

"Umm… thanks?" Bella said as if in question. She took the bear hesitantly and was now face to face with literally the largest man she'd ever seen. She took an unconscious step backwards.

"I'm sorry. I didn't even see you sitting next to Edward, and either way I shouldn't have blurted out what my cousin told me like that. You didn't deserve to hear it that way."

Bella nodded and took the bear hesitantly with a quiet, "Thank you."

"Alright, Emmett, you've said your peace. Get out." Edward said, motioning for the door. "Angie, thanks. Take the night off early if you want."

"Okay, no problem Mr. Cullen," Angela answered. "Bella, it was nice talking to you. Think about what I said, okay?"

"I will. Thanks for everything."

When the door was shut behind them, Edward approached Bella in two long strides and cupped her cheek in his hand. "I was so fucking worried about you, baby."

There was that word again, 'baby'. Bella felt tingly whenever he said it, a not altogether unpleasant sensation.

"I'm okay," she said, placing the bear down gently on the floor next to her. "It was just a shock I guess. I mean, in my heart I knew that James was lying to me, but hearing it like that, I guess it just caught me off guard."

Bella froze when she felt Edward's strong arms around her. He felt warm and strong and comforting. She laid her head on his chest and breathed in the musky scent of cologne and man. She felt high just from breathing him in.

She didn't know what it was, this feeling, but she wanted more.

"Can I ask you something?" Edward murmured into her hair.

"Sure," she answered.

"If I'm crossing a line, just tell me to shut up," he said. "But now that you know James was lying, how do you know he's really gone?"

"I just do," Bella said. "It just feels like a piece of my heart is missing. And I know him, better than I know myself. He'd never go this long without contacting me somehow. He's gone, Edward."

"I'm so sorry," Edward whispered. "Will you tell me about him?"

Bella only hesitated for a moment, figuring after everything Edward had already done for her, he at least deserved to know why. She just hoped he wouldn't run away screaming. If he did, she would literally fall apart. She had no one else to turn to now.

"Can we sit?" she requested.

"Of course," Edward said. "Go sit on the couch, I'm just going to get out of my suit, and then we can talk."

Bella nodded sadly and made her way over to the couch where she waited for Edward.

He strode out a few minutes later wearing a short-sleeved button down shirt and dark wash jeans. His forearms were long and lean, muscular, but not too thick. He was tall and lean and finely cut. His bronze hair was in perfect disarray and his emerald eyes bored into hers with nothing but concern.

Bella may have drooled a little.

"So," Edward said tentatively, sitting down next to her on the couch and shifting his body to face her. "Tell me about him?" he requested gently.

"I don't really know what to say," Bella said. "He was my best friend, you knew that. We've known each other since we were babies."

"Where were you from?"

"Philly."

"That's not too far from here. Do you ever think of going back? I could take you, if you wanted?"

Bella's eyes widened and she began to tremble visibly. "Please don't take me back there. Please. I'll do anything."

Edward's jaw dropped in shock. He'd only meant it to be an innocent suggestion, and now Bella was trembling like a leaf. It felt to him that for every step forward he made with her, it was two giant leaps back.

He pulled her into his arms again until the trembling ceased. Pulling back a little, he held her chin gently between his fingers and urged her to look at him. "I will never make you do anything, or go anywhere you don't want to. I'm sorry I made you think that."

"It's okay, it's just hard," Bella said, sniffling. "There's a lot of memories there."

"You can tell me when you're ready. You can trust me."

"I know," Bella said honestly. She was starting to realize that herself.

"But you don't have to tell me anything until you're ready. I can wait."

"I want to," Bella insisted. "I'm just afraid that you'll run away screaming when you know everything."

He tilted her chin up once again and stared directly into her eyes. "That's not even possible."

"I'm not sure where to start."

"How about the beginning? You said Jasper had a rough home life. What about yours?"

"It wasn't bad like his. It wasn't perfect either."

"Tell me," he urged her.

"When I was real young, I was kind of a daddy's girl. My dad was a cop and I was so proud of him. He took me fishing every weekend. I think my mother kind of resented me for taking up his time. She always wanted me to get into girly things with her like hair and clothes but I'd always rather go fishing with my dad or play catch in the yard with him and Jasper.

"Then one day everything changed. My dad got a call on the radio that there was a domestic disturbance. He and his best friend and partner, Billy, responded. I don't know all the details, but the call didn't go smoothly. Billy ended up getting shot, and he died. My dad blamed himself. Then everything changed.

"There were no more fishing trips, no more sports in the yard. He was just an empty shell of himself, and he never recovered. He and my mother both started drinking a lot. They started fighting constantly, and I think that they just stayed together for convenience.

"My father mostly ignored my presence, but my mother could be brutal with me. She spent all my dad's money on hair, makeup, and tanning salons, and always told me I was ugly and needed to shape up and get my nose out of my books if I ever wanted to find a man to take care of me.

"I was smart. I liked school. I read everything I could get my hands on, but I was also kind of awkward. I never really knew how to talk to people or make friends, and I never really wanted to. I was content to just be alone with my thoughts or my books. I think my mother was ashamed of me. She'd yell at me constantly, saying things like 'why can't you be normal?'

"It was Jasper that always defended me, encouraged me to ignore her and the bullies at school. He got in fights with people who picked on me, and he got in trouble a lot. I always felt guilty if Jasper's dad gave him a beating because he defended me from a bully.

"I tried to tell my dad once that Jasper was being abused. I figured because he was a cop, he would do the right thing and help him. But he just told me to mind my own business, so I did.

"One day I found one of my dad's old algebra books from college. I must have been ten or eleven, but I was just engrossed in it, fascinated with the numbers. I went through every problem in the book, figuring out myself how to solve them, and it was just kind of cathartic for me. I liked seeing the logic behind the numbers, the way they flowed, how the problems always had a crystal clear solution.

"Eventually I was creating my own problems and solving them. I had pages and pages of math and formulas, well beyond what someone my age should have had. My mother found me doodling in my notebook one day and picked it up and started flipping through the pages.

"She said it was a waste of my time. She ripped it up in front of me, page by page, and threw them out the window. She was so drunk.

"I snuck over to Jasper's house and held me when I cried that night. The next morning, I told myself I would just try to be what my mother called 'normal.' Jasper was mad that I was trying to be someone I wasn't, and he was right to be. I couldn't pull it off anyway. I tried to be normal for her, or what she deemed normal, but no matter what I did, it wasn't good enough. Only Jasper ever encouraged me to just be myself. He was the only one who respected me for who I was.

"We took off when we were both eighteen. Jasper had been beaten within an inch of his life by his father. You know the rest. We started using my math skills in casinos, making enough to get by, living hand-to-mouth. But Jasper wanted more from me, more than I could give him. I already told you that he was in love with me.

"I fucked up," Bella cried, tears now running freely from her eyes. "He went to James because I told him I was unhappy, and the night- the last night I saw him- I used him. I threw myself at him, offered to give him what he wanted just so he would stay with me. He ended up getting angry when he figured out what I was trying to do and he left."

Edward held her tighter. "I'm so sorry," he whispered.

"How can you be sorry? How can you still sit here with me after hearing what a monster I am? I offered him my fucking virginity so he wouldn't leave me. He would have been better off without me, and I tried to use him."

"You were just trying to keep him safe," Edward soothed. "That's not so bad."

"That's not even the worst part. The worst part is, that I'm fucking furious with him. He's dead and I'm furious that he left me, that he didn't listen to me. He's fucking dead and instead of being sad about it, all I feel is anger!"

"Bella, I'm no expert," Edward said gently, "But I think that it's absolutely natural, even justified to feel angry. You asked him not to go, and he paid the consequences for not listening to you. You didn't use him. You tried to protect him."

"Then why does it hurt so much?"

"Because you lost someone you love."

_Love? _ Bella thought. Did she love Jasper? She couldn't say it to him that night, but she definitely felt something for him, some kind of pull that made her upset when he wasn't around, made her angry he had left her.

Jasper believed in love. She didn't. She argued that love was an idea, not something tangible, something rational. It was something she needed to experience for herself before she'd even believe in its existence.

But Edward was right. If she didn't love him, why would it hurt so much? Did she love Jasper? Not in the way he loved her, but in some kind of way, maybe she did.

It gave her something to think about. She wished she had her notebooks to scribble down the revelation.

"You're quiet," Edward murmured. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah. Just thinking. Thanks for listening to my rant. It was kind of nice to let it out," she admitted, wiping her eyes and taking a deep breath.

"Anytime," he said with a sad smile. "So what will you do now?"

"I don't know. I really have no idea. Right here with you, I feel safe, like nothing can hurt me. But as soon as I step outside that door, I'm terrified. I'm afraid that if I run, James will find me. I don't think that just paying Jasper's debt will be enough for him. I don't know why he wants me, but he does. He knew all kinds of things about me, things I know that Jasper would never have told him.

"I can't go back to Philly. I don't think my parents would take me back even if I wanted to go there. If I start over somewhere, I wouldn't even know where to begin. I could keep rounding, but I'd still be living hand-to-mouth, and I wouldn't have Jasper's help."

"So stay," Edward said gently.

"What?"

"Stay here. With me."

Bella stared up at him, lost in the depths of his eyes. "Why?"

"Because I want you to. I know I've only known you a few days, but before you came into my life, I was just floating; my life had no purpose. Now I find myself actually looking forward to coming home, knowing that you're there. It makes me feel good that I make you feel safe. I want to get to know you, and I want you to know me. Please, stay with me?"

Bella's heart clenched, because for everything he told her, she felt it too. "Thank you," she said, brushing a tear from her eye. Wrapping her arms around him hesitantly, she buried her face in his neck and breathed his calming scent once more. "For saving me. I'll stay as long as you'll have me."

Edward pulled back from her embrace without breaking contact. "Bella… I know that you're hurting, and you've had a bad few days, and you're scared, and you're lonely, but I really want to kiss you right now. I know that makes me a selfish asshole, but goddamn…"

"Edward," Bella interrupted, looking him directly in his eyes.

"What?"

"Shut up," she mumbled, before fisting her hand on his shirt and pulling him towards her, attaching her mouth firmly to his.

She felt him freeze, but only for a moment, before he melted into the kiss. His lips were warm and soft. Her insides burned for him, so unlike the kiss she shared with Jasper. Raw need pulsed through her, wanting more from him. She moaned softly when she felt his tongue traced her bottom lip, and she opened her mouth greedily, allowing their tongues to dance together in harmony.

She was trembling when they finally broke apart for air, and Edward was panting heavily as he leaned his forehead against hers.

"Bella," he murmured, his velvet voice making her insides tingle. "I think you might have saved me too."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Squee, anyone? Progress! Please, please, please, leave me a review! Please with sprinkles and Edward on top? I told you I'd resort to begging if I had to!

Seriously though, thanks for everyone who is reading and reviewing. I love you all!


	13. Better Days

**Better Days**

_"Well my soul checked out missing as I sat listening_  
><em>To the hours and minutes tickin' away<em>  
><em>Yeah, just sittin' around waitin' for my life to begin<em>  
><em>While it was all just slippin' away.<em>  
><em>I'm tired of waitin' for tomorrow to come<em>  
><em>Or that train to come roarin' 'round the bend<em>  
><em>I got a new suit of clothes a pretty red rose<em>  
><em>And a woman I can call my friend<em>

_These are better days baby_  
><em>Yeah there's better days shining through<em>  
><em>These are better days baby<em>  
><em>Better days with a girl like you"<em>

_From Better Days, by Bruce Springsteen; off Lucky Town, 1992_

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Angela," Edward greeted cheerfully as he strolled towards his office the next morning.<p>

Angela handed him his coffee and smiled. "You're certainly happy this morning. I don't suppose a beautiful brunette might have something to do with that?"

"I have a beautiful brunette outside my office every morning, thank you very much," he answered with a wink.

"I don't know what you've done with my boss, but I like you, and I think I'll be keeping you around. So stop keeping me in suspense. What happened with Bella?"

Edward couldn't help it as his smile grew. "We talked. She's going to stay with me for a while, because she doesn't have anywhere else to go right now. It was good."

"You're hiding something," Angela said, crossing her arms over her chest and staring at him pointedly.

"We might have kissed, too," he said shyly, not quite meeting her gaze.

Angela let out a happy squeal and clapped her hands. "I knew you two were perfect for each other. I'm so happy for you."

"Thanks. Anything urgent this morning?"

"Rosalie called a few times, I forwarded the messages to your office phone. She's panicking about the Volturi Brothers; they arrived last night. You have a meeting with a slots vendor in about fifteen minutes, and then more meetings pretty much for the rest of the day."

"I hate fucking meetings," Edward muttered, sipping his coffee, but still his smile didn't fade. "I'll take care of Rosalie real quick so she doesn't harass you the rest of the day."

"Much appreciated," Angela said, returning to her desk.

As Edward opened his office door, he smiled as he relived the events of the night before.

After Bella and he had shared that kiss, things went no further. Edward was content to just hold her tightly to him as she sat on his lap. He wanted to know more about her, but she resisted, requesting they talk about him instead. He told her about his own childhood, though felt a slight bit of guilt when he realized that his upbringing was far preferable to hers.

His father was a hard-ass and didn't support his dreams, but that was nothing compared to what Bella had told him. He felt selfish for having ever bitched about his parents after he heard her story. But still, she listened with rapt attention, comforting him in the appropriate places. He nearly broke down when he told her about Alice, but when he did she combed her fingers through his hair and listened intently.

Eventually she fell asleep in his arms, even though she had already slept most of the day away. He felt sad for her when he realized that her pent up emotions were probably taking a toll on her physically, and he let her rest, once again laying her gently in the middle of the bed while he took the couch. While he wanted nothing more than to curl up behind her and bury his face in her hair, he wanted to respect her by taking things at her pace.

She was still asleep when he left in the morning, so he quietly ordered room service for her and left her a note letting her know he'd be back around five.

It would be the first time he ever really felt the desire to leave work right on time that evening. For the first time, he actually had a reason to come home.

He settled into his leather office chair, picked up the receiver on the phone, and dialed his voicemail. There was a message from his mother telling him that she loved and missed him, and once again he felt a pang of guilt for ceasing almost all contact with her. Then he remembered her blind support for Carlisle's decisions when they took Alice away, and once again he chose not to return her call.

The next six messages were from Rosalie. All but one were left the previous night, long after Edward had already left work.

_Edward, it's Rose. Just wanted to let you know that Marcus and Caius arrived last night, so you might want to make an appearance sometime. Call me._

_It's Rose again. They just asked me to drive them to another casino. Can you believe that shit? I'm a hostess, not a fucking cab driver. Isn't it my job to keep them _in _the casino? They think that because they're Aro's brothers, they can just boss me around? Oh, hell, they're calling me. I gotta' go._

_Dammit, Edward. I know you haven't already left. Iit's only seven o'clock. Anyway, these two are creeping me out. The little one is kind of handsy. So far, they've visited three separate casinos, disappeared into the upper offices, and then came out and left. I'm not their personal driver, so you need to put a stop to this. Call Aro or something, I'm getting fed up._

_Call me back, as soon as you get this. I'm serious._

_Okay, I'm really put out with you right now. Assuming you've left, give me a call first thing in the morning. I have to discuss something with you._

The last one was left only a few minutes before Edward walked in.

_Edward, it's eight fifteen. I'm on about two hours of sleep, and very fucking cranky. Marcus and Caius want an answer immediately. I arranged for them to see Zafrina's show tonight, front row, but they are requesting your presence there. I have a feeling they won't take 'no' for an answer. The show starts at seven, and they'll probably want to get drinks after that, so prepare yourself for a long night. Call me back as soon as you get this so I can give them an answer and take a fucking nap._

Edward frowned. The last thing he wanted was to go to a show that night. He longed to go home and spend a quiet night with Bella. But Aro expected his brothers to be entertained, and he was pretty much forced to comply.

He wondered what Bella would say if he invited her to come along. Afraid she was still sleeping, he didn't want to call and wake her up, so he called Rosalie first.

"About fucking time," she answered in greeting.

"I was busy last night. I just got your messages. I'll meet up with them tonight. Reserve two tickets for me."

"You're bringing a date?"

"More than likely."

"Okay, I'll arrange it. Edward… I'm getting a bad vibe from these two; I can't help it. They seem to have an agenda, visiting all these other casinos, dragging me around like I'm their fucking dog. I don't like it."

"Neither do I, but they'll be gone in a few days. I'll see if I can get a better read on them tonight."

"Thanks," she muttered, sounding exhausted. "I'll make the arrangements."

The rest of the morning couldn't have passed more slowly for Edward. The hours seemed to crawl as the day went on. He thought about calling Bella and asking her to the show, but asking her out on the phone seemed too impersonal. On his first break between meetings, he darted to the hotel area and up to his suite to see her.

It was nearly lunchtime when he was able to go to her. When he entered the room, he found Bella wide awake, sitting in the same armchair he'd found her in the day before, curled up with a book this time. She smiled widely when she saw him enter.

"Hey," she said, rising to her feet. When he reached her, she wrapped her small arms around his waist. "I didn't expect to see you until later."

"I wanted to ask you something," he said smiling, relishing in the feeling of her in his arms once again.

"Okay?"

"I have a work function I need to attend tonight, but it could be fun, and I'd like you to join me. Have you ever heard of the Amazon Coven?"

"That'd be a no. Sounds kind of creepy," she said with a laugh.

"It's a magic act, actually, with three sisters from Brazil. The show is pretty amazing. I've seen it a few times. Would you care to go? Maybe get a drink after?"

Bella shifted uncomfortably from foot to foot. "Um… sure?" she said, as if in question.

"You don't seem to convinced," Edward said, frowning and pushing her hair back from her face. "You don't have to come."

"It's not that I don't want to, it's just…" she trailed off, still fidgeting nervously.

"What? What is it?"

"Last time I left the safety of this suite, things didn't go so well. I don't want to embarrass you."

"Are you afraid?"

"I think 'uneasy' would be a better term."

"I promise that nothing will happen. I'll be by your side the whole night."

"I don't think I have anything to wear."

"Angela can probably help with that," Edward assured her. "Just leave it to me, and I promise you won't have anything to be afraid for. Besides, I can't bear thinking of not being with you for another night."

"Okay, I'll go. Thank you for inviting me."

Edward answered by tilting her face up slightly and gently capturing her lips with his own in a chaste kiss. "Thank you for saying yes."

Bella bit her bottom lip, and Edward was immediately wary of her expression. She seemed lost for a moment, before asking him shyly, "Do you have to go back to work right now?"

"In a little bit, but I have time."

"Do you think we could talk for a minute?" Her eyes were very serious, and Edward felt his heart sink into his stomach, worried about what was eating at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked, pained. His mind immediately started to chastise him for whatever it was he'd done wrong.

"Nothing's wrong," she assured him with a smile that didn't nearly touch her eyes. Edward guided her to sit on the edge of the bed, and he sat next to her, taking her hand.

"Then what is it?"

"I was just doing a lot of thinking this morning, about my life, my future."

"And…?"

"The past couple of days, I've just been sitting around, using your things, basically mooching off you. You've been so generous to let me stay here, and I appreciate it so much."

Edward sensed a 'but' coming, and tensed.

"But this just isn't me. I'm not used to feeling so useless. I think I need to go back to Philadelphia?"

"_What?_" Edward blurted, shocked. "You can't! Bella… after everything last night… you told me about you, your past. I poured my heart out to you. The kiss… after all of that, how can you just up and go back there? You told me you'd stay. I can't keep you safe there. I need…"

"Edward!" Bella shouted, waving her hands in front of his face, desperately trying to get his attention. "Stop it!"

Edward's head was spinning. He thought they had a connection, and she was just throwing that all away. She was going to leave.

"Please," he begged in barely a whisper. "Please, just don't leave."

"I didn't mean I was going there to stay," she explained calmly. "If you had let me finish, I would have told you that I'm not used to feeling so useless. I used your computer today- and by the way, you should password protect that- and I started looking at online schools. I found a place I can finish my high school education online, or at least get a GED, but I need to get my birth certificate and social security card so I can get an ID. I could go through the government, but that could take weeks. It would be so much more simpler to just go back there, bear it for a few hours, grab my shit, and go. I'll take the bus. I shouldn't be gone more than a day. I can do it tomorrow, and get it over with."

"No," Edward said firmly.

Bella raised her eyebrows. "What do you mean, 'no'?"

"I mean, no you're not taking the bus. I'll drive you there this weekend. It's not far. I can't stand the thought of you taking a bus alone. If James…"

Bella silenced him by pressing her lips to his again, in a sweet, but chaste kiss. "Thank you," she murmured against his lips.

Edward breathed a heavy sigh, his heart still hammering out of his chest. "You scared the shit out of me, beautiful."

* * *

><p>"Are you sure? I mean, are you really, really sure?" Bella asked, chewing on her lower lip. She stared in the mirror, barely recognizing herself.<p>

"Yes!" Angela said. "You look amazing. The dress fits perfectly, and the makeup really suits you. I wish I had time to run home and find some jewelry for you to wear, but you'll be fine without it."

Edward was due back any minute and Bella was feeling a little foolish. While it was true that the woman who stared back at her was undeniably beautiful, it didn't feel like her.

She dressed up every now and then for going out to casinos, but those times she was playing a part, being someone else.

Now she was trying to be herself, in a stranger's clothes.

She _liked _what Angela picked out. It was a midnight blue A-line dress that hung off the shoulder. It was formal, but not too formal, perfect for the venue they were attending. The matching shoes were tasteful. The heels were high, but not quite stilettos, adorned with rhinestones that made her feet sparkle.

Angela spent almost an hour on her hair and makeup, gushing the whole time that she never got a chance to act "girly" and swearing she was having a great time. Bella felt bad, like she was using her. Though she insisted over and over again that she could manage the hair and makeup herself, in the end, she was grateful for Angela's help. She didn't think she could have replicated the deep smoky eye look Angela had created, and her hair was absolutely perfect, swept up at the crown of her head with pins, with a few ringlets dancing around her face.

She just hoped Edward liked it. He'd never seen her in anything of the sort before.

_Oh God, what if he hates it? _she asked herself, feeling nauseous.

"Stop doubting yourself!" Angela chided her. "I promise you, he'll love it."

As if on cue, the door opened and Edward sauntered in, looking as calm and collected, and absolutely stunning as always in his trademark black suit.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to make a stop on the way back up here," he said.

Bella blushed with nerves. She had been so transfixed on the woman in the mirror, she hadn't even realized Edward was almost a half hour late.

"It's fine," she said, not turning to face him. "I didn't even realize you were late."

"I'll see you guys later," Angela said cheerfully. "Have fun tonight."

She was gone before Bella even realized she was leaving. Tensing, she turned to face Edward slowly.

His breath caught in his throat as he gazed at her. "Wow…" he managed. "You look stunning."

"Thank you," Bella said shyly. "It's not too much?"

"It's perfect."

Bella smoothed her hands down the skirt of the dress and looked up at him slowly. "Angela told me you bought the dress. Thank you. I hope it didn't cost too much. I'll find a way to pay you back."

"There's no need," Edward said. "I can't afford it."

"But it's the principle. You've already given me so much, I feel guilty."

"Then you'll probably hate this," Edward said, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a small, rectangular box. "I got you something else."

Bella reached for the box hesitantly, and upon opening it, gasped, "It's too much."

"Nonsense," Edward argued, turning her gently. He fastened her gift around her neck, and she watched in the mirror, transfixed on the way his hands so lithely worked the clasp. On a golden chain, a large heart-shaped sapphire now lay delicately between her breasts, complementing the dress beautifully.

"It's too…"

Edward shushed her with a finger to her lips and wrapped his arms around her waist. They stared at each other in the mirror. "Don't say it's too much. I wanted to."

Clutching the pendant gently, she cursed herself when a lone tear rolled down her cheek, smudging her makeup slightly.

As she brushed it away in irritation, Edward asked with concern, "What is it? Why are you crying?"

"It's just… I don't know why you're so nice to me. I don't deserve it."

"You deserve the world," he insisted. "And I'd give it to you if I could. Are you ready to go?" he asked, holding out his arm for her to take.

Bella nodded and placed her hand on his arm, worrying her lower lip again, and Edward squeezed her elbow gently. "There's nothing to worry about, I promise."

Taking comfort in his sweet words and gentle touch, she took a deep breath and walked with him towards the elevators. She hated that she was nervous. She'd never quite felt so uneasy, about anything. James had instilled such fear in her that it was controlling her life.

It wasn't a long walk from the hotel to the auditorium. They were early still, so Edward suggested a drink. In the lobby was another smaller bar, and Bella watched a woman as she smiled widely, waved, and stared to make her way over to them.

Had she not already been feeling self-conscious, she would certainly have felt it by now. Approaching them was a tall, voluptuous, absolutely _gorgeous_ blonde in an ice blue cocktail dress. When she leaned up to kiss Edward on the cheek in greeting, Bella felt her nails dig into her palms as jealousy coursed through her.

"Mr. Cullen, may I introduce Marcus and Caius Volturi," she asked kindly, gesturing to the two men who were lingering a few steps behind her. They both appeared to be in their mid or late forties. The smaller of the two, the one she'd introduced as Caius, had stark blonde hair and a small stature and seemed to be leering at the woman. The other man, Marcus, had darker and longer hair, and looked utterly bored.

"Nice to meet you, finally," Edward said, reaching out his hand in greeting. Caius returned the gesture while Marcus hung back, ignoring them completely.

"Well," Edward said, clearing his throat. "This is Bella, my date. Bella, this is Rosalie, our casino hostess, and her guests for the evening."

Rosalie held her hand out in greeting and Bella shook it tentatively. Rosalie smiled at her. "So you're Bella," she said. "When Edward told me he was bringing a date, I almost didn't believe him."

"Well, Edward, perhaps we should let these ladies get acquainted. Would you care to join my brother and I for a drink?" Caius asked him.

"Of course," Edward answered with a false smile. "I won't be far," he whispered to Bella, and as he stepped away from her, he let his arm trail down hers, brushing her fingertips gently as they broke apart.

After they were out of earshot, Rosalie breathed a sigh of relief. "Thank God, a minute of fucking peace," she said.

"Those guys," Bella wondered aloud. "They seem important."

"Ugh," Rosalie said, a look of disgust on her face. "Their brother owns this place, and I was asked personally to show them around. The quiet one isn't so bad but the little one is kind of a skeaze. He gives me the willies."

Bella laughed quietly. "I got that vibe too."

"So tell me, how do you know our dear Edward?"

"We met at the Twilight Lounge about a month ago," Bella answered vaguely.

"That's nice. I swear I was starting to think he batted for the other team if you know what I mean," Rosalie responded with a wink.

"Umm… right," Bella answered uncomfortably.

"So have you seen this show yet?" Rosalie asked, no stranger to keeping the conversation moving.

"No, I haven't. I haven't actually heard of the Amazon Coven until today actually."

"It's not much, to be honest with you. It's more a show for the men if you know what I mean. Three insanely hot women parading on stage in animal skins, lots of special effects, glitz and glamour. I swear, there's one part where the main girl, Zafrina, is dancing with a python and sticks its head in her mouth. I mean she deep throats the fucker. All the men are all entranced, and every time I have to see this God awful show, I'm like, 'hello, that isn't magic'. It's just plain whoredom."

Bella couldn't help but laugh at that. Rosalie seemed nice, and Bella found it quite easy to talk to her, mostly because she seemed to like doing all the talking.

"Oh shit!" Rosalie exclaimed, staring past Bella, snapping her out of her reverie. "Do you see that guy over there?"

Bella turned discreetly and scanned the growing crowd, and her eyes rested on Emmett, dressed to the nines, standing off to the side engaged in conversation with a small redhead.

"Emmett?"

"You know him?" she asked.

"Yeah, we met last night."

"Is he looking at me?" she hissed.

Bella looked again discreetly, and didn't miss that Emmett's gaze kept shifting in their direction. "Yeah, I think so," she answered.

"God, he's so hot," Rosalie practically moaned. "I'm definitely going to fuck him."

Bella started coughing in surprise. "What? What about that redhead he's with?"

Rosalie scoffed. "Oh, that's just Maggie. Emmett's her boss. She won't get in my way."

"Well, good luck with that," Bella said helpfully, unsure what the proper protocol was for that kind of conversation.

"Don't need it. He's hot for me, can't you tell?"

Bella just shrugged. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Edward motioning her over, and she got Rosalie's attention. "I think Edward wants us back over there."

Rosalie acknowledged her with a dreamy sigh, and together they made their way back over towards the bar.

"Did you want a drink?" Edward asked her. Bella shook her head, and Edward put his arm around her. She felt him noticeably stiffen next to her, and immediately her heart began to race, her first thought being _James._

Instead, much to Bella's relief, it wasn't James approaching, but a very tall, thin, and pale man with long dark hair pulled back into a ponytail.

"Edward!" he greeted with a wide smile. "So nice to see you here."

"Aro," he acknowledged stiffly. "I didn't know you were in town."

"I had some… business… to attend to, and thought I would catch up with my brothers while I was here. I won't be in town long. I would like you to meet my guest though. Another tall, dark-skinned man strolled up behind Aro. Bella didn't miss the two other men flanking him, but from a distance, carefully watching.

"Governor Denali," Edward greeted, recognizing the man immediately. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said, offering out his hand.

The governor took it. "You can call me Eleazar. Aro tells me you've been doing a fine job running this place."

"Thank you, I've done my best."

"I wanted to get Eleazar here for the show, so he could see a taste of what my brothers and I intend to bring to this fine town."

The lights flickered, signaling the show was about to begin soon.

"Well, it's been a pleasure," Eleazar said. "I'm certainly impressed so far."

Bella watched Edward through the exchange, and noticed him frown at that. It was brief, but she didn't miss the hint of suspicion in his eyes.

"Thank you," Edward told him. "I hope you enjoy the show."

As Aro and the governor entered the theatre, Bella leaned in close to Edward. "What is it? That look? What's wrong?"

"He was lying about being impressed," Edward said. "Something's up. I don't think he's too fond of Aro, actually."

"You got all that just by shaking his hand?"

Edward shrugged. "It's the body language, the way his gaze shifted when he spoke."

Bella was impressed, remembering what Angela had said about how well he read people. Feeling even more enthralled with him than she was before, she graciously took his arm as he led her into the theater.

* * *

><p>Rosalie stifled a yawn as she watched the action unfold on stage. Since Edward managed to contract the act for weekly appearances, she'd now seen the show a total of nine times, and she was more unimpressed every time. Leaning over to Caius, who was sitting on her right, she said quietly, "Excuse me, I need to use the restroom."<p>

"Of course, dear," he said, standing to let her pass. She gave him a fake smile as she brushed passed, cringing when she felt his hand sliding across the small of her back.

Shuddering, she made her way quickly down the aisle and then into the lobby. Entering the corridor that lead to the restrooms, she leaned against the wall and took a deep breath, closing her eyes for a brief moment and reveling in the silence.

She shrieked when she felt a presence next to her, and then a hand clamped across her mouth. She struggled for a minute, until she heard a familiar voice.

"Shut up, Rosie, it's just me."

"Emmett," she breathed, turning to face him. When her heart calmed, she smacked him in the chest. "Asshole," she muttered. "You scared the living shit out of me."

"Sorry," Emmett smirked. "I saw you leaving, and I thought I'd join you."

"Why?"

"Because I'm tired of this cat and mouse shit," Emmett breathed into her ear. "Admit it, you want me."

"In your dreams," Rosalie muttered, but Emmett saw right through the lie. Cupping his hand behind her neck, he pulled her face to his, kissing her with fervor.

Rosalie couldn't keep up the act anymore. She wrapped herself around him immediately, sinking into the kiss wholeheartedly. Emmett's hands started to wander down her side until he was firmly cupping her ass, and pulled her towards him, grinding himself against her.

Rosalie gasped at the hardness she felt through his pants and let out an involuntary groan. This only enticed Emmett further. He hitched her leg up over his and let his hand roam up the long slit of her dress, until he was met with her warm heat.

"No panties?" he groaned.

"They didn't work with the dress," she gasped, bucking her hips towards him with raw need.

Emmett's mouth moved to her neck, sucking and nipping. Rosalie's eyes rolled back in her head in pure ecstasy.

"More," she managed to whine, as they both heard footsteps coming down the hall.

Before she knew it, Rosalie was being pulled into the nearest door, and they found themselves in the men's room. Not wanting to be caught in the act, Emmett pulled her into a nearby stall, where they both held their breaths. They heard the door open, and two men entered. Peering through the crack in the stall door, Rosalie recognized one of the men as the governor.

"That show is fucking terrible," he muttered, moving towards a urinal. "I swear, the only reason I came here was to check up on that weird motherfucker, Aro. I don't like him, not at all. Just another hotshot from Las Vegas. I don't know what his game is, but I swear to God, if he steps one foot out of line, I want the Division of Gaming Enforcement on his ass. Are we clear?"

As the men finished their business and exited the bathroom, Rosalie and Emmett both took a mental note.

_Hmm, that's interesting, _Rosalie thought, before dragging Emmett out of the stall to finish what they started in a more private area.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Just a quick fun fact- When I was about 12 or 13, my uncle and brother took me to the Coney Island Freak Show, which I was dying to see. One of the acts was a scantily clad woman, and all she actually did was dance around with a python (or maybe a boa, whatever), and her big finale was shoving the snake's head down her throat. When I asked my uncle what the hell that was about, he just laughed and said, "That was just for the men." So I stayed up all night trying to figure out what the hell would interest a man about a woman swallowing a snake's head, and then it hit me. Ooohh...

So anyway, please review!


	14. Two Hearts

**Two Hearts**

_"I went out walking the other day_  
><em>Seen a little girl crying along the way<em>  
><em>She'd been hurt so bad said she'd never love again<em>  
><em>Someday your crying girl will end<em>  
><em>And you'll find once again<em>

_Two hearts are better than one_  
><em>Two hearts girl get the job done<em>  
><em>Two hearts are better than one<em>

_Once I spent my time playing tough guy scenes_  
><em>But I was living in a world of childish dreams<em>  
><em>Someday these childish dreams must end<em>  
><em>To become a man and grow up to dream again<em>  
><em>Now I believe in the end<em>

_Sometimes it might seem like it was planned_  
><em>For you to roam empty hearted through this land<em>  
><em>Though the world turns you hard and cold<em>  
><em>There's one thing mister, that I know<em>  
><em>That's if you think your heart is stone<em>  
><em>And that you're rough enough to whip this world alone<em>  
><em>Alone buddy there ain't no peace of mind<em>  
><em>That's why I'll keep searching till I find my special one"<em>

_Two Hearts, by Bruce Springsteen; From The River, 1980_

When the lights of the theater went up, the first thing Edward noticed was that Rosalie was nowhere to be found. His irritation rose when she realized that she had left him with the Volturi brothers to fend for himself.

His tension was immediately relieved when he exited the theater with Bella on his arm, and he spotted Rosalie just outside the doors, looking remarkably disheveled.

"Marcus, Caius," she greeted. "I am sorry for disappearing on you. I wasn't feeling very well, but I'm better now."

Liar, Edward thought as he watched her adjust her dress.

Aro exited the theater then, now alone.

"The Governor had to leave halfway through the show," he said, explaining his lack of companion. "He said there was an urgent matter."

Edward noticed something flash in Rosalie's eyes, but it was fleeting. After taking a mental note, he turned to Aro. "It's a shame he had to leave," Edward said politely. He found himself having to work harder than usual to remain cordial and professional, when all he really felt like doing was choking the bastard. "I was looking forward to speaking with him more."

"You'll get your chance again," Aro said cryptically. "So, who is this lovely lady you've brought with you tonight?" he asked, his eyes roaming down Bella's form, making Edward feel more protective than usual. Tightening the grip he currently had around her small waist, he said, "This is Bella."

"Ah, Bella. That means 'beauty' you know." One long hand reached out to take hers, and he guided it to his lips. Bella's face flashed with repulsion as he left a lingering kiss on the back of her hand. "So appropriate for a woman of your assets. Tell me, is 'Bella' short for something?"

"Isabella," she answered curtly, gently but forcibly extracting her hand from his.

"Is-a-bel-la," he parroted slowly, staring at her as if he wanted to devour her.

"It's been a bit of a long night for us. I think I'll take Bella home. Will you be in town long?"

"No, I'm just passing through. I'll be leaving for Vegas again in the morning," he responded absently, his eyes never leaving Bella's.

"Then it's been a pleasure to see you again," Edward said, voice hard. Rosalie shot him a warning glare as they turned to leave. He felt a little bad for leaving her, but he knew that his first priority was removing Bella from the situation. He didn't like the way Aro was eyeing her. It left a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

As soon as they were out of earshot, Edward pulled out his cell phone hastily and dialed Emmett.

"Are you still at Volterra?" Edward asked as soon as he picked up.

"Yeah, I was just getting ready to leave, why?"

"I need you to keep an eye on Rosalie."

There was silence on the other end, then what sounded like a low growl. "Why?"

"Because she's with the Volturi brothers, Aro included."

"I know, she was supposed to show them around. Is something wrong?"

"Just trust me Emmett. I just don't like the way they're looking at her or Bella. I've got to get Bella away from here, just keep Rosalie safe, okay?"

"Alright," Emmett agreed, not that Edward actually expected much resistance from him when it came to matters involving Rosalie.

"Edward, what the hell is going on?" Bella asked frantically. "You're scaring me."

Edward stopped short when he realized that he was quite literally dragging Bella across the casino floor by her arm.

"Shit, baby, I'm sorry," he said, gently rubbing the spot where his hand had been gripping her. "Did I hurt you?"

"I'm fine, just a little freaked out. What is going on?"

Edward glanced around him, realizing that Aro's eyes and ears were probably everywhere. "Not here, come on."

He led her, more gently this time, to the hotel area. Once safely on the elevator, and finally alone, he said, "He knows you."

"What? Who?"

"Aro," he grumbled, pinching the bridge of his nose. "He knows you. He recognized you. He was sizing you up like you were something to fucking eat."

"What do you mean he knows me? How is that even possible?"

"I don't know, but it was all over his face. I read it in his eyes."

"That doesn't make any sense," she argued, as the elevator doors opened on their level.

He guided her into the door that led to their suite and pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her in both a comforting and protective manner.

"He wants you, Bella. The way he was looking at you, like he was sizing up his prey. Are you sure you've never met him before?"

"Positive," she affirmed. "I'd remember a creepy looking asshole like that."

"I can't help but feel like this is all connected- James, Aro, your backpack, even Jasper." He felt a twinge of remorse when she flinched at the name.

"You're hiding something," she accused.

Edward frowned, knowing she was right. "I had Emmett try to run a facial recognition scan on the men that pulled you into the alley that night, to see if we could find anything on them. There was nothing. Their profiles were deleted by one of my security guys, Felix. He was hired directly by Aro, just showed up one day. When I confronted Aro about what Felix did, he said he'd take care of it personally, but he wasn't fired."

"Is that the only thing you haven't told me?"

"Directly involving you, yes. But there are other employees that Aro has hired himself, and I can't trust any of them. What is bothering me the most is that Aro chose me for this position. I didn't apply; he literally asked me to come. At the time I was thrilled. It was a great paying job and a way to get distance from my parents. Now he goes over my head, handpicks staff, fires people I've hired, and he defends people like Felix. I don't understand why he wanted me for this position, when he seems to like to control everything himself. What does he want from me?"

Bella sat on the edge of the bed and frowned. "So this guy, Felix, who Aro hired, deleted footage of James, the man who attacked me and presumably killed Jasper. That's why you think it's all related?"

"Maybe. I don't know. Maybe James is working for Aro too? It seems like Aro has a lot of disciples, a lot of people planted in strategic positions around the casino. But why?"

"It's like chess," Bella muttered, quickly putting the pieces together. "If you're right, he's just getting his pieces in position, getting ready to make his final move."

"But why me? Why you? That's what I'm not getting. I don't want any part of whatever his endgame is."

"When you play chess, and you get all your pieces in position, and you're ready to strike, there's rarely a checkmate solution that doesn't involve sacrificing a piece or two."

Edward started to feel sick as Bella's analogy sunk in.

"I'm a fucking pawn."

Bella nodded. "That's what I think. Somehow I am too."

"But why?" Edward asked again.

"You're obviously very good at your job. Aro must have seen something in you that made you useful to him. He's a user. He has to be."

"Then I need to get out. We should just go. I'll turn in my resignation, and we can just go somewhere, away from this shit. Somewhere we can be safe."

"James isn't going to stop because you quit your job. Leaving isn't going to make this go away. You said it yourself. Aro wants you for something, and maybe even both of us. He probably used James to get to me. Aro seems like he has some self control, but James, he's dangerous. He's already found me once."

"What other option do I have then?"

"Stay. Be complacent, and figure this out from the inside. As long as I'm here with you, I'm safe. If we leave, he will track me down. I know he will."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose as he absorbed her words. She was right, although he didn't want to admit it at first. The safest place for them to be was where they could keep tabs on what was happening behind closed doors. It was just a waiting game. "I hate this," he whispered finally.

"I know. But you're not in this alone," Bella said, getting up and wrapping her arms around him.

"You don't know how nice it is to hear that," Edward murmured into her hair. "It's nice… to not be alone."

"It's been a long night," Bella murmured. "There's a lot to process. We should sleep and talk about it in the morning."

"You're probably right," he agreed, kissing the crown of her head, and letting his lips linger on her silky hair for a moment.

"I'm just going to change," Bella said, motioning to her dress.

She disappeared into the bathroom, and Edward went to the bedroom in search of something to sleep in. He settled on a pair of flannel sleep pants. As he waited for her to emerge, he thought about the potential problem of sleeping arrangements.

He didn't normally sleep that much, and for the past few nights, Bella had always fallen asleep before him, and he carried her to the bed. He figured he would take the couch again, though his back was starting to protest the idea immediately. He desperately wanted to ask her if they could share the bed, not only for comfort's sake, but also because he wanted nothing more than to fall asleep with his arms wound tightly around her, a constant reminder that she was real, and that she was safe.

All concerns he had vanished instantly as Bella emerged from the bathroom. She was looking absolutely radiant, perhaps even more so than she looked in her formal dress. She wore a light blue tank top and a pair of matching sleep pants, her hair pulled up high on her head. Her face was washed clean of the sultry makeup Angela had slathered on her, and she looked absolutely natural, innocent, and beautiful.

He realized that as he took her in, she was admiring him too. He watched as her eyes trailed his body, resting at the V of muscle at his lower abdomen, where his pants hung low at his hips.

Realizing she had been caught ogling, she cleared her throat nervously and asked, "Do you need the uh?" she lost words as she motioned to the bathroom.

Edward shook his head. "No, I'm okay."

"Then are you ready for bed?"

"I can sleep on the couch, if you'd prefer?" Edward asked hesitantly.

Bella frowned deeply. "Is that what you'd prefer?"

He let out a nervous chuckle. "No, not at all."

Her frown faded. "Then come on. We're both adults here, and there is plenty of room for both of us." She held out her hand in silent offering, and he took it gratefully. Together, they walked over to the bed, and Bella crawled in first. As soon as Edward was settled next to her, she snuggled her body in close and laid her head on his chest, her fingertips trailing gently along his muscled torso.

"You have no idea how good that feels," Edward murmured into her hair.

"What?"

"Just… being touched. I haven't had a girlfriend in an embarrassingly long time," he admitted, flushing slightly. "Almost four years."

"Is that what I am?" Bella asked quietly. "Your girlfriend?"

Edward mentally kicked himself for being presumptuous. "I… I mean, if you want…" he stuttered.

"I've never been anyone's girlfriend before."

"That wasn't a yes," he said with a nervous chuckle.

"I'd like that," she said quietly.

Edward smiled in relief and kissed the top of her head. "Do you feel like this is moving too fast?" he wondered aloud.

Bella continued gently stroking his abdomen, and he groaned softly. "Fast by other people's standards? Maybe. I mean, most people declare their relationship status before moving in together. But this, you and me, it just feels right. I don't think anything has ever felt this right before. So yeah, maybe people would say we're moving a little fast, but as far as I'm concerned, fuck 'em." She dragged her fingernails down his chest, circling the nipple softly with her fingertips. Edward shuddered softly.

"Feels good?" she asked.

"You have no idea," he groaned.

Feeling bold, she trailed her hand lower until it reached the top of his pants. "I want to touch you," she murmured, dipping her fingers lower, feeling the soft, hidden hairs below.

Tensing in anticipation, as he wanted it more than anything, he had to be sure. He was pretty confident from what he knew of her past that she'd never been intimate with a man before. "Are you sure, baby?" he asked, begging with his eyes for her to say yes, but not wanting to pressure her.

Her tender caresses on his stomach and chest had already left him hard and wanting, and when he felt her small, soft hand close around his length, he gasped in pleasure.

"I'm sure," she said with a small smirk, slowly increasing the pace.

Edward couldn't help himself as he moaned and relaxed back into the pillows, his eyes rolling back into his head in pleasure, his thoughts becoming an incoherent jumble in his head.

"I've never done this before," Bella said quietly. "Does it feel okay?"

"Feels fucking amazing, baby. Please don't stop."

She continued stroking him, loving the way his quiet moans ran through her like little jolts of electricity. She loved that she could make him feel so good. As his moans became louder and more frequent, she sped up, anxiously wanting to have him come undone from her touch.

"God, baby, so close," he moaned.

Feeling bold, she leaned down and took the tip into her mouth, running her tongue around the smooth ridge, while continuing to stroke him firmly.

"Holy shit!" Edward gasped, as his body started to tremble.

As she sucked a bit harder, Edward touched the side of her face and tried to gently push her away. "So close, baby. Please move."

Bella ignored him, pushing his hand away, and swallowed greedily as his streams filled her mouth. Only when his pelvis completely relaxed did she remove her mouth, and then she looked shyly up through her hair.

Edward was panting heavily, covered in a sheen of sweat, his face a picture of pure bliss. "Come here," he groaned, reaching his arms out to pull her up to him on the bed. He captured her lips in a hungry kiss, holding her tightly against him. In the past, he never much cared for his own taste on a woman's mouth, but with Bella it was different. Everything was different. "I want to touch you, too," he said huskily in her ear, and Bella tensed.

All the boldness she had been feeling escaped her as soon as he said the words. Suddenly, she was feeling a little shy, and very insecure. "Not tonight," she said, kissing him softly on the lips. "I just wanted to make you feel good."

Edward frowned slightly, but relaxed when she snuggled back into her chest with a yawn.

"You okay?" he asked softly.

"Great," Bella answered. "Just tired."

"Okay," he murmured, stroking her back gently. "Goodnight."

Edward fell asleep easily, content with Bella in his arms. She stayed awake, fighting the insecurity she was still feeling.

For some reason, helping Edward to find release was easy for her to do, but when he offered to reciprocate, she didn't know how to respond. She'd never been touched, not even by her own hand, and she didn't know how she would react. As she imagined him, with all his attention focused on her, her anxiety increased.

Mentally kicking herself for her sudden onset of panic, she forced herself to relax into Edward's embrace, and within minutes, she was asleep, feeling safe and secure in his arms.

* * *

><p>Bella awoke in the morning to sunlight beginning to stream through the window. She felt rested and relaxed, more so than she could ever have remembered being. She smiled when she felt Edward's comforting presence behind her. Somehow during the night they had shifted, and he lay spooning behind her, his arm wrapped securely around her waist.<p>

Shifting a little, she felt something very large and firm poking her in the small of her back, and she chuckled softly when she felt Edward stir and grind his hips unconsciously into her ass.

Noting the time, she knew Edward needed to be up soon, so she said his name quietly. "Edward?"

There was no response but a soft snore and another grinding of his hips. "Edward!" she called louder.

"What?" he groaned, once again thrusting his hips into her.

"You have to go to work. Wake up."

"Ungh," he groaned, and then froze, obviously taking note of their position. "I'm sorry!" he said, jerking away from her.

Bella laughed. "Edward, I shared a bed with Jasper for three long years. Please don't think I don't understand the physiology of morning wood."

He groaned and rolled over, pulling her along with him so that they were both lying on their backs. Turning his head to face her, he narrowed his eyes.

"Can we make the last time you mention anything about some other dude's morning wood besides mine?"

"I think that can be arranged," she said with a laugh.

"Good," he said, leaning in and kissing her lips gently. "I've got to take a shower."

"Okay," Bella responded, but Edward couldn't bring himself to move away from her.

"I'm going to leave work early today," he decided aloud. "What do you think if we run to Philly and get that over with, and I'll take you somewhere for the weekend. Just you and me? I'll take Monday off too."

"As much as I dread going back to Philadelphia, a long weekend alone with you, away from here, sounds heavenly."

"I'll get done as soon as I can," Edward said as he got up. "And Bella?"

"Hmm?" she murmured, stretching languidly on the pillows beneath her.

Looking straight into her eyes, he said, "Last night, with you in my arms, was the best night of sleep I ever had."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** I know I promised some of you that the Philly trip would be in this chapter, but I decided to alter my outline a little. Philadelphia is up next. Thanks for reading! Please leave a review and let me know what you thought?


	15. No Surrender

**No Surrender**

_"We busted out of class had to get away from those fools_  
><em>We learned more from a three minute record than we ever learned in school<em>  
><em>Tonight I hear the neighborhood drummer sound<em>  
><em>I can feel my heart begin to pound<em>  
><em>You say you're tired and you just want to close your eyes and follow your dreams down<em>

_We made a promise we swore we'd always remember_  
><em>No retreat no surrender<em>  
><em>Like soldiers in the winter's night with a vow to defend<em>  
><em>No retreat no surrender<em>

_Now young faces grow sad and old and hearts of fire grow cold_  
><em>We swore blood brothers against the wind<em>  
><em>I'm ready to grow young again<em>  
><em>And hear your sister's voice calling us home across the open yards<em>  
><em>Well maybe we could cut someplace of our own<em>  
><em>With these drums and these guitars<em>

_Blood brothers in the stormy night with a vow to defend_  
><em>No retreat no surrender<em>

_Now on the street tonight the lights grow dim_  
><em>The walls of my room are closing in<em>  
><em>There's a war outside still raging<em>  
><em>you say it ain't ours anymore to win<em>  
><em>I want to sleep beneath peaceful skies in my lover's bed<em>  
><em>with a wide open country in my eyes<em>  
><em>and these romantic dreams in my head"<em>

_No Surrender, by Bruce Springsteen; off Born in the U.S.A., 1984_

* * *

><p>Edward glanced over to his right for at least the tenth time in five minutes. The vision next to him was absolutely heart wrenching. The closer they got to Philadelphia, the more Bella seemed to fall apart.<p>

The confident, sexy woman from the night before now looked so small and fragile, curled up with her knees to her chest, trembling visibly.

He didn't care that they were on the highway. Once he saw a lone tear fall from her eye, he jerked the car sharply to the right and into the shoulder. Once they were stopped, he unfastened his seatbelt and then hers.

"Talk to me?" he urged, running his hand gently through her thick brown locks.

"I can't do this," she said simply. Though no more tears fell, he could hear her voice start to break.

"Of course you can," he argued. "You're a very logical person. Tell me what the worst-case scenario is. Tell me what you have to be afraid of."

Bella bit her lower lip, hard, as she pondered her answer. Finally, with a deep, shuddering breath she said, "I'm afraid nothing will have changed."

Edward didn't need her to explain her reasoning. For years, he'd been hoping he'd see some change in his father, some hint that he still had a shred of humanity left. He was always disappointed.

"If nothing has changed, then we'll move on, together," he assured her. "That's why we're here, isn't it? To get what you need so that you can start your life over? So you can leave all this behind?"

Bella nodded slightly, but her uneasiness didn't fade.

Edward leaned over her and reached into his glove compartment, pulling out a nearly full pack of cigarettes, which he always kept for the really bad days. Opening the box, he handed her one, along with a lighter.

"I shouldn't smoke in your car," she muttered. "It's so expensive."

Edward sighed. "Bella, I know you smoke. It's really okay. I don't give a shit about the car. You could put the thing out on the leather seat and it wouldn't bother me, so long as it made you feel better."

Bella shook her head and stared out the window. "Maybe later," she muttered. He didn't miss the way she clutched the cigarette to her chest like it was a life preserver.

"Fuck it," Edward said, pulling another cigarette from the pack and plucking the lighter from her hand. He lit it and took a deep drag, then let his breath out slowly, filling the cabin with smoke. Then he offered the lighter back to her.

She took it with a small, sad smile. "Thank you," she said sincerely, and lit her own.

They smoked in silence for a few minutes, until Bella's nerves had visibly calmed.

"Better?" he asked gently, once Bella threw the butt out the window.

"Marginally," she answered softly as she refastened her seatbelt. "Let's just get this over with."

Only after carefully examining her face for any signs of doubt did Edward pull back onto the highway. Within ten minutes, they were there.

"Third house on the right," Bella muttered apathetically. Edward pulled the car up to the curb, then gently took her hand.

"It will be okay," he said firmly. "Just remember that you have your own life, now. If they're awful to you, we'll just leave."

Bella took a deep breath, and then a look of determination came over her face. In a swift move, she was unbuckled and standing outside on the curb. The relatively small house seemed daunting now, looming over her.

Nothing on the outside appeared to have changed. The brick façade on the front was still crumbling, the windows were caked in a fine layer of dirt, and one of the front shutters was cracked and hanging on an angle, just as she remembered it being when she left. The police cruiser was still in the driveway where it always had been, and the path to the house was overgrown and surrounded by dead, yellow grass.

This was the place she once called home. The only thing missing was her old Chevy truck on the curb outside, now replaced with Edward's more auspicious Aston Martin. Bella didn't fail to notice the curious faces peering out the windows in the houses around her. The neighborhood probably hadn't seen a car that nice in quite some time.

Edward followed Bella down the path. She kept her shoulders high and squared, trying to look confident, but her insides were a mess. With false confidence, she rang the doorbell.

"_Renee, door!"_ she heard her father call from somewhere inside.

"I'm on the phone!"

Bella waited for a full minute before ringing the bell again.

"Renee! Get the fucking door!"

"_I'm on the damn phone!"_

"_I'm watching the game!"_

Bella rolled her eyes in frustration before testing the doorknob, which spun easily under her hand. She swung it open and stepped hesitantly into the foyer. Charlie was sitting in the living room, in a pair of old sweats, a baseball game on TV and a beer in his hand.

Her worst fear proved to be true. Absolutely nothing had changed.

"Who is it?" he asked gruffly.

"It's me, Bella."

Edward squeezed her hand in reassurance. Charlie said nothing, just continued to watch the game. Bella didn't know whether to pity him, or be angry at him. The real emotion she was feeling was somewhere in the middle. Shaking her head sadly, she walked around the back of the couch until she was standing in his eye line, blocking the TV.

"Dad, I'm home."

"Would you move out of the fucking way?" he snapped, tilting his head to see around her.

Bella gritted her teeth and took a step to the side. Charlie must have seen something he didn't like, because in the next second, the remote was flying across the room, smacking the wall with a loud bang.

He then turned his attention to Bella, but his stare wasn't friendly. "I don't have any money," he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"That's not why I'm here," Bella responded coldly. "How have you been?"

Never much for conversation, Charlie just grunted and turned his attention back towards the game.

"Well it's been nice chatting," Bella said through gritted teeth. "Come on Edward. What I need should be in here."

Edward followed her silently into the next room in shock. He couldn't wrap his mind around the fact that her father had been so utterly apathetic to her presence. He hadn't even asked where she'd been or how she was. Obviously the man was capable of _some_ emotion. After all, he had thrown the remote control against the wall in anger. But to show any bit of love, concern, or even anger towards his daughter, who had been missing for the better part of three years, seemed a foreign concept to him.

_Did he even look for her? _Edward wondered. He knew his answer before he even finished formulating his thought.

Bella led him to a small dining room, where a battered desk was tucked into a corner. He helped Bella pull a heavy box of files from underneath it, then propped it up on the dining room table for her. She smiled weakly at him in thanks as she hastily pulled the lid off the box and started quickly flipping through files.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing?" A harsh, scratchy voice snapped from the doorway. Bella tensed at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Save it," she said bitterly. "Charlie already informed me that I'm not exactly welcome here. I'll get what I need and get the hell out of your hair."

Bella felt a bony hand clamp around her wrist, and she looked up angrily at her mother, who was trying to stop her from flipping through the files. Unlike her father, she had changed. Even after only three years, she looked older and thinner, sickly even. Her skin was an unnatural orange color, almost leathery in appearance from one too many trips to a tanning bed. Her hair was dyed an unnatural shade of blonde, in stark contrast to her dark skin. Heavy bags lined the underside of her eyes. The only thing that didn't change about her was the cold, hard, stare Bella became used to over the years. A gaze so penetrating and hateful was hard to forget.

"Are you stealing from me?" Renee asked accusingly.

Bella jerked her wrist out of her mother's grasp and went back to the files. "I'm looking for my birth certificate. I need a copy. Then I'll leave."

"Care to explain where the _fuck_ you've been?"

"Not really, no," she answered dryly, just as she found a copy of her social security card. She plucked it out of the folder and handed it to Edward, who stuffed it into his pocket.

"Who the hell are you?" Renee asked him, as if she just noticed him standing there.

"I'm Edward Cullen," he answered, straining to keep his voice cordial. "Bella's boyfriend."

"Well isn't that special? So you finally got rid of that creepy Jasper boy."

Bella clenched her fists in anger, but kept her gaze on the box before her. "Don't say a word. You don't know a thing about him. You never even bothered to care to get to know him, so you don't get to say a fucking thing."

"Oh, is my little girl finally growing a backbone? How precious," she drawled, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not your little girl," Bella muttered, pulling another folder out of the box. Eyeing her birth certificate, she pulled it out and handed it to Edward. "I need to get something from my room, and then I'll be gone."

"You didn't answer my question," Renee snapped, stepping in front of Bella to block her path. "Where have you been?"

"Why does it matter?" Bella challenged.

"Do you have any idea how bad it looked to have my daughter just up and disappear with the freak from across the street? I couldn't go to the salon for weeks without people whispering behind my back. Did he knock you up? Is that what happened? Did he leave you? Now your sugar daddy here is going to make it all better?"

An angry tear rolled down Bella's face. Unwilling to be caught crying, especially by her poor excuse for a mother, she brushed past her and down the hallway to the room at the end. Throwing the door open, she was unsurprised to see her room hadn't changed at all, just like the rest of the house. When she and Edward were both inside, Bella slammed the door shut and locked it.

Edward didn't hesitate to pull her tightly to his chest. "Christ, are you okay?" he choked out, overcome with emotion as he realized that Bella had lived with these heartless people for years.

"I'm sorry you had to see that," she said sadly.

"I'm sorry you had to live through that," he answered solemnly, kissing the crown of her head. He released her and gave her a quick, chaste kiss.

"There's only one thing I need in here," Bella said as she pulled away from him.

"Are you sure? I can find a bag or something."

Bella shook her head. "There isn't much I want to remember." She moved over to the bed and lifted the corner of the mattress, where she knew her favorite book would be. She gingerly opened the cover of _Wuthering Heights, _knowing the worn paperback copy would tear if she was too rough with it. She sighed in relief when the photograph she was looking for peered back at her. She picked it up gingerly by the corner and held it up so Edward could see.

"That's Jasper," she said. "It's the only picture I have of him. Someone at school took it one day for the yearbook and gave me a copy."

Edward examined the photo. Jasper and Bella were both seated at desks. Bella sat in front of Jasper, and he was leaning over his desk, saying something in her ear. Bella had a small smile on her face. They both looked so young.

"You look happy in that picture," he commented.

"That wasn't really the norm for me. Jasper probably said something funny. He had a way of calming me down, I guess," she said, tucking the picture gently back into the book.

"That's really the only picture you have?"

Bella shrugged. "I never owned a camera and neither did he. Our parents weren't exactly the picture taking type, so yeah, it's the only one."

Edward felt a pang of guilt in his chest once again. His father was a controlling dickhead and his mother had no backbone, but at least they cared. That was made known. Carlisle always wanted something better for him, and he knew his mother loved him. She told him that every day.

At least, every day he allowed her to talk to him anymore. He knew he would need to consider making amends. Visiting Bella's childhood home had been a real eye opener for him.

"I'm ready to go," she said.

"Okay," Edward whispered, kissing her forehead gently. He took her hand and let her lead him out of the room, where the trudged down the hallway and straight out of the house. They could hear raised voices behind them. Renee was once again screaming at Charlie, so absorbed in their own argument that they didn't even appear to notice that Bella and Edward had left.

Placing his hand on the small of her back, Edward began to lead Bella towards the car, but she froze in her tracks. Startled, Edward looked at her, and saw that she was staring straight across the street, her gaze hard and angry.

Without warning, Bella took off and bolted across the street. Edward ran after her.

"You!" she shouted, pointing her finger angrily at a man sitting on his porch.

The man's face clouded over in confusion before his eyes flashed some recognition.

"And you," he said angrily. "You're the little whore that took off with my son."

"And you're the fucking sperm donor that drove him away in the first place!" she snapped back, staring him down hard.

"You ought learn to shut your trap, and then get off my fucking property," he growled.

"Do you have any idea what you've done?" Bella asked, ignoring him. "You took a smart, kind person and turned him into a scared, insecure man." With every word she spoke, Bella's face was getting closer and closer to his, until she was literally shouting in his face. He responded by putting his hand up and pushing her back away from him, causing her to stumble.

Edward had seen enough. "Don't fucking touch her!" he shouted, placing himself between Bella and the man, who he now knew was Jasper's father.

"Get the hell off my property," he warned again.

Refusing to back down, Bella said, "Did it make you feel good to beat up on him? So insecure because your wife left you that you had to take it out on your son? Did it make you feel like a man?"

Jasper's father clenched his fists, but didn't say a word.

"You made him so desperate for attention and affection. He fucking craved it. I hope you're happy to know that he got himself killed over it."

The defeated, lost look in his eyes was all the answer Bella needed.

"Let's get the fuck out of here," she told Edward, turning back to the car.

Once safely away from the neighborhood and back on the highway, the look on Bella's face was so serene it was alarming.

"Are you okay?" he asked hesitantly.

Her smile grew. "I'm great. I feel… free. I know now that it's time to leave all this behind. I get to start over, today."

"With me," he answered with a relieved smile.

"I can't wait to spend the weekend with you. Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise," he said with a happy, secretive smile.

"I hate surprises," Bella whined. "Can I have a hint?"

"Of course. It's only about two hours away."

The bit of information was enough to appease Bella for the moment, as she settled back into her seat, ready to start her life over again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN**- Thank you to everyone reading and reviewing so far! I really enjoy reading your thoughts about the story, good or bad, and I read and respond to every review! So please, send me a lovely Christmas present by leaving a review! Happy Holidays to those who celebrate!


	16. Secret Garden

**Secret Garden**

_"She'll let you in her house_  
><em>If you come knockin' late at night<em>  
><em>She'll let you in her mouth<em>  
><em>If the words you say are right<em>  
><em>If you pay the price<em>  
><em>She'll let you deep inside<em>  
><em>But there's a secret garden she hides<em>

_She'll let you in her car_  
><em>To go drivin' round<em>  
><em>She'll let you into the parts of herself<em>  
><em>That'll bring you down<em>  
><em>She'll let you in her heart<em>  
><em>If you got a hammer and a vise<em>  
><em>But into her secret garden, don't think twice<em>

_You've gone a million miles_  
><em>How far'd you get<em>  
><em>To that place where you can't remember<em>  
><em>And you can't forget<em>

_She'll lead you down a path_  
><em>There'll be tenderness in the air<em>  
><em>She'll let you come just far enough<em>  
><em>So you know she's really there<em>  
><em>She'll look at you and smile<em>  
><em>And her eyes will say<em>  
><em>She's got a secret garden<em>  
><em>Where everything you want<em>  
><em>Where everything you need<em>  
><em>Will always stay<em>  
><em>A million miles away"<em>

_Secret Garden, by Bruce Springsteen; from Greatest Hits, 1995._

* * *

><p>"Bella? Wake up, we're here."<p>

Bella yawned and opened her eyes. She hadn't realized she had fallen asleep, her copy of _Wuthering Heights_ clutched in her hand like a lifeline.

Before she knew it, Edward was on her side of the car, pulling her door open with a wide smile on his face. Bella stepped out of the car and looked around her in wonder. She didn't know exactly what she'd been expecting, but this certainly wasn't it.

It was so much better.

They were outside a small, wooden cottage nestled just off a lake, surrounded by hundreds of lush green trees. The sun was just starting to set, casting golden rays in the ripples of the lake. She gasped at the site before her.

"Oh, Edward, it's beautiful here. Where are we?"

"Just a little resort in the Pocono Mountains," he answered. "I'm glad you like it so far, but you haven't even seen inside. Come on," he urged, offering her his hand.

She took it, and with his free hand he reached into the back and grabbed their bags, quickly leading her up the dirt trail to the front of the cottage, eager to get inside.

"I already picked up the key," Edward said, dropping the bags on the porch and removing it from his pocket. "You slept right through that."

"Yeah, I guess encountering and saying goodbye to your old life and crazy ass parents will take a lot out of a person," Bella answered dryly.

"Let's get one thing straight," Edward said as he pushed the door open. "The moment we enter this cabin, it's about you and me. No casino, no parents, no awful memories of the past. It's just you and me."

"That sounds heavenly," Bella admitted with a serene smile.

Edward led her into the threshold, and Bella's mouth dropped open comically. She thought the outside was beautiful, but it had nothing on the inside. She found herself in a living area, the walls and floors lined in a deep, rich wood. A couch and a cozy armchair were nestled up close to a brick fireplace on one end of the room. Behind the seating area was a cozy a kitchenette with a small dining table. When her eyes traveled to the other side of the room, she gasped in shock when she saw the large, cozy looking Jacuzzi tub sitting right there in the living room, surrounded by a huge bay window overlooking the lake.

"You like it?" Edward asked, coming up behind her and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Absolutely," Bella said in awe. "It's so cozy. I can't wait to get in that Jacuzzi."

Edward's cheeks reddened noticeably as he envisioned the two of them in the tub together. Clearing his throat, he said, "We'll get to that. Are you hungry? Do you want to eat something first?"

Bella's stomach groaned audibly at the suggestion and Edward chuckled. "Let me take you out tonight? There's a nice little restaurant just down the street."

"Should I change?" Bella asked, looking down at her jeans and t-shirt. Edward was dressed similarly.

"No, it's not real fancy. Let's put this stuff down and we can go, then we'll have the rest of the night to ourselves."

"Sounds perfect."

Edward knew she wasn't into extravagant restaurants, so he took her to a small bar and grill. Baseball was playing on a few flat screens, and a few men were sitting at the bar drinking beer. Edward requested a table and they were lead to a quiet corner in the back.

When the waiter approached, Edward ordered two beers, but he insisted on checking Bella's ID. Bella held it out to him immediately and he took a quick glance and started to hand it back to her.

Edward paled as he caught a glimpse of the card. He snatched it out of her hand before she could shove it back into her purse and frowned.

"Marie Locke?" he asked, noting the name on the card.

Bella grabbed it back from him and shoved it in her purse hastily. "It's fake," she whispered quietly. "I don't have a real ID, remember? Hence the whole trip to Philly?"

"So what's your real name?" he asked, fidgeting nervously, realizing once again just how little he knew about her.

"I told you my real name," she said, her annoyance rising. "Isabella Swan."

Searching her eyes and finding nothing but the truth, he relaxed. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "It just caught me off guard. So what's it mean?"

"What?"

"The name. You obviously picked it out. Does it mean something to you?"

"Not really," she answered. "Marie is my middle name. I used 'Locke' because it was close to Whitlock, Jasper's last name. That's all."

"So why the need for a fake?" he asked curiously.

"When I got it, I wasn't old enough to drink, or gamble. This card says I'm twenty-five now. I'll get it fixed."

Edward frowned again. "So, how old are you?"

"Twenty-one," she answered. "Honestly, why does it matter?"

"It would matter if you were say… seventeen," he muttered.

Bella couldn't help but laugh at that. "Do I look freaking seventeen?"

"No!" he said, letting out a chuckle. "I just wanted to make sure. You know, for legal purposes."

"Then you probably should have given me the fifth degree last night," she said with a smirk, laughing when she realized the statement made him blush slightly.

"Touché," he finally answered.

The waiter reappeared with their beers and took their order. Once he left the table, Bella said, "So tell me something about you."

"Like what?" Edward asked curiously.

Bella shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not good at this 'making conversation' thing," she said, making air quotes with her fingers. "I'm kind of socially awkward like that."

"I happen to find your awkwardness adorable," Edward argued, taking a sip of his drink.

"Oh really?" she asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Yes, in fact. Last night before the show when you were talking to Rosalie, you were pretending to pay rapt attention, but you kept shuffling your feet and glancing back at me like you wanted me to save you. It was rather adorable."

"So you find my nonexistent social skills endearing. I see. So tell me something else about you."

"Like what?" he asked again.

"Tell me about your sister?" Bella requested hesitantly.

Edward shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"What do you want to know?" he asked quietly.

"Anything. Everything. I'm just trying to get to know you, and I know she's an important part of your life."

"She is… was," Edward said quietly. "I already told you where she is now. It hurts that I can't even see her."

"What's she like?" Bella asked.

Edward smiled as he remembered his sister.

"Hyper," he answered simply. "She could talk a mile a minute and never have to take a breath. She was real loving and caring too. She talked all the time about me finding 'the one' who would make me happy. She worried about me sometimes."

"Why?"

"Because I was angry, I guess. My dad and I never got along, and I spent a lot of time moping and brooding. She called me 'Emo Edward.' She said that one day I would meet my true love and things would work out for me. She believed in all that stuff- astrology, star crossed lovers, fates interwoven. She told me once that she saw the world as a series of interwoven threads, all stitched together. That we're all connected to one fate, one course in history."

"What about her? Did she find her other half?"

Edward frowned. "She said she did, but that's when things started to get weird. I already told you that she had vivid dreams of the future, and that sometimes the visions came true?"

Bella nodded.

"Well, one day she woke up and said that fate must have had other plans for her, because her 'other half' was destined to die. She wasn't sad, just resigned to what fate had in store. She stopped going out, stopped dating, just rambled on and on about how fate has a plan and she'd just have to wait and see what happened next. But she refused to try even dating when my mom would try to set her up with people, because she truly believed that her mate was destined to die before they even met."

"And in her mind, people only have once chance? There's only one person out there?"

"She believes in true love, and she believes that everyone has another half. But yes, only one."

Bella frowned. "She'd probably hate me then."

"Why's that?" Edward asked curiously.

"Because I don't believe in love," she answered.

Edward was shocked by her revelation, and even more so by the nonchalant way she blurted it out. He also felt a sharp pain in his chest, because he believed he was falling in love with her, and he had every intention of telling her that evening.

Then she went and blindsided him with a declaration that he found utterly preposterous.

"You don't believe in love?" he asked incredulously.

Bella shrugged nonchalantly. "I never have. I don't know what it means to feel that."

Edward took her hand across the table. "Bella, I know we haven't known each other long at all, but I do believe in love. And I do believe that sometimes, two people are meant to be together. Bella, I'm falling in love with you. I know that you don't believe it, but I swear to you when I say it's true. I know it in my heart. Because when you're not near me, I feel an intense longing to be close to you. It makes me feel physically ill when you're not around. I have butterflies in my stomach every time I look at you. When we're close, I just want to be closer. I've seen your demons and I want to comfort them away. I'd walk through fire for you; I'd fucking die for you. I'd… ask you to move in with me, even if I don't really know you, just to make sure you're safe," he said with a chuckle. "I love you. I'll spend every waking minute of the rest of my life proving that to you if I have to."

Bella stared at him in complete shock. "I don't really know what to say now."

"You don't have to say anything," he said quietly. "I just thought you deserved to know how I felt."

The food arrived then, rescuing both of them from the awkward, one-sided conversation. They ate in quiet, the wheels in Bella's mind constantly turning, trying to process everything Edward had just told her.

_He loves me? _She kept repeating to herself, but the words didn't make any more sense, no matter how many times she repeated it.

Back at the cottage, Edward started to wish he hadn't said anything. _Maybe she needed more time?_ he wondered. Still, he meant every word he told her, so maybe it was the right thing to do.

Things were just very awkward between them now.

In an attempt to break the tension, Edward asked her, "Do you want to try the Jacuzzi now?"

Bella gave him a smile so sincere, that it lifted his tension immediately. "Definitely. I just need a minute first."

Edward kissed her softly. "Take all the time you need. I'll be waiting."

Bella rushed into the bathroom and as soon as the door was shut she slid down it and put her head in her hands. Her mind was too full of so many jumbled thoughts and feelings that she was finding it hard to focus.

_He loves me? _She thought to herself again. Why was that so hard for her to believe?

She thought about what he told her. When she wasn't there, he felt sick. When they were close, he just wanted to be closer. He'd die for her.

Bella couldn't deny the butterflies she felt in her stomach when he was near. She especially couldn't deny that she craved his presence when he wasn't. Was it love? She still wasn't sure. But she did know one thing, and that was that she desired him. She had given in to that desire the night before. She'd stroked him, touched him, watched him fall apart with just her hands and her mouth, and she loved every minute of it. To evoke such a response from him was absolutely amazing.

She was getting turned on just remembering it. Mentally, she was kicking herself for not letting him reciprocate.

_But there's always tonight,_ she thought.

She groaned and turned on the shower, hoping the warm water would relax her before she went back to Edward. Her head was still swimming in conflict. As she stripped and stepped under the spray, she ran through the thoughts in her head again.

Was she ready to go further with him? She believed him when he said he loved her, and she wondered if it was fair of her to accept that love when she couldn't even say the same.

To give herself to someone in such an intimate way was a huge step. If there was anyone she could trust with that kind of intimacy, it was Edward. She knew that, because he had proved himself time and time again.

She decided to listen to her body instead. Deciding to go with her instincts, and channeling all the bravery she had left, she stepped out of the shower, hitched her towel up over her chest and walked confidently back into the suite.

Edward was sitting in the Jacuzzi, his back to her, and she admired the long lean muscles of his back as he rested his arms on either side of the tub. Still ignoring the nagging feeling of doubt, she continued to listen to her body's cravings, and circled the tub so she was facing him. Then she dropped her towel to the ground.

His sharp intake of breath ignited a fire under her skin as she stepped into the scalding water. She dropped to her knees in front of him and reached for his hips, feeling the silky, now soaked boxers he was wearing. She hitched her fingers under the waistband and pulled down, and he automatically lifted his hips to allow her to slide the offending garment off. She crawled onto his lap then, feeling his hardness beneath her, and moaned softly.

"Ugh, Bella," he groaned. "What are you doing, baby?"

"You said you could prove it," she murmured in his ear. "So show me. Make love to me, Edward."

"Are you sure?" he asked, brushing her damp hair back from her face.

"Positive," she answered, capturing his lips with hers.

He stood up carefully in the water, never breaking contact, and her legs wrapped instinctively around his hips. Grabbing his towel from the rack, he wrapped it around both of them and carried her into the bedroom.

He laid her on the bed and held his breath as he took in the sight of her.

She was truly beautiful, with her silky pale skin, her lean figure and her pert round breasts. He ghosted his hand over her abdomen, feeling the soft skin there, then traveled upwards toward her breasts, his fingers trailing lightly over her flesh. He leaned in and kissed her again, letting his tongue explore her mouth as his hand gently massaged her chest. Breaking from the kiss, he trailed his lips down her neck, her collarbone, and finally capturing her nipple in his mouth, letting his tongue roll around the pebbled nub.

Bella moaned softly, enticing him further. He pulled back and looked into her eyes and whispered, "I love you."

Bella said nothing, nor did he expect her to, but he wanted her to know. She sat up and captured him in another kiss, her hand trailing low and reaching to grab his now throbbing cock.

He pushed her away gently and said, "It's my turn. Just lay back, and I'll make you feel good, I promise."

Something had shifted in her from the night before. She trusted him completely now with her body, and was more than willing to let him touch her this time. In fact, she craved it.

Edward trailed his hand down her body once again, resting at the juncture between her thighs. He slowly caressed her, causing Bella to cry out in need as soon as he touched her aching flesh.

As he continued to stroke her, she was overcome by a sensation so powerful, so unlike anything she had ever experienced before. She panted and trembled, aware that she was moaning loudly and not caring at all about the sounds she was making.

When Edward slid a single digit inside her, she almost came undone right there, and cried out again. He thrust in and out gently, and felt her walls clench around his fingers. He knew she was about to climax, and increased the pace until she was whimpering incomprehensibly.

"Edward!" she called out as her climax overtook her, her vision clouding with white spots and her body trembling in pure pleasure.

He held her as she came down from her high.

"Holy shit," she breathed, laying back against the pillows and closing her eyes. She'd never before felt such an intense pleasure. It was like all the cares and worries she had in the world just vanished, and in it's place was just Edward alone.

When the white lights faded and she opened her eyes, she caught sight of Edward, leaning over the bed, fishing a condom out of the pocket of his bag.

_Oh my God, this is really going to happen, _she thought to herself. _Am I really ready for this?_

Her body told her all it needed to with one look into his lust-filled eyes. Yes, she was.

"I want to be inside you," he whispered reverently, never taking his eyes from hers.

"Please," she begged.

After a shaky breath, Edward ripped open the wrapper and slid the condom onto his throbbing length. He stroked himself a couple of times then positioned himself at her entrance, looking at her eyes once more for confirmation that she was okay. Seeing no sign of hesitation, he began to push in slowly.

"It might hurt at first," he said gently, cupping her face. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"It's okay," Bella answered. "Please, I want you, now."

With a final, deep breath, Edward pushed himself in all the way, groaning when he was fully enveloped in her tight, wet heat.

"Jesus," he groaned, forcing himself to stay still, so that she could get used to the feeling of him inside her. "So fucking tight…"

Bella winced when he first entered, feeling a tight pinch, but the pain soon gave way to a steady burn. Realizing he had stilled above her, she shifted her hips experimentally, forcing him a little deeper inside.

He groaned in response. "You okay?"

"Perfect," she moaned, loving the sensation of being filled by him.

Edward rocked his hips slowly, keeping a steady pace, struggling to maintain control.

"I love you," he whispered frantically as he quickened his pace.

Bella whimpered in response and arched her back, throwing her head back against the pillows, her mahogany hair cascading around her like a halo. Edward took advantage of the position and caressed both of her breasts, his thumb gently circling her hardened buds.

After a few more thrusts, he felt the telltale pressure, signaling he was about to come. He felt a twinge of remorse when he realized Bella was nowhere near joining him, not that it was entirely unexpected for her first time. That's why he'd been so adamant about taking care of her needs first.

"Bella…" he groaned as he spilled his seed into the condom, shuddering against her. He lay with her, panting heavily, straining to keep his weight on his arms to prevent crushing her. Finally, when he regained his composure, he rolled away and slipped the condom off, tying it off quickly and throwing it into the trashcan near the bed.

He disappeared into the bathroom and soaked a washcloth in warm water, then returned to Bella, where she was still lying in the same position, hair splayed out and looking absolutely sated.

"Are you okay, love?" he asked gently, scooting into bed beside her.

"Definitely," she murmured. "That was amazing."

Edward kissed her lips again, unable to get enough of the taste of her.

"I brought you a washcloth. Let me clean you up?"

She nodded and mumbled incoherently, and Edward gently cleaned the evidence of their lovemaking from her. There was only a small amount of blood, and he was relieved when he realized he hadn't hurt her too badly.

When he was finished, he curled back in behind her, pulling her back firmly to his chest before murmuring "I love you" once more. He listened to her breathing even out as she fell asleep, and he wasn't far behind.

As soon as Edward awoke from his brief nap, the first thing he felt was a sense of emptiness. Bella wasn't in the room with him. He scrambled out of bed, pulling on a clean pair of boxers, and made his way to the living area.

He found Bella there, curled up on the armchair facing the unlit fireplace, staring into the dead space. The look on her face wasn't happy or sad. Her stare was blank, and that terrified him.

"Baby? What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she murmured, not looking his direction.

"You sure?" he asked, coming around to kneel in front of her. "Because you're freaking me out a little."

"Really, I'm fine. I'm just thinking."

Edward swallowed hard. "Are you regretting what we did before?"

"Not at all," she answered. "Actually, I thought it was pretty amazing."

As she spoke, her voice still had no inflection, her face showed no emotion.

"So what is it?" he asked anxiously.

"You feel sick when I'm not around?" she asked carefully.

"Yes," he answered, furrowing his eyebrows.

"You always want to be closer to me, even when we're together?"

"Yes."

"You get butterflies in your stomach when you think of me?"

"Yes," he answered, slowly becoming more panicked.

"You can't imagine a life without me? You'd willingly die for me."

"Absolutely."

"You love me…" she whispered, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"Truly, I do," he said, staring at her intently. "Why are you crying?"

"Because I believe you. And… I think I might love you too."

Edward's eyes widened, unable to believe what he had just heard. Overcome with emotion, he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down to the floor with him, and held her tightly, kissing her with everything he had.

"You've just made me the happiest guy on the planet," he said against her lips.

She kissed him back fervently, feeling alive for the first time in a long time.

It was the start of their new beginning.

* * *

><p>AN- I really want to thank Discordia81 for her help with this chapter, and for prereading it for me. Lemons aren't my strong point and they quite frankly make me nervous, but this wonderful lady talked me down from the ledge and gave me the courage to post it, so thank you!

Speaking of Discordia, you should probably check out her story _Beautiful Complications,_ because it's amazing, and one of my favorites. Leave her a review and let her know you dropped by:

http:/ www . fanfiction . net /s/7249364/1/Beautiful_Complications

_Summary: Bella and Edward's hook up at a party causes a rift among their friends but they can't stay away from each other. When Edward leaves for Italy and Bella realizes she's attracted to her friend Claire, their already shaky relationship is threatened._

Thanks for reading!_  
><em>


	17. Cover Me

**Cover me **

_"The times are tough now, just getting tougher_  
><em>This old world is rough, it's just getting rougher<em>  
><em>Cover me, come on baby, cover me<em>  
><em>Well I'm looking for a lover who will come on in and cover me<em>  
><em>Promise me baby you won't let them find us<em>  
><em>Hold me in your arms, let's let our love blind us<em>  
><em>Cover me, shut the door and cover me<em>  
><em>Well I'm looking for a lover who will come on in and cover me<em>

_Outside's the rain, the driving snow_  
><em>I can hear the wild wind blowing<em>  
><em>Turn out the light, bolt the door<em>  
><em>I ain't going out there no more<em>

_This whole world is out there just trying to score_  
><em>I've seen enough I don't want to see any more,<em>  
><em>Cover me, come on and cover me<em>  
><em>I'm looking for a lover who will come on in and cover me<em>  
><em>Looking for a lover who will come on in and cover me"<em>

_Cover Me, by Bruce Springsteen; from Born in the U.S.A., 1984_

* * *

><p><strong>May 2011<strong>

"The next months schedule is printed and needs your approval, last week's profits and losses are in the spreadsheet for you, and I printed tomorrow's meeting schedule for you. Is there anything else you need before I head out?" Angela asked Edward, handing him a thick file folder.

"No, thanks," Edward said with a smile. "I'll take care of this tomorrow. I'm heading out myself."

Angela gave him a warm smile. "It's good to see you happy, Edward. I've been meaning to tell you that. Bella's really good for you."

"She is," Edward agreed, whole-heartedly.

"I like her, a lot. Maybe Ben and I can meet you guys for dinner sometime, outside of work? I'd love to get to know her better."

"I like that idea. I think it would be good for her to meet some people. We can talk about it tomorrow. Right now, I just want to get home to my girl. Thanks again for everything. You are too good to me, and I don't think I tell you that enough."

Angela shrugged off the compliment. "That's my job."

As she left, Edward disappeared back into his office to put the file on his desk and grab his keys. He couldn't get out of there fast enough.

A month had passed since their weekend in the Poconos, and Edward couldn't remember ever being happier. Not only had Bella professed that she 'might' love him in their cabin, but she told him again, minus the uncertainty, every single day since.

At Volterra, things were calm to the point it was almost strange. The employees Aro hired all seemed to be on their best behavior. Edward thought that Aro's little visit might have had something to do with that. Despite the good behavior of the employees though, Edward remained suspicious.

He didn't let his guard down for a minute. He had the entire security team, with the exception of Felix, constantly on the lookout for James or either of his two associates. In an effort to prevent further tampering of the cameras, he kept Felix on the floor near the front checking IDs at the main entrance, which was work well below his experience. Felix never once complained, though.

In fact, the employees seemed to be almost _too_ well behaved. Heidi was bringing in business left and right and making an effort to get along with Rosalie. Jane and Alec were running the casino floor with strict professionalism. Chelsea had her department running as smooth as ever and was working hard to make sure the employees were treated fairly and comfortably compensated.

Even Aro was acting a bit peculiar. During their standard weekly videoconferences, he always seemed a bit aloof and distracted. His favorite phrase of late seemed to be 'whatever you think is fine with me.' Although Edward's job was much easier without Aro breathing down his neck, it didn't ease the tension he constantly felt. Something didn't feel right.

Despite the fact that the casino was running like a well-oiled machine, Edward still loathed his job, now even more because he missed Bella while he was gone. Even after only having been employed for a few months at the casino, the telltale signs of burnout were already appearing. He was tired to the point of fatigue more often than not. He was truly going through the motions of the position he held, living solely for his nights and weekends with Bella.

He was convinced that she was the best thing that ever happened to him. She was the one constant in his life. Whenever he came home, she was there, eager to listen about his day and rub his shoulders when he was tense. In turn, Edward enjoyed learning every little thing about her that he could- all her strengths and loves, and her little quirks, imperfections and weaknesses.

He loved that she loved the rain. When it stormed out she would sit out on the balcony, let herself get completely soaked and come in all the more content. He learned that when she was lost in thought, which was quite often, she created a bubble around her and her face went completely blank. She was completely tone deaf but loved to sing, and didn't care if Edward listened.

Most importantly, he learned that if her mind wasn't occupied, she went insane with boredom. Doing nothing was never a question for her. She wanted to feel useful, and he knew that their current living arrangements and restrictions were slowly driving her mad.

Fortunately for her sanity, Bella had found an online program that would allow her to get her high school diploma. She had six core classes left to take, and she would take two courses every nine weeks until she was finished, starting with Spanish and Chemistry. The books she ordered arrived just a couple days prior. The courses weren't due to start until June, but she dove nose first into the material, claiming she needed to get a head start. Edward suspected she just wanted to feel productive.

He felt terrible knowing that Bella was basically confined to the room when he was at work. With James still on the loose, neither of them felt comfortable with her wandering around the city alone. For that reason, Edward always tried to make the most of their nights and weekends, indulging her in anything and everything she wanted to do.

It wasn't without argument though, most of the time. Edward wanted to give her the world, take her to the nicest places and buy her nice things. Bella insisted that he'd already given her too much, and was determined to pay him back.

In fact, their very first real fight started when Edward found a list of expenses Bella claimed that she 'owed' him, which included of course tuition for her online program, the costs of books, and half the rent he paid to stay in the casino. While he didn't agree that she needed to pay him back, he could see how those expenses were justified in her mind. However, when he saw that she went so far as to start adding in half the costs of the dates they went on, food for the small suite, and even half the cost of gas for the Aston Martin, he flew off the handle.

Shortly after that, he discovered that she was really sexy when she was angry, and the fight didn't last much longer after that. He begrudgingly let her keep her foolish list, knowing that he wouldn't accept a dime from her, ever.

So when he came home a little late after a typical, but grueling Monday, he was unsurprised to find her spread out on the bed, surrounded by textbooks. What did surprise him, however, was her choice of study attire.

His dick literally twitched in his pants when he took sight of her, wearing only a sports bra, boy shorts, and a pair of colorful knee high socks. She lay with her stomach on the bed, her ankles crossed in the air, and her tight round ass facing him.

"Miss Swan," he said, clearing his throat. "You're really testing my naughty schoolgirl fantasy."

She looked over her shoulder at him and raised an eyebrow. She stuck the end of her pencil in her mouth and sucked on the eraser. "Oh yeah? Do I need to be taught a lesson professor?" she joked, winking at him.

Edward's smile faltered as he decided to play along. He learned after only a few times of being intimate with her that Bella had a kinky side.

And he loved every minute of it.

Approaching her from behind, he ran his hands firmly up her thighs to the bottom of her shorts, where here ass was peeking out, taunting him.

"First of all, I don't think these little shorts are in the dress code."

Bella gave him a look of false innocence. "Oh really? I didn't realize. Maybe you should take them off then?"

He smirked as he pushed her over roughly, sticking his thumbs in the waistband and pulling them down around her legs. Not wasting any time, he ran his tongue up her thigh, licking, biting and sucking his way up to her wet heat.

Bella let out a wanton moan as his tongue met her center, licking at a pace so painfully slow that he knew would drive her crazy with need.

"Please stop teasing me," she begged, tugging on the ends of his unruly hair gently.

Edward smirked against her swollen flesh before circling his tongue around her clit, making her cry out softly. He gently inserted two fingers into her and thrust slowly, sucking and licking her clit until he felt her start to buck underneath him and her thighs clenched tightly around his ears. Not allowing his mouth to break contact with her swollen flesh, he pushed her thighs apart gently, holding her open to him as her orgasm overtook her. She trembled and panted as she came down, and when she finally relaxed, he looked up at her with a sexy smile.

"Good?" he asked innocently.

"Fucking amazing," she answered breathlessly.

Edward couldn't help but feel a bit smug. In his mind, there was nothing more beautiful than Bella in the throes of passion, and he made it his personal mission to put her there as many times as humanly possible. He liked to think that was damn good at it.

The both groaned when Edward's cell started to ring. Edward pulled it out of his pocket and loosened and pulled off his tie. As soon as the ringing stopped, it started again.

"Are you going to get that?" she asked, still breathing heavily.

"Fuck no," Edward muttered, kissing his way up her body. "I'm not done with you yet."

Bella grinned lazily at him and started undoing the buttons on his silk shirt. Then the room phone started ringing.

"Just get it," she said. "It must be important."

"Two minutes," he murmured, kissing her lips softly before rolling over to grab the phone off the hook.

"Yeah?" he mumbled, mildly annoyed.

"It's Emmett. You need to turn on the six o'clock news. Channel four. It's starting in about two minutes."

"I'm a little busy, Em."

"Yeah, I know you're with your lady and all, but something big went down today, involving Aro. Thought you should know."

"Alright, thanks," he said, hanging up the phone. He debated for a minute, then with a groan reached for the remote and turned on the TV.

Bella gave him a quizzical look. "Something wrong?"

"Not sure. Emmett just told me to turn on the news."

Bella shrugged and rolled over as Edward found the right channel. The news was just starting, and a petite blonde appeared on screen facing the camera.

_"Welcome to your Channel 4 local news. Tonight's top story: a scandal involving Casino Control Commission appointee, Austin Marks, has lead to his resignation. Governor Denali is expected to give a press conference in just a few minutes._

_"But first, in a shocking local development, three area casinos have been sold at a record breaking low amount. The three casinos were purchased by Aro Volturi, who also owns Volterra, Atlantic City's newest casino addition. While the exact dollar amount the casinos were sold for has not yet been released, inside sources say that the price was low enough to arouse suspicion, even in today's failing economy. The casinos, all owned by the same man, were the last of the casinos in Atlantic City that were owned by a single person, rather than a corporation. The news has shocked the town, as the sale was very sudden. Volturi wished to alleviate fears of layoffs or downsizing at a press conference given just moments ago."_

The anchor's face was replaced by Aro's. He was still deathly pale, and his jet-black hair was pulled back in a neat ponytail. Edward was sure the smile on his face was meant to be comforting and warming, but Edward could see the lack of sincerity beneath it.

"Fucking creep," he muttered, and Bella nodded her agreement.

_"Mr. Volturi," a voice asked from behind the camera. "What was your motivation for purchasing these additional properties?"_

_"I already own several casinos in Las Vegas, but while it is my hometown, the city lacks the charm I remember when I was growing up. It's gotten very commercial, and I wished to move my business to this quieter, more humble, and wholesome city."_

_"What are your plans for changes in these establishments?"_

_"Nearly all of the employees currently working will retain their jobs. Over the next few weeks, I'll be examining closely what changes will need to be made to make the casinos more attractive to potential customers, and hopefully bring more revenue to the town."_

_"You own several properties in Las Vegas. Will you continue to run these as well?"_

_"I am currently in the process of transferring ownership of the Las Vegas casinos to a trusted friend, so that I can concentrate my efforts here."_

_The blonde anchor returned to the screen. "In just a few moments, we will be going live to Governor Denali's press conference. Photos were released today of Austin Marks, CCC appointee, engaged in various sexual acts with an unidentified woman on government property, including his office. Marks was appointed by Governor Denali three years ago. He has a wife and two children at home. After the photos were released, Marks announced that he would be resigning from his position, leaving an open spot on the commission for the governor to fill. We will now bring you live to Governor Denali's press conference."_

_"Governor Denali, what are your comments on the scandal involving Austin Marks?" asked a reporter._

_"I'm deeply saddened by the events that led to Mr. Marks' resignation. In his three years of service, he has been a model member of the CCC, reliable, ethical, and fair. However, his recent actions demonstrated questionable morals, and for that reason I chose to accept his resignation."_

_"Do you have any plans for who will replace Mr. Marks?"_

_"As this all came about rather suddenly, I do not. However, appointing a replacement will be my top priority."_

_"Do you have any comments regarding Aro Volturi's recent purchase of three additional casinos in Atlantic City?"_

_"The CCC approved the proposed licenses, and as of yet we have no reason to suspect any foul play. These casinos were going under quickly, and it was only a matter of time before the owner was either forced to sell or declare bankruptcy. However, as with any other establishment, we will be closely monitoring the management of these casinos, to ensure that they are running within the guidelines of the gaming commission."_

_"Thank you, Governor."_

_The anchor appeared back on screen saying, "To recap, photo evidence of Austin Marks, member of the CCC, performing illicit acts on government property were released today. Though most images are too explicit to show on television, this image clearly shows a woman leaving his office. Other photos show them engaged in illicit activities on government properties on several different dates."_

"Holy shit," Edward breathed, staring at the image on the screen. It showed who he assumed to be Marks, leading a woman out of his office.

It was Heidi.

* * *

><p>Edward was still livid when he walked to his office the next morning. Not only was Aro moving the entirety of his operation to Atlantic City, but Heidi went and risked damaging Volterra's image with her careless actions. She was well known among the various high-rollers that frequented the casino, and it was only a matter of time before she was recognized in the photos.<p>

He stormed towards his office, knowing his first order of business would be calling Heidi into his office for damage control, but when he got there, however, he stopped dead in his tracks.

"Angie, what the hell are you doing?" he asked through gritted teeth. She looked completely disheveled, having coming to work with jeans on and her hair in complete disarray. Her eyes had black circles underneath them, as if she hadn't slept at all.

"Leaving," she said, throwing her things haphazardly into the box.

"What? Why?" he exclaimed. "Stop!"

"I have to go. It's Ben. I'm sorry about the short notice, but I have to quit. We're moving."

"What the hell? Everything was fine yesterday! We were going to make plans to go out to dinner. What the hell is going on?"

"I really can't talk about it. I'm sorry," she said, maneuvering around her and grabbing the box. Tears were starting to fall down her cheeks freely. Something was very, very wrong.

"Angie," he begged. "Please talk to me. What happened? Can I help?"

"No, there's nothing you can do. I'm sorry. I have to go." With that, she left the office, leaving Edward staring after her, completely dumbfounded.

He spent most of the rest of the day in a haze, overcome with worry for Angela. He went through his tasks at a snail's pace, constantly distracted. He zoned out in the meetings he had, and by the end of the day he couldn't even remember what he had discussed. Around four o'clock he decided he had enough, and started getting ready to leave.

As soon as he exited the office, he was startled to find a woman bent over what was Angela's desk, leaning to plug something in. She was wearing a skirt that was entirely too short, exposing the bottom half of her ass. Edward looked away in disgust.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked, through gritted teeth.

She snapped up, startled, and then gave him a long, penetrating look.

"I'm Gianna," she breathed in a tone fitting for a phone sex operator. "Your new assistant."

* * *

><p>AN- Please review? Pretty please?


	18. Badlands

**Badlands**

"_Lights out tonight  
>trouble in the heartland<br>Got a head-on collision  
>smashin' in my guts, man<br>I'm caught in a cross fire  
>that I don't understand<br>But there's one thing I know for sure girl  
>I don't give a damn<br>For the same old played out scenes  
>I don't give a damn<br>For just the in betweens  
>Honey, I want the heart, I want the soul<br>I want control right now  
>talk about a dream<br>Try to make it real  
>you wake up in the night<br>With a fear so real  
>Spend your life waiting<br>for a moment that just don't come  
>Well, don't waste your time waiting<em>

_Badlands, you gotta live it everyday_  
><em>Let the broken hearts stand<em>  
><em>As the price you've gotta pay<em>  
><em>We'll keep pushin' till it's understood<em>  
><em>and these badlands start treating us good<em>

_Workin' in the fields_  
><em>till you get your back burned<em>  
><em>Workin' 'neath the wheel<em>  
><em>till you get your facts learned<em>  
><em>Baby I got my facts<em>  
><em>learned real good right now<em>  
><em>You better get it straight darling<em>  
><em><strong>Poor man wanna be rich,<br>rich man wanna be king  
>And a king ain't satisfied<br>till he rules everything**_  
><em>I wanna go out tonight,<em>  
><em>I wanna find out what I got<em>  
><em>Well I believe in the love that you gave me<em>

_I believe in the love that you gave me_  
><em>I believe in the faith that could save me<em>  
><em>I believe in the hope<em>  
><em>and I pray that some day<em>  
><em>It may raise me above these<em>

_For the ones who had a notion,_  
><em>a notion deep inside<em>  
><em>That it ain't no sin<em>  
><em>to be glad you're alive<em>  
><em>I wanna find one face<em>  
><em>that ain't looking through me<em>  
><em>I wanna find one place,<em>  
><em>I wanna spit in the face of these badlands"<em>

_Badlands, by Bruce Springsteen; from Darkness on the Edge of Town, 1978_

* * *

><p>"<em>I'm Gianna, your new assistant."<em>

"Like hell you are," Edward snapped in disgust. He wasn't fooled by the sexy voice or lack of clothes. He knew instantly that there was something off about her, something incredibly fake. Her entire demeanor repulsed him. "What happened to Angie?"

"I don't know any Angie," she said sweetly. "But I promise to take good care of you," she said with a wink, sauntering over to get closer to him.

Annoyed with the innuendo and too tired to argue, Edward muttered, "Whatever. I don't have time for this shit. I'm done for the day, and I'll see you tomorrow. Don't be late, and consider wearing something more appropriate to work tomorrow. Preferably something that actually covers your ass." Furious, he hissed in her ear, "Because I promise you honey, it's not much to look at anyway."

Gianna's mouth dropped open in shock as he left, but he shrugged her off. He was literally seeing red at the sudden staff switch. He knew that Aro had given her the position without consulting him, which meant there was very little he could do about it.

He was at his wits end. He knew he was days, if not hours, from simply leaving the position and moving on with his life, away from Atlantic City.

Lost in his angry thoughts, he wasn't paying attention to where he was walking. He didn't even realize he had bumped into Maggie, until he was literally tripping over her.

"Jesus, I'm sorry," he said, reaching a hand out to pull her up. She brushed off her suit jacket hastily. Edward could see in her eyes something was wrong; they were frantic. "What is it?" he asked, pinching the bridge of his nose, knowing whatever words came out of her mouth next would not be good.

"James," she said. "Third floor. The facial recognition flagged him. I'm headed over there now, but I don't think he'll leave without a fight. I asked Felix to meet me there."

"Fuck, Maggie. I told you not to bring Felix into anything. I don't trust him."

"I know, but if he puts up a fight, I need someone with size," Maggie pointed out. She excelled at her job, but she wasn't an enforcer. She was barely a hundred pounds, and had no hope of getting James out of the casino alone. He just wished she had called someone else.

"Where's Emmett?"

"He's off today. I called and left him a message, but I haven't heard back from him."

"Fine, let's go," Edward said. James was the last person he wanted to deal with after a day like he had.

* * *

><p>"Chelsea, why the urgency? I have quite a lot on my plate as you may realize," Aro said dryly, strolling into his daughter's office.<p>

"Oh, I'm well aware," she snapped, throwing down a copy of the morning paper on her desk. On the front page were a few of the less racy photos of Heidi and Austin Marks. "I can't believe you whored out your own daughter!"

Aro smiled at the image, as well as Chelsea's reaction. In his mind, she always overreacted. "She was more than happy to do it. Unlike you, she sees the bigger picture, and does what she can to help move things along."

"You're insane," she muttered.

"Excuse me?" he snapped back.

"I said you're insane. Fucking delusional even," she said, narrowing her eyes at him.

"You should watch your tone with me, young lady."

"Don't condescend me!" she yelled.

She knew her father was an intelligent man, but she had little patience for his rash actions. Neither of them ever doubted their love for the other, but they didn't quite get along either. Chelsea was always a bit tempestuous and stubborn. She spent the majority of her teenage years and the entirety of her adulthood arguing with her father, trying to make him see reason.

"I didn't mean to condescend you. I just wish you wouldn't take that tone with me. I am your father, after all. Now what is it that has you so riled up this time?"

"You never fucking listen to me. You're moving too damn fast. You have these fucking delusions of grandeur. I get it: you want to be king of fucking Atlantic City, good for you! You want to buy up every property you can and control everything from the ground up, that's fantastic. You want to dive into a swimming pool full of gold like Scrooge McDuck, while your army of minions waits on you hand and foot hoping for a taste of the power you'll have. I get that; I get all of it. But you're going about it all wrong. You moved Marks out too fast."

Aro rolled his eyes at the visual of swimming in coins, and said, "Once Eleazar appoints Edward to take Marks' place, things will be just fine."

"That's the problem, though. Don't you see? Edward _isn't_ on your side. He's suspicious of everything that has gone on since Volterra opened. He's got people on high alert. He suspects that James is involved somehow, and he knows you know Bella. He misses nothing. He doesn't trust you!"

"He'll come around," Aro insisted. "You're supposed to be working your magic, making him feel like family, making him trust us."

"It's impossible with him. He hasn't liked me from the start. If I can't get him to trust me, or anyone else, then it's hopeless. I don't think he can be broken."

"But he can!" Aro said dramatically, throwing his hands in the air in frustration.

"He can't. Look, it was a good plan, trying to get someone on the inside of the CCC, but you need someone else. You shoved Marks out of the way without a backup plan, and now you're screwed."

"Nobody else fits the profile. Edward is young, charismatic, and trustworthy. He has the casino business running in his blood. He's perfect. Eleazar would be a fool not to see that. Once I speak to him, and build up his character, he'll offer Edward the job. It will all work out, you'll see."

"Assuming that Edward even wants a commission spot. What if he says no?"

"He won't!" Aro snapped. Chelsea huffed. "Enough! I'm sick and tired of you questioning my every decision. Cullen will come around, and Eleazar will see that he's perfect for the position."

"And if he doesn't?" Chelsea asked calmly, not rattled by her father's outburst.

"Then there's always plan B," Aro growled, storming out of her office.

As soon as the door closed behind him, she grabbed her coffee mug and threw it against the wall, watching in satisfaction as it shattered into a hundred tiny pieces.

She already harbored some resentment towards him. She and Heidi were asked to come to Volterra to get a read on Edward, and make sure he could be trusted. Instead, she was putting all of her effort into controlling the people Aro also sent, making sure Edward could trust _them_.

Before she even started working on Edward, James had already screwed up. Even worse, her husband was involved.

Her husband, Afton, was sent in to keep an eye on James. James was already the proverbial 'kingpin' of the Atlantic City underground, something Aro knew he needed to get in on. It made perfect sense to just involve James in the plan. Chelsea begged Aro to not have Afton sent in to watch James, but Aro insisted that Afton was the best man for the job.

Then James pulled that shit with Bella, causing Edward to distrust everyone, making her job harder, if not impossible. Yet Aro refused to listen to reason. He was hungry for power. He wanted to own everything and everyone. He tried in Las Vegas and failed. Las Vegas was too big a project for him, there were too many other greedy bastards trying to get rich too.

But Aro was already rich; it was the power, the control, that he craved. He saw Atlantic City as his own personal playground, ripe for the taking. Chelsea knew trying to stand against him would be futile. He had too many people on his side, all trying to get a piece of what he had to offer. She couldn't fight him. Not yet at least.

* * *

><p>Edward stormed into the poker room, fists clenched, ready for a fight. All he could see in his mind were Bella's terrified eyes the day she was attacked, and all he could hear was the pain in her voice when she talked about Jasper.<p>

He didn't have time for questions. He came for a fight.

Felix was already there, looking remarkably relaxed for the situation he was called into. Before Edward could even process the calm in the room, he fixed his gaze on James, who was standing right next to Felix as if they were old friends.

"You," he sneered, recognizing him immediately from the night in the alley. His eyes were hard, evil, and impossible to forget. He pushed him back away from Felix, and punched him square in the jaw. Caught off guard by the sudden blow, James grabbed his face as he stumbled to the ground. Edward could smell it all over him- he was loaded. He smelled like old whiskey and cheap perfume, no doubt courtesy of one of the several skanks that surrounded him.

Crouching over him, Edward grabbed him by the throat. "How dare you show your face here? You fucking disgust me!"

"Fuck you," James slurred, trying to spit in Edward's face, but missed. Edward punched him again, this time drawing blood.

"If you come near Bella or this casino ever again, I won't hesitate to fucking kill you," he shouted, planting a firm kick in his ribs.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, Edward," A cold, hard voice said from the doorway. Enraged, Edward turned sharply to the voice. Seeing Aro, he released his hold on James' collar and stepped away.

"Aro," he growled. "You don't know what he did."

"No, I don't. What I do know is that you have attacked a guest of this casino without provocation."

"Guest? Without provocation?" Edward barked. "Are you fucking kidding me?"

"You have created a scene," Aro said calmly. "You are finished for the day. Go home."

"What about him?" Edward asked, pointing down to the floor where James still lay, holding pressure to his bleeding nose.

"You'll be lucky if he doesn't want to press assault charges. Leave, now. We can discuss this tomorrow."

"Like hell this will wait until tomorrow. You can't possibly just let him get away with what he did. You don't know the half of it."

"We're finished with this conversation," Aro said dismissively.

"You listen to me," Edward hissed quietly at Aro. "I don't know what kind of game you're playing, but I've had enough. He abducted my girlfriend on casino property. He attacked her and pulled her into an alley. He may even be responsible for murdering her best friend."

"Edward, you should watch it before you start spouting out accusations you can't take back," Aro argued, as if scolding a child.

Edward glared at him, quickly making the decision he'd been skirting around for weeks.

With finality, he said, "I'm done with this. I don't want any part of it anymore. I quit."

"Let's be rational now, Edward," Aro said. "Go home, sleep on this, and we can discuss it in the morning."

Edward's head was starting to steadily pound as his frustration and anger built. "No, we can't. I'll be out by tomorrow."

"I will not accept your resignation until we discuss this rationally in the morning," Aro answered. "Have a good night. I'll see you tomorrow."

"I wouldn't hold your breath," Edward spat, with one final glare at James.

"You fucking moron," Aro sneered as soon as Edward slammed the door behind him. "I told you to stay out of Volterra. Now look what you've done. Now I have to go to my backup plan to get him back."

James groaned from the floor, still holding his face.

"Quit bitching," Aro barked. "You're lucky he didn't do worse to you. I told you to be careful. How dare you show up here drunk?"

James muttered an apology from the floor and struggled to rise to his feet.

"What's the backup plan?" asked Felix curiously, holding a hand out to pull James up.

"I have a bargaining chip," Aro answered with a smirk. "He'll have no choice but to come back."

"Bella?" Felix asked, pressing for information.

"No. I have someone even better in mind," Aro answered with a sinister smile.

* * *

><p>Edward's plan was to hurry back to his office, grab his few possessions, and then return to Bella. Between the two of them, they didn't own much. They could pack what they needed and return for the rest. He'd take her to another hotel for the night, and in the morning they would decide where to go next. Wherever that was, he wanted it to be far away from Las Vegas, Atlantic City, or any other godforsaken resort town.<p>

A nice little cabin in a remote area was sounding nicer and nicer. Somewhere they could be alone, and just be together. He knew had enough money saved. He could sell the Aston Martin for a more reasonably priced car, and Bella could finish school online wherever they went.

The though of them getting out, free of Aro's clutches, and somewhere far away from James was sounding more and more appealing.

As he stormed back to his office, his phone started to ring insistently in his pocket. He checked the caller ID and saw it was a Las Vegas area code. He ignored it, but as soon as it was back in his pocket, it started ringing again.

"Cullen," he barked into the phone, assuming it was one of Aro's associates. It wasn't.

"Edward!" Alice sobbed into the phone. "Edward, are you okay?"

He stopped dead in his tracks, his hands trembling. "Ally?" he asked gently. "Is it really you?"

"Are you okay?" she asked again.

"I'm fine, sweetheart. Alice, what's going on? Where are you?"

"I'm still in the psych hospital, but I saw…"

Edward tensed at the anxious sound of her voice.

"What? What did you see?"

"Edward, it was awful. I'm scared. You have to come get me out of here. It's not safe anymore, for either of us," Alice ranted manically. "Please! I called dad, but he just thinks I'm crazy. They've been giving me all kinds of drugs here, and I stopped dreaming. I stopped taking the drugs though; I've been spitting them out. I was so tired of feeling numb all the time. I stopped taking the drugs and my dreams came back."

"Alice, what happened in the dream?" Edward asked anxiously.

"You're scared and frantic. Someone is missing; they've been taken. You've looked everywhere but you can't find her. Someone is watching you. They want something but I don't know what. I'm there too, and I try to help you, but then I just disappear. Edward, I'm so scared, and I can't do anything about it in here. They won't let me out! Please, please, you have to come!"

Edward brushed a tear from his eye, overcome with emotion at the words coming from his sister's mouth. It was so good to hear from her after so many months, but hearing her so frightened, so desperate, rattled him to the core. He knew what he needed to do, and he wouldn't let anyone, not even his own father, stop him from doing the right thing. He needed to get her out of there.

"I'll be on the next flight out," he said in a choked whisper. "Hang in there, Ally. I'm coming to get you."

* * *

><p><strong>an- **

Please review!


	19. When You Need Me

**When You Need Me**

_"When you need me call my name_  
><em>'Cause without you my life just wouldn't be the same<em>  
><em>If you want me come sunny skies or rain<em>  
><em>When you need me just call my name<em>

_If you miss me, I'll be there_  
><em>To brush the sunlight from your hair<em>  
><em>I'll be there to guide you when trouble walks beside you<em>  
><em>If you need me I'll be there<em>  
><em>And when this dirty world has been cold to you<em>  
><em>I got two strong arms waitin' to hold you<em>  
><em>And when those mean days come along<em>  
><em>We'll stand together and we'll take 'em on<em>  
><em>So if you need me just call my name<em>

_When you need me call my name_  
><em>'Cause without you my life just isn't the same<em>  
><em>'Cause when this world kicked me around<em>  
><em>You picked me up off the ground<em>  
><em>So if you need me I'll be there"<em>

_When You Need Me, by Bruce Springsteen; From Tracks, 1998_

* * *

><p>"Bella!" Edward called out frantically as he entered their suite.<p>

Bella's eyes widened in concern as she took in his appearance. White as a sheet, his eyes were darting around the room as he hastily started opening drawers and throwing various clothing items on the bed.

"Edward, what's wrong?" she asked in panic.

"We need to leave. Now. Pack enough clothes for a couple of days," he said stiffly, moving around the room like he was a machine.

"What? Why? Are you okay?" she asked, coming to his side and touching his arm gently.

"Please, just do what I ask!" he shouted, ripping his arm from her grip.

A little taken aback, she pulled out her own duffle bag from the closet and threw a couple of shirts inside without bothering to fold them. As she made her way to her side of the dresser to grab a pair of jeans, she asked, "Can you at least tell me where we're going?"

"Las Vegas," he answered, zipping up his bag. "We're going to get my sister."

Bella quickened her pace when she heard the urgency in his voice. She instantly forgave him for being short with her when she realized his panic was because of Alice.

It took them less than five minutes to finish packing and start rushing to the parking garage. She didn't bother to ask any more questions, knowing that he would fill her in on the way there.

As Edward pulled out of his parking space with tires squealing, Bella quickly worked his iPhone, looking for the next available flight out.

"I can book us a flight to Seattle. There will be an hour layover then another flight to Phoenix."

"That's not fucking good enough!" Edward shouted, slamming on the brakes as he pulled up to a red light.

When Bella noticeably blanched, his expression became remorseful.

"I'm sorry. I'm just terrified that something is going to happen to her," he said solemnly. "I shouldn't take it out on you."

Bella reached over to squeeze his hand over the shifter. "I know, and it's going to be okay. This is the quickest we can get there. The next direct flight won't leave until morning."

"Okay, go ahead and book it, whatever seats they have available. I'm sorry I snapped at you."

"It's alright," she said patiently. She clicked a few more buttons. "I need your credit card number."

He spouted it off to her from memory, and Bella quickly booked their flight.

"The flight out to Seattle leaves in an hour and a half. Do you think that will be enough time?"

"It's going to damn well have to be," Edward said, pressing down the accelerator.

"Will you tell me what's going on now?" she asked gently.

"She called me, from the hospital. She told me they've been giving her all kinds of drugs to stop her from dreaming. Then she started spitting them out, and she started dreaming again. She said she dreamed that someone went missing and I was frantic looking for them. Then she said she disappeared too. Her voice… she was terrified. She's all alone out there…" he trailed off, gripping the steering wheel so hard his knuckles were white.

"The dream must have been terrifying for her, but it's going to be okay. Whatever we have to do, we'll get her out of there. We can bring her back to stay with us, if that's what you want."

"We won't be staying at Volterra. We'll go away somewhere."

Bella cocked her head in confusion. "What about your job?"

"I quit," he answered, gritting his teeth.

"What? Why?" she asked, surprised.

Edward hesitated, knowing that what he had to tell her would probably upset her. But they also promised to be honest with each other, and it was important that she knew what was going on.

"James showed up in Volterra, drunk. Maggie called me to tell me she saw him on the cameras. We went over there. Felix was there too, acting like nothing was wrong. I beat James' ass and told him if I ever saw him again, I'd kill him. And I meant it."

Bella paled, memories of her last encounter with James assaulting her mind, but then urged him to continue.

"So Aro walked in and accused me of assault. I tried to tell him what he did to you, and to Jasper. He didn't want to hear it. He told me to stop making false accusations. So I quit."

"Good for you," Bella murmured. "But do you think we'll be safe? From James I mean. After you beat him up, don't you think he'll come looking for you too? He's already interested in me, now you've probably just gone and made this his favorite game."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose, as he absorbed what she just said. He knew she was right. "I hope I didn't make shit worse."

"Let's focus on one thing at a time," Bella said calmly. "Let's go get your sister."

* * *

><p>It was well after midnight when they finally touched down in Las Vegas. They just barely made their flight, literally running through the airport to make it. During the layover they said little. Bella tried to get Edward to drink some coffee because he refused to take a nap. He refused the coffee as well. He just stared vacantly off into space, and Bella was becoming increasingly concerned.<p>

As soon as their bags were collected and a car was rented, Edward started driving towards the hospital. He had no trouble finding it, having lived in the area his entire life.

He pulled the car to a stop in front of the hospital and started to get out. Bella reached a hand out to stop him.

"What? What is it?" he asked, confused.

"Edward, it's well after midnight. There's no way they'll let you visit her now, much less let you check her out of there. Especially since you're not on the visitation list. Let's find a motel or something. We can come back first thing in the morning."

Edward hesitated before shaking his head in frustration. "I completely understand where you're coming from, but I have to try. I'm just… I'm fucking scared, Bella."

Bella saw he was noticeably trembling, and in an instant she was out of her seatbelt and on his lap, wrapping him as tight as she could in her arms. "Then we'll try," she whispered. "If we can't get in, we'll try again tomorrow, and the next day, and the next day if we have to. It's going to be alright."

"Thank you," he murmured into her neck. "I don't know how I could do this without you."

"You'll never have to find out. I love you," she whispered.

"I love you more," he answered, capturing her lips gently between his.

She smiled as they broke apart, and reached over to open his door. "Let's go get our girl."

The door to the hospital was locked from the outside. "Motherfucker!" Edward shouted at the thick glass.

"Just relax," Bella said, pressing a button for the intercom.

"_Can I help you?" _a bored voice crackled through the speaker.

"I need to see my sister," Edward said frantically. "It's an emergency."

"Sir, visiting hours ended more than four hours ago. I'm sorry, but you'll have to come back in the morning."

"No, you don't understand," Edward pled. "Please. Alice Cullen. I need to see her."

"Sir, I'm sorry, but it's against protocol. We can't let any visitors in this time of night."

"Ma'am, I know it's late, but please. I need you to let me see her."

"I'm sorry, but you'll need to come back in the morning. If you don't leave, I'll have to call security."

"Then fucking call them!" Edward bellowed, before flopping down on the concrete and putting his head in his hands. Bella was immediately beside him, rubbing his back gently, but it did little to calm him.

A few minutes later, a tired looking security guard came outside to greet them.

"Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave," he said calmly as he approached. "It's well past visiting hours. You can visit your loved one in the morning, after eleven."

"You don't understand," Edward said. "I received a frantic call from my sister, saying she's in danger. I came here on the next flight out from New Jersey. We've been traveling all night. Please. Can someone just check to see if she's okay?"

"Sir, it's incredibly late," the guard argued.

"Do you have a sister?" Bella piped up, never ceasing her calming caresses on Edward's back.

"I do," he responded gruffly.

"If she called you, regardless of what state of mind she was in, and told you she was afraid, would you not do anything in your power to make sure she was okay; even travel across the country in the middle of the night? Please. Can you just have someone check on her? Once we know she's alright, we'll leave and we'll come back in the morning. Please?"

The guard frowned, before responding roughly, "Okay, wait here. Alice Cullen was it?"

"Yes," Bella responded. "Thank you so much."

He nodded sternly before swiping his badge to allow himself back into the facility.

They waited. What felt like hours was really only a few minutes before the guard came back out.

"Is she okay?" Edward asked anxiously.

"Alice Cullen was checked out earlier this evening by a… Car-lease-el Cullen," the guard responded.

"Carlisle?" Bella clarified.

The guard shrugged.

"Thank you for checking," she told him. Edward was in no state to say much of anything. He still sat on the ground, his head in his hands, trembling violently.

Bella crouched before him, cupping his face in her hands. "Baby? You have to pull it together, okay? We need to go see your parents."

"It doesn't make any sense," he muttered. "He put her in that fucking place. Why would he get her, today of all days. I just spoke to her a few hours ago and she didn't say anything about being released. Something's wrong."

"Then we should hurry. Come on," she reached out a hand to help him up, but he didn't budge. He was frozen to the spot.

Bella returned to the car and grabbed a pack of cigarettes from her purse. She lit one and handed it to him. He took it with a look of thanks. As they smoked, Bella could tell it did little to calm him, but when they were finished, he got up and silently walked to the car, ready to face his parents for the first time in months.

* * *

><p>Edward pounded on the front door of his childhood home without regard to the hour of the night. Though he absolutely dreaded the thought of seeing his parents, he didn't have much of a choice. He needed to find out what happened to Alice.<p>

After a few minutes of relentless banging, the door swung open, revealing a very tired and frazzled Esme.

She stared at him for a moment before recognition dawned on her face. "Edward!" she said excitedly. "It's almost three a.m. What are you doing here?"

"Mom, where's Alice?"

Her face clouded with confusion. "Alice? She's still at the hospital honey. What's wrong? Why are you here? And who is this lovely lady?" she asked, motioning to Bella.

Edward groaned in frustration with her questions. "Mom, focus for a minute. Where is Alice?"

Esme frowned. "She's still at the hospital, Edward. Where else would she be?" he examined her face carefully for any sign of deception, but found none. He knew his mother, for all her faults, was trustworthy. He grew livid at the idea that Carlisle had checked Alice out without her knowledge. If he didn't bring her back to their house, then where the hell was she?

"I need to see Carlisle," he said, pushing past her into the house. Bella followed behind, giving him her silent support.

"Edward, before you go waking up your father, would you mind cluing me in as to what the hell you're doing here?" she called after him.

"We just came from the hospital. They told me Alice was checked out today by a Carlisle Cullen. Where is he, mom?" he asked angrily.

"He's sleeping. He didn't check her out of the hospital today. She must still be there."

"Then he's lying to you. He checked her in. Only he could have checked her out!"

"Edward, you're wrong. It's impossible, sweetie. Your father has been sick for the last couple of days. He's barely been able to make it out of bed. He's gotten an awful case of food poisoning. Now of all times, too. Did you hear? Aro sold him his biggest casino. Your father owns it now, just like he always wanted to. Isn't that wonderful? If only you'd come back and work with him."

Edward ignored her rambling and looked over at Bella, who's face had grown pale.

"So he's been sick the last few days?" she asked Esme.

"Yes, why?"

"And you're absolutely sure that he hasn't left the house?"

"Positive. I've been caring for him myself. He can barely make it to the bathroom without help. She must still be there."

The hospital said that a Carlisle Cullen checked Alice out. She's not there. Where could she be?"

"I… I don't know, baby," she answered innocently, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

"Oh, fuck," Edward responded, his heart racing. This wasn't good at all.

* * *

><p>Alice woke up disoriented, and squinted against the harsh sunlight invading her eyes. Groaning, she curled into herself and tried to remember how she got there. The last thing she remembered was being on the phone with Edward. The phone was ripped from her hand by an angry security guard. She started to scream at him, and told him that she was in danger. Her doctor was called and thought she was having a delusion. She remembered being taken back into her room and a needle being jammed into her thigh.<p>

The needle was the last thing she remembered.

She had no idea where she was. She shook her head, trying to clear it. Whatever had been given to her made her feel like she was having the worst hangover in the world, without the benefit of having even been drunk the night before.

She took in her surroundings slowly. She was in a small chair with armrests on either side. She tried to get up but realized she was strapped down. She started to panic before she realized it was just a seatbelt, and she quickly undid the buckle. Looking to her right, she yelped in surprise when she stared out a small window and there was nothing but bright orange sky around her. It looked like the sun was starting to rise, or set. She couldn't be sure which.

She knew was on an airplane, but hadn't a clue as to how she got there. The cabin was empty as far as she could see. It was some kind of small plane, maybe private? Of the few seats around her, all of them were empty. "Hello?" she called out anxiously. Her voice was hoarse and her mouth felt like it had been stuffed with cotton. "Is anyone there?"

A door opened near the front of the cabin, and an unfamiliar man stepped out. He was small in stature, with chin length blonde hair and beady dark eyes. Alice curled up even further into herself, trying to make herself as small as possible. Something about him made her uneasy.

"Who are you?" she asked timidly to her lap, unwilling to look up at him.

"Relax," he soothed. "My name is Caius. I'm a friend of Edward's. He asked us to come get you."

Alice fought against the fog still clouding her mind and tried to process what she was just told. "Where is he?" she asked. "Why didn't he come for me himself? He promised he would."

"We have our own plane," he explained. "My brother is flying it, in fact. Edward couldn't come out to get you on such short notice, so we offered to come."

"Where are we going?"

"We're taking you to him, of course," he explained, grabbing her hand. She shied away from him. "I promise. You're safe with us. We're taking you back to Atlantic City."

Alice wasn't completely convinced, but for the moment, she was trapped. Since she couldn't escape the airplane, she tried to relax, laying her head on the cool glass and closing her eyes.

Whatever drugs they had given her were still in her system; she was fighting a losing battle with her consciousness. She would give anything to have Edward with her at the moment, to make her feel safe, but for now, she had no choice but to hope that this Caius person was telling the truth.

She tried to force herself to relax, and drifted into a restless sleep.

Then her dreams started again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** I just wanted to say that I'm completely overwhelmed with all the reviews I've gotten recently, and all the people who have favorited/story alerted my little fic. Hi new readers! *Wave* Thank you everyone for the support! Please review :)

Just to pay it forward, I have a fic rec for you guys. I started reading it two days ago and couldn't stop until I was up to date:

_**"Letting Down the Walls" by Edward's my obsession1971**_

_Bella is a transfer to U Dub from Phoenix with severe self-esteem issues from a chronic disease. Edward is a med school student seeing patents at his Dad's practice. When they meet, will Bella let Edward in her life or is she too damaged for love? _ http:/ www . fanfiction . net/s/7554892/1/Letting_Down_the_Walls

Please stop by and leave her a review to let her know you were there. Thanks!


	20. Something in the Night

**Something in the Night**

_"You're born with nothing,_  
><em>and better off that way,<em>  
><em>Soon as you've got something they send<em>  
><em>someone to try and take it away,<em>  
><em>You can ride this road 'till dawn,<em>  
><em>without another human being in sight,<em>  
><em>Just kids wasted on<em>  
><em>something in the night.<em>

_Nothing is forgotten or forgiven,_  
><em>when it's your last time around,<em>  
><em>I got stuff running 'round my head<em>  
><em>That I just can't live down.."<em>

_From Something in the Night, by Bruce Springsteen; off Darkness on the Edge of Town, 1978_

* * *

><p><strong>February 2003<strong>

**Las Vegas**

"_Alice, enough is enough. Go to my study, I'll meet you there in a minute," Carlisle barked, slamming his fist down on the dinner table. After taking a calming breath, he got up and followed his daughter out of the room with an apologetic glance at his boss, their guest for the evening._

_Esme looked at their guest, flushed with embarrassment. "I'm so sorry about this Mr. Volturi. She's a little different. Carlisle just wants things to go well this evening, you understand."_

"_Stop making excuses for him," Edward growled from his spot at the table. "He's acting like a jackass, just because Alice was excited about something that happened to her at school today."_

_Esme frowned and made a show of refolding her napkin on her lap._

"_Aren't you going to say anything?" Edward demanded._

"_He'll be back in a minute, I'm sure," Esme said. "Would you like more wine, Mr. Volturi?"_

"_Call me Aro, please. More wine would be lovely. Actually, I wish that young Alice had been allowed to stay at the table. She believes her dreams are premonitions. I find that incredibly interesting," he said, a hint of excitement in his voice._

_Esme cleared her throat uncomfortably as she poured out more wine._

_Edward watched the exchange with clenched fists. Carlisle had been stressing all week about this dinner, acting like a complete tyrant. There was no special occasion for which to invite his boss for dinner; he said he was 'networking.' He demanded that the children behave perfectly. Alice had been talking about a dream she had, that ultimately came true- she dreamt that someone would ask her to the winter dance, and that day her current crush did so. She was as excited about it as any fifteen year old would be, but Carlisle found her rambling embarrassing, and berated her at the dinner table. _

_Edward scooted his chair back noisily and made his way to Carlisle's study, where he was sure Carlisle was yelling at Alice._

_Carlisle brushed past him on the way out of his office, a look of pure rage on his face. "Go back to the table," he demanded._

"_The hell I will," Edward spat. "What did you say to her?"_

_Carlisle glared at him. "Not that it's any of your business, but I told her that I was disappointed in her. I asked one thing of her tonight, and that was to keep her mouth shut and not embarrass me. That man in there is incredibly important, and I wanted to make a good impression."_

"_So storming out and screaming at your daughter at the dinner table is making a good impression?" Edward asked dryly._

"_Never mind; don't come back to the table. You two are excused."_

_Edward walked into the study, where he found Alice curled in a ball at the end of the couch. _

"_Ally?" he asked gently when he heard her quiet sobs. "Ally, don't cry, sweetheart. It's not worth it."_

"_He hates me," she sobbed, not looking up at Edward._

"_He doesn't hate you," Edward said. "He's just under a lot of stress because this dinner was important to him. He loves you so much." As he made excuses for his father, it felt like pure venom flowing from his mouth._

"_I was just excited about the dance. I didn't mean to make him upset."_

"_I know," Edward said, sitting down next to her on the couch and pulling her into his arms. "He just doesn't understand. You shouldn't talk about your visions when he's around. He doesn't believe that they're real."_

"_But you do, right?"_

"_Of course I do," Edward soothed, stroking her hair. _

"_I don't know what I'm going to do when you go off to Julliard," Alice said, sniffling._

"_Julliard?" Edward asked, confused. "What are you talking about?"_

"_I dreamed that you were sitting in front of a piano on a stage. Then I saw the acceptance letter from Julliard in the mail. You're going aren't you?"_

_Edward frowned, unsure of how to answer. He had been accepted to the school, but he knew their father would never approve. He'd have to pay his own way, and since his father refused to let him have a job while he was in high school, he had literally nothing saved up. _

_And he couldn't bear to leave his sister without a shoulder to cry on._

"_I'm not leaving. I'm going to stay local, and go to business school."_

"_But… that's not what you want!" Alice argued. "In my dream, you looked so happy. Don't throw that away!"_

"_It's not what I want," Edward lied. "I want to stay here, with the family, and with you. When I graduate, you can come live with me. We'll stay together."_

"_Promise me that you're not staying just for me," Alice mumbled into his shoulder._

"_I promise."_

* * *

><p><strong>May 2011<strong>

**Las Vegas**

"Mom, we need to call the police," Edward urged.

"The police?" she asked confused. "Wait a second, let me just check with your father," she said, unsure.

"What the hell do you need to ask him for? Alice is missing! Aren't you getting that?"

"I've got it, Edward," Bella said, pulling out her phone and stepping out of the room. Edward didn't miss the glare that Esme threw her way.

"Who _is _that, Edward?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"My girlfriend, Bella."

Esme's eyes lit up noticeably. "You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend!" she exclaimed.

"Mom, could you please focus on the situation at hand? Your daughter is missing- she was kidnapped- and you keep getting sidetracked."

"I'm sure your father will do something. I'll go wake him up."

"Thank you," Edward growled. Bella walked back into the room then, and Edward pulled her into his arms, seeking some comfort.

"They're on the way," she said. "It's going to be okay."

"I'm scared," he admitted, holding her tighter.

"I know. I am too."

"Edward?" Carlisle asked groggily, coming into the room, also in a robe. He looked deathly white, with heavy bags under his eyes. "What's going on?"

"We just came from the hospital, asking to see Alice. They told us she was checked out already, by you."

"What? That's impossible," he said, looking legitimately surprised and concerned.

"I know. We called the police."

The four of them settled in the living room to wait for the police. Edward held Bella in his arms on the loveseat, and Esme got Carlisle settled on the couch and disappeared to make coffee.

"How have you been?" Carlisle asked awkwardly after a few minutes of tense silence.

"I've been better," Edward answered. "I know you don't believe me, but Aro is up to something. He's buying up all this property in Atlantic City, switching around my staff, and I know he was involved in getting that guy from the CCC fired. He's involved with some really shady characters, one of which attacked Bella a couple of months ago. I don't know what he's up to, but now Alice is missing, and I'm sure he's involved."

"That's… a lot to take in son. Are you sure?"

Edward was surprised that Carlisle didn't immediately jump to Aro's defense. "Pretty fucking sure," he muttered. "Would you at least tell me what you know about him?"

"All he told me was that he wanted to move all of his operations to Atlantic City. I asked him why, and he told me that he thought that Vegas had become too commercial and lost its charm. He had a plan to buy out some of the struggling casinos. I know he sent a few people out there to 'get a lay of the land', but that was it."

"And where do I come into the picture?"

"Aro insisted that he was going to send you over there to get Volterra up and running, as well as give us some distance from each other. He said once he had a few casinos under his belt, he'd sell some of Las Vegas shares to me. He said that once he was settled in Atlantic City, he would send you back here to help me out. I just asked him the other day about it, and he said Volterra was still struggling, and you were still needed there."

"Volterra isn't struggling," Edward argued. "It's the most profitable hotel-casino on the strip. "

Carlisle frowned. A knock sounded at the door, and Edward jumped up to get it. He came back with two uniformed police offers following him, notepads at the ready.

Dawn was already starting to break by the time Edward and Bella told them the whole story. As they got up to leave, one of the officers asked, "Was there anyone who you suspect might have had a reason to take her?"

"Aro Volturi," Edward said immediately.

"Volturi?" the officer asked, confused.

"Yes. He's been a family friend of sorts for a long time."

"But he's gone. He moved everything out a few weeks ago. Last I heard, he's trying to start something up in Atlantic City."

"Then if it wasn't him, it was one of his associates," Edward insisted.

"Does he have a motive?"

"I don't know!" Edward shouted. "I just know that he's been _fucking _with me for weeks, and now my sister is missing, and I don't think it's a _fucking coincidence."_

Bella put her hand on Edward's arm to silence him, and he hung his head in frustration. "I'm sorry," he said. "I don't know why he would want to take her. It's just a hunch."

"We'll take that into consideration, but unfortunately we need something more to go on than a hunch. We'll head over to the hospital now, and let you know what we find out."

"Thank you," Bella said, kindly.

Esme showed them out, and Carlisle said, "You two should probably try to get some sleep. Let the police do their job. They'll find her."

"I can't sleep. I have to go look for her."

"Honestly, Edward. This is too big for you. Where would you even start looking? Take a nap, and we'll head over to the hospital later, and see what we can find out."

"Come on, Edward," Bella urged. "You're not doing anybody any good in this state. Let's try to sleep some."

Edward reluctantly agreed, and led Bella up to his childhood bedroom. It was only a twin bed, but Bella was fairly small. They stripped down to their underwear and were able to lie together comfortably, Bella's back to Edward's front.

"I love you, Bella," he murmured.

"I love you too."

They lay together, but Edward couldn't sleep. He tried to focus on the gentle breaths Bella made as she dozed, but his head was swimming with fears. After an hour he gave up and rolled out of bed, settling himself in his desk chair with his head in his hands.

He went over and over again in his mind, trying to figure out what Aro would have wanted with Alice. The only thing he could reason was that Aro was trying to get to him. Aro was furious when Edward quit. Did he somehow plan to use Alice to get him back?

As he remembered the skeptical look the police officer gave him, he knew he had no proof. Aro was a bad man, he knew that, but he needed concrete evidence of wrongdoing.

Short of going over to Aro's house and finding Alice locked in a closet, he had nothing. He tried to formulate a plan, but his exhausted mind wasn't able to come up with anything.

He realized he'd been sitting awake for two hours when Bella started to stir. They each took a shower and dressed for the day before coming downstairs.

Esme had already prepared breakfast, but Edward couldn't find it in him to eat. Consumed with worry for him, Bella only picked at her food, thanking Esme politely.

Carlisle came down a few minutes later, showered and dressed, and looking remarkably healthier.

"You look like you're feeling better, dear," Esme commented as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I do, thank you. I'm going to head down to the hospital and see what I can find out. Esme, you stay here with Bella and Edward, in case Alice calls."

"Okay, dear," Esme said dutifully, standing to collect the dishes.

"I'm coming with you," Edward said.

"It's really not necessary," Carlisle argued.

"Please don't argue with me. Let's go, I'm driving."

Edward, Bella and Carlisle drove to the hospital. Visiting hours had started, so they were able to walk right in the front entrance. The lobby was welcoming, full of fake trees and big glass windows overlooking a large koi pond. It looked almost too welcoming for what it was.

"I need to see Dr. Miller," Carlisle said with authority, as they approached the welcome desk.

"I can have him paged for you, if you like," said the receptionist. "I don't know if he'll be available."

"Page him," Carlisle barked. "It's about my daughter, Alice Cullen. She was taken from here last night."

The receptionist's eyes widened in understanding; obviously she had heard about the situation. "Right, of course. The police were here earlier. I'll page him right away."

"That won't be necessary," said the doctor, as he entered the lobby. "Carlisle, it's good to see you. I'm sorry it's in these circumstances though."

"You and your staff have a lot to answer for," he said. "I trusted you with my daughter's safety."

"Let's head into my office," he said, leading the way down a long corridor. There were only two chairs, so Bella settled in on Edward's lap.

"I'll start by saying that I'm very sorry a mistake was made, and we don't take this lightly. I wasn't present last night, but from my understanding, Miss Cullen was signed out around seven in the evening by a short man with blonde hair and blue eyes."

"Why wasn't an ID checked? Why weren't you consulted before she was released?" Carlisle demanded.

"An identification card with your name on it was presented. Since Miss Alice was a voluntary admission under your care, the nurse that released her didn't have a reason to consult me. She followed protocol. She says the gentleman stated you were moving, and that Alice would be traveling with you."

"Do you have a copy of the ID card that was used?" Bella asked helpfully.

"No, it's not normal practice to copy identification. Mr. Cullen, I swear to you that we will do everything we can to help locate Alice. If she is seen back here, we will contact you and the authorities immediately. If any information comes by, we'll of course let you know."

"Thank you," Carlisle said, dejected. He knew as well as Edward that there was nothing that could be done from here. Alice was long gone.

"Let's go back," Carlisle said. "There's nothing more we can do until we hear from the police.

The police called Carlisle later in the day, sharing the same information that Dr. Miller had, with no new information. Edward was growing increasingly frustrated throughout the day; the tension radiating from him was palpable. Bella stayed by his side, offering him her unwavering support and comfort, but it did little to relax him.

In the evening, Edward's cell rang, and he picked it up on the first ring.

"Edward?" Aro asked. "I expected you at work today. Where were you?" he asked accusingly.

"Where's my fucking sister?" Edward growled, causing Esme and Carlisle to look at him immediately.

"Your sister? Edward, you didn't answer my question. Where are you?"

"In Vegas," he answered. "I told you I quit, and I meant it. I'll have my stuff moved out of my suite later this week."

"Edward, that's simply unacceptable. We have a meeting with Governor Denali tomorrow, and I expect you to be there."

"You don't control me anymore, Aro."

"Edward, you must listen to reason. Denali is going to have to make a decision on who will replace Marks by the end of the week. I want you to meet with him because I think you would make an exceptional replacement. It's a wonderful opportunity for you. I'm doing this for you, you know. I expect you back by tomorrow morning."

"Fuck you. My sister is missing, and I know you had something to do with it!" Edward accused, gritting his teeth.

"Edward, I'm very sorry that young Alice is missing, but I assure you, I had nothing to do with it. Even if I did, do you really think the wisest move would be to yell at me and make accusations? You seem to be doing an awful lot of that lately. You need to learn to watch what you say."

Edward growled under his breath.

"You need to return by morning. I won't ask you again," Aro snapped, as the line disconnected.

"Who the _fuck _does he think he is?" Edward shouted, throwing his phone against the wall

"That was Aro?" Carlisle asked. "What did he want?"

"Apparently, he wants me to take Marks' place. He demanded that I return by morning to meet with the governor."

"Are you going to go?" Carlisle asked.

"Of course not," he spit. "Fuck that guy."

"Edward?" Bella asked quietly. "What if he does have Alice, like you think? Maybe you should go, feel him out, you know?"

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose. "Fuck! He even said that. He said he's sorry she's missing, but then implied that _if_ he had her, I should listen to him."

"Jesus Christ," Carlisle muttered.

"This is all your fucking fault!" Edward yelled, pointing an accusing finger at Carlisle. "If you hadn't put her in that fucking place, she'd be safe!"

"Edward, let's not say anything we can't take back!" Esme scolded. "This isn't your father's fault." Edward noticed tears start to form in her eyes.

"You don't get to be upset. You don't get to fucking cry, Mom! This is as much your fault as it is his! You just roll over and let him do whatever he wants. It makes me sick."

"I think everyone needs to cool down," Carlisle said calmly. "Edward, I'm very, very sorry that Alice is missing. I'm as angry and worried as you are, and I will do everything in my power to bring her back. But if you're right, and Aro has something to do with this, you need to go back to Atlantic City and confront him. We will take care of things here."

"I hate you," he whispered, clenching his fists. "I fucking hate you."

"I know son. I hope that in time you can forgive me for my misjudgment. I will right my wrongs. In the meantime, I need you to find your sister." Carlisle's eyes were pleading; Edward looked away in disgust.

"I will never forgive you for this," he said quietly, looking down at the ground.

"I know, son. I'll never forgive myself either."

* * *

><p>Bella booked a flight out for early morning. They'd be back in Atlantic City before noon, giving Edward enough time to get ready to meet with Aro. Bella convinced Edward to stay with his parents for the night, and as angry as he was, he could only comply. He was exhausted, but once again sleep wouldn't come.<p>

He was trembling as they crawled into bed. He was confused, and angry, and downright scared. He hated that Alice was missing, and he shuddered when he thought of where she could be, or who could be doing what to her.

What if he gave her to James? he thought in panic, and then let out a violent sob.

Bella was trying to remain calm for Edward, but her composure was starting to crack as she took in Edward's tortured expression. She fought back her own tears and she brushed his away. She had never seen Edward so broken and defeated. She had especially never seen him cry.

"I'm so sorry, Edward," she murmured, kissing his face gently. "What can I do?" she asked anxiously.

"You," he said. "I just need you. Just help me forget, just for a while." He captured her lips with his, and gave her an urgent, needy kiss, full of desperation. His hands were everywhere, pulling her bra and panties down, groping roughly, desperate to feel her.

Sensing his need, Bella pulled away and laid him gently back to the pillows. He looked at her with wide, sad eyes, and she said, "Shh, It's okay. Let me take care of you."

She slipped down his boxers and kissed her way down his chest tenderly. She licked the base of his shaft and he hardened increasingly at the feel of her warm mouth around him.

"Bella, you don't have to…" he started to argue, but she cut him off.

"Just let me take care of you." She took as much of his length into her mouth as she could, licking and sucking until he started bucking his hips beneath her.

"Please, I need you," he moaned.

Bella reached over to the nightstand where her purse lay and removed a condom. She ripped it open with her teeth and quickly slid it down his length. She positioned herself above him and slid down on him until they were fully joined. They both groaned at the sensation. "So good," Edward moaned, reaching up and palming both her breasts in his hands.

Bella rode him slowly, unhurried, while he caressed and tweaked her pebbled nipples. She stared down into his eyes, and saw they were so sad, yet so full of love. She continued to rock against him until she felt a familiar burn in her core.

"Bella, I'm going to come," Edward panted after a few minutes. "Come with me," he begged.

"Yes," Bella hissed, increasing her pace until her walls started to clench around him, triggering his orgasm. Still joined, she fell panting against his chest and he held her tightly.

"I love you," he moaned.

"So much," she whispered, giving him a final kiss before slipping the condom off him and disappearing into the bathroom.

By the time she returned, he was already asleep. She watched him for a few minutes, knowing that she would do everything she could to make him smile again. He was it for her; his pain was her pain.

She lay beside him, the wheels in her head turning, trying to make sense of things, until she finally fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Despite the early hour, Carlisle and Esme were already up when they came downstairs toting their duffel bags. They both accepted the coffee that Esme offered, and then Edward disappeared to have a cigarette.<p>

"Bella," Carlisle said uncomfortably. "It really was a pleasure to meet you. I'm so sorry it wasn't on better terms. Please take care of our boy, though. I know he's angry with me, and I don't blame him. I'm glad he has you."

"Carlisle, something's been bothering me, besides the obvious." Bella said, staring down into her coffee mug.

"What is it, dear?"

"I don't understand what Aro would want with Alice. Is he just using her to get to Edward? Why?"

"I don't know," he admitted forlornly.

"He wanted me, too, I think. There's this guy in Atlantic City, a real lowlife named James. I know he's involved with Aro, and he abducted me outside of Volterra. Edward saved me. Then they stole my journals. I guess they were looking for information. I just don't understand it. And these people that he keeps sending to work in Volterra. What purpose do they serve?"

Carlisle frowned. "Aro has always been interested in people with special talents or abilities. The people he sent to Volterra all had a specific purpose, like Heidi for example. Her talent is luring people to her, making her a perfect casino hostess. I know that was why he picked Edward for his position, too. Edward always had a talent for leading people. He could read people and sense what they wanted or needed to hear. He's a real businessman. Aro was always asking me about Alice and Edward, both. He said he saw real potential in Edward and was the first to grab him up when he got his MBA. As far as Alice…" Suddenly, he dropped the coffee cup he was holding, the black liquid sloshing across the floor.

"What?" Bella asked frantically. "What is it?"

"It's her visions. He sees that as her talent. I remember him asking me about it once some time after he first met her. That must be it. Bella… he's collecting people."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-**Thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed so far. I can't say enough how much your support means to me!


	21. Streets of Fire

**Streets of Fire**

_"I'm wandering, a loser down these tracks_  
><em>I'm dying, but girl I can't go back<em>  
><em>'Cause in the darkness I hear somebody call my name<em>  
><em>And when you realize how they tricked you this time<em>  
><em>And it's all lies but I'm strung out on the wire<em>  
><em>In these streets of fire"<em>

_From Streets of Fire, by Bruce Springsteen; off Darkness on the Edge of Town, 1978_

* * *

><p>The first thing Edward did when the plane touched down at Atlantic City International was turn on his cell phone. He was desperate for a sign, any sign, that Alice was okay. He'd been consumed by panic as soon as he entered the kitchen earlier that morning, and found Carlisle and Bella involved in an intense conversation. He'd instantly demanded to know what was going on, and immediately after they filled him in, he almost wished they hadn't.<p>

Aro was collecting people. He was taking people, forcibly if necessary, that he deemed 'useful' to him. Some went willingly, like Jane, Alec, Felix, Heidi and Chelsea, to name a few. They were no doubt offered money and power for their subordination and service.

Then there were those who were fooled- the pawns- like Edward. And some were taken by force, like Bella and Alice. Edward managed to get Bella away, but Alice…

He shuddered to think of where she was, whom she was with, and what could be happening to her.

Bella believed, and Carlisle reluctantly agreed, that when Aro figured out that Edward wouldn't follow his plans willingly, he had to coerce him by using a bargaining tool. Sadly, that 'tool' was Alice. The closeness of their relationship, when they had first met all those years ago, could not have gone unnoticed by Aro.

What confounded them all was what Aro's end game was. It was obvious that he wanted property, money, and power, but to what end? Once Edward agreed to come back and meet with the governor, would he let Alice go? If he did, what was to stop Edward from running again, this time with Alice in tow? The questions running through his mind were starting to give him a migraine.

His also wondered about Alice's ultimate fate. He feared that Alice would somehow be convinced to stay willingly, thus forcing Edward to stay nearby and protect her. Of course, once he found her, Edward could take her against her will. But would that make him any better than Aro? He liked to think so, because his motivations would be in her best interest. He just hoped it wouldn't come to that.

While he vehemently denied that his sister was as ill as their father claimed, he would be a fool to deny that she had issues. She wasn't a strong person, and she did have manic tendencies. She was as gullible as she was hyper. Aro could tell her all kinds of stories and somehow convince her that her place was with him. He just hoped that if it came to that, he could talk her out of it, and not need to take drastic measures to ensure her safety.

There were three messages on his phone. Two were from Aro, reminding him of the meeting that day, and that his presence was required and expected. The meeting would be at two in the afternoon, giving him a few hours to get ready.

The last message was from Emmett, stating he was worried and wanted Edward to call him back. Edward did so, realizing that he was going to need an ally before he went into the Lion's den.

"_McCarty," _Emmett answered.

"Emmett, it's Cullen."

_"Edward man, where have you been? I haven't seen you around for like two days, and then I hear you quit? What's going on?"_

"I need a favor. Can you meet me up in my suite in about an hour?"

"_Sure. Are you okay?"_

"'Okay' is relative. So you'll be there?"

"_Yeah. Where are you?"_

"At the airport. I'll explain everything when I see you."

_"Alright, man. Be safe."_

* * *

><p>Emmett was already waiting for them outside the door of the suite when they arrived.<p>

"You're early," Edward commented. "Thanks for coming."

"No problem, I was worried sick. What's going on?"

"Not here; inside," Edward said, swiping his keycard to allow them access. When they entered the suite, Edward noticed that the maid had been in, and cursed himself for not putting up the 'Do Not Disturb' sign. In the past, he didn't mind the cleaning service. In fact, he welcomed it. Now he had trouble trusting anyone. He wouldn't put it past Aro to have maids spying on him too.

He gave the room a quick once-over, and nothing seemed amiss. The bed was neatly made now, the glasses were washed, and the clothes that had been strewn haphazardly around the room were now hanging in the closet in dry cleaning bags.

Bella made herself comfortable, sitting cross-legged on the bed. She then pulled her oversized bear to her chest, hugging him against her.

Emmett laughed as he sat in one of the armchairs. "You still have that thing?"

Bella smiled. "Of course. It's the most ridiculous present anyone has ever given me."

Emmett chuckled softly. "Well I aim to please. Seriously though, where have you guys been?"

Edward sat down next to Bella. "We were in Vegas," he explained.

Emmett's eyes immediately dropped to their hands, and Bella noticed.

"Not to get married, jackass!" she exclaimed.

"My sister was in trouble. We went there to get her, and we found that she was taken."

"Taken? Like… kidnapped?"

"We think so," Edward said solemnly. "And we think Aro is responsible."

"That's… a lot to take in," Emmett said, sitting back with his brow furrowed. "I heard you quit your job too. Why?"

"Didn't Maggie fill you in?"

"She said James showed up and you beat the shit out of him. Good job, by the way. Then she said you walked out when Aro came to his defense?"

"You remember when Bella was taken, then Felix erased all the data on the security monitors? Felix was given the job by Aro. He's working for him. That's why I didn't trust him. Then when Aro came to James' defense, I lost it, and I quit. Then less than an hour later, my sister goes missing. It can't be a coincidence."

"So, not to put too fine a point on it, but what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in Vegas looking for her?"

"Aro called when I was there. He said that he didn't accept my resignation, and he expects me to meet with the governor today. He wants Denali to appoint me to take Marks' place at the CCC."

"What? That's ridiculous. The governor would never go for that. He hates Aro," Emmett said automatically.

"Wait, what?" Bella asked, eyes wide.

"The night of the Amazon show, when we all met up… Rosalie and I were in the bathroom… I mean… anyway we were talking. The Governor and one of his bodyguards came in, talking about how they couldn't stand Aro, and they didn't trust him; they thought he was up to something. That's why they left the show early."

"I thought something was up with him that night." Edward murmured. "Did you see the photos of Marks and the woman?"

"Yeah, it was Heidi. I was going to tell you that if you didn't already know. Rosalie showed me. She found some of the unreleased ones online too. That woman's a tramp."

"And a con-artist," Bella added. "We're pretty sure she went after Marks on purpose, to get him out of the position and then getting Edward in. Aro's probably behind that too."

"But… that's his daughter!" Emmett exclaimed, disgusted. "Why would he let her do that?"

"Heidi is Aro's daughter?" Edward asked, shocked. "I didn't know that."

"Well, I'm pretty sure she is anyway… Rosalie heard her say 'bye daddy' to him once, and just assumed."

"This just keeps getting fucking better," Edward muttered, pinching the bridge of his nose in disgust.

"So you're actually going to meet with the governor?"

"Aro may have implied that if I ever want to see my sister again, I'd better be at this meeting. Besides, I'm hoping to fish some information out of him."

"We should get the cops involved."

"To what end? There's no damn proof. The police in Las Vegas basically shrugged their shoulders and said, 'oh well'."

"I'll call my cousin at least. See if she knows anything, and at least get some advice."

"I'd appreciate that, thanks. But I just don't see it doing any good. I have to be at this meeting."

"Want me to come along?"

"No, I think I can handle it. Aro won't try anything with the governor present. I did need a favor, though."

"Anything, man."

"Just… take Bella back to work with you. Don't let her out of your sight. She's not safe."

"Edward, that's really not necessary," Bella started to object, but Edward cut her off.

"Please… don't argue with me on this. It's only until I'm done with the meeting. My sister was taken… I can't lose you too."

Bella leaned over and kissed him softly. "I'm sorry, and you're right. Of course I'll go with Emmett."

They talked for a few more minutes before it was time for Edward to get ready for the meeting. After he disappeared into the bathroom to shower, Bella bit her lower lip in frustration.

"What are you thinking so hard about?" Emmett asked her curiously.

"I just feel like I'm missing something obvious."

"You mean like a way to take the bastard down?" Emmett asked with a wry smile.

Bella ignored him for a minute while she tried to make sense of her thoughts. Suddenly, her eyes lit up. "The governor!" she exclaimed excitedly. "That's it!"

"What's it?" Emmett asked, confused.

"He's the key. If we can get him on our side, he can help put an end to this madness. He's already suspicious; you overheard him say that. If we can give him the information needed to confirm his suspicions, then maybe he can do something about it."

"How are you going to contact him? He can't be easy to reach without going through one of his staff, and there's no way Aro's going to leave him and Edward alone to talk."

"I'll just write a letter. Edward can slip it to him. Easy."

"If he even bothers to read it," Emmett said skeptically.

"It's worth a shot," Bella insisted, reaching into the drawer of the end table and pulling out a pad of paper.

After pondering for a few minutes on what to say, and how to say it, she wrote as quickly as possible with it still being legible.

_Governor Denali,_

_My name is Isabella Swan, and I'm involved in a relationship with Edward Cullen, the man you are meeting today. Governor, we are in trouble, and we believe the following:_

_First, that Aro Volturi has taken extraordinary and unlawful measures, in order to assert an extreme amount of influence in Atlantic City. Second, that people have been taken by force, and possibly died, in order for him to secure a position of power, and third, that both Edward and myself are in immediate danger._

_Before you dismiss these claims, please read what we know:_

_-Over the past few months, Volturi has been sending associates from Las Vegas, including his own daughter, to work at Volterra in strategic positions._

_-His daughter, Heidi, was the woman responsible for the Marks scandal._

_-Edward recently had an altercation with Mr. Volturi, and hours after he resigned his position, his sister disappeared. Volturi has implied that Edward must meet with you and him today in order to ensure her safety._

_-Aro wishes Edward to succeed Austin Marks in his position at the Casino Control Commission, in order to have an 'inside' member to overlook his indiscretions. He is so fixated on this plan, that he will do anything to achieve it._

_While we do not have all of the information, we're fairly certain that Aro is manipulating, coercing, and kidnapping people that he deems useful to his plan._

_I don't know if or how you might be able to help us, but I wanted to make you aware of a serious situation going on right under our noses. We also have reason to believe that Aro is involved in underground crime in Atlantic City, including, but not limited to, prostitution, drugs, and illegal gambling. _

_Unfortunately, as of this time, Aro has covered his tracks extremely well, and we lack any evidence to involve the police at this time._

_I will list my number at the bottom if you have any questions, or if you feel that there is anything you can do to help us._

_Sincerely,_

_Isabella Swan_

When Edward was finished getting ready, Bella gave him the note to read. He was skeptical that her plan would work, but agreed to find a way to pass the note to the governor during the meeting. He figured it couldn't cause any more harm, and if it worked, then that was even better.

As they readied to leave, Bella could hear Edward and Emmett talking quietly near the door, both unaware of her presence.

"Emmett, I know you probably think I'm crazy right now, but please, just keep her safe. She is my life now."

"You've got nothing to worry about," Emmett responded. "And I don't think you're crazy."

Edward left, and Bella followed Emmett down to the security offices.

"Here it is," Emmett said proudly. "My home away from home."

"It's lovely," Bella commented dryly, taking in the grayed walls and the hundreds of monitors, the images displaying every inch of the casino. Half a dozen workers were sitting at cube like terminals, staring intently at monitors, occasionally writing something down on legal pads. Nobody was smiling.

Emmett pulled out an empty chair at a terminal and loaded the computer. "Here," he said, "Make yourself at home."

Bella laughed when he saw that Emmett had loaded a game of Solitaire for her. "Ah, my favorite. Thanks, Emmett."

Emmett took a seat next to her as Bella absent-mindedly started to drag cards across the screen. "So Edward tells me you're some kind of super math genius?"

Bella scoffed. "I wouldn't go that far. I'm good with numbers, and I remember things easily, that's all."

"I think you're being modest. The way Edward tells it, you and your boyfriend made a living for years off the grid, exploiting weaknesses in casino games using your mad math skills, and ripping them off."

Bella rolled her eyes. "Rumors of my talents have been greatly exaggerated. And Edward didn't tell you that."

Emmett shrugged. "Maybe I took a few liberties to make it more exciting in my mind. Pretty bad ass though."

"If you say so," Bella murmured.

"So there's some pretty epic shit going on around here, huh?"

"Seems that way," Bella said sadly. "It's been driving me crazy, trying to put all the pieces together. Usually I'm pretty good at that kind of stuff - solving puzzles - but when I factor everything in, I can't come up with any kind of solution. I can't make both sides of the equation match in my head."

"You said you weren't some kind of math whiz, yet you clearly see everything as an equation."

"Everything is an equation," Bella argued. "Everything can be factored in by numbers. That's why I love it. You can put in all the data, solve for "x", and everything comes up equal on the other side. No gray area, just pure hard facts. Every problem has a solution. But I'll be damned if I can find the answer to this one."

Emmett furrowed his brow for a minute, lost in thought. "Then maybe you're missing some factors, some data points?"

"I'm sure I am, but missing factors can be accounted for. I just can't make sense of the solution."

"Then maybe the solution itself isn't logical. You're basing your problem solving process on there being a logical, concrete, solution at the end. What if the solution isn't concrete? What if there are holes in whatever plan Aro has?"

"You know Emmett, that actually makes sense."

He shrugged nonchalantly. "I'm not as stupid as I act sometimes."

"I'm beginning to see that."

"Alright, well, I'll be in my office working on my resume. I'm pretty sure I'll be out of work soon, one way or another."

"I'm sorry you got dragged into this mess," Bella said, sincerely. "And I'm sorry you have to play babysitter, but I do appreciate it."

Emmett smiled warmly at her. "Anytime, Swan. Let me know if you need anything."

"Will do," Bella said, turning her attention back to her card game.

"You're anxious," Maggie commented, setting a cup on the desk in front of Bella.

Bella smiled meekly. "I'm fine," she said. "Thank you."

"You're lying," Maggie said gently. She leaned over to the terminal in front of Bella and pushed a few buttons. An image of Edward popped up on the screen. "He's alright, see?"

Bella couldn't help but smile in relief as the image of Edward, sitting with Aro and the governor, appeared in front of her plain as day. It was a hazy image, but enough to relax her and see that things were okay, for the time being at least.

"There's no blind spots in the casino," Maggie explained. "There's no sound, but at least you can see he's alright."

"Thank you," Bella said kindly, sipping her coffee. Her card game forgotten, she watched the screen. Edward and the governor both looked tense, yet Aro kept smiling jubilantly, very animated about whatever he was talking about. She watched as the governor seemed to be excusing herself, then he disappeared from the image.

Edward and Aro then became involved in a heated conversation. She saw Edward bang his fist down on the table, causing a water glass to topple.

"Careful, Edward," Bella whispered anxiously at the screen. She jumped when her cell rang. With a last look at the live feed, she knew it wasn't Edward calling. She looked down at the caller id and saw that it was a local area code. She hoped that it was the governor, who was still missing from the table, before she realized he probably wouldn't have an Atlantic City code. She sighed and answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"_Isabella," _a voice hissed on the other end. The familiar, unforgettable voice made her blood run cold.

"James," she answered, through gritted teeth.

"_I hear you're looking for someone," _he said. _"I'm willing to offer a trade."_

Bella's breath caught in her throat. He could only be talking about Alice.

She was silent for a minute as she waffled between simply hanging up or hearing him out. Images of Edward, so broken and defeated at the news of his sister's disappearance were at the forefront of her mind. He had saved her, more than once. Perhaps this was her chance to return the favor?

She knew he would be pissed at her for what she was about to do, but she had to try. She had to save Alice, and she wouldn't forgive herself if she didn't take that chance. Even if she ended up dead, or worse, it was worth it to reunite Edward and the person most important to him.

"Where should I meet you?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** I can't thank everyone enough for the kind words, praise, theories, and support. You all mean the world to me! Please review!

Next chapter, we'll find out what happened at the dinner with the governor, and what James has planned for Bella.


	22. Devils and Dust

**Devils and Dust**

"…_Well I dreamed of you last night  
>In a field of blood and stone<br>The blood began to dry  
>The smell began to rise<br>Well I dreamed of you last night  
>In a field of mud and bone<br>Your blood began to dry  
>The smell began to rise<em>

We've got God on our side  
>We're just trying to survive<br>What if what you do to survive  
>Kills the things you love<br>Fear's a powerful thing  
>It'll turn your heart black you can trust<br>It'll take your God filled soul  
>Fill it with devils and dust…"<p>

_From Devils and Dust, by Bruce Springsteen; from Devils and Dust, 2005_

Eleazar Denali stepped off the elevator onto the second floor of Volterra with a scowl on his face. His personal assistant, Irina, was a step behind him, writing a message on her blackberry. She was tall, leggy, blonde, and smart as a whip. In addition to being the best assistant he had ever had, she was also his niece, and he was fiercely protective of her.

"This place gives me the creeps," Irina said without looking up from her screen. "Vampire themed? What the shit is that?"

"The casino is doing remarkably well in spite of it, or maybe because of it. Wait until you see the man I'm about to meet. If there was ever one to fit the vampire profile, it's this pasty motherfucker, Aro," Eleazar responded quietly.

"Want me to sit in?" she asked.

"No, I've got it. I don't want to subject you to this creepy asshole if I don't have to," he said with a shudder. He'd promised his brother before his death that he would watch out for Irina, and having her anywhere near Aro seemed contrary to that promise.

"Then why did you agree to meet with him?" she asked curiously.

"Because I don't trust him. He's a shady character. It all comes down to keeping your enemies close, though. He asked me to meet him, but he was pretty vague about why. We're already investigating the casino buyout, and so far we've got nothing. The owner isn't talking. Add on this situation with Marks, and now I think we have to go into full damage control mode."

Irina frowned. Austin Marks was a longtime friend of hers, and she and his wife Kathy were very close. Kathy was practically inconsolable when the pictures were released. Irina always thought that Austin was a good man, but the latest scandal left her doubting that.

"Why don't you come in with me, grab a seat at the bar, and I'll motion you if I need you for anything," Eleazar suggested.

"Got it," she said, looking up at the sign of the restaurant they were about to enter. "Cruor?" she asked.

"It means 'blood' in Latin. More specifically, spilled blood- gore," he said with a shudder. "Apparently, this place is known for making steaks as rare as they can get away with."

Irina, being a vegetarian most of her life, turned a bit green. "I'll wait outside instead, if you don't mind."

"Not at all. I'll call you if I need anything then. But I don't think I will."

Irina nodded and took a seat on the bench outside the entrance. "I've got some emails to catch up on anyway."

Eleazar did his best to hide his scowl as he entered Cruor and approached the podium.

"Governor Denali," a hostess greeted, as he approached the podium. She was scantily clad in a short black mini-dress with a red silk scarf around her neck. She was pale, and her eyes were rimmed with deep black liner. Her skin was so translucent that she looked near death, but Eleazar figured that her complexion only made her more perfect for the theme. "You're party has already arrived. May I show you to your seat?"

He nodded stiffly and followed her to a quiet corner in the back of the room. He spotted Aro sitting with his back to him, across from a man with untamed reddish hair. He was certain he had met the redhead before, but he couldn't recall his name.

Aro saved him the embarrassment by introducing him immediately. "This is Edward Cullen, the manager at this fine establishment."

"I remember Mr. Cullen," Eleazar lied politely. Edward stood up to shake his hand, and Eleazar was surprised when he felt a square of paper being pushed into it. Edward's eyes darted over to Aro quickly and back to the governor, and Eleazar understood immediately that whatever Edward gave him, he didn't want Aro to know about.

Burning with curiosity, he discreetly slipped the paper into his suit pocket before taking his seat. Aro had taken the liberty to order him a drink. Eleazar wasn't much of a drinker, but the expensive glass of whiskey before him looked tempting enough.

The conversation was light at first, and Eleazar had trouble even focusing on what Aro was talking about so animatedly. His eyes kept darting to Edward, who looked distressed. Eleazar felt a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach, and the square of paper he was given was burning a hole in his pocket.

He struggled to remain cordial. "What is it you wanted to discuss with me today? I'm afraid I'm on a tight schedule, and I'll need to be leaving soon."

"Oh, of course!" Aro exclaimed. "I'm so sorry I've been monopolizing the conversation. I wanted to discuss this awful situation with Mr. Marks."

"It is quite the scandal," Eleazar admitted through narrowed eyes. "And on the same day a beloved member of the Atlantic City community sells off all his properties and leaves town."

Aro scowled. "I hope you're not implying anything. Mr. Cheney and I had an understanding. His casinos were struggling, and I offered to take them off his hands. The money he made from the transaction will support his family for years."

Edward started to cough on his drink. "Did you say 'Cheney' he asked, turning red from the forcefulness of his cough.

"I did," Aro answered. "You know the Cheney family. His daughter-in-law was your assistant."

"Those casinos have been family owned for years," the governor interjected. "All I'm trying to imply was that it seemed odd that Cheney would sell."

"Well, times are tough now. I suppose…"

"Excuse me," Eleazar said, cutting Aro off mid-sentence. "That whiskey ran right through me. I'll be right back." Before waiting for a reply, he scurried off to the restroom. A quick glance around and underneath the stalls let him know that he was alone.

It was the sick look that Edward had on his face when the Cheney family was mentioned that sent Eleazar over the edge. Edward knew something- something big. He wasn't willing to let the conversation go another minute without reading what was on that note.

When he was sure he was alone, he quickly unfolded the square of paper, and began to read.

* * *

><p>"Where should I meet you?" Bella asked James warily, the words spilling from her mouth before she had time to process what she was actually saying.<p>

"Do you know the abandoned dance studio over on Baltic?"

"I need an address."

"1501, near the north end."

"Can I ask what this 'trade' entails?"

"Simple. I'll be there with the girl in one hour. You meet me there- _alone_. I'll let her go, and you'll come with me. And trust me, Isabella, I'll know if you decided to bring a friend along. Don't even think about contacting the police, or I will not hesitate to kill her."

"You're lying," Bella spat, enraged.

"Am I? Do you really doubt me? Have you forgotten about Jasper already?" he said coldly, causing Bella's heart rate to double.

She swallowed hard. "And if I choose not to meet you?"

"You don't want to entertain that choice. One hour, Isabella," he sneered. The line disconnected.

"Fuck," Bella whispered to herself. Her eyes darted around the room frantically, but nobody seemed to be aware of the quiet conversation she had just had. Maggie was on the phone, Emmett was still in his office, and the other workers were fixated on their computer monitors.

_Think, _she commanded herself. She knew she couldn't go to meet James alone. That was instant suicide. He said she'd know if she brought someone with her, and she didn't doubt that for a moment. He had eyes all over.

No matter the threat, going alone simply wasn't an option. She'd be a fool to do it. But if James really did have Alice, then wouldn't Edward want her to do whatever she could to get her back? She was torn.

She made a quick decision, one she hoped she wouldn't come to regret. Emmett's door was slightly ajar, so she went right on it.

"We have a problem," she said, as soon as she got his attention. "It's James. He called me. He wants me to meet him in an hour. He said he'd trade Edward's sister for me."

"That's not a fucking option," Emmett growled, clenching his fists.

"I don't know what to do. I don't know if I should believe him. I don't even have proof that he has her. He said he'd know if I brought anyone with me, or if I called the cops. We have to do something, though. He said he'd kill her."

"Okay, let's think. He gave you an address?"

"The abandoned dance studio on Baltic."

"I know that place. It's only about ten minutes away. We've got time. Give me a sec to wrap up here, and we'll go drag Edward out of his meeting. This involves his sister. He should have a say in what we decide to do."

"You're right," Bella agreed, letting out a heavy breath. She didn't realize how badly she was trembling until she felt his arms around her, his large hands rubbing gentle circles in her back.

"It's going to be alright, Bella," he soothed. "We'll figure it out."

She nodded against his chest, and he continued to hold her until her breathing calmed considerably. His large paw wiped away some stray tears from her eyes. "Thanks," she muttered, embarrassed, wiping her nose on her sleeve.

"Let me get my shit together, and we'll go find Edward, okay?"

As Bella opened her mouth to respond, the floor vibrated slightly under their feet.

"Is it an earthquake?" Maggie asked from the main room.

"No, explosion," answered one of the security officers. "First floor."

"What is it?" Emmett asked, snapping to action.

"Looks like a small explosive, not a lot of damage. People are panicking, though. They're out of control."

"Alright, everyone. Brady, radio all the units on the floor. Leave Felix at the door to keep people on the outside. We need crowd control now. Evacuate everyone, as quickly and calmly as possible. Jared, get the police on the phone and tell them to send the bomb squad too, just in case. Maggie, you're with me. Colin, stay here with Bella and watch the monitors."

Despite the overwhelming fear, Bella was actually impressed with Emmett's take-charge demeanor. He could be a goofball, sure, but when it came to matters that were urgent, he was all no nonsense. Only seconds passed before all the necessary calls were made, and the security room was completely empty, apart from Colin and Bella.

Colin stared straight ahead, eyes fixed, frozen in fear. He was young, possibly even younger than Bella, and baby-faced, with wide terrified, brown eyes. Bella reasoned that he was left behind because he was the youngest, and most inexperienced of the bunch.

"Can I help?" Bella asked gently, taking a seat next to him.

"I… uh…"

"What are we looking for on the monitors?" Bella prodded.

"Anything that looks suspicious, I guess," he said uncertainly. "Or anything emergent outside of where the others are. Oh shit," he sputtered, his eyes widening as he looked at a monitor. Suddenly the fear was gone, and adrenaline kicked in. He picked up his radio and called in. "A dealer just got attacked on level two, pit four. Need a unit to respond."

"Jesus Christ," Bella whispered, as she took in the chaos on the cameras. The cameras focused on where the explosion took place showed a mass of swarming people, not unexpected. As Bella watched, though, she saw chaos erupting on the second level as well. Dealers, managers, and security tried to evacuate the second floor, but with many unaware of what was going on below them, patrons weren't responding well. People were shouting, motioning to their chips, stealing. Others who were aware of the danger were rushing towards the exit, pushing and shoving each other out of the way.

It was a disaster.

Bella's hand flew to her mouth in horror when she saw out of the corner of her eye an older lady with a walker getting pushed into the slot machines. She fell, now crumpled on the floor, being ignored as others rushed by her on the way to the exit.

"Colin, there's an elderly woman on the floor by the slot machines on this monitor."

Colin looked over and radioed in that location as well.

"I wish I could help," she said forlornly as she took in the images on the monitors.

"You are," Colin assured her between radio calls. They worked together in tandem then, Bella pointing out problems and Colin radioing for help. They were so focused on their work, that they both jumped when the door to the security office banged open.

"Felix," Colin greeted. "You scared the shit out of me."

Bella tensed when she heard the man's name. She was certain that she'd heard Edward talk about him before. He was one of Aro's men. Her eyes darted towards the exit and she quickly calculated how fast she could make it out of there. Felix was larger than her, and probably faster.

She'd never make it.

"What the hell are you doing up here?" Colin asked Felix. "They need help out there."

"I just came to get something," Felix said with a shrug, coming up behind Colin and reaching for something on the shelf above his head. Colin shifted out of the way, and as he did, Felix came down hard on the back of his head with something solid and shiny.

Bella screamed, fear coursing through her. She made a dash towards the exit, but she was stopped by a large, intimidating figure.

"Shut up, bitch," the other man hissed. Bella looked up to see one of her previous abductors, standing in the doorway with an evil smirk. He was the larger man, the one with the goatee. Bella never did get his name.

"You didn't actually think James trusted you to actually meet him, did you?" the man asked.

"You were behind this?" Bella asked in horror. "People are getting hurt out there!"

"Not really my problem," he said with a shrug. He grabbed her upper arm and dragged her out the door. She took one last desperate look at Colin, who was now lying motionless, bleeding profusely from a wound to the back of his head. "Don't even try to scream," he sneered, as he dragged her out the door. "It's complete chaos out there, nobody will hear you anyway."

Bella was dragged forcibly down four flights of stairs until they reached the main level. The grip he had on her arm was so tight that she had no hope of getting free. Nobody heard her screams of terror, or her cries for help. When they reached the main level, the man grabbed her around the waist, picked her up, and carried her out the front door.

To any innocent bystander, he was just carrying his terrified girlfriend away from the sight of an explosion.

* * *

><p>"Excuse me," the governor said, cutting Aro off mid-sentence. "That whiskey ran right through me. I'll be right back," he said tightly.<p>

Edward watched him go through narrowed eyes. Glaring at Aro, he said, "I could use to go too."

"Then you can wait until he comes back," Aro said, raising an eyebrow in challenge.

"Why? Because you're afraid of what I'll tell him when you're not around?"

"Do you really think so little of me, Edward?" Aro asked innocently.

"Yes."

"Be that as it may, you will sit here and be polite when the governor returns. You've hardly even said a word."

"Because you can't stop talking for five fucking seconds to let me. Besides, I have nothing to say."

"Edward, do yourself a favor and don't fuck this up."

"You mean don't fuck it up for you!" he shouted, slamming his fist on the table, causing his water glass to topple. Unfazed by the spill, he continued in a low, menacing, voice, "I know that you are responsible for my sister disappearing, and I want answers."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Aro hissed quietly.

"The hell you don't. I swear to God, I will prove that you're lying, and when I do, you're fucking going down." He stood from the table, making ready to leave.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"To find my fucking sister, you sick fuck," Edward sneered. "I'm done with the charade."

As he stormed out, he nearly bumped into Governor Denali, who was exiting the restroom. Edward looked at him, startled.

"Is it true?" he asked in a whisper, looking directly at Aro to make sure they weren't being watched.

"Every word."

Edward also looked towards the table where they had been previously sitting. Aro was fuming, his face turning an unnatural shade of red.

"You know I couldn't possibly consider you for this position," Eleazar said.

"And I don't want it."

"I didn't think so. I'll be in touch," the governor said cryptically, motioning with his head to Aro so that Edward understood the conversation was finished.

Edward nodded and exited the restaurant. As he approached the escalator, the floor shuddered beneath him, and a few moments later he heard a commotion coming from the floor below. He worked his way down there through the throes of people going the other way, and gasped at what he saw.

Emmett and Maggie both were trying desperately to calm a crowd of hysterical people. Something was smoking on the floor nearby. Pushing through the crowd desperately, he finally made his way over to the pair. He noticed several other security guards also among the crowd.

He didn't want to know what happened. He didn't care why people were screaming. All he cared about was getting back to Bella, and making sure she was safe.

"Emmett!" he shouted over the noise. When Emmett failed to notice him, he pushed his way forward a bit more until he reached the scene of the catastrophe. Bits of plastic were scattered everywhere, and everything in a ten-foot radius was covered in black soot.

"Please make your way to the exit, as quickly and calmly as possible," Maggie urged, her little voice struggling to carry over the crowd.

"Emmett!" Edward shouted again, and this time he turned around. "What the hell happened?"

"Someone set off an explosive. It was homemade and didn't do a lot of damage aside for some black some and some scared ass people," he shouted over the commotion.

"Where's Bella?" he asked desperately.

"Up in the security room."

"Alone?"

"Colin stayed behind."

Without another word, Edward was running back towards the elevators, which had been called off of service. "Fuck," he whispered, making for the stairs.

All while being pushed around by people desperately trying to come down, he worked his way up four floors to where he desperately hoped Bella was waiting for him.

"Bella!" he shouted as he pushed open the door.

There was nothing. Silence. The room was completely empty, save an unconscious Colin, splayed out on the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** You didn't honestly think I'd let Bella go meet James alone, did you? Turns out that it didn't matter... poor Bella. Anyone want to leave me some love? Or hate? I'll take what I can get! Please review!


	23. Empty Sky

**Empty Sky**

_"I woke up this morning_  
><em>I could barely breathe<em>  
><em>Just an empty impression<em>  
><em>In the bed where you used to be<em>  
><em>I want a kiss from your lips<em>  
><em>I want an eye for an eye<em>  
><em>I woke up this morning to the empty sky…<em>

_Blood on the streets  
>Yeah blood flowin' down<br>I hear the blood of my blood  
>Cryin' from the ground<em>

_Empty sky, empty sky_  
><em>I woke up this morning to an empty sky…"<em>

_From Empty Sky, by Bruce Springsteen; from The Rising, 2002_

* * *

><p>"<em>Bella!" he shouted as he pushed open the door.<em>

_There was nothing. Silence. The room was completely empty, save an unconscious Colin, splayed out on the floor._

"Bella!" Edward screamed again, though he knew it was pointless. She wasn't there.

She was gone.

He knelt down next to Colin and put his ear to his mouth, listening carefully. Edward realized with relief that he was still breathing. He grabbed a radio from the desk in front of them, and pressed to talk.

"Emmett! We need a paramedic in the security room. Colin's down, bleeding, but still breathing, over."

"Where's Bella? Over."

Edward choked on the pain of his next words.

"Gone."

* * *

><p>Sorry didn't even being to cover what Emmett was feeling. After the casino was evacuated, the bomb squad swept every floor, the crime scene was roped off, and casualties were taken to the hospital, Emmett was left standing in the middle of a mostly empty casino, filled with agony.<p>

_I failed her, _he thought.

Edward already disappeared. As soon as the police took his statement, and Emmett told him about the dance studio, he was out the door in the flash.

The studio was just another dead end though, according to Kate, who was assisting with the investigation. Nobody had set foot in that dance studio for years.

Another fucking diversion.

The bomb itself didn't do much damage at all. Besides some black smoke, there really wasn't any permanent damage to the building. It sounded loud, and it rattled the first few floors like a small earthquake would have, but that was the extent of it. The damage all came from the mass hysteria that ensued, people rushing to the exits, trampling each other, all looking out for themselves- and for their money.

It was appalling to Emmett when he learned of the number of people who refused to leave, demanding they be cashed out first, or have their slot tickets exchanged. As the chaos subsided, he learned of patrons stealing chips and tickets from people who were panicking, dealers being attacked, and their chip trays being ravaged by greedy hands. It was disgusting.

Colin had woken up briefly as the paramedics were loading him onto a stretcher. He assured them with a small smile that he would be okay, and he was able to say one other word before he was carted away. "Felix."

Not that Emmett was surprised at the least. The security doors locked from the outside. Only certain employees, including all of the security staff, had access to the security room. Emmett knew that whoever attacked Colin and took Bella had to be connected to the casino. Edward and Emmett were always suspicious about Felix, but Aro wouldn't let them fire him. It was only a matter of time before something like this happened.

And now Bella was gone.

"It isn't your fault, Emmett," Maggie said softly, as if reading his mind. Her soft Irish brogue did little to calm the overwhelming feeling of remorse.

"I was supposed to protect her. I failed her," he answered, his voice choking on threatening tears.

"What other choice did you have?" Maggie asked gently.

"I don't know. I'm leaving the job though. The chief position is yours if you want it."

"I don't," she answered. "My parents are in Boston now. I think I may join them there. This is too much for me."

"How did everything go so wrong, so quickly?"

"Because for all the good that's in this world, it's sometimes just not enough to counteract all the evil."

He let her words sink in as he saw Edward approaching from the corner of his eye. He didn't need to ask if he'd found Bella. He found his answer in Edward's haunted expression.

Edward now stood before him, a burning man.

"You," Edward growled, his fists clenched so tight at his sides, that his knuckles were white. "I trusted you with her life!"

"Edward, you're placing your anger at the wrong person," Maggie tried to argue, but Emmett held up his hand to silence her.

"He needs to get it out," he said solemnly.

An angry fist connected with his eye, and Emmett reeled back in surprise. He didn't retaliate. If Edward needed to hit him to make himself feel better, then he would gladly take it, as many times as was necessary.

But hitting Emmett didn't make Edward feel better. Emmett could see that plainly in his eyes.

"I'm sorry, man," Emmett said. "I know that doesn't begin to cover it, but I am."

"She's gone," Edward croaked, a tear slipping down the corner of his eye. "They've taken everything from me. Why?"

"I don't know," Emmett answered helplessly. "The police are still looking. They haven't given up. My cousin will let me know as soon as they find something."

"I don't know what I should be doing now," Edward admitted. "I talked to the police. I looked for her myself, for hours. I don't even know where to look anymore."

"There isn't much you can do but wait. Let's go pack your shit up from your room. You can stay at my place."

Edward nodded, grateful for a plan to keep his mind off of things. "Don't you need to finish up here?"

"Nope, I quit. Maggie too."

"How did Aro take that news?" Edward asked.

"We haven't told him. He'll figure it out when we don't show up tomorrow. Let's go."

* * *

><p>After being abducted in broad daylight, Bella was thrown into the backseat of a car, and told to stay down.<p>

She was smart enough to do as she was told. And she stayed silent.

"I'm Afton," her captor told her.

_So the motherfucker is polite enough to introduce himself, _Bella thought bitterly. Still, she remained silent.

"I won't hurt you," he continued.

_I don't believe that for a second,_ Bella thought, and continued to say nothing. The car finally came to a stop, and the back door opened.

"Get out," Afton commanded, and again, she did as she was told.

They were at a large building, possibly an abandoned store. She followed Afton silently through a large steel door, keeping her eyes trained low. Once inside, she was met with a face she never wanted to see again.

"Isabella. So nice to see you again," James purred with false enthusiasm.

Bella stayed with her hands clasped in front of her, refusing to meet his eyes. Her silence only enraged him, as he grabbed her by the hair and pulled her forward. She yelped in surprise. She heard the sound of a large metal door opening, and felt the ground leave her as she was tossed down a small flight of stairs.

She cursed as she bit her tongue when her face met the cool concrete below.

"You really take playing hard to get to another level, Swan," James sneered, standing over her as she held her throbbing cheek. She'd fallen hard, and she was terrified. Tears sprung to her eyes, but she would be damned before she let them fall. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of crying, or even speaking.

She now lay prone on the floor, her throbbing cheek against the freezing concrete floor. She could hear his footsteps as he circled her like a shark. She wanted to scream at him, curse at him, ask him what the hell he wanted, but she remained silent. Besides, she was pretty sure she already knew what he wanted.

He yanked on her shoulder, forcing her to turn over onto her back. He knelt with his knee against her chest and roughly grabbed her chin. She held her eyes shut tight, not wanting to look the monster in the eye.

"Open your eyes, bitch!" He shouted, his mouth so close to her face that she could feel droplets of spit showering her. Frozen in fear, she couldn't bring herself to do what he asked.

Her refusal only enraged him more, and she felt a sharp crack against the side of her face as he slapped her already bruised cheek. She yelped again in pain.

"James, that's enough!" Bella recognized Afton's voice, but as the world around her began to become hazy, she couldn't quite tell where it was coming from. "You're not supposed to touch her."

"You and your fucking rules," James spit back. "Aro's not fucking here right now, is he?"

"I'll gladly call him for you," Afton responded angrily.

Bella heard James get up and leave her side. She gasped for air when his knee left her chest. The air smelled dank and moldy, and she struggled to take a real breath.

"What the fuck do you care, Afton?" James shouted, his anger now directed towards him, much to Bella's relief. "You work for me, remember? So shut your fucking mouth."

Bella heard footsteps leading back up the stairs, and her stomach lurched as she realized that Afton had left her alone with James.

The footsteps approached again, and Bella felt his presence hovering over her. He trailed a single finger down the uninjured side of her face. "You are a stubborn one, aren't you?" he asked her. When she refused to answer, he laughed. "I don't mind, though. The stubborn ones are the most fun to break in. I simply cannot wait to fuck you."

He laughed again when Bella started to noticeably tremble beneath him. "But not right now," he said, easing her nerves only slightly. "I have some shit to attend to first, but I _will_ be back."

Once again, the footsteps started to lead away and back up the stairs. The door shut loudly and then nothing but silence filled the room.

The basement was pitch black, and cold. She crawled to the nearest wall and sat with her back against it, facing the stairs. She wanted to be able to see if anyone was approaching, not that it would probably make much difference. She had little or no chance of escape. There was nothing to do but wait.

She was freezing, and she was hungry. She tried to remember the last time she ate, and she realized it was dinner the night before, in Las Vegas with Edward's parents. So much had transpired since then, she almost couldn't believe it was only a day later.

Food was the least of her concern though. She was consumed with worry, especially for Edward. Having seen how hard he took his sister's disappearance, she could only imagine what he was going through now that they were both missing. Imagining the lost look in his eyes made her heart clench. She wished there was some way to get a message to him that she was all right.

For now.

She worried for Alice too. Part of her had expected to be brought to where Alice was. At least they could have taken comfort in being able to protect each other. But she was alone. She wondered if Alice was alone too.

To Bella, it didn't much matter that she never met Alice. Knowing that they were likely in similar predicaments, she felt a closeness to the woman like she'd never felt. And seeing how close she and Edward were, that was all the more reason to fear for her safety.

Bella rose to her feet and began to blindly feel around the room, using the cinderblock wall to guide her. It was a small space, she realized, so small that she was starting to feel claustrophobic in it. The room was completely empty. There didn't seem to be any light switches or pull cords, and there were definitely no other doors besides the one that was locked at the top of the stairs.

She felt the sudden, strong urge to pee, but knew that was impossible without yelling to her captors. She held off as long as she could, before finally dashing back up the stairs and banging on the door.

"Hello!" she screamed, as loud as she was able, hoping the room wasn't soundproofed. Her head was starting to pound, and she wondered if she had a concussion. Her own yelling was making her head throb, but she didn't stop.

After nearly ten minutes of incessant banging, the door was finally ripped open. She stumbled backwards as the light flooded her eyes, nearly falling down the stairs. The sharp pain in her head was almost unbearable.

"What?" James asked angrily.

"I need to use the bathroom," Bella responded quietly, her eyes trained on the ground. "Please."

Her heart fell as the door once again slammed shut in her face. Dejected, she made her way back down to her spot on the floor, sitting with her back against the wall, her eyes trained on the door.

After a few minutes it opened again, and Bella could see in the stream of light from the door a small green bucket come flying down the stairs towards her.

Then, for the first time since arriving at that hellhole, she started to cry.

* * *

><p>Bella woke up disoriented and opened her eyes to nothing but darkness. She was still in the same room, and she had no idea how long she'd been there. Without any windows, it was impossible to know what time- or what day- it was.<p>

She reasoned it hadn't been very long. She'd only had to use that awful bucket once, and even though she was alone, she felt humiliated by the act.

Though she had tried to stay awake, watching the door, as long as possible, she'd eventually succumbed to exhaustion and fell asleep. The cold floor she'd passed out on was filthy, and she now felt like she was covered in grime. Her head was still pounding, and she was fighting back overwhelming nausea. She fought the urge to vomit in the bucket, fearing she may need it again.

She felt the sensation of something crawling in her hair, and she shook it out forcefully, trying to shake whatever it was out. She was never afraid of insects, but not being able to see a thing was incredibly unnerving.

Her eyes were still raw from the tears she'd cried earlier, but that didn't stop more from flowing now. She cried harder when she heard the telltale sound of the door opening, and she knew that James had come back for her.

A light was switched on, and Bella nearly screamed in pain as it stung her eyes. Her vision was cloudy as it tried to adjust to the intrusion of light. As her vision cleared, she realized it wasn't James standing before her, but Aro. She wasn't that relieved.

"Oh, Isabella," he said gently, pushing her hair back from her face and stroking her head the way one would a frightened child. "What has he done to you?"

Bella answered with an uncontrollable sob, and Aro pulled her into his arms, still stroking her hair as if to soothe her. She was too tired now to even fight as she leaned against him, limp as a rag doll.

"I'm so sorry, Isabella," he soothed. "This wasn't the way it was supposed to be at all. Fear not, child. James won't hurt you again."

Her careful composure was broken then. She was too tired, and in too much pain to continue pretending that her predicament wasn't affecting her, that she wasn't afraid.

"I want Edward," she sobbed desperately, her voice raw from crying.

"You'll see him soon enough. Come now, I'll take you somewhere safe."

Though Bella desperately didn't want to go with him, she wanted to be anywhere but in the locked basement. She tried to stand, but her legs wobbled beneath her. Aro scooped her up in his arms and protected her head from the railing as he carried her up the stairs.

They crossed through another small, empty room, and Bella tensed when she saw Afton standing there near the door, arms crossed, looking enraged. James was there too, sitting nonchalantly in a chair, as if he had no cares in the world. His eyes were wild, and even in Bella's haze and confusion, she could tell he was on something.

"Afton, take care of that, would you?" Aro asked, nodding towards James.

"Gladly," Afton muttered, pulling a small black gun from a holster on his belt. Bella watched as he approached James from behind and held it to the back of his head. In his drugged state, James didn't even seem to notice.

Aro turned her head away from the sight just as a shot rang out, the loud noise making her flinch. Unfazed, Aro continued his way out the door and to an expensive looking car. Afton followed and opened the back door, and Aro carefully placed Bella in the backseat.

Bella barely had time to process the fact that James had been murdered seconds ago, before they were speeding away through town, towards the boardwalk.

It was the middle of the night, and the streets were completely devoid of people as they pulled up in front of one of the casinos. Bella wasn't exactly sure which one, but assumed that it was one of those that Aro had recently purchased. Afton, who was driving, pulled around the back, and Aro once again picked her up and carried her in through a private, back entrance. They were met immediately with an elevator, and Bella watched Aro swipe a card and hit a floor number.

_Thirteen, _she tried to commit to memory, though she had no idea which casino they were in, she was trying to take in as much as possible despite her throbbing headache.

The elevator opened to a small, private floor, and they approached the door directly in front of them. Another card was swiped, and Bella found herself in a small, nicely decorated room. It had two double beds, a minibar, and a small refrigerator. There was another door in the corner that Bella assumed lead to the bathroom.

Aro laid her down on the bed closest to the door.

"Why did you bring me here?" Bella asked groggily, feeling herself start to drift off again.

"Just get some rest for now," Aro answered calmly. "I'm afraid you might have a concussion. I'll be back in a few hours with a doctor, then we can talk."

He left, and Bella sat up in the bed, the room spinning. She saw a small figure out of the corner of her eye, and realized with a gasp that she wasn't alone in the room. She slowly turned her head towards the window, where a small, petite brunette was peering at her curiously from the other bed.

Bella recognized her immediately from the photos in Carlisle and Esme's house.

"Hi, Alice," she said weakly, before falling back towards the pillows, pain and exhaustion claiming her consciousness once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- **I have exciting news! Atlantic City was nominated again over at the Lemonade Stand for Fic of the Week. If you're loving this story, please go vote! It would mean the world to me!

www . tehlemonadestand . blogspot . com/

And while I'm being needy, could you please leave a review while you're at it? Pretty please?

Love you guys!


	24. Countin' on a Miracle

**Countin' on a Miracle**

_"I'm runnin' through the forest_  
><em>With this wolf at my heels<em>  
><em>My king is lost at midnight<em>  
><em>When the tower bells peal<em>  
><em>We've got no fairytale ending<em>  
><em>In God's hands our fate is complete<em>  
><em>Your heaven's here in my heart<em>  
><em>Our love's this dust beneath my feet<em>  
><em>Just this dust beneath my feet…"<em>

_From Countin' on a Miracle, by Bruce Sprinsteen; off The Rising, 2002_

* * *

><p>"Too bright!" Bella groaned, trying to roll away from the invasive bright light that startled her awake.<p>

"I don't think it's a concussion," a deep voice said from somewhere next to her. "But she's dehydrated for sure. I'll start and IV and get some fluids in her."

"The hell you will," Bella snapped, sitting upright. Glaring at the older man sitting on the edge of her bed, she asked, "Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Dr. Gerandy," he answered pleasantly. "Trust me, we'll get an IV in you and you'll feel as good as new."

"I feel fine."

"That's a lie," he smirked. Before she knew it, she felt a sharp pain in her forearm, and Dr. Gerandy was taping an IV in place.

A cell phone was ringing on the other side of the room. Bella snapped her attention towards the sound, looking for the phone. If she could grab it, and call for help, she could save her and Alice both.

It was too late though. Aro was already holding it to his ear. He made a motion to the doctor and stepped outside.

"Please!" Bella begged as soon as Aro closed the door behind him. "This woman and I are being held here against our will. You have to help us! Please, call the police."

Dr. Gerandy ignored her as he hung and IV bag on the bedpost. Bella glared at him in horror.

"What _is _it with you people? What the hell has he done to brainwash you all? I've been fucking kidnapped. Please! Help us!"

The doctor shrugged. "Aro isn't so bad once you get to know him. He'll treat you well, as long as you behave."

Bella's eyes widened in shock. "Are you fucking insane?" she asked, after a moment of silence.

"Hardly, dear. But money does talk, and I'm being compensated quite well for what little work I have to do."

"Money?" she scoffed. "That's what this is about? Kidnapping, murder, bombs, hostile hotel takeovers?"

"I have nothing to do with any of that. I can only speak for myself. I'm on call twenty-four seven, and paid quite well for it."

"Well fucking good for you," Bella muttered, resting back against the pillows, suddenly dizzy.

"Room spinning?" Dr. Gerandy asked gently.

"A little. What the fuck did you put in my IV?"

"It's just normal saline. The dizziness is from the dehydration. Hold on, I'll get you something to drink as well. Just take it slow."

He came back a moment later with a bottle of water. The bottle was glass and had a foreign label on it. It looked expensive. Noting that the lid was tightly sealed, Bella relaxed when she could tell it hadn't been tampered with. She took a sip, the cold liquid helping to soothe the fire in her throat.

Dr. Gerandy stood and gathered his supplies. I set the IV to run over about two hours. I'll be back in a little while."

Bella gave him one last pleading look for help that went ignored. The doctor was gone.

Bella groaned and rolled over, careful not to pull too much at the IV line. She'd almost forgotten Alice was in the room, until she caught sight of her, staring at her with wide, curious eyes.

"Are you okay?" Alice asked timidly.

"I think so. You?"

"I'm fine," she answered. "They treat me pretty good. Better than where I was…" Alice trailed off, looking as if she wanted to say more.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"It's just… how did you know my name?"

"What?"

"Last night. You said, 'hi Alice.' How did you know who I was?"

Bella smiled softly. "I know your brother," she answered. "He's been worried sick about you."

Alice's jaw dropped. "My brother! Now I know where I recognize you from. I had a dream about you!"

"Edward told me about your visions," Bella admitted.

"They haven't been making much sense lately, though," Alice said forlornly. "So… you and my brother are together?"

"Yes, for a couple of months now."

Alice sighed. "It's nice to meet you, I guess. I wish it was under better circumstances."

"You and me both," Bella answered, frowning at the IV in her arm. She picked at the tape that secured it and thought about removing it, but the sight of blood always made her queasy, and she was still feeling a little nauseous. She decided to endure it.

"So why are you here?" Alice asked. "And what happened to you? Your face looks awful."

Bella managed to forget about the fall she'd taken the night before, but the mention of her face made it start to throb. She reached a hand up to her cheek. She winced at her own touch, feeling the swelling beneath her fingertips. "I got thrown down the stairs," Bella answered. "I wish I knew why I was here, but I don't. They've been looking for me for a while. How did you get here?"

"I'm not really sure. One minute, I was calling Edward from the hospital, asking him to come get me, and the next I was waking up on a plane. The man that took me said he was taking me to Edward. They brought me here, and that was it."

"Have they hurt you?"

"No. They actually treat me really nice. This is a lot better than the hospital. They bring me food and clothes every day, and it's nice to be able to shower without someone watching me all the time. I'm just confused, I guess. I don't know what they want from me."

"Have they said anything?" Bella urged, desperate for information.

"No, not really. The guy that brings the food and clothes is Demetri. He doesn't say much. He just drops off the stuff and leaves. Aro visits me every evening around dinnertime. He only asks me about my dreams. I remember him from when I was younger."

"He asks you about your dreams?"

"Yeah, it's weird. He comes every day and asks what I dreamed about. Then he leaves. I think he's getting frustrated though. My dreams aren't making any sense lately."

"Have you tried to get out?"

"I wouldn't know where to go," Alice said. "But I do know that the door over there locks from the outside, and the windows are bolted shut."

"Is there a phone? Computer? Anything?"

"No, nothing."

Bella tried to remember where her own phone might be. She realized it was probably still sitting in the security room, next to a half drunk cup of coffee and an open solitaire game.

"I need a shower," Bella muttered, removing the IV bag from the bedpost.

"There's soap and shampoo on the bathroom counter," Alice said helpfully. "And there should be some clothes in the drawer over there. Demetri brought a set for you this morning before Aro came back."

"Okay, thanks," Bella said, retrieving the clothes. She was relieved to see they looked comfortable- a soft tee shirt and a pair of yoga pants. She disappeared into the bathroom, and gasped when she came face-to-face with the mirror.

The entire right side of her face was a mass of black and purple. No wonder Aro looked so appalled when he saw her the night before. Her right eye was barely able to open. If the swelling was just a centimeter more and it would be swollen shut completely.

She loosened the tape around the IV on her left arm, and quickly removed the tubing, not looking down in case it bled. She left the IV bag in the sink, and then turned on the shower.

When she was finished and wearing dry clothes, she had to admit that she felt a little better. The water and the half a bag of IV fluid seemed to do her a bit of good. She once again took in her appearance in the mirror. The swelling was still awful, and her eyes were raw and red-rimmed from her crying spell the night before.

_No more tears, _she told herself. She wouldn't give Aro the satisfaction.

She returned to the room and walked around slowly, taking everything in. Alice hadn't moved from her position, but her eyes trailed Bella as she opened every drawer, checked the closets, and examined the window. Not only was the window bolted shut, but the curtains were nailed down as well. They were thick and heavy, and she was barely able to move them enough to see around them. She tried to pull on them, but they wouldn't budge. She looked around the room again to try to find something sharp enough to cut them open, but there was nothing.

"What are you doing?" Alice asked curiously.

"Trying to find something to cut the curtains. Maybe we can signal for help."

"There's nothing," Alice said sadly. "I already checked."

Dejected, Bella sat cross-legged on the edge of the bed, her head in her hands. "You're brother must be worried sick," she said sadly.

"You said he was looking for me?"

"Of course he was. He loves you so much."

Alice frowned. "Then why didn't he come for me?"

"He did. The others beat him there. We flew out to Vegas to get you, but you were already gone."

"No, I mean, before. My mom and dad visited all the time, but Edward never did."

"Oh, sweetie, they didn't tell you?" Bella asked sadly. "Edward tried to see you, several times. They kept turning him away, telling him that he wasn't on the visitors list. They wouldn't let him see you. It tore him up inside."

"I thought he forgot about me," Alice answered, her forehead creased with a frown.

"He didn't, Alice. He loves you."

"I wish I could see if he was okay."

"What do you mean, 'see?'"

"Like, dream about him. My dreams have been all jumbled lately, and they keep changing."

"So, you really believe that your dreams are premonitions?"

"I do."

"So does Edward," Bella said thoughtfully. She'd given a lot of thought to what Edward shared with her about Alice's dreams. She had trouble believing that someone could have premonitions, although she read a lot on the subject after Edward told her about it. Many other people claimed to have the same talent. She spent her entire life being skeptical about anything that couldn't be backed with scientific data, and this was no different.

"I don't know how much he's told you," Alice said. "But do you believe me?"

"I'm not sure what I believe," Bella said honestly.

"Did you spill a drink on him?"

"Huh?"

"I dreamed before Edward even went to Atlantic City. Your face was a little fuzzy, but I'm sure it was you. I told Edward not to be mad when you spilled your drink on him."

Bella froze. _Holy shit, _she thought. "That did happen," she said in awe.

Alice nearly squealed. "I knew it!"

"So you said your dreams are all jumbled up now. What did you mean?"

"I think the meds that they gave me at the hospital screwed me up. At first, I wasn't dreaming at all. Then, when I stopped taking them, they came back, but they were just hazy images. Until one day, the night I called Edward, I had a dream that was really messed up."

"What was it?"

"Edward was looking for someone. I was there, helping him, and then I disappeared. But that never happened. Instead, I was taken, and apparently you were helping him look for me. Everything since then hasn't been very clear. Unless…"

"Unless what?" Bella asked anxiously.

"Unless something changed. Someone might have made a decision to alter fate."

Bella's head started to throb. This was all uncharted territory for her- premonitions, fate.

"Think, Bella. What could it have been? What changed that day?"

Bella tried to remember the day that they left for Vegas. It was such a short time ago, but seemed like years. "Edward quit his job," she remembered aloud. "Aro was pissed. Then he tried to use you as a bargaining chip. He called Edward. He didn't say he had you, but he implied it."

"That could be it. His plans changed because of Aro's decision." Her face fell, and her eyebrows furrowed thoughtfully.

"There's another option, though. What if that vision just didn't happen yet? The only other time I dreamed of someone disappearing, they died. In this vision, I disappeared. What if I died?"

"I don't understand."

"If this vision hasn't happened yet, it means that somehow I get out, but you don't. I help Edward find you, but then I die."

"That's… terrifying."

Alice opened her mouth to say something else, but they both heard a faint beep outside the door, and then it opened, halting their conversation. Aro strolled in nonchalantly with Dr. Gerandy trailing behind him.

"Isabella, what happened to your IV?" the doctor scolded.

"I took it out."

"Let me check you over," he said.

"You can keep your fucking hands off me," she answered coldly.

He opened his mouth to protest, but Aro cut him off. "She looks better," he said. "You're excused."

Dr. Gerandy looked from Aro to Bella, then shrugged, turning to leave.

"What do you want?" Bella hissed.

Aro ignored her. "So, Alice. I'm sorry we didn't get a chance to chat this morning. Have you had any interesting dreams?" he asked curiously.

Alice shook her head slowly, and Bella could see the fear in her eyes.

"You disappoint me, Alice," Aro scolded.

"I'm sorry," she said, her voice tiny.

"What the fuck?" Bella asked. "You're upset with her for not dreaming?"

"Mind your own business, Isabella."

"She _is_ my business! What the hell do you want with us?"

"I promised not to hurt you, Isabella, and I promised to protect you. I do ask, however, that you respect me, and not speak to me in that tone of voice."

Bella scoffed internally at the word 'respect' and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Let me start by telling you a little bit about myself," Aro said. Though Bella had absolutely no interest in hearing what she had to say, she kept her mouth shut.

"I was ten years old when I first came to Las Vegas. My mother had just passed, and my father was basically a zombie. After a few months of living day to day, utterly broken, he decided to start a new life. He took my two brothers and I to Las Vegas. At first, things stayed the same. He went to work every day, and came home tired. He was dead inside, no life in him at all.

"Then he got involved with some men- important men- and I saw the life come back into his eyes. He worked his way up in the city, eventually owning his own hotels and casinos. He was my hero. I looked up to him. He always let me sit in on his business meetings, and I was absolutely enthralled with how people came to him, asking him for favors, relying on him.

"What I didn't know is that the way he got all the money to start up these casinos. He got involved with the mafia, back when they were a staple in Las Vegas, which is no longer the case. My father was a stubborn man. When he refused to return a favor he owed, he was murdered, right in front of me. I was only fourteen years old, and he was shot in cold blood while I stood next to him, begging for his life.

"My father had big ambitions. I promised him that day, when he was dying in my arms, that I would finish what he started. Everything in my life, every action I have made since then has been for that purpose. I tried in Las Vegas and failed. Las Vegas is too big, too commercial. There are too many government regulations. They won't let a business owner just run a business the way they want. They stick their noses in at every turn, all wanting a piece of what I have.

"I fear that I'm getting older now, and I will never accomplish my goals. So I decided to start over, here in Atlantic City. But I can't do it alone, obviously. I promise you, that I will stop at nothing until I build the business empire my father has always dreamed of.

"I've been watching you for some time," he continued. "Ever since you first came to Las Vegas with your friend. By the way, I'm terribly sorry about what happened to him, but I trust that ending James' life in the manner he took Jasper's helps ease your mind a bit."

"It doesn't."

"I understand. My brother, Marcus, the quiet one, was actually the first to notice you. He always had a sixth sense. He could read the bonds between people, and he said that yours was very strong. Not in a romantic way, but you two were soul mates in another way. So you understand, it was never my intention to separate the two of you. I'm terribly sorry about that."

"Your apology doesn't bring him back."

"You're right, but I am sorry. Anyway, as I was saying, I watched the two of you for some time. My nephew, Demetri, followed you for a while as you drifted from town to town. He was rather impressed with your ingenuity, the way you so carefully played your games. The acts, the disguises, the way you played so flawlessly. You've spent your entire adult life in casinos. Your particular skills, I believe, are far too valuable to ignore."

"What do you want from me?"

Aro set something down on the bed beside her, and Bella gasped when she recognized her orange backpack. "Son of a bitch!" she shouted, reaching for it, clutching it to her chest. Years of ideas and observations were contained in that pack, and she was devastated when it was taken from her.

"I've read them all," Aro admitted unapologetically. "While I freely admit that I don't understand everything in them, I do get the general idea."

Bella frowned, flipping through some of the pages. Between the jumbled thoughts, ideas, and observations, were also detailed accounts of every casino she'd ever played in. She'd outlined weaknesses in the games, security measures, and details about the management. She had everything in there from when drinks were served, to what time shift changes took place, and how the cards were shuffled. She missed nothing, and everything was important. Her casino observations were the least of her concern though. The journals also contained years worth of her private thoughts and musings, which Aro shamelessly read. She felt violated.

She angrily flipped one of the journals to a random page and turned it towards him. "So what the hell does it matter to you, how this fucking casino in Connecticut operates."

"You obviously have a lot of knowledge, and you're very perceptive. As I said before, it is my intention to purchase and operate the rest of the casinos on the strip. The first three, Cheney's casinos, were taken rather easily, but these others are owned by large corporations, and aren't failing as badly. They won't be bought easily."

"So where do I come in."

"Obviously, you're knowledgeable about how casinos run and operate. Currently, you can pick out weaknesses and exploit them, though on a small scale. I want to take your skills to the next level. Here is what I want from you. You do what you did when Jasper was with you. Play. Observe. Take notes. I want to know everything about each casino, and together, we will make a plan for how to take it over. How does that sound?"

"Insane."

"Possibly," he admitted with a smirk.

"And if I refuse?"

"I'm good at negotiating, as you have undoubtedly figured out. Your Edward, while at one time was useful to me, has created nothing but problems for me lately. At first, I was reluctant to let him go, but I've decided he's no longer important to me. If you stay with me, and agree to help me with my objectives, you have my solemn promise that I will leave him alone. You will, of course, have to convince him that you're happy working with me, and let him go. I can't have him sniffing around all the time."

Bella sat silently, staring at the blank television screen, contemplating.

"I'll give you some time to think about it. Demetri should be by with some food for you shortly. I'll see you tomorrow, Isabella."

As he left, Bella's heart clenched tightly. Aro had given her a lot to consider. He said he'd leave Edward alone. Did that mean that if she didn't help him, he could suffer the same fate as Jasper?

That simply wasn't an option. She didn't know how long she had to make a decision, but she knew she needed to think of something quick.

And she knew that if the only option to keep Edward safe was to let him go, then she would do it.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** Next chapter will be Edward's! By the way, it's my twenty-ninth birthday today (Friday), and I'm stuck at home taking care of my flu-ridden husband. Had he listened to his wife (the nurse!), and gotten his flu shot, we'd probably be in Delaware getting our card-counting on. The good news for you, my lovely readers, is that I had nothing better to do than finish this chapter! So please, make my birthday a happy one and leave me a review? I know I'm being whiny, but I really hate today, and I know that some nice reviews will make it all better! Thanks!

Also, thanks for everyone who voted for me on TLS. I didn't win, but it's always nice to be nominated! Love you all!


	25. Code of Silence

**Code of Silence**

_"There's a code of silence that we don't dare speak_  
><em>There's a wall between and the river's deep<em>  
><em>We keep pretending that there's nothing wrong<em>  
><em>But there's a code of silence and it can't go on<em>

_Is the truth so elusive, so elusive you see_  
><em>that it ain't enough baby<em>  
><em>To bridge the distance between you and me<em>  
><em>There's a list of grievance 100 miles long<em>  
><em>There's a code of silence and it can't go on<em>

_Well you walk with your eyes open_  
><em>But your lips they remain sealed<em>  
><em>While the promises we made are broken<em>  
><em>Beneath the truth we fear to reveal<em>  
><em>Now I need to know now darlin'<em>  
><em>I need to know what's goin' on so c'mon…"<em>

_Code of Silence, by Bruce Springsteen; off The Essential Bruce Springsteen, 2003_

* * *

><p>Bella stared at the clock, a sick feeling in the pit of her stomach. Aro would be by any minute to speak with her. She already made a decision, not that she was given a lot of options.<p>

She could either stay with Aro and let Edward go, or try to run and put them both in danger. There really was only one choice.

At exactly six o'clock in the evening, the door to the hotel room unlocked with a beep, and Aro strode in confidently, looking at Bella expectantly.

"I want you to let Alice go," Bella said in lieu of a greeting.

"No," Aro answered, with finality.

"I'll do whatever you want, as long as you let Alice go," Bella tried again.

"That is simply not an option."

"Bella, stop," Alice interjected. "I want to stay."

"What? Why?" Bella asked in shock.

"Because if I leave, I'll die," she whispered, hoping Aro wouldn't hear. "I've seen it."

"Alice, you can't honestly believe…"

"I do," she interrupted. "I'm staying."

Aro cleared his throat from the doorway.

Bella snapped her eyes back to Aro. She was irritated with Alice's refusal, and continued with her request. "If you don't let Alice go, I won't do it."

"May I speak to you in the hallway please, Isabella?" Aro asked shortly.

Bella knew that his polite request was really a demand, so she complied. As soon as the door was shut behind them, Bella looked to her only means of escape, but the path to the elevator was being blocked by Demetri, and the stairs by Afton. _Of course._

"Isabella, I was trying to be diplomatic and give you the illusion that you were being given a choice, but you're not. You will do this for me. I will keep my word and leave Edward alone, but Alice stays here."

"And if I refuse?" Bella challenged.

"Then this will end badly for everyone involved," Aro hissed in her ear, sending shivers down her spine. "Starting with your new little friend in there."

Bella trembled at the venom in his voice, not doubting for a moment he would follow through on his threats. "What do you need me to do?"

"Nothing just yet. We need to let your face heal a bit before we send you out in public looking like that. You look like shit. Get back inside," he ordered, as if a father scolding a teenage daughter.

Feeling defeated, Bella reluctantly complied.

As Aro watched her enter the room again, he barked out to his nephew, "Get the whole family together, tonight. We might have a change in plans."

* * *

><p>A family dinner at Aro Volturi's house was no small affair. On very short notice, his wife, Sulpicia, along with her sister-in-law, Athenodora, prepared an Italian meal large enough to feed an army.<p>

Athenodora was Caius' wife, and their son was Demetri, who was also present. Heidi, Chelsea, and Afton were there as well. Marcus, a terminal bachelor after his wife Didyme passed years ago, was also in attendance.

When the family finished passing the food around, Aro cleared his throat from the head of the table. His voice commanded authority, and everyone turned to listen.

"I just wanted to say that it's so lovely to have my entire family here tonight," Aro started, taking a sip of his wine. "We simply do not do this often enough. Now that we're all in one city again, I insist we make it a weekly tradition.

"Tonight, we have something important to discuss. Our family has done a remarkable job thus far in Atlantic City, taking control of four large casinos in just a matter of months. We are in a position to exert enormous influence over the city, and I thank each one of you for your assistance in that matter.

"However, we've reached a stumbling block. I fear that I've made two significant mistakes- Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan."

"The stumbling block came when you decided to kidnap people who didn't want to be involved," Chelsea snapped, unable to remain silent any longer. "I told you that was fucking stupid. Everything was going fine until you decided to involve Cullen. I don't know how you're going to get yourself out of this one, father."

Sulpicia dropped her fork, which clattered loudly on her dinner plate. "Kidnapping?" she exclaimed. "Aro, what is she talking about?"

"Your husband took two girls, Cullen's sister and girlfriend, against their will. He's holding them in a hotel room over at The Marina. He thinks they can be useful to his cause. The problem is, they don't want to help, and Edward and his cronies will stop at nothing to find them. They've been sniffing around all over the place. They'll be found eventually, and then there will be no way out of this. The whole family will be implicated if this ends badly."

"Aro, is that true?" Sulpicia asked in horror.

"It was short-sighted, I admit," Aro said with a pointed glare at Chelsea. "Which is why I called this family meeting. _Eclipse_ was the next casino on my agenda to purchase. I planned to use Isabella to pose as a casino patron, to gain information about the casino's general functioning, something she has a natural talent for. However, it appears that she won't cooperate. If I simply let her go, she'll go to the police, and our whole plan will be for nothing. There are too many people looking for her to simply eliminate her. We need an alternate plan."

Sulpicia's mouth dropped open. "By 'eliminate' you mean…"

"Darling, I think you know exactly what I mean," Aro said in a bored tone. Sulpicia threw her napkin down on her mostly untouched plate, and stormed out of the room. Aro continued as if nothing happened.

"You could always set her up," Demetri suggested, ignoring Sulpicia's departure from the table. "Plan something big, and let her take the fall for it."

"That's perfect!" Heidi interjected. "Think about it. She's got those journals, full of data about different casinos. Her history proves that she's been ripping off casinos for years. If you plan something big, like a heist, you can frame her for it. All the evidence of her past will support that she was the one behind it."

Chelsea rolled her eyes at her sister. "A heist? Really? You've been watching too many damn movies."

Aro was thoughtful for a moment, ignoring Chelsea's objection. "That could work. We'll go with the original plan. Bella will be visiting Eclipse, but she won't be alone. Demetri, you'll need to keep an eye on her. Make sure that she's as visible as possible. We'll want video evidence that she was scouting the casino for at least a week. That should make it more believable. Afton, Chelsea, you'll help me devise a plan."

"You're actually planning to rob a casino?" Chelsea asked. "Are you out of your mind. That will never work!"

"It doesn't have to. That's the beauty of it. We just need to set it up to make it look like Swan was planning one. As Heidi said, given her history, nobody will believe that she wasn't behind it."

"No," Chelsea said with finality.

"Excuse me?"

"I said, no. I won't get in your way, but I won't help you either. Afton and I are out."

Aro looked at Afton expectantly, who was torn between his wife and father-in-law. "I guess she speaks for both of us. I'm out too. This plan is crazy."

"I hope you realize the repercussions of your actions, Chelsea. Our family sticks together."

"Not through this," Chelsea sighed. "Not anymore. We're leaving tonight. Good luck, father." She rose and walked out of Aro's house, not giving him a second glance.

* * *

><p>"Edward, I've seriously had enough. It's been a week. Get your ass up and take a shower."<p>

Edward opened his eyes and winced against the light and the shrill voice disturbing his nap. He glared at Rosalie, who stood towering over him, arms crossed, tapping her foot.

It had been a week. A week of silence. The police said they were still looking, but he'd heard nothing. After three days of hope, Edward gave up, drowning his sorrows in liquor and sleep. It was hard for him to recall the last time he showered or ate, or even left Emmett's couch, save to use the bathroom.

"Emmett's out with Kate now," Rosalie continued. "Don't you want to hear what she has to say?"

"If she found something, I would have heard about it," Edward groaned. "It's all fucking useless anyway. Everyone's been fucking useless."

"At least Emmett is out there doing something about it!" Rosalie snapped. "What have you done except lie there, drink yourself half to death, and take up oxygen?"

"It's Emmett's fucking fault she's gone!" Edward yelled, wincing at the sudden throbbing in his temple.

Rosalie narrowed her eyes. "You need to stop fucking blaming Emmett. You know as well as I do it isn't his fault."

Edward rolled over, facing away from her, refusing to acknowledge her. He knew she was right, but he refused to admit it aloud. It was easier to point fingers and be angry, then dwell on the unknown.

Of course he knew that this wasn't Emmett's fault. It was Aro's. Edward gave the cops all of the information he knew about Aro, but they were lacking evidence to even take him in for questioning. For everything that happened in the last few weeks, there was no proof of wrongdoing on Aro's part. They even asked Cheney about the buyout of the casinos, but he insisted he sold cheap because he wanted out. Everything seemed legit, and all the paperwork was in order.

And there was no sign of Alice and Bella.

"I called your mother," Rosalie continued. "She'll be here any minute. It would break her fucking heart to see you like this."

Edward snapped straight up, the thought of his mother arriving a sobering revelation. "What the hell do you mean, you called my mother?"

"I didn't stutter," Rosalie challenged. "Get your ass up."

_What the fuck? _Edward thought. He was still angry with both his parents, and he knew that Rosalie knew that. It had come up, more than once during the past week, during his drunken rants. "Why the hell would you call her? You know how I feel about her."

"Because obviously, nothing me or Emmett has done is working. You left me no choice. You need to make amends to the people who care about you. Besides, I'm hoping maybe she can smack some fucking sense into you. Now get your ass up and in the shower. You smell like a bar skank."

Edward glared at her as he got up and stumbled for the shower, grabbing a set of clothes from his duffle bag on the way. He showered and dressed, then glared at the image of himself in the mirror. He knew that Rosalie was right. He needed to stop blaming Emmett, and his parents. He knew it was just an excuse. Besides, the only other person he should be blaming besides Aro was the man staring back at him in the mirror.

True to Rosalie's words, his mother was waiting for him when he got out of the shower.

"Oh, Edward," she murmured, taking in the dark shadows under his eyes. "My poor baby."

"Mom," he greeted, his voice emotionless. "What are you doing here?"

"Your friend Rosalie called me. I was planning on coming to see you soon anyway, I just arranged for an earlier flight. She filled me in on everything. I'm so sorry about Bella, dear."

"I don't need you here," Edward groaned. "I'm fine."

"You don't look fine," Esme commented. "You look like you haven't had a decent meal in weeks."

"Well, a decent meal isn't going to bring Alice and Bella back, is it?"

"Neither is your self destructive behavior, Edward," she replied with a raised eyebrow.

"That's it," Edward growled, angry again. "Get out!"

Esme frowned, and Edward noticed the start of tears form in her eyes. "Edward, I'm taking Alice's disappearance as hard as you are. Please don't speak to me like that. I can't lose you too."

"Maybe you should have thought about that before you brought her to that fucking place!"

"Edward, we should really talk about that. We've let this fester too long."

"Fine," Edward groaned, sitting across from her, tucking his knees to his chest defensively. "Talk."

"This… ongoing argument between you and your father needs to stop. Edward, I know that I've made a lot of mistakes when it came to raising you and your sister, but sending Alice to get help is not one of them."

"She wasn't sick!" Edward shouted.

"She was," Esme argued, brushing away her tears. "Edward, you were so busy with school, you didn't see the signs right in front of your face. I'm not talking about the visions she claimed to have. I'm talking about the depressive, destructive, behavior."

"What destructive behavior?" Edward asked. "She was always happy."

"She pretended to be happy when you were around because she didn't want to hurt you. Your sister has bipolar disorder. We tried to control it with medication, but it wasn't enough. She needed inpatient treatment. Edward, when you weren't around, she wasn't eating, she wasn't sleeping. She lashed out at everyone around her. She cried all the time. She wasn't well."

"Then why didn't you talk to me? Why didn't you tell me?"

"She didn't want us to. She was a grown woman, and we respected her decision."

"Why wouldn't she want me to know that she was hurting?" Edward asked, pained.

"Because she loved you too much. She idolized you, and she wanted you to continue to see her as a strong person. She didn't want to appear weak to you."

"You should have told me anyway. You should have let me visit her."

"I am sorry about that. Your father thought that if you were allowed to see her, you would keep trying to convince her she wasn't sick, and that it would impede her recovery. We thought we were acting in her best interest. We should have talked to you about that. For that, I truly am sorry. It was never our intention to shut you completely out of her life."

"Did you even tell her that I asked about her? That I was worried about her?"

"I didn't. I'm sorry."

"I don't even know where she is. I don't know what's happening to her. I don't even know if she's alive. But what is killing me, is that I never really got to speak to her before she disappeared. The last time I spoke to her, I told her I was coming to get her and never came. For all I know, she thinks I didn't give two shits about her. She doesn't even know I tried."

"We're doing what we can on our end," Esme continued. "Your father is finishing up a few things out in Vegas before he joins me out here. He's been in contact with the police and the hospital every day. And he's selling the casino."

Edward furrowed his eyebrows. "But owning a casino was his dream."

"Not like this. Your father isn't a bad man. Aro manipulated him and his family in the worst way possible. He feels terribly about all of this, really. He refuses to retain ownership in light of everything that's happened. Truly, I think he's doing the right thing."

"This is a lot to process," Edward admitted, after a few moments of silence.

"I understand," Esme said calmly. "I'll fix you and your friends some dinner. Take all the time you need. I do hope that we can get past this."

Edward had to admit that his mother spoke with nothing but compassion. He was still annoyed that Rosalie had called her, though. She had no right to stick her nose into their family's private business. But in a way, it helped. Her revelations about how sick Alice truly was hit home with him, and for the first time in a week, he started to lay blame on the one person he hadn't- himself.

The sound of his phone ringing interrupted his musings, and it took a minute to find it between the couch cushions. When he saw it was Emmett, he felt a twinge of remorse. He truly had treated Emmett badly the past few days, yet Emmett took it all in stride. Currently, Emmett was out doing what he could to find Bella and Alice, and Edward was doing nothing.

That changed today.

"Emmett, hey," Edward answered, feeling hopeful for the first time in days.

"Edward, we found Bella," Emmett said. "She's at Eclipse."

"What?" Edward asked, standing up excitedly. "That's great! Are you guys on the way back? Or should I come there?"

"No, there's a problem," Emmett said. "She won't come with us."

"What? What the hell do you mean? Fucking make her come with you!"

"You should come out here. We're not letting her out of our sight, but she claims that she wasn't kidnapped. She refuses to come with us, so we're watching her closely, looking for any sign of foul play. You need to get out here. Maybe seeing you will snap some sense into her."

Edward's heart was pounding out of his chest. His brain couldn't make sense of what he'd just been told.

"I'm on my way," he said in a strained voice.

* * *

><p>"I need a break," Bella told Demetri shortly. "I'm heading to the coffee shop." Without waiting for a response, Bella took off towards the small shop near the front entrance of Eclipse. Demetri followed her dutifully. He was like a puppy. He hadn't left her side in almost three days.<p>

After Bella's unfortunate conversation with Aro in the hallway of the hotel, true to his word, he didn't come back for three days. By then, her face had healed enough that the bruises faded to yellow and could easily be hid by concealer, though it was still visible under bright lights. After that, she went along with Aro's wishes, in fear for her own safety, but mostly, in fear of Alice's.

She decided that her only option was to go along with Aro's plan. If she ever saw Edward, she would try to convince him that she didn't want him anymore. She knew it was only a matter of time before she ran into him or someone else she knew from Volterra.

While she gained information for Aro, she was also seeking information for herself, trying to consider a plan of escape. Demetri was always with her when she was outside of the hotel room, and he was always armed. Like the cocky prick he was, he liked to remind her of that as much as possible.

The only useful information she was able to get from being allowed to leave the room was that she and Alice were being kept at The Marina, one of Aro's newly acquired casinos on the strip. Demetri picked her up around lunch every day, and they stayed, pretending to gamble, until the early hours of the morning.

She cursed internally when she saw Emmett sitting with his cousin in the coffee shop at Eclipse. "Turn around," she told Demetri, but it was too late. Emmett spotted her. The last thing she wanted was to get him involved.

"Bella!" he shouted across the loud shop, standing and sprinting to her. "You're okay! Come on, we'll get you out of here."

"What are you talking about?" Bella asked, feigning ignorance.

Emmett's brow furrowed in confusion. "Bella, you were taken. Come with me, and I'll take you home."

"Emmett, I wasn't taken. I left Edward. Leave it at that. Come on," she said, taking Demetri's arm to lead him away.

"Bella!" Emmett called after her.

"Leave it alone. I'm fine," Bella said with a prominent eye roll. "I got what I needed from Edward, and now I'm done with him. Tell him to stop looking for me. I'm fine."

She turned and with Demetri on her heel, leaving Emmett gaping behind her. She felt like she was going to be sick. She was a convincing liar, but what she had just shared with Emmett was the worst kind of lie she could have told- that she used Edward.

"We should get out of here," she told Demetri quietly as they hurried away.

"I'm not supposed to take you back just yet. Just stay here, act like nothing's wrong."

"Don't you get it?" Bella hissed. "If Emmett saw me, Edward won't be far behind. We need to get out of sight."

"Or, you can let Edward know you're not interested, just like Aro wants. Sit back down, play a few hands, and we'll wait for him. This is going to happen eventually, it might as well be today."

She sat down at the blackjack table, and played as if nothing was wrong. She didn't even bother counting cards, since Aro bankrolled her, and she didn't mind losing his money. In fact, she made a few stupid plays just because it felt good to watch his money get swept away by the dealer. Demetri, knowing very little about the game, didn't catch on to her dumping Aro's money. She knew the money wouldn't mean much to Aro; it was like pennies to him.

Only a few minutes passed before Edward came barreling towards the table she was sitting at with Demetri. "Let me color in please?" she asked the dealer sweetly, trying to maintain a straight face. Inside, she was trembling, hating herself for what she was about to do.

"Bella, what the fuck?" Edward asked frantically, as Bella took her chips and shoved them in her purse.

Demetri stood next to Bella, and wrapped his arm around her waist, underneath her jacket and loose shirt. Bella felt the cool steel of his pistol against the bare skin of her back and flinched. He was reminding her to behave, as if she needed another reminder.

"Edward, what are you doing here?" Bella asked in annoyance.

"I'm here to take you home, where you belong. Let's go," he said, grabbing her arm and trying to pull her away from Demetri. Bella flinched as Demetri grabbed her tighter, the steel of his gun now pressing uncomfortably into her spine.

"Edward, let me go. I'm fine," she said, staring him directly in the eyes.

"What do you mean? You're clearly not fine. Who is this guy? Bella, talk to me."

"It's over, Edward. I've moved on. I really appreciate you giving me a place to stay for a while, but you didn't honestly think I'd stay forever did you?"

"What?" Edward asked in shock.

"Edward, you were there for me when I needed a place to crash, and I appreciate it. But I've moved on now. Just let me go."

"Bella?" he asked desperately, sadness clouding his eyes. Bella knew that in his fragile state, her words were hitting home.

"I'm sorry, Edward. It was nice being with you, but your world isn't for me. This is who I am. I'm happy here. Let it go." She turned to walk away, trying desperate to hide the agony in her face.

She took several steps, Demetri never releasing the hold on her waist, before she felt the electric tingle that signaled Edward was coming near. His hand grabbed her arm again, spinning her towards him.

"What happened to your face?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Bella said. She realized that she was currently standing under a bright light, and shifted her injured cheek away from Edward's gaze. The bruise would only be barely visible, but it was large enough to be noticed if someone was looking in the right light.

"Bullshit!" Edward screamed, causing a few heads to turn in their direction. "Who fucking hit you?"

"Edward, I'm not your problem anymore," Bella said desperately. "Leave me alone. I don't love you. I never did."

"You're lying. Someone hurt you. You're being manipulated. I'm not fucking stupid, Bella."

Bella saw Kate approach then, her hand on her hip, reaching for her weapon. Demetri's grip on her tightened, and Bella knew he saw as well.

Bella knew that nothing she could say was going to convince Edward she was with Demetri willingly, and for that she was only a little glad. Demetri's grip on her was almost painful, and Bella knew that Edward's accusations were only about to fuel the fire.

"Put your hands up where I can see them," Kate commanded, looking directly at Demetri, gun drawn.

Demetri made a show of moving to raise his hands above him, but instead pointed his already cocked pistol at Bella's head as he positioned her in front of him, using her as a shield.

Bella could plainly see the terror in Edward's eyes, as he stared on in horror, completely helpless.

"Lower your weapon," Kate commanded.

"You're alone," Demetri commented. "Your backup hasn't arrived just yet, has it? You don't have a clear shot. Drop your weapon and step away from it, or I will kill her."

Kate hesitated, then dropped her weapon with a shaking hand. The other patrons in the casino were watching the scene in shock, some dropped to the ground in fear, others running for the exit.

"Let's go, Isabella," Demetri commanded, starting to pull her towards a nearby exit.

Unsure as to what was about to happen, and terrified for her life, Bella shouted to Edward in desperation.

"Alice is at Eclipse, thirteen floor. Hurry!"

In an act of rage, Demetri came down hard on the back of Bella's head with the back of his gun. Then everything went black.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** So in case anyone is confused, Aro is batshit insane. Enough said. What did you think?


	26. What Love Can Do

_A/N- Just wanted to clear up some confusion about a typo in the last chapter. Bella should have yelled to Edward that Alice was at the Marina, not Eclipse. Sorry!_

* * *

><p><strong>What Love Can Do<strong>

_"…Darlin', I can't stop the rain_  
><em>Or turn your black sky blue<em>  
><em>But let me show you what love can do<em>

_Well, now our truth lay shattered you stood at world's end_  
><em>As the dead sun rose in view<em>  
><em>Well, if any of this matters, with a kiss my friend<em>  
><em>Let me show you what love can do<em>

_Darling, we can't stop this train_  
><em>When it comes crashing through<em>  
><em>But let me show you what love can do<em>

_When the bed you lie on is nails and rust_  
><em>And the love you've given's turned to ashes and dust<em>  
><em>When the hope you've gathered's drifted to the wind<em>  
><em>And it's you and I my friend<em>

_Here our memory lay corrupted and our city lay dry_  
><em>Let me make this vow to you<em>  
><em>Here where it's blood for blood and an eye for an eye<em>  
><em>Let me show you what love can do…"<em>

_From What Love Can Do, by Bruce Springsteen; from Working on a Dream, 2009_

* * *

><p>"<em>Alice is at The Marina, thirteen floor. Hurry!" <em>

Edward's entire existence slowed down as he watched Bella crumple to the floor. Enraged, he lunged at Demetri, the sudden movement startling him enough to drop his weapon as he fell to the ground.

Edward landed on top of him, landing a punch on his jaw. Seeing only red, he continued to pummel Demetri until his knuckles were bleeding. After he landed a few well-aimed shots, a pair of strong arms wrapped around him from behind.

"Edward!" Emmett shouted. "Enough, man. Kate's got him."

Before Edward could blink, Kate had Demetri rolled over, face down, her knee in the small of his back as she applied handcuffs. Several other officers, the backup she'd already called, were approaching now, and Kate screamed at them to call an ambulance for Bella.

"I'm going to get Alice," Emmett yelled to Kate, and was gone before she could object. A handful of officers ran in the same direction, presumably to check the location that Bella had given them.

Edward dropped to his knees at Bella's side. She lay in a heap, completely motionless, but she was breathing. He rolled her over gently and whispered frantically, "Wake up baby, please. I need you to wake up."

He breathed a sigh of relief as his pleas were answered, and Bella's eyes fluttered open.

"Thank you, God!" He cried, dropping his head to her chest, sobs of joy erupting from his chest.

"Alice…" Bella groaned. "You have to get Alice."

"Emmett's on the way, baby. Oh God, Bella… I thought you…"

"I'm okay," she soothed, stroking his jaw gently as she struggled to sit up. He helped her and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace.

For a few blissful moments, the world around them ceased to exist. There were no cops, no chaos, and no screaming casino patrons. They were just Edward and Bella.

"I love you, so much," Edward cried, holding her impossibly tighter.

"I lied," Bella told him, tears forming in her eyes. "When I said I didn't love you, I lied."

"I know," Edward soothed, rocking her gently.

"It hurt me so much to say those hateful things to you. I love you, Edward. I love you so much. I couldn't ever not love you. To see the pain in your eyes when I told you that, it was too much. It killed me."

"I almost believed you," Edward admitted. "You were so convincing. And I believed you because I never thought I could be enough for you."

"No, Edward! You're everything. You're fucking everything to me."

Together, they cried, content in their reunion, until an insistent EMT inevitably broke them up. An incredibly tall Native American man was standing over them. Though his size was intimidating, his eyes were warm and his smile was comforting.

"I'm Jacob," he introduced himself as he knelt next to the pair. "I'd like to check you over, okay?"

Bella nodded her assent, and Edward scooted over just enough so that Jacob could check the back of her head, though he refused to let go of her hand.

Bella answered Jacob's questions robotically. _Dizzy?_ No. _Nauseous?_ No. _Headache?_ A little.

"Alright, I think you're going to be okay, and there's no bleeding, but let me help you up onto the stretcher, okay?"

"What? No!" Bella argued. "You're not taking me to the hospital. I'm fine."

"Bella, love, you blacked out. You should go get checked out. He hit you pretty hard," Edward argued, stroking her knuckles soothingly.

"No! I won't be apart from you again. Absolutely not. I'll sign whatever you want, but I'm not fucking going to the hospital!"

"She's feisty, isn't she?" Jacob asked Edward with a raised eyebrow.

Edward smirked sadly. "You have no idea."

Jacob came back a few minutes later with a form to refuse treatment, and Bella signed it quickly. "I want to go home," she told Edward. "Wherever that is for the moment. I don't even care, as long as it's with you."

"I've been staying at Emmett's place." Edward answered. "But I doubt they'll let us leave just yet." He motioned to the array of police officers that had gathered.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Kate asked quietly. Bella struggled to stand, and Edward helped her up, his arm around her waist to steady her.

"I'm fine," Bella insisted, though the pitch of her voice indicated otherwise. She started to tremble violently, and Edward could tell she was on the verge of hysterics. "I just want to leave now. Please," she begged.

"I know you want to go home, Bella, but we really need you to come to the station to give a statement. Do you think you can do that for us?"

Bella nodded reluctantly, tears starting to flow from her eyes, causing Edward's heart to clench painfully. He had no idea what she'd been through, and he could only hope the horrible things he'd imagined in his brain over the last few days weren't the true reality.

"Bella," Edward murmured. "I know that you've been through so much, and you're so brave for what you did. You really need to talk to the police, though. The sooner they catch these guys, the sooner it will be over. I'll be right there with you, okay?"

Bella sniffled into his shoulder as he held her. Eventually, they were lead outside and into the back of a police cruiser, curious eyes from all over staring at them. The officer driving the car was older and gruff, and didn't say anything apart from a curt "hello."

"Bella, what happened to you?" Edward whispered, as the car pulled away. "Are you really okay?"

"Please, just let me tell it at the station. I don't want to have to go through it twice," she begged.

"Of course," he murmured, pulling her into his lap, ignoring the disapproving stare from the cop in the rearview. "I'm just so glad you're okay now, and that you're here with me. I was so worried about you."

"I hope Alice is alright," Bella said. "Maybe I shouldn't have said what I did. Someone could have heard. Aro's got people all over. They could have moved her by now."

"You did the right thing. You did what you could to save her, regardless of what Demetri could have done to you. It was very selfless. I'm proud of you."

The station wasn't far, and as they pulled up, the first person they both saw was Emmett, sitting on a bench outside the station, his head in his hands.

Edward didn't even need to ask.

"She wasn't there," Edward said, stating the obvious.

"I'm sorry. I tried," Emmett said, his voice pained.

Edward placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I know. It's not your fault. I'm sorry for the way I've been treating you. You didn't deserve any of it. Thank you for trying. You're a good friend."

"That doesn't change the fact that I fucked up, again," Emmett said harshly.

Kate pulled up then, in her own car. "Emmett, I heard on the radio. I'm sorry. They're looking for her. Now we have a lead, at least." Turning to Bella, she said, "Come on, let's get you some coffee, and you can tell us what happened." When Bella hesitated, she said. "I know it might be difficult to talk about, but whatever you can tell us will help us find Alice."

A look of determination crossed Bella's face at the mention of Alice's name, and she strode confidently into the station, hand in hand with Edward.

* * *

><p>Just like a cop drama, Bella found herself in a small, sterile room, across the table from an officer. There was an ashtray in the center of the table, and a large mirror lining the wall. She knew Edward was on the other side of it, that he could hear everything, but the fact that she couldn't see him made her incredibly uneasy.<p>

"Can't he come in?" she asked, annoyed.

"Sorry, it's protocol. You'll see your boyfriend in a few minutes. Cigarette?" He offered, sliding a pack across the table.

Ignoring the cliché, Bella took one gratefully, with a nod of thanks.

"So what do you want to know?" she asked hesitantly.

"Why don't you just start at the beginning?"

Bella took a deep breath and forced herself to focus on getting her facts straight. The last thing she wanted to do was miss anything vital that could potentially lead them to Alice.

"It started a few months ago. I was traveling with my friend, Jasper…"

* * *

><p>On the other side of the mirror, Edward's stomach was in knots. Bella was busy telling the officer her history, and about how she came to be in Atlantic City. That part was easy enough for Edward to hear. He just feared what he would hear when she got to the parts he didn't know about. He wasn't sure he was ready to hear about the past week.<p>

As she talked about when they first started having problems with Aro, Edward kept going over the events in his mind. He was making himself sick thinking of everything he could have done differently. He knew he should have gotten to Alice sooner, before she even called him. He could have taken Alice and Bella away somewhere. He could have…

"I know what you're doing, and it's not helping anybody," Kate said, sitting beside him. "You're blaming yourself for things that aren't your fault. Emmett is doing the same thing outside."

"It's hard not to, you know? I just can't understand it. Why her and Alice? They're both such good people."

"_And this week, at Volterra, you were present for the bombing?"_ Edward heard the officer's voice ask Bella.

_"I was. I was in the security room. Edward didn't want to leave me alone while he met with Aro."_

"_And then what happened?"_

Edward listened intently as Bella explained everything that happened. There had been so much chaos that day that someone managed to carry her out of there in broad daylight. Unbelievable.

"_Where did he take you?"_

_"I'm not sure. I was thrown in the back of a car and told to keep my head down. Next thing I knew, we were pulling up in front of an abandoned warehouse or something. Then James came. I was thrown down the stairs."_

Edward tensed at hearing James' name, knowing nothing good was going to come next.

_"I refused to talk to him. He hit me. Then the other guy, Afton, said something to make him stop. James told me that he couldn't wait to fuck me. I was terrified. They left me alone in the dark, I don't know for how long, but I was waiting for him to come back. He never did."_

Edward had a heavy heart as Bella told the rest of her story- being taken by Aro, James getting shot, and being brought to a hotel with Alice.

_"So I told him that I would do whatever he wanted if he would let Alice go. He told me he wouldn't let her go, though. He still expected me to do what he wanted. He had Demetri follow me, and he always had a gun. That went on for three days until today."_

Bella's expression during her entire interview hadn't changed; it was stoic. However, as soon as her interview was over, and she emerged from the room, she collapsed into Edward's waiting arms, overcome by sobs.

"Shh, it's alright. I've got you now," Edward whispered to her. When her sobbing finally ceased, she looked away, embarrassed.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm this emotional. I know it could have been so much worse, and they didn't really hurt me, but I'm so glad to be back now."

"You have every reason to cry," Edward insisted. "You were taken against your will, terrified, and threatened with a gun. You don't have to be strong now. It's okay to cry."

"I'm scared for Alice. I know James is gone and can't hurt her, but I don't know what Aro's capable of. I wish I knew where she was."

"They'll find her," Edward said in a choked voice. "They have to."

"You guys ready to go?" Kate asked quietly.

"Please, yes, get me out of here," Bella said, sniffling.

"I'll give you a ride. Edward can get his car from Eclipse later."

The followed silently to Kate's sedan, and sat together in the back, holding each other. As Kate began to drive, Edward realized the roads weren't leading them back towards Emmett's house.

"Wait, where are we headed?" Edward asked her.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I thought someone told you already. We're putting you up in a hotel, for tonight at least." Kate explained. "There will be an officer on the floor. Emmett and Rose are staying there too, just in case. And your mother, as well. We don't want anyone staying at Emmett's place until we find Aro, and get him behind bars."

"Thank you," Edward said sincerely. In fact, the idea of going back alone to Emmett's apartment was eating at him, and he felt safer knowing that there would be an officer on the hall, guarding the love of his life.

Bella had been quiet for the entire ride. He knew she'd been through a lot emotionally over the last week, but it seemed something else was bothering her as well.

When they entered the room that was reserved for them, Edward noticed a large dish and two plates sitting on the table for them. He read the note and chuckled softly.

_Edward & Bella,_

_I'm so happy to hear that you are okay, Bella. I wanted to leave you two alone tonight, but I didn't want you to go without eating. I hope you enjoy it, and we'll see you tomorrow. Edward, your father is arriving tonight, so we'll see you in the morning for breakfast. I'm sorry about Alice, but I do believe she will be found, and that she is safe. Call it a mother's intuition. _

_I love you,_

_Mom_

Edward smiled sadly. "I was awful to her," he admitted. "I was awful to everyone while you were gone. I just wasn't myself."

"I'm sure they understand," Bella said, coming from behind him and wrapping her arms around his waist. "Are you hungry?"

"Not really, no," he answered. "It was a nice thought, though. Moms always think things can be fixed with food."

"I wouldn't really know," Bella said with a shrug.

"Bella, are you really okay?" Edward asked, cupping her face and staring into her eyes.

"I'm fine now. Just happy to with you again. And you? Are you alright?"

"I don't know," Edward admitted. "A part of me wishes James was still alive so I could kill him myself. Him even thinking about putting his hands on you…"

"I'm yours, Edward. Only yours," she said, pushing him back towards the bed as forcefully as she could. When he was perched on the edge, she straddled his lap and ripped his shirt off, then attacked his mouth in a forceful, needy kiss. He responded in kind, their lips, tongues, and teeth mashing, battling for dominance.

"Mine," he growled, as they broke apart for air. Everything else was forgotten as he felt the overwhelming need to claim her, to make her his again. He fumbled with the button on her jeans, and reached his hand down to her sex, groaning in appreciation when he found her already wet and ready for him. She fumbled with his buttons as well, and a few moments later, they were free of the confines of their clothes.

Bella sat astride him, reaching behind her to grab Edward's cock, and stroked it firmly, readying him for her.

"Wait!" Edward cried. "We don't have a condom."

"Doesn't matter," Bella mumbled, positioning herself above him. "I can't get pregnant now."

"What?" Edward asked, stilling her hips, preventing her from lowering herself any further onto him.

"I'm expecting my period within the week. I could draw you a graph of my ovulation cycle, but right now, I'd really rather just fuck you," she said with a wicked smirk. He released his grip on her hips, and she lowered herself onto him, both of them moaning as he was buried to the hilt.

He met her thrusts as she started to ride him. It was fast and needy, and the sight of her tits bouncing as she rocked on him almost sent him over the edge. In a quick movement, he grabbed the small of her back and rolled them over, sitting back on his knees and pulling her to him. He continued to thrust, and she was so tight he could practically feel every ridge within her. When he felt her walls start to flutter around him, he reached down between them and rubbed her swollen clit, until she was screaming his name in bliss. Watching her orgasm sent Edward over the edge, and he spilled into her, yelling her name.

Still connected, he leaned down and captured her lips with his own. "I love you," he whispered against them. "You can't ever leave me again. I won't survive it."

"I won't," she promised. "You're stuck with me forever."

* * *

><p>AN- Reviews would be lovely. Thank you!


	27. Working on a Dream

**Working on a Dream**

_"Out here the nights are long the days are lonely_  
><em>I think of you and I'm working on a dream<em>

_The cards I've drawn's a rough hand darlin'_  
><em>I straighten my back and I'm working on a dream<em>

_I'm working on a dream_  
><em>Though sometimes it feels so far away<em>  
><em>I'm working on a dream<em>  
><em>And how it will be mine someday<em>

_Rain pourin' down I swing my hammer_  
><em>My hands are rough from working on a dream<em>  
><em>I'm working on a dream<em>

_Sunrise come I climb the ladder_  
><em>The new day breaks and I'm working on a dream"<em>

_From Working on a Dream, by Bruce Springsteen; off Working on a Dream, 2009_

* * *

><p><strong>September 1993<strong>

**Las Vegas**

_Alice cowered under her blankets as another bolt of lightning flashed through the sky, so close that it lit up her room brilliantly, but only for a moment before fading back to darkness. The storm had been steady pounding their house, the heavy rainfall and wind rattling the windows. The shadows cast in the intermittent light were confusing to her; she couldn't distinguish between what was real, and what was not._

_She was terrified. She'd never experienced a complete blackout before, as far as she could remember in her short life. She held her favorite stuffed bear close as she sobbed quietly under the covers. Her parents had long since gone to bed, sleeping through the storm without a care, oblivious to their six-year-old daughter close to breaking down in the room just downstairs from them._

"_Ally?" A comforting voice called from the doorway. Alice peered out from beneath her blankets, and as another bolt of lightning flashed, she could make out her brother's dark red hair._

_She sniffled in response, and returned to hiding under the blanket._

"_Ally? Were you crying?" Edward asked gently, approaching the bed._

"_I hate the dark!" Alice sobbed. "My bunny went out." She was referring to the nightlight at the side of the bed, the one shaped like a rabbit, the one that was never turned off._

"_Scoot over," Edward commanded, crawling in under the blanket with her. He allowed her to cover his head with the blanket as well, as if they were in a tent. Alice heard a faint click, and suddenly, their hideout was bathed in soft orange light. "See, it's a flashlight. It will keep you safe."_

_Alice sniffled and snuggled into Edward's side. "Thank you," she said softly. "You're a good brother."_

* * *

><p><strong>June 2011<strong>

**Atlantic City**

"I hate the fucking dark!" Alice screamed, knowing full well that if anybody on the other side of the door could hear her, they probably didn't care.

There was nothing. Complete silence. They'd left her alone, in the dark, for hours. Her attempts at escape had been futile. She screamed until throat was aching; she clawed at the door until her fingertips were raw and bloody. She was desperate, and terrified.

It was hopeless.

She sat down hard against a cold, concrete wall, and winced as the burn on the small of her back made contact with it. She pulled down her t-shirt lower to provide some cushion for the burn, but the sharp and steady pain didn't subside.

Then her tears fell again. She thought she'd cried them all out, but she couldn't seem to stop. She felt weak, pathetic, and completely useless.

And she hated the fucking dark. As soon as the assholes that put her there- wherever she was- left, the first thing she did was frantically claw for a light switch, but was unable to find one. She screamed when she stumbled over something the shape of a human body, but the cold ceramic quickly reassured her it was only a mannequin. She figured she was in some kind of storage room of a shop, but that was all she could figure. There were no windows, and as her eyes adjusted to the darkness, the mannequins in the store seemed to leer at her, practically coming to life before her eyes.

_I'm losing it, _she thought to herself, as the shadows danced around her. She shut her eyes tightly and willed the darkness away, as she remembered the events that brought her there.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Earlier that day<strong>_

_Aro came by the hotel room earlier than he normally did. Never bothering to knock, he strode in confidently, and approached the foot of the bed, where Alice laid huddled under the blankets. She hated when he visited her. It was easier when Bella was around. Alice felt safe with Bella; they protected each other. As much as they could, at least, given their situation._

_Since Aro started sending Bella off with Demetri, Alice rarely saw her at all. Bella was out for incredibly long hours, always coming home exhausted and sleeping until it was time for her to leave again. Alice felt helpless to do anything to comfort her, and as the days progressed, she watched as Bella's affect become flatter, her outlook more hopeless._

_Aro loomed over Alice, and she peered up at him in fright. Their daily conversation never changed, and each day Aro was growing more and more frustrated with her._

_"Any new dreams, Alice?"_

_"No," she answered with trepidation. She knew that even if she had been dreaming, she wouldn't share that with him anyway._

_"Are you lying to me, Alice?" She shuddered at the way he spoke her name, so full of mirth._

_"No," she insisted. "I haven't been dreaming at all."_

_"You frustrate me, little one. I expected such great things from you. I rescued you from that horrible facility your awful parents sent you to. I provide you these lovely accommodations, and this is how you repay me?"_

_"I don't know what you're talking about!" Alice cried. "It's not my fault. I just can't see anything. I don't know what you want from me!"_

_"You're lying!" Aro shouted. "Don't you understand? I need you, now more than ever! Things are going to hell, and you're just a fucking waste of space. Honestly, I don't know why I spend my time with you. Tomorrow, you'd better have something for me," he spat, turning on his heel, and approaching the door. Turning to look at her one last time, he continued, "Or things may not end so well for you."_

_Alice burst into tears as soon as Aro exited. His words became more demeaning with every visit, his threats more sinister. Her frustration with herself, and with the situation, were turning her to a deep depression. Most days, it was too hard for her to even roll out of the bed, or to do anything but sleep. She'd been in this dark place before, and it wasn't a place she wished to revisit._

_She cried until she fell asleep, but not for long before she was startled awake once again by the door banging open. A slight, blonde woman stormed in with a fierce scowl. She was trailed by a man who looked similar to her in appearance, although slightly taller, with hair a shade darker._

_"Get up!" the woman commanded._

_Alice stared at her in confusion._

_"Get the fuck up!" she commanded. "We have to go, now!"_

_"Where did Aro say to take her?" the man asked._

_"Aro's decisions are being watched. We have to decide."_

_"Where are you taking me?" Alice asked fearfully._

_"Shut the fuck up," she sneered, approaching where Alice lay coiled in a ball. She grabbed her by the wrist, and with a surprising amount of strength, yanked her off the bed onto the floor._

_Adrenaline kicking in, Alice eyed the open door. She launched herself to her feet, and Pushed past the woman, making a run for the door. Her progress was immediately halted by the man, who gripped her arms tightly to keep her from moving any further. _

"_Where do you think you're going?" he asked, in a voice almost polite. Alice struggled against him, and the man simply rolled his eyes._

"_I told you she wouldn't go without a fight," the woman sighed, pulling something from her pocket. As the man held tightly onto her arms, she felt something being pressed into the small of her back. "This may hurt just a little," the woman sneered into Alice's ear. _

_The man let her go, just as a jolt of electricity flooded through her system, causing her knees to buckle and crumple to the floor._

"_Help me drag her out of here," the woman muttered._

* * *

><p>The next thing Alice knew, she was being dragged into a doorway and thrown into another room. The door was shut tightly and the lights were turned off.<p>

She was completely alone. Just her and the mannequins.

"Somebody, help me, please!" she wailed desperately.

There was nobody around to hear her.

* * *

><p>As morning broke, Edward was startled when he awoke, once again, alone in the bed. He instantly feared the worst- that the night before was only a dream. He never found Bella, they never made love, and he didn't fall asleep holding her in his arms.<p>

Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked around frantically. He was in hotel, the same one he remembered arriving at the night before. So if that was real, then where was Bella?

He breathed a deep sigh of relief when he finally spotted her, sitting in a chair near the window with her arms across her chest, her eyes unfocused and blank as the stared at the street below.

She was silent as she stared, not noticing as Edward approached her, his arm outstretched to touch her, afraid she would disappear.

"Bella?" he asked tentatively. In the relatively short time they'd known each other, he knew she only came so silently and withdrawn when she was contemplating something very deep, or when she was excessively worried about something.

As he took in her blank expression, he once again feared the worst. He worried that the events of the past week, her abduction, had finally sunk in and that she'd retreated into herself. To Edward, that was simply unacceptable.

He couldn't lose her again.

"Baby?" he tried again, cupping her face gently in his hand. Her eyes shifted to look at him, and his heart clenched when he saw a lone tear slide down her cheek.

"Why are you crying?" he asked, his voice calming.

"It's my fault," she answered, sounding hollow and dead.

"What's your fault?"

"Everything. Alice. If I'd kept my fucking mouth shut, she would have been safe in the hotel. Now she's gone."

"No, Bella. It isn't your fault. You did what you thought was best at the time, and it was very brave. There's no shame in that."

"I just wish there was more I could have done for her. Here I am, with you, and she's still out there… now God knows where."

"You know, you amaze me?" he asked gently. "Here you are, having just come back after enduring something so awful, and your only worries are about someone else. You're so selfless, Bella."

"I've never met anyone like her before," Bella admitted sadly. "She's so sweet and innocent. She didn't deserve any of this."

"Neither did you," Edward assured her. "Nobody did."

They were interrupted by a quiet knock at the door. Edward kissed Bella's forehead gently before getting up to answer it. He looked through the peephole first, and was relieved to see Emmett on the other side.

"Hey man," Emmett greeted, his voice rough from sleep. "You guys up?"

"Yeah, we're both up. You can come on in," Edward said, stepping back to allow Emmett through.

"I come bearing gifts," he said, holding up two large paper bags. "Bagels," he explained. "Your parents are on the way up with some coffee."

"You didn't go out alone, did you?" Edward asked warily.

"Nah, Kate dropped them off on her way to the station this morning. She said she'd call one of us as soon as she knew something."

"She's been really great," Edward said, reaching into the bag and pulling out a bagel for himself. "I don't know if I can thank her enough."

"She's a really good person," Emmett agreed. He held up the bag to Bella, who hadn't moved from her spot on the chair. "Want one?"

"No thanks," she said quietly.

"Bella, you have to eat something," Edward said. "Please? I don't want you to get sick."

"Alright," she said reluctantly, moving over to sit next to where Edward was perched on the bed.

"Hey, Bella?" Emmett asked, looking down at his hands. "I'm really glad you're back, and that you're okay. I felt terrible that day when…"

"Stop," Bella interrupted. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"It's just… I told Edward I would keep you safe. I promised him, and I promised you. I let you both down. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am."

"I think they made it clear that they would have stopped at nothing to get to me," Bella assured him. "You didn't do anything wrong. I mean, explosives? Really? They were going to get to me. If not that day, then certainly the next. None of this is your fault."

"And it's not yours either," Edward said, taking her hand in his and bringing it up to his lips. "I think the three of us have spent far too much time blaming ourselves for things beyond our control."

"I just hope Alice is okay," Bella said sadly. "I can't stop thinking about her."

"I know. I swear to you, I'm not going to rest until she's brought home safe."

"I know," Bella said, leaning her head on his shoulder.

Another knock sounded and Emmett jumped up to get it. After checking the peephole, he opened the door to let Carlisle and Esme in.

"Son," Carlisle said, a deep frown on his face. "How are you?"

Edward narrowed his eyes at his father, silently answering his question.

"Bella, dear, I'm so glad you're okay!" Esme gushed, wrapping her in a hug. "We were so worried."

"Thank you," Bella said. "I'm really okay. I just wish I could say the same for Alice."

"Have we heard anything yet this morning?" Carlisle asked.

Edward shook his head. "Nothing yet, but it's still early. Kate just left for the station, she said she'd call us as soon as she knew something."

Carlisle nodded seriously. The silence that followed was uncomfortable.

"Edward," he said, finally breaking the quiet. "I know that I'm not your favorite person right now. I think that we need to talk, seriously talk, as soon as this is over and your sister is back safe."

"I think you're right. Mom filled me in a little yesterday. I'm just trying to come to terms with some things in my head. Just give me time."

"I understand," Carlisle said, still frowning. "Take all the time you need."

Bella squeezed Edward's hand reassuringly, a silent acknowledgement that she was behind him. It instantly comforted him. The group continued to eat silently, until the shrill sound of Edward's phone startled them all to attention.

He didn't recognize the number, but he answered it anxiously. "Hello?"

"Edward, it's Kate. You need to come to the station, right away," she said, her voice laced with urgency.

"Is it Alice?" he asked, his heart skipping a beat. "Did you find her?"

Several heads snapped in his direction, all with hopeful eyes.

"No, not yet."

"Then what is it?"

"There's a woman here that claims she might know where Alice is."

"Well, where the fuck is she then?" Edward snapped.

"She won't tell us. She's trying to make a deal for immunity for her husband, says he was in on it. She won't say a word until a deal is made. We're waiting for the DA."

Edward pinched the bridge of his nose in anger. "She knows where Alice is, and she isn't talking. Isn't there something you can do to _make_ her talk?"

"We're doing what we can. We're hoping that if you come here and plead your case with her, she might give us some information. Just… get here as quick as you can, okay?"

"I'm on the way," Edward answered, snapping his phone shut. He took a deep, calming breath, and looked up at the anxious eyes of his family. "They have a lead," he announced.

* * *

><p>AN- So who do you think is at the station? Shouldn't be too hard to figure out :) Reviews are always appreciated!

I have an awesome fic rec for you guys, and I hope you'll give it a read. I started it yesterday and couldn't stop reading! It may be a difficult read for some, as it deals with a pretty severe case of emotional abuse. It's beautifully written, and under reviewed! Please give it a read, and leave the author some love!

_What I Wished For _by _thimbles: _

_"Bella and Jacob's marriage isn't what either anticipated. Bella's battling depression and seeks escape in the music she surrounds herself. When she meets her favourite artist, Edward Cullen, the pair strike up an instant friendship. AH. BxJ, eventual BxE._" http:/ www . fanfiction . net/s/7557706/1/What_I_Wished_For


	28. A Night with the Jersey Devil

**A Night with the Jersey Devil**

_"Hear me now!_  
><em>I was born 13th child, 'neath the 13th moon<em>  
><em>Spit out hungry and born anew<em>  
><em>Daddy drag me to the river tie me in rocks<em>  
><em>Throw me in where it's deep and wide<em>  
><em>I go down, I don't die<em>  
><em>Hole in the river bottom, I crawl through<em>  
><em>Come back kill six brothers and sisters, kill papa too<em>  
><em>Sway down Mama, sway down low<em>  
><em>They gonna know me wherever I go…"<em>

_From A Night with the Jersey Devil, by Bruce Springsteen; 2008_

* * *

><p>"Chelsea, what is this all about?" Heidi asked, flicking her nails in annoyance. Her sister had invited her to her apartment, and when Heidi arrived, she was surprised to find it barren. There wasn't a scrap of furniture or a nail in the walls to indicate that anyone had ever lived there at all.<p>

"I just wanted to say goodbye," Chelsea explained with a heavy heart. "Afton and I are leaving for a while. Despite our differences, I do love you, and I didn't want to leave without saying that."

"What the hell do you mean, you're leaving? Where are you going?" Heidi demanded, anger flashing in her eyes.

"I'd rather not say," Chelsea said carefully. "We just need to get away from this for a while."

"From _this_" Heidi mocked, making air quotes with her fingers. "You mean your family?"

Chelsea sighed. "This isn't a family, Heidi. It's a dictatorship. Dad is just manipulating everyone around him, including you, Afton, and me. I just wished I realized it before too late."

"Too late for what?"

"I wish I realized it before people got kidnapped… and killed."

"You're just a coward," Heidi said bitterly. "Or are you just jealous?"

"Jealous of what?" Chelsea asked, her eyes widening in confusion.

"Oh please," Heidi scoffed. "You've resented this family your whole life. You're just mad because you know that Dad likes me better."

Chelsea shook her head. While it was true that their father seemed to favor Heidi, she was strong enough to not let it get to her. "I couldn't care less," she answered honestly. "But do you listen to yourself? He's using you, sweetie. He tells you those things, and he builds you up and makes you feel special. He tells you that you're his favorite so that you won't question him when he asks you to do things for him."

"Things like what? I never did anything I didn't want to," she argued, crossing her arms over her chest defensively.

"Yeah? Like Austin Marks? How many other guys did he have you fuck for Dad's benefit? He treats you like a common whore!" Chelsea snapped, as her frustration began to rise.

Heidi's mouth dropped open at her sister's harsh words. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

Chelsea fought back angry tears from falling. She couldn't even find it in her to be mad at her sister for the spiteful words coming from her mouth. It was their father's fault. He'd been brainwashing both of them since they were very young, and unfortunately, Heidi had the worst of it.

Chelsea knew the next thing she had to tell her sister before she left was going to break her, but she needed to know.

"You've changed since Fred died," Chelsea said softly, referring to Heidi's late husband. They'd only been married a few months before he tragically died in an accident, more than five years ago. It was said that he was drunk after work one night, and fell off the balcony of the apartment he shared with Heidi. He fell more than eight stories to his death.

"Don't you dare bring him into this," Heidi snapped. Chelsea knew it was a sore subject for her. "Why are you bringing him up now?"

"Because I've done some digging," Chelsea answered quietly. "There's more to his death than either of us realized." She handed her sister a manila envelope. "It's all in there, Heidi. Dad hated that when Fred was around, you were a stronger person. You didn't let him manipulate you so much. Fred was a good man, a smart man. Dad hated him for that. I'm really sorry."

"What the hell are you saying?" Heidi screeched.

"Dad had Fred killed," Chelsea said, her eyes trained on the ground. "I've been suspicious for a while, and in light of all that has happened these last few weeks, I decided to do some digging. Everything in that envelope, I found in his office at home, in the safe."

"You're lying! Nobody can get into Dad's safe."

"I have my ways," Chelsea said sadly. "It's all in the envelope. You can look at it when you're ready. I'm sorry. For what it's worth, I do love you."

Heidi said nothing, her face red with anger, as she clutched the envelope tightly in her hand. It was several minutes after Chelsea left before she had the courage to open the flap. With trembling fingers, she removed the documents.

She read through the information - twice - before reality sunk in. Everything that Heidi had just told her was true. There were photos of her beloved husband, dozens of them, all dated within the week that he died. She also recognized her cousin's handwriting in a note, which said 'I_t's been taken care of.' _Newspaper articles were enclosed, all surrounding the tragic accident. Aro clearly had Fred trailed, and ordered him dead. He collected every newspaper article surrounding the death, most likely to ensure that nobody suspected any wrongdoing.

But the most damning piece of evidence was what she held in her shaking hand.

One final photo, showing her husband lying sprawled out on the ground, his body contorted in an unnatural position. And a handwritten note clipped to it, which said, _Your secret is safe. Heidi has no idea._

She screamed in agony for her lost husband, and anger for her father, who had lied to her for so long. She screamed until her throat was raw, then collapsed on the floor, allowing the pain she felt to consume her.

* * *

><p>Sulpicia strode into Aro's office with false confidence. She'd coached herself the entire morning to say what she needed to say to him.<p>

"To what do I owe the pleasure?" Aro asked snidely, looking up from a pile of receipts. "I thought you were still giving me the silent treatment."

"I thought you should know that Chelsea and Afton are gone. They left town. Nobody knows where they went," Sulpicia told him, her voice emotionless.

"It's of little consequence to me," Aro said, shrugging off the news. "Chelsea is no longer my daughter."

"How can you say that?" Sulpicia asked, appalled at how easily he dismissed her. "She is your flesh and blood, your eldest daughter."

"She has betrayed me," Aro said coldly, turning his attention back to his receipts.

"Betrayed you? Refusing to aide you in something so abhorrent constitutes betrayal?"

Aro slammed his fist on the desk in anger. "Abhorrent? Really? You have no idea what you are talking about, so I suggest you stop it, now."

"You are an evil bastard!" she screamed across the desk at him. "I know about the other women, Aro. I know that you have lied to me more times during this sham of a marriage than you've told the truth. I've forgiven you for your transgressions, for the sake of keeping our family together. But this, Aro… this is unconscionable. What you have been doing, right underneath my nose!"

"It wasn't your business to know!" Aro shot back. "Your place is at home, where you belong. I provide you with food, clothing, and a roof over our beautiful home. Don't you dare question me."

"I don't even know who you are anymore. It's over," Sulpicia said quietly. "I've met with a lawyer already. The papers will be delivered within the week. I expect you to sign them."

"How much do you want?" Aro asked, with a roll of his eyes. He didn't believe for a moment that his wife would ever leave him. In his estimation, they had been together for so long that she was completely dependant on him. The woman had never worked a day in her life.

"I ask for nothing," Sulpicia answered shortly. "I don't want your blood money."

With that, she turned and left, slamming the door behind her.

Aro heard the finality in her words with mixed emotions, wondering how everything had gone wrong so quickly. First his daughter, now his wife. People were turning away from him faster than he could blink.

His anger rose exponentially and his blood began to boil. He refused to admit to himself that he should have listened to Chelsea when she told him that trying to coerce Edward and Isabella wouldn't end well for him. Admitting that fact would mean admitting that he was wrong.

He was never wrong.

Instead, he directed his anger at them. Had they just gone along with the plan, had they not been so stubborn and fought them every step of the way…

Had Isabella not blurted out Alice's location into a crowded casino floor…

Enraged, he picked up his desk phone, gripping the receiver so hard he could feel the plastic straining beneath his fingers.

"Jane, I need to see you right away. Find your brother as well," he said shortly, before slamming down the receiver.

Jane reached his office in record time, her eyes wide and fearful as she took in his enraged expression. Aro was normally so jubilant, and happy, even if it was an act. She'd never seen him look so angry, so unkempt.

"What is it, sir?" she asked, her voice trembling slightly.

"I need to know where Alice is," he answered.

Jane frowned. She didn't want to question her boss, but she needed to be sure.

"Are you sure? You told me not to tell you, even if you asked. I don't wish to go back on my promise."

"Things have changed!" Aro snapped. "Everything has fallen apart. I need to know where she is."

"Why do you need her?" Jane asked warily. "Isn't there something I can do for you, instead?"

"Because," Aro sneered, crouching to put his face close to hers. "I want to dispose of her. Edward and Isabella are under police protection. I can't get to them. So I'll do the next best thing. I will hurt the one they love. And I promise you, dear. I will not rest until every last one of them has paid for their betrayal, Carlisle included."

Jane smiled wickedly. "I'd be glad to do whatever I can to help you make that a reality."

* * *

><p>Edward stormed into the police station with Bella on his heels, struggling to keep up with his frantic pace.<p>

"Where is she?" he demanded, as soon as he spotted Kate, who was standing at the front desk with a file open in front of her.

"Edward," she greeted kindly. "They've been expecting you, so I'll take you back, but I need you to calm down first."

"Calm down?" he scoffed. "How am I supposed to fucking calm down? This bitch claims to know where Alice is, and she isn't saying anything!"

"Which is why we're hoping that you can plead to her on an emotional level. You might be able to get through to her. But going in there, stomping around, screaming, and making accusations isn't going to help matters. It isn't going to save your sister."

Hearing the truth in her words, Edward pinched the bridge of his nose in defeat. "You're right," he muttered. "I can stay calm. Who is in there anyway?"

"Heidi Wagner," Kate answered. "She said she's…"

"Aro's daughter," Edward answered for her. "Motherfucker."

"Are you ready?" Kate asked, and Edward nodded. He turned to Bella and kissed her lips fiercely.

"Don't you dare set foot outside this fucking station," he demanded, though his voice was pleading.

"I'm not going anywhere," Bella assured him. "I promise." This was the first time they were separated by anything more than a bathroom door since they were reunited the previous day. Edward was having a hard time walking away from her, but he knew what had to be done.

He could hardly believe his eyes when he approached the interrogation room Heidi was currently sitting in. She didn't look like the woman he once knew, full of beauty in confidence. Instead, she looked run down, defeated. Her eyes were hollow. She was clearly in pain, and her emotions were displayed clearly on her face. Edward could read her like an open book.

"Heidi," Edward greeted, gritting his teeth. "How are you?"

"I've been better," she answered, staring at her hands.

"They're telling me you know where Alice is?"

"I'm waiting for my lawyer," Heidi said, her voice barely audible. "I shouldn't have come here."

Edward decided to draw more information out of her. "Are you okay? Has something happened to you?" he asked, forcing an air of concern into his voice.

"I'm fine," Heidi said, the lie clearly evident on her face.

"Was it Aro?" Edward prodded. "Has he done something to you?"

Her silence gave him the answer he needed. He knew exactly how to get to her.

"Please," Edward begged, continuing to read her like a book. "I can tell that he's hurt you. He's hurt my family too. He took my sister because he saw her as weak and easily manipulated. Please, Heidi, don't let anyone else get hurt. Please tell me where she is."

Tears rolled freely down Heidi's face as she warred with her decision. She wanted to tell Edward. She wanted to scream it to any police officer within hearing distance that she knew where she was. But she was afraid.

"Please. Heidi… she's so sweet and innocent. She never hurt a fly. She's only twenty-three years old. She went to school to be a fashion designer before she got sick. She's really sick, Heidi. And she's alone, and probably scared. She needs her family. Please. Tell me where she is."

Heidi could practically picture the girl in her head, though she'd never seen her. Young and carefree, so much like she used to be, before Aro started to brainwash her. A loud sobbed wracked through her.

"He bought a storefront near Volterra. It was an old dress shop. He was going to renovate it. I… I gave them the keys," she sobbed. "I'm so sorry."

Edward launched himself from his chair so quickly that it toppled over. He knew the place. He always thought it was an eyesore and wondered when someone would buy it.

As she sat crying, with her head on the table, body shaking with sobs, he reached over and touched her hand. "Thank you, Heidi," he said, with all the sincerity he could muster. "For telling me. You did the right thing."

"I just hope it's not too late," she answered, sniffling.

Edward's stomach dropped with her words and he swallowed hard.

_Too late for what?_

* * *

><p>"Edward, you can't go in there!" Kate scolded, for the third time. The police had the dress shop surrounded, but nobody seemed to be doing anything.<p>

It was incredibly frustrating.

"What the fuck are they waiting for?"

"S.W.A.T." Kate answered patiently, though she'd told him that already. "It could be a hostage situation."

"What if she's hurt?" Edward demanded.

"We're taking all the safety precautions we can to make sure that we get your sister out of there, alive," Kate said, as calmly as she was able. As if on cue, an ambulance rolled up behind the army of police cruisers, followed immediately by another. "I promise, Edward."

"Edward, come on," Bella said, offering him her hand. "Let them do their job." She led him over to a bench on the boardwalk, far enough away so that they could see what was happening, but out of the way of the police. Curious media crews were starting to gather, and Bella did her best to ignore the growing crowd as she tried to comfort Edward.

Esme and Carlisle, along with Rosalie and Emmett, were present as well, but were giving Edward the distance they knew he needed. At the moment, the only one even capable of calming his nerves was Bella, and even she wasn't able to break through to him.

It seemed like hours before a black van pulled up, and several officers, all dressed in black, filed out of the back. After a quick conference with the men who seemed to be in charge, they disappeared into the store.

Edward's stomach was in knots, wishing he could get closer, to see what was going on.

A radio crackled nearby, and Edward could no longer handle just sitting and waiting. He launched himself to his feet and approached Kate, who was the only cop who had the patience to answer his nagging questions anymore.

"What's going on?" he demanded.

"They're clearing the store," she explained. "It's not that big, it shouldn't take long."

"We got her," a deep voice crackled through Kate's radio. "She's alone. It looks like someone was here recently, but they're not here now. Get the paramedics, we're coming out."

"Paramedics?" Edward asked, shaking. "What's wrong with her?"

"I don't know," Kate said calmly. "I heard the same as you did."

There was a flurry of activity as the paramedic team pushed a gurney towards the entrance of the shop. A large, burly man appeared with a small, unmoving figure in his arms. Alice looked tiny in comparison to him, very fragile.

"Alice!" Edward cried, rushing towards her. He was stopped by another officer who stepped into his path.

"Let the paramedics work," he commanded.

"Is she okay?" he asked frantically. There was more activity, and suddenly Alice was being strapped to the gurney and being pushed into the back of the ambulance.

"Please," Carlisle said from behind him. "Can someone tell me what's happening to my daughter?"

The man who had carried her out of the building stepped forward. "She was unconscious," he explained. "But she was breathing and had a strong pulse. They'll take care of her. Go ahead to the Emergency Room. They'll meet you there."

"Thank you," Carlisle told him, his voice thick with emotion.

"I'll give you guys a ride," Kate offered. "Emmett, Rose, you can go with Paul," she said, motioning to another officer. "Let's go."

"What about Aro?" Carlisle asked as they got into Kate's car. "What will happen to him?"

"Nothing, unless we find him," Kate said with a sigh, as she flipped on the lights of the cruiser.

Bella sat huddled with Edward in the back seat, and Esme sat next to them. Carlisle was riding shotgun. "Stop beating yourself up," she told him. "She's alive. The doctors are going to help her. The important thing is that she's safe now. She's strong. Whatever's wrong with her, she will fight. I know it."

"I hope you're right," Edward murmured into her hair, holding her closer. Together they rode in comfortable silence, comforting each other, and silently praying that Alice would be all right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** So... _when _Aro is found, are there any requests for how he should be punished? I'll consider all suggestions, no matter how cruel, ununusual, or bizarre ;)

Reviews would be very much appreciated!


	29. Your Own Worst Enemy

**Your Own Worst Enemy**

_"You can't sleep at night_  
><em>You can't dream your dream<em>  
><em>Your fingerprints on file<em>  
><em>Left clumsily at the scene<em>

_Your own worst enemy has come to town_

_Yesterday the people were at ease_  
><em>Baby slept in peace<em>  
><em>You closed your eyes and saw her<em>  
><em>You knew who you were<em>

_Now your own worst enemy has come to town_  
><em>Your own worst enemy has come<em>  
><em>Your world keeps turnin' 'round and 'round<em>  
><em>But everything is upside down<em>  
><em>Your own worst enemy has come to town<em>

_There's a face you know_  
><em>Staring back from the shop window<em>  
><em>The condition you're in<em>  
><em>Now you just can't get out of this skin<em>

_The times they got too clear_  
><em>So you removed all the mirrors<em>  
><em>Once the family felt secure<em>  
><em>Now no one's very sure<em>

_Your own worst enemy has come to town_  
><em>Your own worst enemy has come<em>  
><em>Everything is falling down<em>

_Your flag it flew so high_  
><em>It drifted into the sky"<em>

_from Your Own Worst Enemy, by Bruce Springsteen; off Magic, 2007_

* * *

><p><em>Shadows dancing. A crack of light under the door. Angry voices- two of them. A lock being turned. Terror, agony, fear of the unknown. The voices were speaking again, panicked this time. The shadows were coming closer, reaching for her. Heart pounding. <em>

_Then nothing. The darkness won._

Alice could hear more voices now, softer, as the fog cleared from her mind. They sounded far away, but comforting. Her eyes shut tight, she debated if it was time yet - time to open them and face the unknown.

More voices could be heard, sounding closer now. Farther away there was the sound of scuffling, and a faint beeping. She opened her eyes a crack, and while it was comforting, the bright light made her wince.

She groaned and coughed, her mouth too dry to speak.

"Alice!" A soft, relieved voice called. It sounded so familiar.

"Edward," she croaked, reaching towards the sound of his voice. His hand took hers, and for the first time in weeks, she felt safe again.

"Are you okay, Ally? We were so worried."

"Fine," she rasped out. "Thirsty."

A straw was placed to her lips then, and she drank greedily, feeling the cold liquid run down her throat. Edward helped her as she tried to sit up, and she looked around the room at the concerned faces surrounding her.

"Bella!" she cried, calling out the name of the first person she saw. "You're okay."

"I'm okay sweetie. Glad you're back with us."

"Mom? Dad? What are you doing here? Where are we?"

"Still in Atlantic City, dear," Esme said, stroking her hair gently. "We missed you so much."

"Oh, Alice," Carlisle said. "I'm so glad you're alright. It just broke my heart to think about you being all alone. I felt so helpless. Especially after everything you went through in Las Vegas… and your condition. I'm so sorry, sweetheart."

Alice looked from Carlisle to Edward and frowned. "So I guess you know then?" she asked. "Why I was in the hospital?"

Edward took her hand gently and squeezed. "He told me. I just wish you would have said something to me sooner."

"I didn't want to disappoint you," she said quietly.

"Ally," Edward said seriously, looking straight into her eyes. "There is nothing in the world you could do to ever disappoint me. I mean that."

"Thank you," she mouthed silently.

"What happened to you? Did they hurt you?" Edward asked worriedly.

"No, they didn't really hurt me. Well… the blonde bitched tased me to get me out of the room, but other than that they just left me alone in the storeroom…" she trailed off and shuddered.

"What is it?"

"It was just so dark down there."

"I remember you were always afraid of the dark. You must have been terrified."

"I was," Alice admitted. "But even more so, I was scared of not knowing what was coming next. I started seeing things, in my mind. I thought I was going crazy again. I guess that's why I shut down." She trailed off then, her eyes cast down in shame.

Sensing her embarrassment, Bella smiled softly at her. "Would it help you to know that I've had blackouts before too?"

"Really?" Alice asked, almost hopefully.

"Really. In fact, shortly after I met Edward, we went to Twilight, which is a bar in Volterra. Emmett came busting in, and basically confirmed that my best friend had died. I was so upset that I blacked out. Your brother had to carry me back up to his room. I didn't wake up until the next day."

"I'm sorry about your friend," Alice said sadly.

"I am too, but I can't dwell on that now. Do you see what I'm trying to tell you? Your blacking out was completely normal. It happens sometimes to people when they're under a lot of stress."

"Thanks for telling me that, Bella. You're a good sister."

"Sister, huh?" Bella asked, furrowing her eyebrows in confusion.

"Of course. I had a dream about it," she said, yawning slightly. "It was a beautiful wedding."

Bella flushed slightly, at a loss for what to say, but Kate saved her then from the awkward moment as she entered the room.

After knocking on the doorframe, Kate strolled in wearing her street clothes, looking well put together but tired. She was clutching a large cup of coffee like it was a lifeline, and her eyes were drooping.

"I just wanted to check and see how Alice was doing before I went home for the day," she said, gratefully taking the seat that Carlisle offered her.

"You haven't been to sleep yet?" Bella asked, looking at the wall clock in the room and seeing that it was already after eleven in the morning.

"Nah, it was a long night. Lots of paperwork and tying up loose ends."

"Anything new?" Edward asked her.

"Yeah, actually. While Paul and I were driving you guys here, they found Jane and Alec trying to hide in the dumpsters of the Chinese food restaurant next door. Apparently Jane was covered in trash and stunk to high heavens, but she didn't go down without a fight. They ended up having to tase her to take her down."

"At least she got a taste of her own medicine," Edward said through gritted teeth as Alice winced at the memory of her own experience of being tased.

"And the judge went easy on Heidi last night, let her out on bail for being cooperative. Her mother got her out," Kate continued.

"What about Aro? Any sign of him?" Edward asked.

"No," Kate said with a huff. "But not for lack of trying. Some witnesses reported seeing him in his office in Volterra yesterday, but by the time they got there he was already gone. He keeps moving around. Every lead has been a dead end, even though he seems to be hiding in plain sight. Trust me, I would have loved to take that bastard down myself."

"You poor dear," Esme said in a motherly tone. "You've really taken a personal interest in this case, haven't you?"

Kate shrugged nonchalantly. "Emmett's and I have always been close. When I saw how torn up he was about everything that happened, it was hard _not_ to take a personal interest."

"So what's next?" Edward asked warily.

"The feds are taking over," she explained, sipping her coffee. "They got wind of some things that happened in Las Vegas, and then Alice was kidnapped and taken across state lines. Plus it's sort of an organized crime situation. It's a federal case on every level. We did our part, but honestly, we were in way over our heads."

"I just really appreciate everything you did to help our family," Esme said.

"Like I said, that's my job, I was glad to do it. I just hope they find him soon."

Kate left shortly after that, and it was another few hours before the doctor came in to discharge Alice. Medically, she was alright, but he sent her home with a prescription for anti-anxiety meds, having already attributed her blackout to stress.

A couple of police officers were standing by to take the group back to the hotel. While Alice was grateful that they would still be protected, she looked tense, and Edward picked up on it right away.

"What's wrong, Ally?" he asked with concern.

"I just don't want to stay alone tonight," she said with wide, anxious eyes. "Can I stay with you and Bella?"

He wrapped his arms around her in a comforting hug and said, "Of course you can."

It was late afternoon before the group made it back to the hotel. There were two double beds in the room, so sleeping arrangements weren't a problem. They ordered in room service, and said goodnight to Carlisle and Esme, deciding that they needed to relax for the night. They made plans to meet back up in Edward's room for breakfast again, as they had done the day before.

Alice made herself comfortable on the bed. Even though she had slept most of the day, she was still exhausted, and it didn't take long for sleep to find her. While Bella disappeared into the shower, Edward flipped on the evening news, hoping for something new.

"_Police are on the lookout for this man," _said the female anchor. A picture of Aro flashed on the screen. _"He is wanted in at least two states for murder, kidnapping, and fraud, among other charges. If anyone has any information as to his whereabouts, please contact the number below on your screen."_

Edward was relieved that they didn't mention Alice or Bella in the broadcast, knowing they had both endured enough stress over the last week to last a lifetime. It was comforting, at least, to know that his face was out in the news now. He just hoped it wouldn't be long before he was caught.

* * *

><p>Before dawn even broke, Edward and Bella were startled awake by the sound of a high-pitched whimper coming from the other bed in the room.<p>

"Alice!" Bella called, shuffling out of bed. She could see her clearly in the dim light, as they had left a lamp on so that Alice could sleep.

Alice didn't wake to Bella calling her name. Edward approached her and shook her shoulder gently causing her to bolt upright. A shrill scream of terror erupted from her lips, and Bella was quick to pull her into her arms.

"It was just a dream, Alice," she soothed. "It's just me and Edward. You're safe."

Breathing heavily, Alice took a moment to make sense of her surroundings. Her dream had been so real, so vivid, and had shaken her to the core.

"Alice, what was it?" Edward asked. "What did you dream?"

"I was back in that place. It was so dark…"

"Alice, not all of your dreams have to be premonitions," Bella said, her arms still wrapped protectively around her. "Sometimes dreams can just come from bad memories. You never have to go back there again."

"How do you know?"

"Because, we're sisters remember? And sisters protect each other. Forever. Just like we did when Aro had us."

Edward jumped up to answer the door when a loud, frantic pounding resounded through the room. Remembering that his parents were sleeping next door, he realized that they must of heard Alice's scream.

When he opened the door for them. They both rushed straight to Alice's side. They were both disheveled, eyes tired with sleep, and in their bathrobes.

"Are you okay, baby?" Esme cooed, her hands fluttering helplessly over Alice, not sure what had just happened.

"I'm fine," Alice assured her. "It was just a dream. Edward and Bella helped me."

"Since we're all up, shall I order us some breakfast?" Carlisle offered, his face showing relief.

"I'll do it," Edward said. "You guys can go back and get dressed if you want."

Esme flushed, embarrassed at her appearance. "That's probably a good idea," she said, smoothing down her bathrobe. We'll be back in a little while."

By the time Esme and Carlisle returned, Edward ordered enough food to feed everyone, including Emmett and Rosalie. As they debated on whether or not to wake them, Emmett made the decision for them, by barreling through the slightly ajar door. Rose stood behind him, rolling her eyes at his enthusiasm.

"Dude! Turn on the news," he commanded. "I just heard from Kate. They fucking got him."

Edward didn't need to be asked twice as he quickly flipped on the television. The same channel that he'd been watching the evening before was showing a breaking news report.

"It's on every channel," Emmett said excitedly. "Watch."

The anchor was in the middle of the story. _"… he was pushed off a balcony of the apartment where his youngest daughter, Heidi Wagner, lived. She lived on the third floor of the building you see behind me. Mr. Volturi survived the fall with several broken bones. He is currently in the hospital under police guard, and will be taken into custody as soon as he is released."_

The image flashed, and Aro was shown being strapped onto a stretcher, two paramedics with him. Bella recognized one of them as Jacob, the man who helped her after the confrontation with Demetri at Eclipse.

Aro looked awful. He was covered in dirt and leaves, after having landed in the bushes. His hair was matted and caked with blood, causing it to stick out in all directions. His eyes were wild, almost feral, as he sputtered and screamed obscenities at the paramedics. While most of what he said was censored, the cameras did catch some of it.

"_I'm not the criminal here. My family has betrayed me! I'm innocent. Arrest her!"_

Edward tensed when he saw Bella's small frame vibrating, tears flowing silently down her cheeks. "What is it?" he asked worriedly. He was confused; it seemed that Aro finally being captured would have been good news, not cause for tears.

She began to tremble more, her torso making jerking motions, when a loud sound erupted from her chest and he realized with immense relief that she was laughing - hysterically. He wondered for a moment if she had completely lost her mind, before he looked up to see Carlisle start to chuckle, and Esme hiding her smile behind her hand. Edward and Alice joined in then, and soon the room was full of laughter.

"He looks just like Nick Nolte did in his mug shot photo!" Emmett laughed. "I mean, minus the blonde hair and Hawaiian shirt."

"He's so ridiculous," Bella sputtered. "It's almost funny."

Edward frowned then. _Almost_ was the key word. As funny as his apprehension had been, it didn't erase his past evils.

"So it's over now," Alice said thoughtfully. "Everything can go back to normal."

"Well, they'll be a trial, obviously," Carlisle said. "I assume that most of us will need to testify, but other than that, yes, dear, I believe it's over."

"So what's next for you two? After the trial, of course." Esme asked curiously.

"What do you mean?" asked Bella.

"Well, you can't stay in this hotel forever. Have you thought about where you want to live? Will you stay here?"

"We haven't really discussed it," Edward answered. "But I think I speak for both of us when I say that we have no desire to stay in Atlantic City."

"Definitely not," Bella agreed.

"What if you moved back to Las Vegas?" Esme offered. "Your father and I would be happy to help the two of you get set up there."

Edward glanced at Bella, who was frowning. "I don't think I want to go anywhere near a casino for a while," she said, making a face.

"Well there are plenty of small towns not too far from Las Vegas," Esme said. "Places not too far from home."

Bella smiled slightly. "That does sound nice. I did like it when we were in the south. It's so warm there; everything is so rich and brown."

Edward nodded in agreement.

"Is that something you really want, son?" Carlisle asked tentatively. "To be back in Nevada?"

One look at the hopeful eyes of his mother and sister made his decision for him. "Yeah. It will be nice to put all this behind us."

"But if you're living away from Las Vegas, what will you do for money?"

Edward rolled his eyes internally. Carlisle was always worried about money. "We'll make do. I have some in savings, and I can sell my car. That should bring in enough to live off for a while. Bella can finish school online. I'll find a job. It doesn't matter what I'm doing, as long as we're together," he said, wrapping his arm around Bella. "It will be nice to try to be a family again. We can start over."

"Starting over sounds perfect," Bella agreed, snuggling into Edward's side. "Together."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- That's the last regular chapter, guys. It's been a hell of a ride so far. I really want to thank everyone who has read, reviewed, and rec'd this story. I wouldn't have had the motivation to write without you!**

**There is an epilogue still coming, as well as an alternate ending, and probably an outtake. I'll save my very long list of thank yous for the epilogue. **

**As for this chapter, I loved all your crazy ideas for Aro's penance. Some of them will be included in the outtake I plan to write. A lot of you wanted Heidi to push him off a building, which was my plan from the beginning! Hope you liked it. **

**Thank you so much! Please review!**


	30. Epilogue: Land of Hopes and Dreams

**Epilogue**

**Land of Hopes and Dreams  
><strong>

_"Grab your ticket and your suitcase_  
><em>Thunder's rolling down the tracks<em>  
><em>You don't know where you're goin'<em>  
><em>But you know you won't be back<em>  
><em>Darlin' if you're weary<em>  
><em>Lay your head upon my chest<em>  
><em>We'll take what we can carry<em>  
><em>And we'll leave the rest<em>

_Big Wheels rolling through fields_  
><em>Where sunlight streams<em>  
><em>Meet me in a land of hope and dreams<em>

_I will provide for you_  
><em>And I'll stand by your side<em>  
><em>You'll need a good companion for<em>  
><em>This part of the ride<em>  
><em>Leave behind your sorrows<em>  
><em>Let this day be the last<em>  
><em>Tomorrow there'll be sunshine<em>  
><em>And all this darkness past…"<em>

_From Land of Hopes and Dreams, by Bruce Springsteen, off Live in New York City, 2001_

* * *

><p><strong>June 2012<strong>

**Small Town Nevada**

"Come on, Harry, you know this one!" Bella exclaimed with a playful roll of her eyes. "Always split…" she trailed off, hoping he could finish the sentence for her.

"Aces and…" he took a sip of his whiskey, unable to finish the statement. He slammed his glass down and motioned for another one.

Bella pulled the bottle from the shelf behind her, but hesitated before pouring the amber liquid into his glass. "Maybe you've had enough," she mused, raising an eyebrow at him in challenge. "Aces and…?"

A look of deep concentration crossed his face. "Eights!" he hollered proudly. "And I'm eighty-four years old, so don't you ever threaten to cut me off, little woman."

"Fair enough," Bella said with a smirk. After refilling his glass and returning the bottle to the self, she swiped away the pair of eights she had dealt him, and dealt a few more cards. He showed a ten and three, against her four. Her other card was turned down, and she waited for him to make a decision.

"Hit me," he mumbled.

"No…" she urged.

"I said hit me!"

"As tempting as it is to hit you right now, it's not the right play," Bella laughed.

"Listen here, little girl," he growled. "I've got a feeling here, and I'm telling you to deal me another."

"Fine," she laughed, turning another card over and revealing a ten. "Twenty-three is too much."

"Son of a bitch," he muttered, staring at his cards, as if unable to fathom that he'd lost the hand.

"You asked me to teach you so you could make it big in Vegas, Harry. You'd better learn to start listening to me." Even though Bella had sworn off of gambling, when Harry came to her with his hair brained plan to make a name for himself playing cards in Vegas, she didn't have the heart to turn him down. It ended up being an epic failure for all parties involved, yet Harry still demanded she teach him every afternoon he strolled into the bar.

"Deal me another one," he demanded.

"Nah, not today. You've been drinking too much. Maybe next time."

Bella turned to ring up Harry's tab on the cash register, and out of the corner of her eye, she caught sight of Edward's trademark crooked grin. Even after a year, he still made her heart melt just with one glance. She had butterflies whenever he was near, and she shifted towards him unconsciously, as if gravity was drawing her in.

As she approached, he instantly pulled her into his arms and kissed her neck. "Harry's still not getting it, huh?"

"He's a lost cause," Bella sighed.

"And I had such high hopes for him," Edward joked, picking up Bella swiftly and placing her on the bar so that her legs were straddling his torso. He pressed his lips to hers, and Bella felt the rush of heat underneath her skin, as she did every time he kissed her.

"Eww… you two!" Alice exclaimed as she lithely jumped over the bar and pulled an apron over her skirt. "This is a business, not a brothel!"

"Yeah, while it's _our _business, and the only one in here is old Harry, who's drunk as a skunk," Edward pointed out, giving Bella another soft kiss.

Looking over at Harry, Alice shrugged. "Okay you two, off to make babies now," she said, shooing them away.

On the way to Las Vegas from Atlantic City, after a very long, arduous trial, Edward drove through a small town just two hours from the city. When he saw the "For Sale" sign on the front of a local bar, he took it as an omen. With the help of Carlisle, they bought it the next day, along with the apartment above it.

Edward was hesitant to take Carlisle's loan at first. His first instinct was that Carlisle was trying to buy his love back. However, if loaning them the money for the business was what he needed to do to make amends in his mind, who was Edward to argue? Carlisle had more than enough, and when it came down to it, they needed the startup capital. Edward and Bella were paying him back in small increments. The town was small and business was hardly booming. After a facelift for the bar, enough new customers trickled in, giving them just enough to live off. That was all they needed. Carlisle wasn't in any hurry to get his money back, so Edward and Bella enjoyed the freedom of being able to repay as they could, without interest of course.

Alice returned to Las Vegas with her parents. She aimed to finish college, but hadn't been able to start right away. While they never sent her back to the hospital, the trauma of what she endured in Atlantic City had taken a toll on her already fragile mental state, and she had to be carefully monitored and have her medication regulated. Though she still had bad days, where her anxiety and depression kept her in bed, most of her days were good. She still had dreams though, and lately they were more good than bad.

Aro was currently serving time in prison for the two murders that could be proved in a court of law. The evidence Chelsea had found for Fred's murder was enough to convict him on the first count, and Afton eventually turned himself in for the murder of James, though not without implicating Aro as well. Even though Aro hadn't physically killed either man, his orders were enough to earn him two life sentences back to back for murder in the first degree.

Heidi had been charged for attempted murder in the second degree, but the charge was lessened to reckless endangerment, due in no small part to her continued cooperation with the police. With her help, they were able to track down and incarcerate everyone involved in Aro's schemes, including Felix for his role in the bombing at Volterra, and Marcus and Caius, who were serving major time for their hand in kidnapping Alice.

The casinos Aro owned were put up for public auction, and all, including Volterra, were bought back up by Ben Cheney Sr., who made a heroic reappearance to Atlantic City just in time to reclaim what was rightfully his. Angela and Edward shared a brief, heartfelt reunion before Edward and Bella left for Las Vegas, and they still occasionally stayed in touch, usually through email.

As far as Alice, Edward, and Bella were concerned, the events that took place in Atlantic City were behind them. They tried not to think about it too much, even if they'd been forced to hell and back. They had fairly busy lives, and they were happy. Bella finished high school online and was currently taking accelerated college courses online. She could get most of her coursework done at the bar when business was slow. Alice currently busied herself by obsessing over her beliefs that Bella would become pregnant soon. She claimed that she dreamed about it. Every other weekend or so, Alice would show up randomly at the bar and kick them out, demanding that they "go make babies." In reality, helping out at the bar when she could was her small way of saying thanks. She knew that without them, she'd probably be in the ground somewhere.

"Baby making is not on the agenda, Alice," Bella groaned, still nestled into Edward. "We're not even married yet."

"But you _will _be," Alice said joyfully.

"You and your damn visions," Edward muttered. "Can't you just leave it alone?" The couple wasn't even engaged yet, but Alice was constantly going on about their wedding.

"I promise you, your wedding will be beautiful, and so will your children. I even know how many you're going to have. You're going to have…"

"Enough!" Bella snapped. "I don't want to hear it. I don't want to know every detail of my future. Some things are meant to be a surprise."

"Okay, okay," Alice huffed. "Anyway, take off for the night. I'll close up here."

"Thanks, Alice," Edward said with a smile. "Love you."

"Love you too big brother."

Edward hoisted Bella off the bar and she wrapped her legs around him as he moved to carry her up the stairs. "She's right about one thing," he told her as he started to climb the steps.

"What's that?" Bella asked curiously.

"I _am _going to marry you, Miss Swan," he said confidently.

"Awfully sure of yourself aren't you?" she asked with a wink.

"Oh yes. Besides, I think we both deserve some happiness," he answered.

"I'm pretty sure we already have it," she answered. "It doesn't matter where we live or what we do, or whether we're married or not. We just need to be together."

"Always," Edward whispered, sitting her on the top of the stairs and kissing her lips reverently. "And forever."

* * *

><p><strong>AN-** and here come the tears. I can't believe it's over already! Well, not completely over, for we still have an outtake and alternate ending coming. For any Jasper fans out there, please don't remove this story from your alerts just yet, I think you'll appreciate what I have planned!

I definitely need to thank some people here.

Thewayward girl, for the awesome banner and for the amazing review on the wayward pushers. You rock my world.

To KittyVuitton, who nominated this story not once, but twice, on the Lemonade Stand and kept me motivated with her awesome and sometimes hilarious reviews!

Nolebucgrl for rec'ing this story on Words with Friends (which is a great read, by the way!) If anyone else has rec'd this story anywhere that I'm not aware of, please let me know so I can thank you properly!

Discordia81, for holding my hand through my first lemon and graciously prereading it for me!

Shoutout to all of you who read and reviewed all or almost all of the chapters: Sherryola, AlexaBrandonCullen, Rebadams7, Tulips at Twilight, dougsgirl, cahtx, madyson222, rubell, AngelicAmanda, MaryMary123, dodgermclure, rclaurel, dlhk, acw1, FP33, Treya, prettymomma128, atabatb, NoelleSeven, EmLou1987, Love M Go Blue, bearygirl, amazone3, userunknown123, & kjd3499. I hope I didn't forget anyone, and thank you all from the bottom of my heart!

To anyone else not mentioned who has read, reviewed, or rec'd this story. Thank you so much!

I can't believe I finally get to check the "complete" button... please let me know what you thought!


	31. Outtake: Aro's Dream

**Outtake: Aro's Dream**

**A/N- This outtake is just for fun. I asked you guys a couple of chapters ago what would be an appropriate punishment for Aro. Some of your responses were so great and creative, I couldn't just let them go without including them! This is Aro's dream, and it takes place just before he went to visit Heidi at her apartment. I hope you enjoy it! If you happened to leave me a suggestion, see if you can find it in here. Otherwise, just enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>Aro awoke in a dark room. His eyes straining against the blackness, he could only make out the shape of a green object- a bucket- illuminated in the light under the crack of the door. Terror filled him as he hastily felt around his surroundings, looking for something to defend himself with. There was nothing.<em>

_His heart skipped a beat when the door creaked open. An unfamiliar man stepped through, glaring at him menacingly._

"_Who… who are you?" Aro stammered, taking in his hulking form._

"_Don't I at least look a little familiar to you?" he sneered, grabbing him by the collar and dragging him up the stairs and into the light. They were in a hotel room now, one that was oddly familiar to him. Now in the light, he could see clearly. He recognized the ice blue eyes glaring at him. He once knew them so well._

"_James," he gasped. "But you died. I saw it."_

"_Close," he muttered. "It's Justin. James was my brother. I'm here to make sure you will get what's coming to you." He pulled something from a black bag laying across the bed- ropes. Justin made quick work of tying Aro's ankles together, then tying them both to his hands. _

_He turned his head sharply to the sound of heels clicking against the hardwood floor. Both of his daughters stood before him now, their eyes cold and hollow, staring at him emotionlessly._

"_Ladies," Justin greeted, taking a step back from Aro. Chelsea approached him first, and in her hand, she held a large, sharp knife. Without a word, she made a small, shallow cut in his forearm. It stung, but the cut was so light it didn't bleed. She repeated the motion over and over, slicing into his arms, his torso, leaving stinging sensations all over his body, but no blood._

_Terrified, Aro asked, "What are you going to do with me?"_

_Justin was still fumbling with the knots, and he looked up and shot Aro a glare. With one final tightening of the ropes, his eyes flashed murderously, and he pulled a shiny silver Zippo lighter from his pocket._

_With the ropes firmly secured, Aro was dragged to the window, and was forced to lean over the edge. Heidi approached him, but Aro could see immediately that she was no longer his daughter. Her eyes were dark and cold. There was nothing left of the child he once loved. Her stiletto heels clicked loudly as she made her way to him, and without warning, on of her long, slim legs came down hard, piercing the top of his foot with her heel. He screamed in agony, but his pleas for mercy went unanswered, as Justin helped her push him over the balcony. He didn't fall. He was only suspended a couple of feet in the air. _

_To his horror, he looked back up to the balcony to see Chelsea approaching the railing, holding the Zippo with a sinister smirk on her face._

"_No!" he screamed, as she lit the base of the ropes. The fire slowly burned, and he looked down to see that he was several stories up. He would never survive the fall, and if he did, he would be in a world of pain._

"_Stop it! Put the ropes out! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he screamed as the fire started to quicken it's pace down the ropes, towards where they were secured at this ankles._

_His daughters were laughing, as he dangled over his impending death. The burn was torturous as the fire finally reached his ankles, and he screamed as he looked down once again to face his doom._

_Death would have been too easy. As he fell, everything seemed to go in slow motion. He could clearly see the faces of his daughters with happy glints in their eyes as they watched him fall. His landing was so soft, the ground might as well have been made of pillows. He didn't feel the slightest bit of pain, save for the air blowing over the tiny cuts in his body made by Chelsea._

_A beeping nearby signaled a truck was backing up. The words were clearly displayed on the side: _Atlantic City Salt Company. _That made no sense to Aro. _A truck for road salt? In the middle of the summer?

_He caught a glimpse of the driver of the truck in the side view mirror. It was none other than Edward Cullen, who was backing up towards him quickly, too quickly. Just before the truck hit Aro, Edward slammed down hard on the brakes, causing the tires to squeal. The back doors of the truck opened automatically, dumping salt into the tiny wounds made by his daughter. He screamed in agony, but the sound was quickly drowned out by another truck approaching. _

When did Sulpicia learn to drive a steamroller? _He wondered idly, as she rolled over his lower legs and feet, flattening them to the ground. Any hope he had of getting away now was gone._

_The cameras were blinding as television crews started to swarm like buzzards around him. Microphones were being pushed into his face, and the reporters' faces were blurry and distorted. Feeling claustrophic, he shut his eyes tight and willed them away. He could still see them behind his eyelids though, distorted yet incessant, demanding his attention as he lay broken, bloodied, and utterly humiliated. With a final flash of a camera, he finally, blissfully succumbed to darkness._

* * *

><p><em>Later that day, bruised and broken lying in the hospital ward of the jail, Aro received a visitor. He was a sharp dressed man, carrying an expensive briefcase. Without so much as a word, he pulled out a thick stack of documents and shoved a pen into Aro's hand.<em>

"_What is all this?" Aro demanded angrily. He was writing in pain and in no mood for visitors._

"_Sign it," the man demanded forcefully._

_Aro furrowed his brow, but signed the paper at the highlighted portion. He'd already received a lifetime in jail, what more harm could signing a form do? It didn't matter what it said, he just wanted the man out of the room so he could summon the nurse for his pain medication and go back to sleep._

_The man grunted when the papers were signed and turned to leave. Aro allowed his curiosity to get the better of him. "What was it?" he asked, though his voice held little emotion._

"_A document detailing how all your assets would be divided among different charities. Your wife had me draw it up. If you ever get out of here, you'd better get used to living on the street. Oh by the way, you're being relocated to Alabama. It's a new prison work program and they need some extra hands. I hope you like pig farms." _

Aro awoke with a gasp, sweat dripping down his brow and soaking the pillowcase beneath him. He was alone again, on the couch, and blissfully his legs were still intact.

He remembered lying there earlier that evening. He was at Felix's apartment. Panting heavily, reliving the dream in his mind, he knew exactly why his thoughts were betraying him- because his family had done him just the same.

With firm resolve, he jumped up and grabbed his car keys. He didn't care if it was the middle of the night- he had to get answers. He demanded retribution. And he would start with the easiest one to break.

He was going to see Heidi.

* * *

><p>AN- This outtake is dedicated to, and could not have been written without, the following people, who's crazy, twisted, and brilliant ideas made it happen: kysouza3123, cahtx, Rubell, kjd3499, thewaywardgirl, FP33, 4Ever, dougsgirl, rebadams7, KittyVuitton, Romancholoic, and RandyWriter. Seriously, I have the best readers ever! Thanks!


	32. Alternate Ending: Long Walk Home

**A/N- So this is it, the very last chapter. The reason I say that this is an alternate ending, is because I never actually intended to end it like this. I'm the first to admit that given the foundation I've given you, it's completely unrealistic, but with your overwhelming reviews begging to bring Jasper back, I couldn't not write this! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alternate Ending<strong>

**Long Walk Home**

_"Last night I stood at your doorstep_  
><em>Trying to figure out what went wrong<em>  
><em>You just slipped something into my palm and you were gone<em>

_I could smell the same deep green of summer_  
><em>'Bove me the same night sky was glowin'<em>  
><em>In the distance I could see the town where I was born<em>

_It's gonna be a long walk home_  
><em>Hey pretty darling, don't wait up for me<em>  
><em>Gonna be a long walk home<em>  
><em>A long walk home…"<em>

_From Long Walk Home, by Bruce Springsteen, off Magic, 2007_

* * *

><p><strong>April 2011 <strong>

**Somewhere Unknown**

_Somewhere along the shores of the Atlantic Ocean, a man awoke, alone. His clothes were torn, and one of his shoes was missing. He couldn't remember his name, or anything about himself. All he knew was that he was cold, even under the bright sun. He was soaked to the bone and his pockets were empty. With no memory to go on, three were only two certainties- he had seaweed between his toes and a headache from hell._

**July 2013**

**Las Vegas**

Alice awoke with a happy gasp, having just had the happiest dream she could recall in her life.

"He's not dead!" she squealed to herself with a wide smile. Even better than the realization that her soul mate was out there, she had seen his face so clearly in her dream. Even though he was older now, there was no mistaking it. She'd seen the same light blue eyes, dozens of times, in the framed picture that Bella displayed near the door of the apartment she shared with Edward.

Her soul mate- the one she was so sure that she'd lost- was Bella's Jasper. She was sure of it. But she knew she couldn't share that with Bella, not just yet. She needed to find him first.

She laughed aloud, thinking that fate had a damn funny sense of humor.

The euphoria of her realization started to fade when she realized her new predicament.

_How was she going to find him?_

It wasn't until a while later, while she was in the bathroom brushing her teeth, that she remembered one very important bit of information. In her dream, she saw him, sitting at a diner, wearing a cowboy hat, stirring sugar into a mug of coffee.

And that very mug of coffee had the diner's name printed on the side.

"Google!" she sputtered, spraying toothpaste on the mirror. Ignoring the mess she made, she rinsed her mouth hastily and ran back to her bedroom for her laptop. "I need Google!"

* * *

><p>"No, Alice, you've completely lost your mind!" Bella shrieked. "I'm getting married tomorrow! You're my maid of honor! You can't go to Texas!"<p>

"I'll be back in time for the wedding," Alice assured her, zipping her suitcase closed.

Bella frowned, her forehead creased in worry. "I need to ask you a question, and I need you to be honest with me."

"What is it?" Alice asked, hearing the serious tone in her voice.

"Are you off your medication?"

"No," she said firmly, looking directly into her eyes. "Bella, you're my best friend. I wouldn't lie to you."

"But you told me that your soul mate died. You were sure of it. Now you're acting hyper and crazy again, and I'm worried about you. I think you might be having an episode."

Alice wasn't offended by Bella's concern. She was all too aware of how her sudden mood changes affected her family. But Bella and Edward never looked down on her, and they supported her unconditionally through all her highs and lows.

"I understand what you're saying," Alice admitted. "I know I've given you cause to be concerned for me, but I promise you that this isn't a manic episode."

"You said he died," Bella insisted again, bordering on hysterics. "What changed?"

"I don't know. I've been thinking about it all day. Maybe he didn't die, but lost some part of himself. Maybe he's getting it back now. All I know is that he was gone and now he's back. I can't ignore this. I have to go. I promise you that I will be back tomorrow in time for the wedding."

Bella sighed in defeat, knowing that there wasn't going to be any changing Alice's mind. "You're brother's going to kill me when he finds out."

Alice shrugged. "Just tell him I overpowered you," she said with a wink. "I love you."

"Love you too."

* * *

><p><strong>Texas<strong>

It had been less than a week since Jasper Whitlock started to remember his life. Some of the memories were so painful, he almost wished he was still living without them.

_Bella… _he remembered. He was ashamed of himself that he could ever forget her. She was his best friend- his only friend. He wondered how she was doing.

Since waking up on the beach over a year ago, he only had flashes of his old life. Her brown eyes haunted him in his dreams, and he couldn't remember who she was, or even her name. But the depths of her eyes were always trying to call out to him, begging him to remember.

Then he did.

He had no idea how to contact her, or if she even wanted to be contacted. Was she alive? Or had James gotten to her? Had she forgiven him for his stupidity?

The memories replayed in his mind like a broken record, so painful, yet impossible to forget. Would she ever forgive him?

Since waking up on the beach, he had become a drifter, living on the street, wandering from place to place. He was always shocked with himself at how easily he seemed to adapt to his new situations. But it was a tired life, and after a few months he was already growing weary. Until one day, a man named Billy Black saved him.

He'd managed to wander his way all the way to Texas, hitching rides from people or stowing away in the back of trucks. He never meant to go to Texas, but somehow he ended up there. Maybe it was fate.

He was walking down the road one day when a truck pulled up alongside him. Two elderly men were riding in it, both with concerned, friendly expressions. They asked him if he wanted a ride. Jasper told him that he was looking for work. They helped him.

Billy was in his seventies, his skin a dark bronze and leathery from working in the sun for years. He was in a wheelchair now, and he said he needed a hand on his farm. Jasper was more than willing to help. Billy gave him a home, and a comfortable life. It never bothered him that Jasper couldn't remember his own name, or that he had never worked on a farm in his life. Billy was a good soul, and told Jasper that he could see a man in need of help. Over the months, Billy became a surrogate father to him.

Slowly, his memories were coming back, until the other morning when he woke up in a panic. Something must have triggered his memory, because he remembered everything.

On the day that changed his life forever, he was on his way to pick up some groceries for Billy. He decided to stop at the local diner. He wasn't sure why- he so seldom stopped there. But he felt a pull, unlike he had ever felt before, urging him to go inside. He stepped in and stomped the dust from his boots from the welcome mat, then made his way to the counter.

He ordered a cup of coffee, the pull he felt only growing stronger by the minute. He could feel eyes on him, but it wasn't an unwelcome sensation. In fact, he felt comfortable for the first time in a long time, completely content. Maybe it was the satisfaction of at least knowing who he was and where he came from. He was starting to come to terms with the knowledge.

"Hi," a voice said from behind him. It sounded like an angel's voice, high-pitched and almost childlike, but warm and comforting at the same time.

"Hello," he answered, turning around. He tipped his hat in greeting, but froze as he stared at the face of the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen.

The world around him ceased to exist as he took in her flawless ivory skin, striking black hair, and piercing green eyes.

"You kept me waiting a long time," she said with a smile, showing off her perfect white teeth and ruby red lips.

"I'm sorry ma'am," he stuttered, completely in awe of her.

"I'm Alice," she introduced herself, offering him her hand.

"Jasper Whitlock," he answered. As he shook her hand gently, he felt a spark so powerful he thought for a moment he'd been electrocuted.

"I know," she said with a knowing smile. "You may think I'm crazy, but I really need you to come with me."

"Oh? And where are we headed?" Jasper asked, knowing full well that he was already in over his head. He'd follow that woman anywhere.

"Las Vegas," she answered.

He couldn't help but crack at joke. "Proposing so soon?"

She laughed, her voice sounding like tinkling bells all around him. "Not quite, but there's somebody there that I'm sure is anxious to see you. She just doesn't know it yet."

There was only one woman ever in his life. "Bella?" he asked with a gasp.

"Come on," Alice said, offering him her hand. "I'll tell you all about it on the way there."

Jasper stopped to say goodbye to Billy, promising him that he would be back. Billy had given him a knowing smile when he caught sight of Alice, and he wished him luck. Before he even realized what was happening, he was on a plane to Vegas, the woman of his dreams at his side.

* * *

><p><strong>Las Vegas<strong>

"Honey, the minister just said he can't wait any longer. We have to start now," Esme said sadly.

"I can't believe she's going to miss our wedding!" Bella cried. "She promised me."

"I know, sweetheart, but if you want to get married today, we need to start now."

"Is Edward out there?" Bella asked.

Esme laughed. "Yes, and he looks like he's about to have an aneurysm waiting for you. Come on, let's go."

Edward and Bella's wedding was to be a small affair. They reserved a tiny chapel in Las Vegas, and only Edward's parents, Alice, and Rosalie and Emmett were to be in attendance. They wanted it to be a small, intimate, affair, and now it had gotten even smaller with the absence of Bella's maid of honor.

She tried to shake away the feelings of disappointment as she stood, waiting to walk down the short aisle. When the music started, and she took her first step, she caught sight of Edward, waiting anxiously for her with Emmett at his side. All her feelings of disappointment vanished and she remembered why she was there.

Edward… he was her life now.

She had to stop herself from running down the aisle towards him. They'd waited long enough, over a year since they officially became engaged. It was time; he was it for her.

It seemed like hours before she finally reached him, and the music stopped. The minister was speaking, but she was so lost in the depths of Edward's green eyes she could barely make out what he was saying, until he asked the question she was dying to answer.

"Do you, Isabella, take Edward to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

With tears in her eyes, she said, "I…"

"Stop the wedding!" A voice screeched from behind them.

"What the…" the minister asked annoyed, as Bella and Edward turned sharply. Alice was running towards them, completely disheveled, in jeans and a t-shirt.

Bella didn't care.

"Alice! You made it!" she gasped, throwing her arms around her sister-to-be.

"Stop everything!" Alice said, panting, out of breath. "Our flight was delayed. I'm so sorry. Bella, we need a… a… do-over!"

"A do-over?" the minister asked, with a roll of his eyes. "Honestly."

"Please. We'll pay you double," Alice said. Without waiting for a response, she was dragging Bella back down the aisle, leaving a stunned Edward gaping after them.

"Alice, what the hell?" Bella asked, as soon as the door to the chapel was closed. Alice didn't have time to respond before Bella caught sight of the man looming in the shadows, hanging back and fidgeting nervously.

"Jasper," she gasped, her voice barely a whisper. "How…?"

"He'll explain later!" Alice insisted. "Let's get you married."

Bella ignored her, taking a step closer to Jasper. "Bella…" he said trailing off. "I…"

"How is this possible?" she asked in wonder.

"It's a long story," he said.

"Fuck it. It doesn't matter. I'm so glad that you're here!" she exclaimed, launching herself into his arms.

With immense relief, Jasper returned her embrace, so comforted to finally be reunited with his best friend. "I missed you so much," he whispered.

"I missed you too," Bella answered with a sob. "I thought you were dead!"

"Don't cry," he murmured into her hair, not letting her go. "I'm here now."

Bella froze as she remembered the sordid details of their last encounter, reliving the painful memory of Jasper's broken expression as he walked out their hotel room door for the last time.

"Jasper, I've met someone. I'm so sorry…"

"Do you love him?" he interrupted.

"More than anything," she answered solemnly.

"Then I'm so happy for you," he said, kissing the crown of her head.

"Jasper… will you walk me down the aisle?" she asked him.

His answering smile warmed her heart. "It'd be an honor."

* * *

><p><strong>AN- okay, I'm crying now. That's officially the last chapter. I'll miss you guys! Thank you everyone for your kind words and for sticking with me through this story!**


End file.
